


偶发事件

by M000E



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 187,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M000E/pseuds/M000E
Summary: CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）微皮梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）微猪波（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 现实向  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

第一章

 

“里奥！”

“里奥·梅西！”

“梅西！”

厌倦吵闹，球场上的喧哗却这样真实和令人快乐。里奥胸膛中鼓鼓的，汗水顺着脸颊和脖子流下，如功勋章般沾湿队服留下汗渍，他挥着手，身体被幸福感充盈着。人们欢呼着他的名字，队友、教练组、巴萨的工作人员也是如此，他们厚实的手掌拍在里奥肩上，毫不吝啬地赞扬他的出众，恭喜他第一次为一队出场就踢入漂亮的进球。

回到更衣室，队友们鼓励的亲吻和拥抱接踵而至，里奥微笑着接受他们的祝福和鼓励，罗尼也在望着他笑，仿佛里奥进了球比自己上演帽子戏法还让他高兴。

大家没急着换衣服，你一言我一语聊着比赛，聊着他们首秀就如此出类拔萃的里奥·梅西。几分钟后，教练里杰卡尔德也走进更衣室，他简单总结了比赛中大家的出色和不足，对里奥更是不吝啬表扬。总结之后他单独问了里奥最近的身体状况，里奥耸耸肩，如实说道：“其实今天是发情期呢。”

“吃了药状态还这么好？”里杰卡尔德问。

“这个不一定，”里奥想了想说，“有时候状态会很一般，有时候完全没影响、和平常一样，这种事谁也说不好。”

“那你今天感觉怎么样？一般还是和平常一样？”

里奥耸耸肩后笑了：“其实我觉得状态一般，但特别兴奋，可能因为是第一次为一队出场吧，所以发挥得还不错。”

“好孩子。”里杰卡尔德拥抱了他，在他后背上拍了拍：“回去好好休息，你今天太出色了，比我预料得还好。”

里奥孩子气地笑了。

整理完毕后，里奥收拾好东西和罗尼一起回家。他还没有驾照，训练和比赛经常要麻烦罗尼接送他。

如果Alpha和Omega走得太近，俱乐部十有八九会调查、介入，毕竟谁也不想队里的球员因为恋爱耽误了比赛，或者和队友分分合合影响了状态，更怕他们在计划之外忽然怀孕、耽搁了赛程，但所有人都知道罗尼和里奥与兄弟没有两样，高层也乐于看到罗纳尔迪尼奥这样的巨星带着他们的未来之星。

Omega球员数量不多，通常比Alpha和Beta更具天赋，训练后更加出色，为所在队伍屡屡建功，因此俱乐部一直对Omega球员十分器重。发情期虽然会对Omega球员的表现有所影响，但随着药物的改良，抑制剂对球员的影响已经下降了很多，唯一有缺陷的是抑制剂的影响并不稳定，有时让球员发挥不佳，有时则没有丝毫影响。

里奥是年轻一批球员中天赋最为突出的一个，俱乐部认定他是最有潜力的球员，对他也最为重视。

上车后里奥系好安全带，罗尼一面开车一面和他聊比赛。

“高兴吗？”

“特别高兴。”里奥抿着嘴笑了，酒窝露了出来。

“第一次为一队出场就进了球，感觉很不可思议吧？”罗尼问。

里奥摇摇头：“我没有不可思议的感觉，我知道这会发生……我会为一队出场，我会进球，这是很自然的事，我只是没想到会感觉这么好，人们在呐喊……我太高兴了。”

“他们在为你呐喊，”罗尼说，“球场上所有巴萨球迷都在为你欢呼。我不会看错，你会是我们的巨星。”

“不，他们欢呼是因为进了球，不是我。”里奥如实说道。

“但有一天……他们会为我欢呼的，”片刻后里奥接上话，“我知道我做不好很多事，但我会踢球，没有人能把足球从我身边抢走。”

说道最后时里奥的语气依然坚定，却不由笑了。嘴角弯了起来。他的梦想和未来从这一天开始正式起步了，他不在乎会不会成为巨星，他只要踢球。阿根廷人炙热的血液在他身体中沸腾着流淌，他无意追求奖杯和名利，他只是需要赢下每一场比赛，去奔跑拼抢，竭尽全力，在人们山呼海啸的呐喊中为球队带来胜利。

“有这样的天赋和努力，你还想要什么呢？”

行驶了好一会儿后，罗尼打趣道。

里奥困了，靠着椅背阖上眼。

“国家队……”

想得还怪多的。罗尼想。刚为一队踢球就惦记起进国家队了。罗尼不担心这些，国家队迟早会召唤他，他也会为阿根廷赢下各种荣誉。想到这儿，罗尼脑海中浮现自己和里奥各自在国家队踢比赛的画面——那场景有趣至极，只是颇让人头疼。

 

每隔几个月，里奥在眩晕的梦境中醒来时都会伸手去够床头的柜子。那曾是放着生长激素药剂的地方。一个又一个梦中，里奥回到阿根廷，变成那个每天都需要拿着针管为自己注射生长激素的孩子。那感觉并不好。在针头刺下去时他总是沉默的，他不喊疼，甚至不愿为此皱下眉头，哪怕身旁并无他人，他也倔强地不让自己看到他脆弱的样子。或许他身形单薄，个头矮小，但他绝不软弱。

只有在梦境中回想起时，针头的刺痛感才会真实起来。尖锐细长的针头冰冷坚硬，不能染上温度，永远这样沉默着传递痛苦和成长。

辗转反侧，里奥终于醒来。他记得梦中的场景，发现自己正半趴在床上，向床头柜伸着胳膊。

但那光泽暗淡的黑色柜子里并没放着任何东西，没有针管等着他，他已不再是年幼时无助的自己。事情正在变好，正在走上正轨，他知道。他椅背上搭着的巴萨队服知道，他衣柜中挂起的阿根廷战袍也知道。

收到通知，知道自己将首次代表阿根廷国家青年级球队出战时，他感到不同以往的巨大幸福感，通常收到好消息时里奥会惊讶地询问是否是真的，或高兴地跳起来，但这一次他只是满足而无措地笑了。他不知道该如何说出口，连如何用语言表述都不知道，只好拿出手机来发短信，告诉母亲这一消息，让她也告诉父亲。里奥不知道还要再说什么，他太开心，短信上只写到自己被国家青年级球队征召这一句，是哪场比赛也没说，连标点都忘了打就匆忙发了出去。

很快母亲回复了短信祝贺他，并问他方不方便接电话。里奥却又发了条信息给她：

“我让你骄傲了吗？”

里奥不知道远在阿根廷的母亲已经看着手机哭了。她知道国家队对里奥的重要性，他一直想要为国家队踢球，而在今天这天大的喜讯之前，他已经走过了那样多弯路，不得已吃了那么多苦。在病痛之后，在少时离家、奔赴大洋彼岸之后。这个孩子是怎样长大的啊。

“我永远为你骄傲。”

母亲回复信息说。

里奥攥紧了手机，鼻子一酸，却到底没哭出来，他只是孩子气地、骄傲地抬起头来。他的家人，他的国家队，他的俱乐部，他会为他们带来荣耀。

 

在俱乐部中，里奥被视为十年内最重要的培养对象。他是最具天赋的一个，最可能成为巨星的一个，也是将会为俱乐部带来最多荣誉与商业价值的一个。为此俱乐部精心安排他的未来、他在队伍中的角色定位与变化、他的日常训练和饮食起居、他的商业合约，以及他的伴侣和后代。

巴萨重视拉玛西亚青训，同样希望延续拉玛西亚血统，这是很多大俱乐部的传统，巴萨也是如此，百年来他们已经促成了许多段婚姻，出自拉玛西亚的Alpha与Beta或Omega在适当时机成婚，生下有着完美拉玛西亚血统的孩子。

里奥也被如此安排了。他知道自己将会和某个同样出自青训的Alpha结婚，俱乐部将为他安排人选。里奥不介意，他对此没有太多感觉，只要他能踢球就好，至于有安排地结婚和生下孩子，这是再平常不过的事，其他的俱乐部好多年来也都是这么做的。因为有赛事、公关、商业、球员身体恢复等方面的考虑，俱乐部会把婚事安排得很好，而里奥只要看被安排的Alpha顺眼就好了，如果不顺眼大不了换一个，俱乐部在这方面还是很通情达理的。

“知道给你安排的是谁吗？”训练间歇时罗尼问。

“不知道呢，我觉得他们还没定下来人选，”里奥重新系着左脚的鞋带，“如果定下来、一定早就告诉我了，也好让我们早点相处试试，不行的话就赶快换人。”

“你心里有人选吗？”德科问。

“我说了你们可不能笑话我，”里奥系好鞋带，他在草坪上盘着腿坐在罗尼和德科对面，“我心里没有人选，我只想找个和我关系好又顺眼的，我喜欢你们俩，但你们不是拉玛西亚的，再说我们又太像哥们儿了，没办法结婚。”

那句“我说了你们可不能笑话我”被完全无视了，罗尼和德科都忽然爆发出笑声，里奥早知会这样，郁闷地看着他们俩。

“感觉好荣幸啊，里奥还考虑了我们俩。”德科用手背遮了下嘴想要克制，却还是忍不住笑着。

“幸好你没糊涂，还知道我们跟你是哥们儿，”罗尼大笑后说道，他扭着里奥的脸让他看聚在一起的西班牙人：“你的人选在那儿呢，你要在他们身上动心思，可不是我们俩。”

罗尼还在笑。里奥吐了下舌头，看着罗尼为他指的方向。普约尔、哈维、伊涅斯塔……他们当然都很好，只是去想象和谁在一起都有些别扭罢了。

 

里奥的想法向来直接，他喜欢简单的生活方式，对复杂的东西总是望而却步。在青年队之后，里奥顺理成章进入成年队，并参加世界杯预选赛，国家队的顺利让他欣喜，但俱乐部中的朋友却让里奥隐隐担心起来。他留意到罗尼的状态不如从前——而罗尼自己甚至还没意识到，俱乐部也是如此，里奥忧心现在还未被更多人发现的苗头会在某天忽然爆发，他和罗尼谈过两次，罗尼却总是敷衍过去，说他好得很，不会有问题。

在有状况出现前俱乐部仍保持着平静，里奥虽然话少却善于观察，他知道罗尼的状态并不稳定，十有八九要出事，但在什么都没发生之前他还是愿意相信罗尼，将忐忑放在心里仔细遮掩起来，跟随阿根廷国家队去了德国参加零六年的世界杯。

里奥知道自己过于年轻，大赛经验也不多，但能够跟随国家队来到世界杯赛场是不可多得的经历，现在的他只是新人，但总有一天要挑起大梁来。里奥认真观察着，训练着，等待着世界杯正式开始，等待能在正式比赛中上场。

 

在俱乐部时里奥偶尔会不听劝告，打游戏到很晚才睡。但到了国家队他一直保持正常的作息，晚上刚过十点钟就睡了。

过了半夜，里奥迷糊着醒了，感觉有人正吻着自己，这太奇怪了，自己竟做了这样的梦。翻了个身，里奥想要摆脱这荒唐的梦继续睡去，却发现一双有力的臂膀将他的身体扳了回去，亲吻正沿着脖颈滑落到胸前，啃咬着他的敏感点。

“快放开……”里奥惊呼，正要用力去推他，却发现自己没了力气，而身体热了起来。

别在这个时候。

“放开我！”

里奥努力挣扎着，他推不开身上的人，而那人忽然搂住他和他接吻，浓烈的酒味加重了发情期的症状，里奥身上的Omega气息愈发浓厚，身体逐渐无力。那人放肆地将手伸到里奥腿间，重重地揉捏起来。他咕哝了一句什么，里奥猜测那或许是德语。

“你醉了……快放开我！”

身上的人不为所动，并正试图解开里奥的裤子。

借着最后一点力气，里奥的手碰到了床头灯，灯光照亮房间一角时，压在里奥身上的人似乎稍微清醒了些。

“出去。”里奥无力起身，躺在床上瞪着对方——他认出那人，是德国队的施魏因施泰格。

德国人迷迷糊糊的，他困惑地看着里奥，不明白发生了什么。

“这是怎么了？”他用德语问。里奥当然听不懂，他努力想要将被德国人压着的双腿抽回来，一面指着门说道：“你快出去，我发情期到了。”

醉酒的德国人不能第一时间处理西班牙语传递的信息，他不知道眼前的人是谁，却只想凭借本能去吻他，去碰他。对方的Omega气息和自己的Alpha信息素混在一起，互为压制，互相引诱，施魏因施泰格再度低下头去，扯开里奥的睡衣，忽然暴露在空气中的胸膛和小腹让里奥打了个哆嗦，德国人粗厚的手掌在上面重重地摩挲着，并再度俯下身来胡乱吸吮着。

“放开我……现在……发情期……”

里奥抓到了柜子上的电子钟，拿着他打在德国人的后背上。虽然这一下的力度并不足以让德国人感觉疼痛，但他还是清醒了些。他听到了什么？西语？西语说的……“发情期”？

酒精让施魏因施泰格的反应迟钝极了，但他好歹听懂了发情期，即使醉酒他也在浓烈情欲气息的引诱下明白了眼前的人是Omega。

自己这是在干什么呢。

施魏因施泰格拖着迟钝的身躯后退。他在干什么呢……他怎么能做这样的事。

“你有抑制剂？”他终于想起了西语，向对方问道。

“有，在柜子里。”里奥回答，心惊胆战地看着他，生怕他再度扑上床来。

“抱歉……刚才……”德国人醉醺醺地说着，不知道刚才那两句又是阿根廷人听不懂的德语，他摇晃着下了床，到柜子前翻找着。

“下面有个大盒子，帮我把盒子拿来。”里奥瘫软着躺在床上，声音细若游丝。看起来对方只是喝醉了，并不是有恶意，现在还帮自己找了抑制剂……

施魏因施泰格丢开几件衣服，把大盒子拿过来递给里奥，自己醉醺醺地坐在地板上，头靠着床迷糊了过去。

里奥打开盒子，丢开里面以防万一的感冒药、腹泻药、退烧药、绷带，拿出最下面的黑色小盒子打开，药板滑到里奥手上，里奥立刻吞掉两粒。

十几分钟后，原本已在地板上醉醺醺睡着的施魏因施泰格忽然醒了，身体比原来更加燥热，而房间里Omega的气息也愈发浓了。毫不意外地，他发现自己有了反应。

里奥也感觉到了情况不妙。抑制剂不会生效这么慢，十分钟内就会缓解身体状况，可现在他的下体已经开始分泌润滑的体液了，他感觉到那液体已经沾湿了睡裤，并染在床单上。

里奥拿过药盒，费力地辨认上面的数字。

已经过期了。

松开手，盒子从他手中滚落。抑制剂的保质期很短，他知道。

“怎么了？”德国人直起身来，看着床上的人。

“过期了。”里奥喘着粗气。

施魏因施泰格的脑子费力地转着。

“别啊……”他嘟囔了一句。

过期了……那不就出事了……他琢磨着。然而理智并没带他走出更远，身体却指挥着他开始行动了。他爬上床去，Omega的半裸的身体诱惑着他，Alpha和Omega的气息已经浓郁到极点，里奥想要爬去床的另一边，但早就没力气了。

德国人被欲望俘获，他压在里奥身上牢牢按住他，迷醉着和他接吻。  

 

 

第二天醒来时，施魏因施泰格被一阵阵头疼折磨得睁不开眼睛，他回想昨天去酒吧玩儿嗨了的事，更加头疼地想到或许会被教练骂。

谁灌了我那么多……

看了看墙壁和天花板，又发现自己怀中竟然搂着一个人。等下，这糟了，我跑到谁房里了？

他抬眼去看自己搂着的是谁，那人背对着他，后背和自己胸膛紧紧贴在一起，一头蓬松棕发毛茸茸的。

这好像不是我们队的。施魏因施泰格想。这太丢人了，也不知道这人是谁……这里是运动员村，只有运动员住在这儿，这是哪个队的……这人睡得这么死，说不定他也喝酒了。

正胡乱猜着，他忽然感觉到有些不对劲。他掀开被子，发现两人竟全裸着睡在一起，他目瞪口呆地回想，身体上的感觉提醒着他，破碎的片段在脑子中拼合着，他猛然间回想起自己昨晚和别人发生关系了——不是别人，就是眼前这个……

“梅西？”

他吓了一跳，大声叫出对方的名字，差点从床上弹起来。

里奥回过身来，慢慢睁开眼。最初他并没去看德国人，他的手摸到腰上，身体被填满、被射精的感觉依然清晰。他并没醉酒，立刻想起了发生了什么。

目光与德国人相遇，里奥开口想要说话，施魏因施泰格抢先了。

“昨天我们……上床了？”他一紧张，母语脱口而出，之后才想起里奥听不懂，赶忙换成西班牙语重新问了一遍。

里奥僵硬地点了下头，脸上看不出表情。

“抱歉，我……都是我的错……我喝多了然后……不知道怎么就走到你房里了……”他急急地道歉，几乎要哭出来了——他怎么能犯下这样的错？对另一个人，对另一个球员，对一个Omega？

“我真的很抱歉，对不起，我没想到……我希望能补偿你……我知道我犯了错不配说这些，但我真的很抱歉……”他说着，一面慌乱地捡起地板上的裤子套着。

里奥用空洞的表情回望，他的情绪似乎还没回到身体中，因此无法做出回应。

急匆匆穿好衣服，施魏因施泰格绕到里奥这边，在一旁的地板上跪下看着他。

“求你告诉我，我没有标记你。”

求你告诉我，我还没错到无法挽回的地步。德国人胆战心惊地看他，等着他回答。

“没有标记，”里奥沙哑着开口了：“并不……全怪你。昨天我发情期忽然到了，你还帮我找了药……但我的药过期了，出门前我没有检查。所以这……并不是你的错。”

说到最后一句，里奥眼圈一红。

那么这是他自己的错吗？

眼泪忽然滚了下来。几个月前给母亲发过的信息忽然出现在脑海中。

我让你骄傲了吗。

阿根廷人崩溃地大哭起来。德国人不知所措，他跪在里奥身旁的地板上，握着里奥的手，喃喃地说着母语安慰他，已经忘了对方听不懂了。

 

流光了眼泪，里奥失神地看着墙壁，施魏因施泰格跪在他身旁的地板上，想不出安慰的话，也不敢就这样离开。

“我应该……去买避孕药。”德国人忽然想起昨晚没有保护的性爱，刚站起身，里奥就叫住他。

“别去，更多人会知道的，”他吸了下鼻子，“大家都认识你。”

“那你想……”

里奥支撑着坐起身来，施魏因施泰格赶快为他在身后垫好枕头。他压下情绪，吸了吸鼻子说：“我会问队医要。你走吧。”

“可这……不，不不不，”德国人摇着头，“不能让别人知道……更不能让人知道是你需要这些药，我……这里是德国，我有很多朋友在这儿，我让他们帮我买，送过来之后我再给你拿来。”

一时里奥也想不起更好的主意，他说的方法似乎还可以。里奥点点头，德国人很快打了电话，说他很着急，过了二十分钟他又接起电话，去楼下匆匆取了药，趁走廊没人的时候偷偷钻进里奥房里，拎着一袋子药坐到里奥旁边。

“我不知道你能吃哪种，就让他多买了几样，你挑一个吧。”他两只手分别拿着一个药盒，袋子里还放着四五种。

里奥拿起来看了两眼就放下了。

“我不认识，这都是德语。你找出Omega能吃的，在发情期的，时间也……也相符的，应该就行了。我用手机查查吧。”

里奥想去拿手机看，眼睛却花了，看东西很模糊。他丢开手机，德国人赶快拿着自己的查了起来，最后选出一种似乎是最合适的药给了里奥。里奥连水也不用，直接吞下了。

“你回去吧。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格看着他憔悴的面容，想说自己希望留在这儿陪他，毕竟是他做错了事。但里奥已经闭了眼不想看他，明确下了逐客令。

“我为发生的一切道歉，这是我的错，你不要都揽到自己身上去，”站起身后他说，“喝醉的是我，走错房间的也是我，虽然你在发情期但这不是你能控制的事……有什么我能帮上忙的尽管告诉我，任何方面的……我都会尽力。”

里奥点头，希望他快些离开。他说不出话，想到明天的比赛他已经不能上场了。这样一来眼泪又充盈在眼眶中。他一直闭着眼睛，不想被他看到自己再度哭泣。

德国人离开了。里奥裹着浴衣，踉跄着移去浴室为自己清理。他浑身乏力，又没有经验，只能自己忍着疼痛和不适摸索着。

过了好半天他才完事，生殖腔早已闭合，他无能为力，只能指望刚刚吃下的药片了。可恨的是连药都不能多吃，这些药会对Omega或多或少造成影响，而他还希望能再为国家队上场，不然里奥倒是恨不得把每一种药都一股脑灌下去。

擦好身体，洗了脸，擤了鼻子，里奥撑着微微颤抖的腿站在镜子前，望着镜中苍白憔悴的面孔，一字一顿说道：

“明天你不能上场了，但这不是最后一次，以后的世界杯还有机会，”他说着，指尖颤抖着攥紧了洗手台，“下一次，不许你再弄出这种低级失误，不许别人再碰你，不许再像今天这样耽误比赛……”

想到明天无法上场，里奥忽然抓起镜子前的洗漱杯摔在地上，玻璃杯摔破，碎片四溅，破裂的声音震荡在浴室里嗡嗡直响。

他的阿根廷战袍挂在浴室中，他已经不能再看它了。

愤怒、委屈和无助。以及在足球之外，他作为一个普通人的困惑和恼怒。这阴差阳错的一切。他不怪别人，知道只有自己负起责任来。

无论如何，他都不想就这样莫名地和几乎是陌生人的对象发生关系。在一个陌生人面前，正处于发情期的自己如何难以自持，如何羞耻地扭动腰肢渴望得到更多。激烈性爱的感觉还留在身体中，全新的感官感受充盈着身体。

里奥看着手掌。

连自己的身体都要变得陌生起来了吗？

再不会发生这种事了。再不会了。他会按部就班地生活，按照国家队和俱乐部的安排心无旁骛地踢球，在俱乐部需要时结婚，在他们安排好的时间生下有着完美拉玛西亚血统的孩子。其他事再不必想了。

回到床上，里奥攥着手机。想把这委屈与恼怒说给亲近的人听，想对爸妈说出这些话，想告诉罗尼他发生了什么，他不愿独自承担这一切，他才十九岁，还需要人安慰。

但没有人能分担，他不能把这件事告诉任何人。

所以我并不需要安慰。他对自己撒谎道。这没什么，我可以应付。

 

第二天的四分之一决赛，阿根廷队与德国队在场上厮杀时，里奥全程坐在替补席上，面色阴沉着看完了整场比赛。他的身体状况不允许他上场，而对手是那人所在的德国队，两者让里奥倍感烦躁，比赛以阿根廷告败收场，里奥和队友一同离开场地，队友们消沉，唯有他一人怒不可遏。他们输了比赛，还是输给那个人。

施魏因施泰格的目光几次瞟向里奥，里奥根本没注意到，他被怒火和不甘填满，并不知道有人对他分外留心。

离开德国的前一天，教练召集大家去二楼的会客室，里奥收拾好东西去等电梯。电梯从顶楼缓慢下降着，当电梯门缓缓打开时，施魏因施泰格镇定自若的面庞忽然涨成了葡萄紫。

两人目光交汇，里奥面不改色，如同没看见他一般上了电梯——里面一共有六七个德国队的人。

“下午好。”他用西语冷淡说道，并不在乎他们听不听得懂或会不会回话。

他进了电梯，按下二楼。电梯门关上，施魏因施泰格回了句“下午好”，拉姆不懂西语，他模仿着说了一句，听起来像“下午嚎”，几个德国人笑着打闹起来，施魏因施泰格低着头，不敢去看里奥，也不敢说话。

二楼到了，里奥迈出电梯，施魏因施泰格长呼一口气，他站在最前面，没人注意到他的不自然。

里奥在二楼和队友们会和，教练总结了这次比赛，他们有失误和不足，也有许多闪光点。最后教练鼓励了大家，说他们以后还有很多比赛，不要一时气馁、错过了之后的机会。

我不会。里奥想。他再不会让任何一个机会溜走了。

 

 

第二章

 

离开德国，回到家乡，在自幼生长的地方如一尾鱼般自在地休息着，恢复着。世界杯时他的上场时间并不多，却早早感受到压力。为祖国而战永远都是听起来那样责任重大的一件事。

为阿根廷伤神，在阿根廷恢复。里奥平复了心绪，假期结束时赶回巴塞罗那，信心满满地迎接新赛季。之前满心都是国家队，他甚至忘了半年前早早担心起的人：罗尼。新赛季再上场时罗尼的状态大不如从前，这次不再是只有里奥一人知晓，队友、教练、高层、球迷，所有人都注意到了。

想一心一意踢球从来都是痴人说梦——或者说专心只做一件事都是胡扯。里奥踢开落到脚边的足球，看着正向训练场走来的罗尼。他会为队友的状态忧心，会被俱乐部的决策影响，会带来麻烦的事太多。

“怎么愁眉苦脸的？”训练还没开始，里杰卡尔德走到里奥身旁。

“没事，太阳照得眼睛睁不开。”里奥皱眉说，他转过身来背对着阳光，调整了表情。

里杰卡尔德打量着他，捏了捏里奥的胳膊：“你最近是不是胖了？再乱吃东西，我可要罚你跑圈了。”

“没有，和原来一样。”里奥嘴硬答道，却想着自己最近比平常更嘴馋了，还总是饿。

“管好体重，”里杰卡尔德说，“再这样满脸肉乎乎的，我就推你去保健室量体重体脂。”

“知道啦，我没事的。”里奥答应着，想着真的不能再吃那么多了。

训练过后里奥心虚地磨蹭着时间，最后一个冲澡。他知道自己最近胖了，不好意思让队友看见。赛季开始后也不知道是怎么了，胃口比从前好了一倍，眼下已经快十月末了，从赛季开始他就这样爱吃，现在连肚子都比原来鼓了。

“看来要执行减肥食谱了……”一面冲着凉，里奥一面想着。

公共浴室的门忽然开了，哈维拿着洗浴用品走了进来。

“你今天怎么走得这么晚？”里奥问，“我以为就剩下我自己了呢。”

“教练找我谈话了，说了半天。”哈维耸耸肩，在里奥几步外的花洒下放好东西，拧开龙头的开关。

里奥想着自己差不多也洗好了，心虚地正想关了水离开，他偷偷看了眼哈维，发现哈维也正在看着他，深邃的大眼睛定定地落在他身上。

“你这样看着我可不太好，”里奥找着借口，冠冕堂皇说道：“好歹我也是个Omega，你这么盯着我……”

“别动。”哈维说。他径直走了过来，里奥都没来得及后退就被他抓住了手腕。

“你的肚子……我之前就注意到了……”

里奥立刻把手放在嘴唇前：“小点声，哈维，我就胖了一点点，很快就能瘦下去，你千万别告诉别人！”

“里奥，你不像是胖了，”哈维说，“我能摸一下吗？”他把手放在里奥小腹前。

“干嘛啊，哈维脑子不正常啦……”里奥推搡着，哈维的手伸了过来，碰到里奥的肚子。

“哎呦好痒，别闹了，快拿走……”里奥笑了起来，哈维的手还在他肚子上摸着，“你有完没完，我要穿衣服去了。”

哈维没有笑。他的表情很严肃，却又带了一点……那是害怕吗？里奥困惑地看着他。

“里奥……你知道我有个Omega堂弟，去年他生了小孩，现在感觉你和他那时候有点……”

“什么？”

“你好像……好像怀孕了一样。”哈维说。

里奥被他摸得肚皮发痒正笑着，哈维期待他继续笑下去，说我自己一个人怎么怀孕啊、单细胞分裂吗，但哈维没有听到笑声和玩笑话，他只看到里奥吃惊和呆滞的眼睛。

花洒里的水还在流着，溅在里奥光滑的、微微鼓起的小腹上，哈维的手还放在那里。

里奥想起自己按时吃了避孕药，那是Omega专用的发情期避孕药，他按照说明连续吃了三天。他知道没有避孕药能百分之百阻止怀孕的可能，但他，他不可能怀孕，他也不应该怀孕。

他忽然想到自己已经好久没有发情期了。久到……久到世界杯结束之后都没有。

没留下任何一个字，里奥转身离开了，花洒在他身后继续流着水，只落到哈维一人身上。

 

里奥回到家中，这几天父母和大哥来看他，里奥在一楼和父母打了招呼后匆匆上楼，告诉罗德里格他想要验孕棒和所有能验孕的东西不管它叫什么名字，罗德里格看到他脸色不好，知道他不是开玩笑，于是借口去便利店，开着车出去了。十几分钟后他带着一堆障眼用的酸奶和水果回来了，偷偷带着一大包验孕的东西带进了奥房里。里奥在浴室里试了其中的六种，有一个不知道是什么地方进口来的，里奥看不懂说明文字，另外五个都用颜色和竖条宣告着他已经怀孕的事实。

从浴室出来，里奥面色铁青。看到他脸色不好，罗德里格猜测事情可能糟糕了。

“你真有了？”罗德里格大步走过去，压低声音攥着里奥的肩膀问。

“除非这五个东西全坏了。”里奥说，手里还攥着其中一个的说明书。他已经反复核对了好几遍。

“快坐下，”罗德里格把他推到床上坐好，自己在他旁边坐下：“怎么会……”

里奥摇了摇头，表情僵硬。两人坐到床上，呆呆地看着地板。

“你打算怎么办？”过了半晌，罗德里格问。

“什么怎么办？”

“你知道啊，就是……留着他还是……送他走？”

“送他走？”里奥一皱眉，抬起头困惑地看着哥哥，“你说堕胎？”

罗德里格点头：“我是在问你的意见。你想怎么做？”

“我……”里奥吭哧着，右手护着小腹，“我不知道。”

“你要尽快决定啊，尤其是如果你觉得孩子会……拖累你的话。”

“他一定会拖累我！这还用想！”里奥忽然提高嗓音，罗德里格吓得赶快捂他的嘴。

“小点儿声！别让爸妈听到。”

罗德里格警告过后，房间里沉默了一会儿。

“他会耽误我踢球。”里奥说道。声调中没有情绪。

罗德里格头痛地捂住眼睛。

“怎么会这样？”他问，“里奥，我以为你不会这么早要孩子……”

“我没有，”里奥答道，“他不在我计划之中。这是突然发生的。”

他的声音冷漠，目光呆滞，罗德里格僵了片刻，忽然站起身来。

“你被人强迫了？”他问，眼中燃着怒火，拳头也攥了起来，肩膀微微抖着。

直到许多年后的那天，里奥回想起这个画面时仍旧感觉心安——有人在意他的安危，将他的快乐与安全看得如此重要，尽管那一幕看起来粗暴，他仍感激这样的在乎和关怀。

“没有，”里奥握住他攥拳的手：“只是阴差阳错罢了，对方并没有恶意。”

坐回床上，好一会儿后罗德里格叹道：“我还是觉得不舒服……阴差阳错，就这样毁了你的前途吗？他是谁？”

“别问了，我不能说……不是他一个人的责任，”里奥说，停了一会儿后继续说道：“我需要时间考虑，之后我会告诉俱乐部，无论生下还是流走都会影响身体……这个赛季算是没指望了。”

 

在没决定之前，他不会再告诉任何人。父母不能知道，朋友不能知道，队友和教练不能知道，连罗尼他也不会告诉。

这不是向别人讨要意见的时候，他自己做出的事要自己拿主意。连续几个晚上里奥都在网络上查找Omega生育和堕胎的内容，评估着自己的身体更倾向于接受哪一种。他要用自己的职业生涯和未来冒险生下他，还是悄无声息地送他离开、休养三个月后重回赛场。这关系到一个生命，并不是道可以简单做出判断的题目。

关掉灯，里奥平躺在床上，抚摸着腹部。

给你一个晚上怨天尤人，里奥对自己无声说着，给你一个晚上后悔、大骂、痛苦到难以自拔，把自己从小到大受过的苦都捋一遍，随你怎么闹，但只限在这房间里，只限今天晚上，只限你一个人知道。

他可以随意发作了，但过了今晚，理智就要滚回来了。他还有未来要考虑。

里奥闭上眼。

 

自世界杯之后，施魏因施泰格发现自己出现了某种怪异的恐惧症。早上醒来一旦发现身边有人，他就会吓得心脏狂跳，继而在发现那不过是跑来慕尼黑玩、并在这里借宿的表弟后，施魏因施泰格第一次负起当哥哥的责任，痛骂了弟弟一顿，教育他以后不许再这样喝得醉醺醺回家，并说醉酒对年轻人如何不好，会有损身体健康，会影响自己，会耽误别人，他这样如此轻率的举动是对身为国家公民责任的亵渎……表弟被他说得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，心想他仗着自己是哥哥就摆架子，早早地从他家里溜掉了。

刚回到俱乐部时，他总在休息的时候愣愣地出神。为此波多尔斯基用球衣抽过他、用训练服抽过他、用球砸过他（当然都是开玩笑的，也不疼），问他干嘛又出神了。施魏因施泰格揉揉刚才被抽的地方，说走神了。

见了鬼走神走那么久。他脑袋里全是各种疑问：梅西是不是平安无事了？不会有其他人知道吧？会影响身体吗？他生怕阿根廷人因此被影响，特意在网上查了对方的消息，电视上看到新闻时也会关注一下，看起来他一切都好，在新赛季也顺顺当当，巴萨的罗纳尔迪尼奥状态有所下滑，球队的重心逐渐向梅西身上转移……这么说来他过得还不错，自己也不用接着操心了。

正经问题想多了，不正经的想法也冒了出来，他想好好回忆那天他们做爱的情形——哎，反正都做了，想想还不行吗？但让他恼火的是他并不能记起具体的画面，连什么姿势都忘了，自己或他说过什么也忘了，只记得那天感觉好极了——从没那么好过。施魏因施泰格之前有过几个炮友，他们对彼此都没什么迷恋，打炮如同忽然想到和朋友聚餐一样，偶尔来一次，当然感觉还挺好，只是淡淡的，有就有，没有就算了，充其量是禁欲太久需要发泄一下，全然没有传说中高潮到浑身酥麻甚至忘我的时候。

但醉酒的那天似乎有了类似的感觉……从没体验过的感觉。但这可不是什么值得宣扬的事……

他想到是不是世界杯之前禁欲太久，所以才喝了点儿酒就有了这么让人不齿的举动。所以说偶尔还是要放松一下，不然就容易精虫上脑……搞什么鬼，滚床怎么会是这么麻烦的事。

晚上波多尔斯基问他要不要顺道一起吃个饭，他同意了。训练结束后两人在一家常去的餐厅里吃了晚饭，吃着吃着，施魏因施泰格的好奇心控制不住了，眼前正好有个能说话的人，对着他问道：“能问你几句私事吗？”

“好啊，”波多尔斯基的眼睛闪着光，“难道你要八卦起来了？”

“不是……说不定也算是吧。这么说吧，你和几个人上过床？”

波多尔斯基的表情忽然微妙起来，也不知是高兴还是不高兴，回问：“你问这个干什么？”

“我是在想我们身为单身狗也不能太悲惨了，禁欲太久总归会麻烦，又不敢和太多人有瓜葛，不想捅出篓子，想问问你是怎么——唉，我刚才说话不恰当了，其实我就是想问你怎么解决的。”

波多尔斯基的表情似乎缓和了一点，他揉揉鼻子，说道：“我的答案大概没有参考性，我是Omega，和Alpha情况肯定不一样。”

施魏因施泰格短暂地哀叹一声：“也对，我怎么连这个都忘了。”

话题到此为止，两人各自对付着盘子里的东西，没一会儿，波多尔斯基试探性说道：“我可以回答你刚才的问题，三个人。”

他仔细观察着施魏因施泰格的表情，拜仁副队擦了下嘴上的酱汁后说：“就三个？听起来不像炮友、倒像是恋爱了。”

“不是恋爱。”波多尔斯基说，刚刚施魏因施泰格不过只说了一句话，他却忽然变了脸色，似乎也没兴致再说下去了。

“还说你呢，其实我也没有很多，来来回回就那八九个人，我也不敢不顾身份四处鬼混。”

说完话，波多尔斯基头疼地看到对方的注意力又回到面条上了。在他一个劲儿闷头吃意面的时候，波多尔斯基故作轻松说道：“你要是在考虑这个，不如在队里选个人……如果我没有安排，偶尔和你打一炮也没关系。”

施魏因施泰格抬起头，拿起餐巾一把抹干净嘴：“别傻了，卢卡斯，和哥们儿上床会把事情变复杂的，你是我的朋友，我不想和你变成诡异的关系。”

波多尔斯基微微张着嘴看他，有些呆了，忽然间他感觉施魏因施泰格充满了那种不解风情直男的呆傻和迟钝，他用力在对方肩膀上捶了一下，以此发泄他的暗恋之怒。

几天后，施魏因施泰格做了诡异的梦。他梦见自己和波多尔斯基上了床，第一次和他交合却感觉似曾相识，他用力按着对方的腰进出，又将他翻转过来面对自己——忽然间那张脸变成了梅西，德国人立刻醒了，猛地坐了起来。

可别就这么栽在阿根廷人手上，这太吓人了。

 

孕期时男性Omega的身体和女性的身体不同，Omega生下的婴儿较通常婴儿小一些，因此怀孕时Omega的肚子也不像女性那样大，差不多要小上一圈，怀孕时跑步、运动——甚至是稍微激烈些的运动都没关系，俱乐部通常都会允许怀孕的Omega在场上呆到胎儿六个月左右，这对运动员来说再平常不过，六个月前肚子不会特别大，因为有保护措施，所以即使被冲撞也没关系，运动员们的身体早就习惯了这些。里奥计算着，现在是十月，他在六月末怀孕，现在刚刚四个月，肚子只有一点鼓了起来，他知道自己还能在场上正常度过两个月——这是如果打算生下孩子需要考虑的事，如果打算放弃他，就要在两个星期内早早做决定了。

他在网上查着怀孕的资料，也查了其他Omega运动员生下孩子的新闻，那些新闻多少有些参考价值，里奥知道了运动员虽然会在孕期六个月时休息，但接下来的四个月也会一直根据合理安排进行锻炼，保证身体状态，并减少产后的恢复时间。而少数运动员会在生产过后状态下滑，不再上场，虽然这样的例子少之又少，里奥还是看着网页出了一身冷汗。

他列出生下与堕胎的优缺点，两者都是在自己身上捅刀子，区别在于堕胎虽然会影响身体，却不会将一个活生生的小生命带到你的生活中、打乱你的世界。

一个星期后，里奥仍旧毫无头绪。每晚他都被如何做出选择一事所折磨。

休息日的早上，哈维打电话问他能不能过来，里奥同意后他很快赶来了。

“怎么大清早的忽然过来了？”里奥打开门迎接他。哈维走进屋子，见屋中并无旁人，攥着车钥匙迟疑着问道：“告诉我发生什么事了好吗？”

里奥知道他已经发现真相了，不由得后退一步：“没什么的，都是小事……”

“让我帮你，好吗？你最近哈欠连天的，是失眠了吗？”

“我说了没事。”里奥支吾着。

“我不想你出事，里奥，”哈维握住他的手，“告诉我你怎么决定的，留下它还是去做流产？你不能自己承担这些，让我陪着你好吗？”

“我还没决定。”里奥回答。哈维已经知道真相，他再说谎就无趣了。

“你说说具体情况好吗？有几个月了？如果时间太久的话不能做流产，就只好生下来了。就算生下来也没什么，你会很快恢复的，队里对Omega有专门的恢复计划，没什么可担心的。就算想流掉，只要时间不久，也能很快恢复的……虽说可能会有些后遗症……”

“你说得太快了，哈维，我要跟不上了，”里奥答道，“我还需要时间考虑。”

“别拖下去，里奥，再晚的话就只能生下了，这个赛季还刚开始……当然，你要是想生下……”

里奥感激哈维这样记挂他。他在休息日的大清早跑来，急切得如同自己不是队友而是他的亲弟弟一般。那天哈维和他说了好多，帮他分析两个选择的利弊，但在中午时哈维离开后，里奥仍旧没有头绪，不知道自己要拖到什么时候才能做决定。

送走了哈维，里奥坐在厨房的餐桌旁喝着水。他盯着水看了好一会儿，站起身拿着车钥匙出了门。

或许做决定也没那么难。不去想就好了。

里奥开车到较远处的一家私人医院，他曾陪家人来过这里看过一次病，知道这里的私密性无可挑剔，收费昂贵但里奥并不在意。

这就送你走，亲爱的，你来得不是时候，现在太早了。

开车到了医院，里奥努力集中精神在流产后的恢复上，其他事一律不想，以免自己改变心意。

他锁好车，走到医院门口，看着服务台犹豫了一下。接待人员会问他问题，他必须说出自己是为堕胎而来。他不能说自己想见到医生后当面说吗？可这样接待人员就不知道为他预约哪个医生了……

他站在门口犹豫着，不知如何是好。你动一动，他对腹中的小东西说，你动一动，告诉我我该怎么做……

胎儿太小，当然还不会动，他甚至感觉不到它。

下定决心，里奥推开门走进大厅。他直直走着，目视前方。走到服务台前，接待的女士站起身来向他微笑：

“下午好，有什么可以帮您？”

“我……”里奥按照脑海中所想的开口了，可他只含糊地说出了一个字，后面的音节就全都不见了。

“我想……”他仍说不出话，里奥张着嘴，和接待人员对视着。对方礼貌地微笑着、等待着、再度询问他需要什么帮助，让他别着急，慢慢说。但里奥只是哑了一般地和她对望，片刻后他忽然转身，右手护着小腹匆匆从医院中逃离。

里奥发着抖启动汽车，慌乱着开回家去。仿佛他刚刚不是保住了孩子的命，而是保住了自己的命一般。

回到家中，里奥抱着被子死睡了一觉，黄昏时才醒。醒来后他去厨房找食物，听着外面风大，转头望了出去。

秋日时分的院子依旧绿油油的。新剪过的草坪散发着特有的清新芬芳，高大繁茂的树木还未透出秋的萧索，阳光在它们庞大的身躯上留下光和影，树下一整片都是凉爽的树荫，天气炎热时那里是人们避暑的绝佳场所，树上可以安装吊床，树下可以摆上桌椅，放好水果、饮料和点心。还有玩具。

一个小生命。他会抱着球从这白色的门框中跑出去，跑过油绿的草坪，跑到凉风吹过的树荫下，他会穿着阿根廷的蓝白队服在院子里踢球，他会摔倒，会坐在地上揉着肉肉的小腿，站起身继续奔跑，就在这里，在这个院子里，他有这个权利。

 

球队中罗尼的重要性逐渐下降，重心开始向里奥身上偏移，里奥没办法因为这件事开心。

比赛结束，罗尼整场的表现简直可以用“匪夷所思”来形容，他偶尔灵光一闪，似乎恢复了以前的高光时刻，却又很快沉寂。比赛以巴萨获胜结束，里奥却知道这胜利没什么可高兴的，他们面临着问题，胜利的微弱喜悦完全被为罗尼的担心压制了。

那天里奥没开车，晚上像从前一样拜托罗尼送他回家。车开到家附近时里奥说他们可以下车走走。罗尼同意了，两人在寂静的夜路上走着。里奥问起罗尼最近是不是还好，罗尼只笑了，说和从前一样。

“你明知道不一样，”里奥轻声说，“你一直这样，我很担心你。不仅是你的状态，我也害怕你会不能继续留在巴萨。”

“留不留在这儿都没关系了，反正你也长大了，不用我总罩着你了。”罗尼打趣说。

“别说这样的话！你最近是怎么了？过得不顺吗？这不像从前的你。”

“我不知道，里奥，很多事都不是我们想怎么做、事情就会怎么发展的。”

里奥刚想辩驳，却想到自己现在正是如此，被一个忽然到来的孩子扰得不知如何是好——虽然那天自医院慌张逃离，但他还未下定决心是否要留下它。

“总要努力试试，对吧？”里奥鼓励性地说道，“说不定会有转机。”

罗尼只是笑。

“我知道你为我担心，但现在……我没有什么办法，似乎只能这样了。”他说，语气落寞。

里奥大为惊讶，他似乎已经不打算尝试了。

“这不像你，这不是你，”里奥急切说着，不知道怎么才能让他变成原来的罗尼，“你一定能恢复原来的样子，比原来更好。”

他一意孤行说着，仿佛只要他这样说了，事情就能好起来。

“我们怎么会知道以后的事呢？”罗尼笑着，仍是开玩笑的语气，他似乎下定决心不去面对眼前的状况。

气氛尴尬起来，两人沉默着走到里奥家门口后道别，罗尼转身，他的车停在另一边。

里奥站在门口看着他，忽然大声说道：“好起来，好吗？”

他不知道自己已经用了祈求的语气。罗尼，他亲哥哥一样的人，自进一队后一直照料他的人，他应当永远高大，万众瞩目，无可阻挡，而不是现在的样子。

我能看着世界坍塌，但我无法忍受看着你倒下。里奥期盼地着看他，期望他说一句“好”，哪怕是敷衍，哪怕是谎言。可罗尼只是迟疑地回望。命运掌握在自己手中，却也时常变幻莫测、难以捉摸。

“我不知道。”他说，微微耸了肩膀，神情沮丧，怅然若失。

里奥还想再说些什么，他却已经大步离开了。远走的背影在路灯下越发凄凉。他越走越远，而里奥只能在原地看着他远走。他会离开我。里奥想。就像这样，走入夜色，走进黑暗，走到远方。

这样想着，里奥忽然感觉腹中一阵微弱的疼痛。

他按着肚子，攥着门框靠在上面。

……他要留下这个孩子。

 

 

第三章

 

十月的最后一个星期三，里奥在训练结束后告诉了教练他怀孕的事实。他不会说出孩子的另一个父亲是谁，他已经下定决心要生下他，抚养他，他为自己打乱了俱乐部的安排表示歉意，抱歉自己带来了麻烦，但他心意已定，一定会保住这个孩子。

里杰卡尔德惊愕地接受了这一事实，他斟酌好措辞，思附一夜后转告给俱乐部高层。俱乐部人仰马翻，高层吵得不可开交，里奥被叫去谈话谈到口干舌燥，他已经下定决心，俱乐部虽然感觉损失惨重，却也而不能就这样放弃里奥·梅西这样难得的顶级球员。在吵翻整栋楼后，公关部门制定了详尽的计划——他们的计划和里奥所想正好吻合，他怀孕和生子的事实都将被隐瞒，以此避免他被推上风口浪尖、被无良媒体口诛笔伐，孩子出生后需要隐藏身份，里奥已经与哥哥嫂子谈好，正巧两人打算辞去工作旅行一年，一年后他们回到熟悉的社区时，可以声称他们在路途中有了孩子并生下了他或她。孩子将会理所当然姓梅西的姓氏，里奥家中有亲戚在做保姆，他在与孩子团聚时这位保姆可以来帮忙，其他时候孩子可以跟随里奥的父母一同生活，或与哥哥嫂子住在一起，他们还没有孩子，表示替里奥养着也没关系。

俱乐部责怪里奥没有提前告诉他们，紧急而周密地为他制定了训练和健身计划及新的食谱，他需要单独训练，吃固定食物和孕期药剂，保证自己和胎儿的健康。比赛和训练时他要佩戴专为孕期运动员设计的护具，并且只能踢球到年底。里奥同意了，这与他原本的计划一致。

里奥推测教练已经提前交代过队友，所以他避免了被队友的惊声尖叫环绕的场面。幸好他不在场，那时炸开锅的场景对胎儿可没什么益处。

教练告诫了所有人后，众人都散开了，只剩下三四个人围在里杰卡尔德身边，训练已经结束，剩下的几人看上去都很消沉，盘坐在地上揪着草。

“教练，你真不知道更多了吗？比如那个人是谁？”普约尔问。

教练摆摆手：“里奥相当于什么都没告诉我。”

“等一下……那里奥以后还会和拉玛西亚培养的人结婚吗？他说这个了吗？”伊涅斯塔问。

“他说他会结婚的，只要对方没意见。”

“这么说里奥没恋爱。”伊涅斯塔得出结论，其他人“哦——”地拉长了惊叹声，敬佩他竟然如此简单就破译了恋爱还是滚床的答案，就差没给他鼓掌了。

“也可能是分手了。”巴尔德斯说。

“这不太可能，”普约尔说，“里奥是做好准备以后和拉玛西亚的人结婚的，如果他有异议，还能憋到现在？早就和俱乐部说了。”

“这么说是炮友之类的？一夜情？”伊涅斯塔转身去问里杰卡尔德，仿佛他理所当然应该知道答案。

“别问我啊，”里杰卡尔德摆手，“里奥对有了孩子也很困扰，但至于是怎么回事他没说。”

“里奥那个性子不太可能主动和谁一夜情……”普约尔说，“大概是稀里糊涂就发生的吧……”

“如果是稀里糊涂发生的话，怎么一下就中招了……”伊涅斯塔叹道，“那可是我们的里奥啊……”

“好好的，跑去踢个世界杯，回来肚子就大了。”普约尔消沉地拔着草。

“也不知道是跟谁。”巴尔德斯插了句。

“我们精心培育的超级巨星啊。”普约尔叹气。

“好好地养了那么多年的白菜，说被猪拱了就被猪拱了。这世道就是太猝不及防了人们才需要保险的。我想回家看看我都上了什么保险了，应该多买两种。”伊涅斯塔也开始揪草，并一根一根放到哈维的腿上。

“没有忽然怀孕带球的保险，”普约尔指出，“没人会管你这个。”

“等到我们退役了，就找到那头猪好好揍他一顿，”伊涅斯塔务实说道，“没退役前先不惹事，给他几年好日子。你怎么不说话？”

哈维回过神来：“哦，听你们说得不是挺热闹的吗。”

 

艰难地决定了留下孩子，更加艰难地等待着孩子出世。

里奥承诺踢球到十二月，现在已经到了十月的尾巴尖上，原以为只是踢一个月的球，没什么关系，但他迟来的孕期反应忽然开始折磨他。什么时候不好，偏偏是现在，等上一个月不行吗？如果只是晨吐，里奥还能忍受，可他的各种症状都太多了，平平常常吃着饭，稍微有些不对劲几乎要当场吐个底朝天，后来里奥干脆不再和球队一起吃饭了，他郁闷地坐在小桌上，看着队友们在另一边其乐融融地边吃边聊，自己只能吃着队医规定的食物，并忍受着每顿饭都要跑一到两次洗手间的准备，有时他只是干呕，吐了半天什么都吐不出来，有时不仅饭菜，连白水他都会一干二净吐出来，然后再忍着不适回来吃饭，队医告诉他不能空着胃训练，会对胎儿不好。

怀孕带来的不适不仅是呕吐。他很难睡着，肚子上多了个球，怎么躺都不舒服，一气之下里奥干脆给躺椅铺了被褥，躺在上面住了。他实在睡得难受，对床也敬而远之了。晚上在躺椅上闷闷地抱着肚子里的球，对他念叨着不管怎么说我也是你爸，能不能别这么折腾我……

呕吐，失眠，经常性发烧，腹泻，腰酸到起不来床，一系列反应不过是个开始。肚子的鼓起虽然还不明显，他却实打实地感觉到孩子很重，身体也笨拙了不少。或许其他人看不出来，但里奥自己一清二楚，原来的他有多敏捷，现在就有多笨拙。队友们在场上自在地跑着，自己在一边做着单独训练……

生了孩子之后，真能恢复到原本的状态吗？

十二月到来时，里奥忽然陷入无法缓解的抑郁中。这时已经不可能再去打掉孩子，他却后悔起来。这太难受了。每天早上起床时就知道今天他面对的是一整天的折磨，他的行动迟缓，他的动作僵硬，他不仅肚子中带着一个包袱，全身都跟着重了一倍似的。有一桌子瓶瓶罐罐的药剂等着他，有一整天的不适感等着他。队医说过两个月就会好，里奥想说自己等不了两个月，自己连一天都不想忍。

到了这时，里奥忽然抱怨起来：该死的德国人，干嘛就偏偏要喝醉酒走到自己房里？如果不是他，自己就算发情期没有抑制剂也能平安熬过这一夜，再怎么样也不至于怀孕……

原想踢完十二月的比赛再休息，里奥却在对阵萨拉戈萨时受了伤，他带着完好的护具，当然没伤到胎儿，受伤的是脚。巴萨正好借此机会宣布梅西因为跖骨骨折将会休养一段时间。

休养受伤的跖骨并安心养胎时，里奥发觉自己的抑郁和烦躁愈发明显了。身体上的不适已经排到了第二位，他心中烦躁，做什么都不顺心。哥哥罗德里格代为出面告诉了爸妈里奥怀孕的事，他做足了解释、让他们接受这件事并安心，父母想马上赶过来照料他，立刻被里奥制止了，他知道自己现在整天阴沉着一张脸，动不动就发脾气，这么难看的样子自己看到就好了，没必要连累着爸妈也为他操心。

郁闷地进行孕期锻炼，郁闷地养胎。一天在吃着难吃的药一面看电视时，里奥一不小心看到施魏因施泰格，这时他忽然想到更为惊悚的问题：孩子会长得像谁。

他捧着变成了个球的大肚子找了半天遥控器，倒退了一分钟后定格了画面，仔细钻研德国人的相貌。他之前从未注意过对方的样子，他当然能一眼认出施魏因施泰格，但若有人问他对方的鼻子、眼睛什么样、是哪种脸型，里奥可是一个字都说不出来。现在电视上的画面已经定格，里奥认真研究起他的长相，第一眼看过去，里奥就在心中一声长叹：这个人长得太德国了，活脱脱是“德国”这个词变成了人后的样子，如果是战乱时期，绝对没有人会会怀疑他叛国，因为他长得就是“德国”的形象化……里奥歪着头继续看，他的头发染过吗？到底是什么颜色的，金色？他可不想生下一个满头金发的孩子！里奥伸手在屏幕上比划着，这人的鼻子怎么这么宽，里奥本来就觉得自己的鼻子不好看，施魏因施泰格的鼻子还长得这么奇怪，孩子得长成什么样啊。拍摄的角度也不好，看不清他的眼睛颜色……

他长得太德国了，孩子还是像自己吧。

话是这么说，里奥却还是害怕万一生下一个金发孩子可怎么办，那样被怀疑的范围就大大缩小了，参加零六年世界杯的金发球员们都会被怀疑，要是孩子再长得和他像……不行孩子必须像我！他可是梅西家的人！里奥暗下决心——就好像暗下决心就能决定孩子相貌似的。

肚子一天天大了起来，里奥仍旧要按照队里的指示按时训练。为了他训练方便，里奥按照队里的安排买了些健身器材放在家里，每天独自训练着。他受伤的脚还没好，做的多数都是躺着和坐着可以完成的动作，每天还要跑步一个小时，肚子大了跑起来不方便，没一会儿就累得气喘吁吁，但其他孕期的Omega运动员都是这么坚持的，他当然不能随意放松。

罗尼虽说是个大大咧咧的人，却常会有暖心的举动。来看里奥时，他拿来了一整套婴儿版的巴萨队服，还有训练服、家居服、毯子、玩具等，里奥喜不自胜，也由此才迟钝地想到他也应该准备也婴儿用品了。仿佛心有灵犀一般（其实是队友们讨论的结果），接下来的一段时间里，队友们分别登门，带来婴儿车、奶瓶、奶粉、奶嘴、衣服、毯子、尿布等众多婴儿用品，它们全都小山一般堆在房子里，里奥不爱收拾，差不多每天都来的哈维会帮他收拾好。他总是会顺道来看里奥，顺道帮他做个家务，顺道做个饭，再顺道陪他聊聊天。他不放心里奥，认为他年纪小，自己呆在国外还碰上这样的事太背运，于是义务性地承担了照顾他的责任，像是里奥在巴萨多了个哥哥一般。

训练结束后，哈维和每天一样又来到里奥家里，收拾了下房间后正要做饭，里奥说还不饿，让他过来歇歇。

“训练就够累了，还跑来做饭。我不饿，你别急着做饭了。”哈维依言在他腿边坐下，摸着里奥的肚子。

“还真比上个月大了不少。”

“可不是吗……啊——”

“怎么了？”刚问出口，哈维自己好像也感觉到了肚皮下的变化。

“他刚才——刚才在肚子里转了个圈，忽然就转个一百八十度……”里奥自己摸着肚子，摸到一块硬硬的，指给哈维看：“你摸这里，也不知道他是把小手还是小脚放到这儿了。”

哈维在里奥说的地方摸了摸，又按了按，果然硬硬的。

“宝贝在动呢。”哈维说，看着里奥笑了。

“小麻烦。”里奥嘟囔着。

吃过晚饭后里奥困了。怀孕的各个阶段表现不一样，最近他很嗜睡。饭后他在沙发上躺着，等到哈维收拾好厨房再回头时候发现他已经枕着胳膊睡着了。哈维取来毯子给里奥盖好，又把他的胳膊抽出来、塞了枕头进去。里奥睡得很沉，右手习惯性地护在肚子上。

太阳还未落山，透过落地窗，阳光如充沛的金色雨水落在房子中，落在里奥身上。哈维在他腿边坐着，看着里奥熟睡的模样。

“小小年纪离开家，现在又带了孩子……把你扔在一边不管你，你可怎么办，嗯？”哈维轻声说道。

里奥熟睡着，什么都听不到，而肚中的孩子却像是有了反应，哈维感觉到手下的软软的肚皮被一个硬硬的东西抵了上来，或许是孩子的脚。你也会像你爸爸一样去踢球，是吗？哈维想着。

“快叫叔叔，可不许忘了我。”他笑道。

 

转眼到了第二年四月，里奥如期住进一家私立医院中。孩子在预产期准确无误地到来了，却花费了整整十个小时才呱呱坠地。里奥低估了胎儿出世的苦痛与时长，他以为不过是疼上一个小时或四十分钟也就完事了，可从阵痛开始，他在产室里度过了十个小时，被疼痛折磨得太久，里奥心中逐渐迷糊起来，却带着种怪异的清醒，他没有理智地喊叫，祈求孩子赶快出来，祈求这一切赶快结束，但时间仿佛被拉长了，五个小时后他已经说不出话了，没力气祈求也没力气诅咒，短暂的瞬间中他甚至以为自己快死了，因为一个生命的诞生不可能带着如此难捱的痛苦，如果一件事如此难熬，它怎么会是好事？或许这都是神的玩笑，里奥迷糊地瞪着天花板，他不希望这个孩子出生，才让自己如此痛苦是吗？

没了力气，里奥晕过去两次，最后两个小时他因为疼痛什么都感觉不到。他对医生说做剖腹产，赶快结束这一切，医生却说他的情况做剖腹产更危险。那么这是完了的意思，里奥想着，没人能救我。这孩子来折磨我，只因为我忘了抑制剂已经过期，德国人好死不死走到我的房间里，他怎么不跑到一个Alpha的房里去……那时候发情期忽然到了——哦这么说所以还是我的错。

他迷糊地想着，恨不得就这样死过去了结现在的痛苦。最后他清醒了些，他在心中对孩子说话，说求求你出来吧，让这一切结束吧。但他始终没有得到回应，痛苦卷土重来，乐此不疲地折磨着他。无可指望的时候，一瞬间他忽然产生无可救药的孤独感，没有人明白他身上发生了什么，他的祈祷和祈求都没有回应，他在炼狱中独自受着折磨，无人知晓，他被遗弃，只有孤独与他作伴。

当孩子终于出生后，里奥不知第几次晕了过去。他没有力气去看自己生下的孩子，他甚至没力气让意识回到自己的身体中。

四个小时后里奥短暂醒来了，父母在房间中，两个哥哥和他们的妻子、还有妹妹都在大病房的外侧起居室里。里奥得知好几个队友也来了。他一直睡着，队友们确认他一切安好，又看过孩子后，留下礼物离开了。

里奥疲惫不堪，他原想用剩下的力气来发发脾气、抱怨几句，但一看到憔悴心疼的父母，立刻改了那想法。他说想要看看孩子，母亲把孩子抱来，告诉他是个男孩。

孩子被包在医院统一的婴儿浅蓝色襁褓中，里奥还很累，也看不清孩子的样貌。再说他闭着眼，也不知道睁开眼是什么样子。

“就是你呀，小家伙。”里奥轻声说道。

他的声音倦怠至极，而就这一句话不知怎么竟惹得父亲掉下眼泪来，豪尔赫擦着眼睛，装作自己并没在哭。

“别哭啊，爸，你看，多可爱啊。”

听了这话，豪尔赫的眼泪止不住了。里奥忽然明白过来，父亲并不是高兴，而是担心和心疼，里奥在产室里被折磨着，却不知孩子的父亲在什么地方，甚至也不知道他是否知晓这个孩子的存在。经过整整十个小时，他最小的儿子被折磨得晕了过去才生下这个不知父亲是谁的孩子。

“爸……你哭什么，高兴点儿啊，你看他多可爱，我喜欢他。”

里奥这样说完全是为了让父亲高兴起来。虽说是自己千辛万苦生下的，但现在里奥对他还难说有感情，何况眼里模糊一片，连他长什么样子都没看清。

赛莉亚把孩子抱给豪尔赫：“别哭了，这可是里奥的孩子。”

“他长什么样？”里奥问，声音越来越低。

“现在哪能看出来？”赛莉亚说，“头发有几绺，和你一样棕色的，鼻子小小的，耳朵有点大。”母亲就说到这儿，在心里想着这孩子耳朵倒不像里奥。

“爸，你给他起名字好不好？”里奥问，他知道这样做父亲会开心，他原想再说些什么，却忽然累得睁不开眼，就这样睡过去了。

 

孩子刚刚出生，里奥不想直接把他塞给父母不管，出院后和父母一起住在自己家中。他没回阿根廷，现在是四月，他希望赶上七月的美洲杯，于是抓紧时间恢复身体，做着康复训练。孩子虽然已经出世，但孕期被胎儿顶得鼓起的肚子上还有很多肉，里奥着急起来，但体能师告诫他不能操之过急，否则会对身体产生无法补救的损伤，里奥只得按照计划执行健身日程。

父亲为孩子取名蒂亚戈。他现在还没满月，但已经能看出他长得更像里奥了，脸型和鼻子、眼睛、发色都继承了里奥，只有耳朵和嘴与他不像。里奥反复端详着，还拿出手机找来施魏因施泰格的照片放大了看，确定了耳朵和嘴确实是像他。幸好那家伙的嘴和耳朵长得不难看，里奥想。

里奥添置了很多阿根廷国家队的东西，每天给蒂亚戈穿着各种各样的阿根廷队服、训练服，他把卧室布置成蓝白色，还在他的婴儿床上挂国旗。他抱着蒂亚戈在蓝白的屋子里走来走去，一面说着“你敢喜欢德国就打断腿”——这当然是玩笑话。随着孩子一天天长大，里奥也愈发更喜欢他了，待到孩子满月时，里奥在午睡时梦见孩子不见了，在梦里哭得几欲晕厥，醒来时心脏还狂跳不止，睁开眼发现蒂亚戈就睡在怀里，这才安下心来。

在六月末时，里奥的身体已经恢复得差不多了，他将孩子交给父母，自己回了国家队报道，为美洲杯做准备。

 

喝着啤酒、看着球赛，和一帮糙汉子在酒吧里挥着粗胳膊呐喊是施魏因施泰格相当中意的打发时间方式。自己休息时可以看别人汗流浃背踢比赛简直是最大的享受。美洲杯举行时他没有训练，偶尔会去附近的酒吧和队友们一起看比赛，看到阿根廷的比赛时他会额外注意梅西，看上去他状态正好，想必去年十二月时的伤已经完全养好了。那个夏天他酣畅淋漓地灌着啤酒，酣畅淋漓地看美洲杯的比赛，被梅西的助攻、任意球、进球惊艳，忍不住想着这实在太不公平了，他还这么年轻，有这样的天赋再加上努力，过上几年，简直整个世界都手到擒来。

正叹着梅西天赋异禀，却没料到阿根廷竟在决赛输给了巴西。隔着大屏幕看到梅西失落、略带阴郁的面孔，施魏因施泰格也只能感叹阿根廷人运气不好。但也没什么，他还年轻，以后有的是机会。

 

输掉美洲杯决赛给了里奥意外的打击。他好不容易养好了身体，在赛场上厮杀，明明已经走到决赛，却在最后一步输给老对手。

被比赛的失利影响，里奥的假期过得并不好。回到家中有父母和兄妹作伴，可看到蒂亚戈他却难免疑问：如果没有这个孩子来捣乱，他的状态是不是会更好？

没有机会后悔，没有机会选择。接受失利的事实继续走下去，只有这一条路，只有这一个选择。

再回到巴塞罗那时，里奥担心的事终于发生了。罗尼的状态一落千丈，场外私生活被媒体不断曝光，高层对他意见很大。里奥固执地站在他身边，坚信他能好起来，坚信他能成为更好的自己。他在更衣室、在训练时一直呆在罗尼身旁，以此表明自己的立场，但里奥的陪伴、安慰和鼓励并没让罗尼找回自己，零八年的夏天到来时，罗尼已经注定要离开了。

里奥原本话就不多，知道罗尼必走无疑，他更沉默了。

罗尼有时来看里奥，他们在客厅中聊着天，没过多久沉默便会光顾。里奥知道，罗尼会离开，而自己只有无能为力地迎来另一个黑暗期。

黑暗去了又来，就好像根本不存在光明一样。这样的日子已经没有尽头了。

但这个夏天并非一无所有。里奥迎回了他少年时的朋友杰拉德·皮克，这多少给了他一些安慰。皮克知道罗纳尔迪尼奥对里奥的重要性，于是花费很多时间和里奥一起出去玩，或一起吃饭，让他放松下来。

在皮克回来没多久后，里奥就听说了高层安排了他们结婚，只是这件事还没公开，他想好好衡量自己对这件事的感觉，却马上被罗尼即将离去的事实拉入情绪的阴暗处，什么也不愿想了。

“你还记得罗尼吗？”

蒂亚戈躺在摇篮中大睁着眼睛，里奥递给他一个背面带着红蓝色圆环的奶嘴，“这是罗尼给你的，他要走了，你可别忘了他。”

和所有蒂亚戈拿在手中的东西一样，他把奶嘴塞进嘴里，咕哝着发出声音。或许孩子早就忘了罗尼，但里奥不可能忘。罗尼是重要的人，他的离去带来了大大小小无数看不见的伤口，让他皮开肉绽，苦痛难言。

 

又一个秋天到来，又一个新赛季开始。里奥对新上任的教练瓜迪奥拉并不了解，这个赛季在他看来更加变幻莫测。而在他忧虑之前，瓜迪奥拉却告诉里奥他尽可以暂时离开去参加奥运会，他已经和高层谈好了，同意他在奥运会结束后再回来。

这出乎里奥的预料。他知道自己话太少又性子执拗，并不容易和刚见面的人熟络起来，而新教练当然知道他之前闹出的乱子，如何打乱了俱乐部为他安排的道路甚至还有了一个孩子，但瓜迪奥拉打定主意要围绕里奥建立球队，他需要里奥的信任，并且他也信任里奥。

得以顺利出征让里奥激动不已，他原以为俱乐部一定会拒绝呢，没想到瓜迪奥拉却为他打理好了一切。里奥带着轻松的心情离开巴塞罗那、去北京参加了奥运会，并很快带着金牌心满意足地回来。他接受了这个新教练，也隐约感觉到似乎一切都在好转。

此时罗尼已经离开西班牙，成为AC米兰旗下的一员。里奥对缺少罗尼的俱乐部并不适应，但与此同时皮克和他在一起的时间越来越多，填补了很多空白。

“出去玩吧，里奥。”

伴随着这句听到最多的开场白，里奥十几次被皮克拉到直升飞机上，最近他喜欢上这种出行方式，休息时和里奥在欧洲各处飞来飞去，去见各地有趣的名流，或许是影星、赛车手，或许是魔术师和艺术家，他们在新奇的派对上喝醉，在异域风情的古堡中醒来。皮克知道里奥在缓慢接受着改变中的巴萨和注定会与里奥结婚的自己，他不想催促他，只希望他能尽快适应这一切，并发挥自己真正的实力。

在之前的荒唐插曲后，里奥比任何人都希望安定下来。按照安排和皮克结婚，他便不必再为恋爱或婚姻伤神，人生被规划好，他专心踢球就行了。就算以后要再生孩子，俱乐部也会把时间和后备方案安排得妥妥当当，他什么都不用管。

里奥对此感觉很好。皮克和那忽然冒出的德国人不同，他不是外人，不是陌生人，里奥喜欢他。皮克是他多年的、值得信赖的朋友，接受他作为自己的结婚对象也不会感觉突兀。如果他也接受自己，他们无疑选择了最为稳妥的人生。

“这或许算是约会呢。”回到巴萨半年后，一次两人在夜色中的街道上散步时皮克说。那时他们穿着秋冬时节的厚重大衣，说话时嘴边都是白色雾气，抬头随便一望就能看到巴塞罗那的满天繁星。

“在全世界最贵的餐厅吃饭也没听见你这么说，”里奥笑他，“冻得直哆嗦在大马路上走着，你倒说是约会了。”

“因为我的心脏开始怦怦乱跳了，”皮克说，“可你竟然对我说了‘约会’没有反应。”

里奥来回看了看，四下无人，伸手去捏了捏皮克的鼻子：“因为我以为之前一直在约会呀。”

皮克定定地开着他，飞快地扫了四周一眼，忽然就低下头去吻他。嘴唇刚刚碰到一起，里奥就跳了起来，和他拉开距离。

“我们在街上，杰拉德！”

“在街上怎么样？”皮克问，“过两年我们结婚了，巴塞罗那满大街都要贴祝我们喜结连理的海报。”

他说的也对。里奥想，笑着接受了他的亲吻。

 

第四章

 

初夏时节的巴塞罗那应了皮克的预言，俱乐部公开他与梅西的婚期后，商场和街市都贴上了两个人的海报。皮克回归巴萨已近五年，他状态正好，并与里奥相处顺利，感情稳定，俱乐部决定在世界杯年为他们举行订婚和结婚仪式，订婚时间选在赛季刚刚结束时，婚期则定在圣诞节。

订婚仪式在拉玛西亚的一间礼堂举行，礼堂以红蓝色装扮，俱乐部的工作人员、教练组和队友等如数出席，订婚流程简单，走一遍传统仪式即可，消息通过照片和新闻稿件的方式发给各大媒体，不会进行直播，也不会邀请众多宾客——这些庞大复杂的操作都会留到十二月的婚礼上。

施魏因施泰格知道了梅西订婚的消息。他并不想知道这件事，但消息铺天盖地从手机、报纸、杂志、电视、网络甚至大街上商店的广告中铺洒开来。他在咖啡店里好好地吃个早餐，也要被迫听见电视上对这对拉玛西亚情侣的报道和分析：他们从小就是队友、有过短暂分别、皮克在英国有过众多伴侣但无一长久想必心中一直想着梅西、他们会在今年圣诞节前后结婚、节目嘉宾根据拉玛西亚以前的Alpha和Omega结合传统推测他们将会在二零一九年备孕，因为考虑到两人的年龄和重要赛事……

施魏因施泰格想把咖啡吐出来，也想把电视砸掉，什么时候体育节目变得像娱乐综艺一样八卦了？这些事谁想知道了？不就是结个婚吗？结婚的人多了，俱乐部撮合的Alpha和Omega情侣也多得数不过来，用得着这样大肆报道吗？

肤浅。德国人想着。这种新闻哪有在头条晃荡一个星期的价值？

话虽如此，他还是一面喝着咖啡一面抬头看电视，波多尔斯基坐在他对面，顺着他的目光看了两眼，说道：“眼巴巴地看什么呢？咖啡都流到下巴上了。”

施魏因施泰格赶快拿过纸巾擦了擦嘴，答道：“随便看看，他们这么大张旗鼓的，多热闹。”

“人家订个婚你也一股酸味，”波多尔斯基撇撇嘴，“有功夫说酸话，不如自己也找个男朋友去。”

“没时间找，麻烦。”

波多尔斯基没应声，他短暂地计算了一下自己漫长的暗恋已经过去了多久。之前他总是期望施魏因施泰格能自己注意到这件事，但顺其自然和不作为似乎永远不会为他带来好结果，再等十年，这只迟钝的猪也不会有任何反应，没有行动似乎就永远没指望，他似乎应该做些什么了。

右手搅着咖啡，他的左手在桌子上轻轻敲着，和施魏因施泰格的手只差一厘米就会碰上。

忽然觉得手指有些痒，施魏因施泰格低头去看，波多尔斯基的无名指轻轻点着他的食指指尖，前者和他目光相对，直白地露出一脸不解。

“怎么了？”

“我刚才说，有功夫说酸话，不如自己也找个男朋友……你就那么迟钝？”

施魏因施泰格还真就迟钝地和他对视着，搞不清是怎么回事，波多尔斯基冲他眨眨眼，两人对视着，忽然间他反应过来了。

“卢卡斯……”

“嘘，”他把手指放在嘴前挡着，“你要是拒绝，就别说话。”

施魏因施泰格拿不定主意，也不知道该不该开口。电视上忽然播放起梅西和皮克宣布订婚的新闻发布会，阿根廷人和几年前比已经沉稳很多，对媒体说起订婚也没有之前常见的腼腆神色，他落落大方地回应记者的问题，礼貌微笑，从容镇定。一瞬间施魏因施泰格想起酒醒的那个早上梅西崩溃大哭的样子，那画面困扰了他很久，每当看到和他有关的新闻，德国人都会猜测他是否已经走出那件事的影响。

“我和杰拉德是很多年的好朋友，俱乐部这样安排我们都很开心……”

他静静说着，神情严肃认真，早不是施魏因施泰格记忆中的梅西了。

他身旁坐着皮克，那高大的西班牙人时时露着笑容，满足而没有牵挂，那是无需为任何事烦恼的人透出的神情，他无需开口，世界自会奉上一切。从他回到巴萨开始，梅西就注定要和他长久地牵绊在一起了。而那和自己又有什么关系呢。他对梅西遥远的、游丝般、若即若离、时而出现时而消失的牵绊多么不堪一击……那似乎也算不上是牵绊，不过是自己瞎想罢了。

现在卢卡斯正坐在他面前，无名指碰着他的食指指尖。

“卢卡斯——”他犹疑地开口了，并没想好该怎么说。

“我说了，你要是拒绝，就别说话。”他急躁说道，为刚刚对方漫长的出神不满。

“我不想拒绝你。”施魏因施泰格说。

微微一怔，波多尔斯基笑了。他们坐在不引人注意的角落，施魏因施泰格用力捏了下他的手。

 

赛季已经结束，整座城市仍留在庆祝拉玛西亚情侣订婚的喜悦中。清早时分街上的红蓝纸屑已被清扫干净，皮克开车向机场出发，里奥核对着登机时间，回想自己有没有落下什么东西。

“带好护照和手机就行了，不用管其他东西。”皮克说。

“给蒂亚戈买的玩具装了吗？”

“装了，昨天我看着你放到衣服里包起来的，旁边就是护具。”

“想起来了，”里奥点点头，“一回国家队就什么都忘了。”

“你忘了不要紧，我可记得一件事——别和阿奎罗走太近，不然我要吃醋的。”皮克说。

“你还会吃醋？”里奥看了他一眼，“老夫老妻的还有什么醋可吃。”

“话是这么说，可我们刚订婚……”

车已经到了机场门口，皮克还在絮叨。

“我自己进去就行，别下车了，免得被人看见。”里奥说，他刚要开车门，皮克拉住他在嘴上吻了一下：“祝好运，里奥。”

“你也是，Geri。”里奥下了车，和他挥挥手，两人各自走了。

这是最重要的一年。里奥看着机票上的小字想着。自一零年的世界杯失利后，他一直在等着下一次机会。四年前对德国的惨败仍刺痛着他，有许多外界因素推动了那场坍塌，但里奥始终不能释然，四座金球并不足以弥补分毫，刺痛的感觉在身体中长久地存在着，直到他为祖国捧回一个冠军才会消失。

过去的几年里他同俱乐部一起拿到了许多荣誉，也经历了低谷。但里奥总归是如愿以偿了——他并无其他事需要分心，蒂亚戈在健康平安地长大，自己与皮克感情稳定，他可以全心全意踢球。

至于零六年和施魏因施泰格的闹剧，里奥早已淡忘了，他一心只在足球上，连上一次惨败于德国时都忘记了那是施魏因施泰格所在的队伍。

回到国家队，训练、为比赛做准备。世界杯开幕后里奥以饱满的精神迎接了比赛，阿根廷队的开局不算顺畅，但最终还是略带惊险地走到了决赛。在最后一场比赛时，明明已经在场上奔跑了近两个小时，哨声响起的一刻里奥却仿佛在梦里，欢呼与呐喊声那样相似，仿佛与自己首秀进球时没有太多区别，只是更加震耳欲聋，让他无所适从。

这只是不可能是真的罢了。

他站在场上，眼中一无所有。他不知道队友在哪里，在做什么，也不知道自己应该干什么，去什么地方。

过了好一会儿，里奥才发现有人在对他说话，但他说了什么里奥一句也没听进去，那人揽着里奥的肩膀，另一只手放在里奥身前。虽然感觉疲倦至极，里奥还是条件反射地将手搭在来安慰他的队友身上。

球场上人声鼎沸，吵闹不堪，被那人揽着肩膀，里奥忽然打了个寒颤，熟悉的Alpha气息让他本能地抗拒着，里奥回过神来，这才发现环着他肩膀的人是施魏因施泰格，里奥克制着把他一把推开的欲望，摄影机和摄像机长枪短炮地对着他们，里奥努力隐蔽自己的动作，不引人注意地推开德国人后走了。

别人看不到，只有施魏因施泰格知道自己被梅西推开，他一时反应不过，不敢相信对方竟然这样对他，自己明明好意安慰他，零六年那夜之后还担心着他的身体恢复、甚至关注他的美洲杯比赛希望他能拿到冠军，可竟然被他这么冷漠地一把推开。

施魏因施泰格仍在原地站着，看着梅西远走的背影表情僵硬。

“怎么了你？”一直注意着两人的波多尔斯基走过来揽住施魏因施泰格的肩膀，“发什么呆？”

“他竟然把我推开了，”施魏因施泰格说，“我不过是想安慰他几句……他也不至于把我推开啊。”

波多尔斯基看了眼梅西的背影，劝道：“他输了比赛当然不高兴，也不是冲着你去的，别想了。”

施魏因施泰格在心中暗暗想到这十有八九就是冲着自己来的，如果是别人安慰他，他怎么也不至于就这样一把推开。

“行了别想了，夺冠的大好日子不和男票多来几张自拍？”波多尔斯基笑道，拖着队长回了队友堆里庆祝，又拿出手机拍个不停。

 

庆典结束，里奥和队友们即刻起身离开，上了大巴。在去机场的路上里奥按着胃，刚刚的失利让他精神不振，甚至身体都跟着不舒服起来。微微佝偻着腰，里奥弯着身体，头靠在前排座位上。

手机震动起来，里奥接起电话，也忘了去看打来电话的是谁。

“你好。”他低声说。如果有可能，他不想说话。

“里奥，蒂亚戈病了，你什么时候能到家？”

是母亲的声音。里奥一惊，忽然坐直身体。

“病了？严重吗？你们在哪儿？我正在往机场赶。”

“很严重，他发烧两天了，之前你在比赛所以没告诉你，现在控制住了，体温正常，但医生说情况还不稳定，我们都在医院，蒂亚戈出生的那家。医生还在给他做检查，之前拍了很多片子，结果应该很快出来了，现在孩子在输液……”

这时陌生的声音从听筒中传来，似乎是护士正在叫母亲过去，母亲嘱咐他尽快过来后匆忙挂断电话，里奥攥紧了手机，如坐针毡地望着机场的方向。

好不容易捱过短暂旅程，飞机落地后里奥第一时间去了医院。母亲原打算带蒂亚戈回阿根廷，蒂亚戈却在临出门前忽然病倒了。她立刻送了孩子去医院，医生控制住了体温却控制不住他再次发作，里奥赶到时检查结果刚刚出来了。

“他怎么样？”进了病房，里奥大步迈到病床前附身看着蒂亚戈，孩子正睡着，脸颊红红的，在梦中微微皱眉。

“情况稳定下来了，但只是暂时，”医生指了下门口，示意两人到走廊上谈，里奥跟着他走出去，“检查结果刚出来，我们也确定了病情，这是急病，发作得快，治疗方法虽然只有一个但保证有效——只要孩子的父亲过来，完成血液配型，我们就能进行下一步工作了。”

“我就是他父亲，我……”

医生抬了下手，礼貌说道：“据我所知您是Omega，我们需要孩子的Alpha父亲过来一趟。”

里奥忽然不说话了。连一句“可是”都没有，他的嘴紧闭着，脸上忽然戴了面具般模糊了表情。

“有其他治疗方法吗？”

“其他已知的治疗方法并没有及时的效果，最快的也要两三个月生效，到时候就算治愈也会对孩子的身体造成不可避免的损伤，我建议您尽快让孩子的父亲过来。”

里奥犹豫着，刚要问些什么，护士叫走了医生，医生说让里奥考虑好后马上告诉他，他也好尽快开始准备。

不能去找他。里奥靠在墙上。无论如何都不能去找他。他们两人之间什么关系都没有，他们是陌生人，互不相欠，不会有任何交集，这状态应该永远保持下去……他怎么会是蒂亚戈的父亲，蒂亚戈的父亲只有一个，只有自己，他——蒂亚戈甚至都没亲眼见过他，这也算是父亲吗？何况蒂亚戈根本不需要他……

里奥攥紧了手机，眉头紧皱。不是这样，他明知蒂亚戈现在就需要他，就因为他们有那么一分血缘关系——为什么血液配型自己不可以？和那个德国人有什么关系！

正迟疑着，医生回来了，见里奥还在考虑，问道：“还没想好吗？孩子等不了太久，越快越好。”

“这其中的情况很复杂，”里奥说，“没有其他方法了吗？哪怕贵也没关系，贵多少倍都没关系，只要能治好蒂亚戈——”

“只有这一个方法能及时有效地治好蒂亚戈，梅西先生。或许情况如你所说，很复杂，但面对病人的时候我们通常没有太多选择，只能选最高效的那个。”

里奥闭上眼，比赛结束后Alpha来安慰他时留下的气息仿佛又出现了一般。真要去找那个人？在他们错误地上了床八年之后？在他的国家队又一次打败自己之后？

……只这一次。里奥攥了下忽然僵硬的手指。

“好，我会联系他，尽快让他过来。”里奥对医生说道。

 

世界杯结束后施魏因施泰格先回了家，波多尔斯基搬来和他一起住，一起享受着悠闲假期的开端。他计划在家里好好休息几天后两人一起去度假，但计划却被一个陌生电话忽然扰乱了。

“你好，哪位？”施魏因施泰格翻了个身，把手机放到离卢卡斯更远的那边。

“施魏因施泰格是吗？我是梅西。”

夜色静谧，只有波多尔斯基抱怨电话的咕哝声在耳边响着。迟疑两秒，施魏因施泰格立刻拿着手机下床，走到卧室外接听。

“是我，忽然打电话过来有什么事吗？”

“我在机场，现在马上去找你，你在家收拾好护照和行李，大概需要你在巴塞罗那呆一段时间，过两个小时我到你家门口，你拿好东西直接跟我走。”

“什么？”施魏因施泰格问，“去巴塞罗那？你这东一句西一句说什么呢？”

“需要你来医院救我孩子的命，这样说清楚吗？你是他父亲，孩子需要你的血液配型，我不知道在电话里怎么说你会相信，不想你以为这是玩笑不肯过来，所以直接去找你。”

“等一下，什么孩子？”

“八年前世界杯和你上床之后我怀孕了，现在孩子七岁了，还需要说得更清楚吗？他生病了，需要你的血液配型。我没时间说了，飞机马上起飞，你准备好东西。一会儿见。”阿根廷人雷厉风行说完了一串，挂断电话。

施魏因施泰格懵住了，盯着手机看也不知道要先做什么。梅西说的都是什么？孩子需要他血液配型……救人的话当然应该马上去，但……孩子？他怀孕了？就那么一次，他竟然怀孕——还生下了孩子？

他拿着手机在走廊上站了一会儿没动，猜测这到底是不是玩笑。刚刚确实是梅西的声音，他似乎挺讨厌自己，但也不至于玩这种无趣的恶作剧。

他犹疑不定地走下楼，找出护照。拿到护照又开始发呆，这真不是玩笑吗？会不会有真人秀的摄像机在房子里正拍着？一会儿等他收拾好行李箱门外忽然蹦进来一堆剧组人员说“你上当了！欢迎参加第二百五十期‘今天谁上钩’！”

德国人在房子里走着，疑虑重重地收拾出几件换洗衣服，每收拾好一两件东西他都会停下，对自己说这肯定是个玩笑，还是上楼睡觉吧……但梅西的语气不像是假的，他都要亲自飞到慕尼黑来了……可如果真有什么急事，他打电话不就好了？施魏因施泰格琢磨着，但仅因为一个不知真假的电话，自己会特意赶去机场、买上机票往西班牙跑一趟吗？嗯，这样一想果然要梅西亲自跑一趟自己才会相信……但万一他根本没来呢？打过电话就睡觉去了、自己在这儿收拾好了衣服呆呆地等着？

以防真的要去救某个孩子的命——先不管他是不是自己的孩子，反正是条命——施魏因施泰格收拾好了简单行装，准备好手机、钱包、护照、钥匙，穿好衣服和鞋躺在沙发上边睡边等，就算被骗，大不了也就是在沙发上躺一个晚上。

但梅西真的有了孩子？自己的孩子？如果他当年怀孕了，那个赛季顶多踢上五六个月就要休息……施魏因施泰格忽然睁开眼，想到梅西曾在零六年年底受过伤、休养了好长时间。

拿出手机，施魏因施泰格查了下梅西的出场纪录。如果是在世界杯时怀孕，那么梅西受伤时是怀孕的第六个月，正好是孕期Omega球员可以承受比赛的最后期限，如果他在第二年四月生了孩子，休养两三个月后复出参加美洲杯……

“不可能，”德国人放下手机，上面显示的梅西出场纪录和他推测得十分接近，接近到他不敢承认事实，“不可能，我在想什么啊。”

说不定，说不定只是玩笑……施魏因施泰格想，尽力丢开那荒唐的念头。不过是恶作剧罢了，或者刚才那个电话根本不是梅西打的……或许自己只是在做梦呢。

他困了，很快躺在沙发上睡了过去。

睡得正熟时，施魏因施泰格感觉有人在自己身上盖了毯子，他睁开眼看见穿着睡衣的波多尔斯基在给他掖毯子角。

“睡着睡着就发现你不见了，跑到楼下来干什么了？还把衣服都穿好了？”他问。

施魏因施泰格刚要回答，两人就被忽然响起的敲门声吓了一跳。

“是谁啊，大半夜的……”波多尔斯基嘟囔着，大半夜被人敲门他不可能毫无防备地敞开大门欢迎，于是站在原地没动。

施魏因施泰格赶快起身，两大步跨过去拉开门，梅西风尘仆仆地站在门外。

“东西收拾好了吗？”

“收拾好了……”施魏因施泰格说，“可你怎么真的来了？”

“我不亲自过来你会相信我的话吗？你的行李呢？快点，出租车在门口等着呢。”

“这是怎么了？”波多尔斯基站在两人身后问道，他揉着眼睛看从天而降的阿根廷人，觉得自己还在梦里。

“没来得及和你说，抱歉，卢卡斯，”施魏因施泰格拎起刚刚之前收拾好的旅行袋，“但事情很紧急，关系人命，我要先去下西班牙，等我到地方再跟你联系。”

波多尔斯基困惑不解，疑虑重重地看着两人。

“可你们……这和梅西有什么关系？”

“回来再跟你说，今天很抱歉，亲爱的。”施魏因施泰格在波多尔斯基头上亲了一下后和梅西匆匆离开了。

上了出租车，里奥一言不发，只焦虑地盯着红绿灯，施魏因施泰格想问问到底是怎么回事，碍于出租车司机而不好开口，等两人上了飞机后他终于得了个空，在梅西耳边低声问着。

“你说的是真的吗？孩子是我的？”

“如果我会单体繁殖，那孩子就是我自己的，”里奥说道，因为焦虑语速很快，“是不是你的，一会儿血液配型不就知道了？”

施魏因施泰格刚想说你干嘛一开口就火药桶似的，但想到他之前说孩子生病了，想必着急，也就忍住了没和他争辩。

抵达巴塞罗那，里奥带着施魏因施泰格匆匆赶往医院，医生们已经做好准备，施魏因施泰格一到，就立刻开始进行血液配型，梅西把他交给医生，自己大步回了病房。

父母陪了孩子很久，回家休息去了，哥哥在病床旁坐着，蒂亚戈没有睡觉，正拿着一个不足手掌大的小赛车玩着，看见爸爸回来，他没有血色的脸庞露出笑容。

“爸爸……”他唤着，因为没有力气说话声音很轻。

里奥大步走过来，把孩子抱进怀里后坐到床上，孩子还在输液，他小心不碰到滴液管，孩子也早就懂事了，右手护着针头扎着的左手。

“感觉好点了吗？”里奥在他头上吻了吻问道。

“我想睡觉，但睡不着，”蒂亚戈说，“我什么时候能回家？”

“还要过几天，宝贝。”里奥说。蒂亚戈已经七岁了，抱着他并不像几年前那样容易，但里奥还是不肯放开他，紧紧搂着。

“找到那个人了？他来了吗？”哥哥问。

“来了，正配型呢，一会儿你就能见到他了。”

没用上“一会儿”，德国人已经按照医生的指示来到病房门口了。里奥只顾着看蒂亚戈，孩子倒先看见了外面的人，他靠在里奥身上轻声说道：“爸爸，有人来看我们了。”

里奥抬头，施魏因施泰格正茫然无措地站在门口。灯光从他身后照过来留下阴影，病房里只在床头开着小灯，蒂亚戈看到陌生人，向里奥怀里缩了缩。

“我又要打针了吗？”

“不是，蒂亚戈，不是，他是爸爸的朋友。”说完，里奥抬了下头示意德国人进来。哥哥站起身来，犹豫地看了眼里奥，还是向德国人伸出手去。他认出了那人是谁。

“我是里奥的哥哥罗德里格，谢谢你特意赶过来……你们先聊，我出去一下。”

蒂亚戈所在的病床旁有一张空病床，上面放了些换洗衣物和玩具，施魏因施泰格犹豫片刻后在空病床上坐下。

“这是蒂亚戈。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格紧张地打量着那张正看着他的小脸。即使病着，他也看出蒂亚戈是个很好看的孩子，与通常小孩子面容的“漂亮”不同，蒂亚戈看上有种更接近“英俊”的感觉，这样形容孩子固然奇怪，但德国人确实这样想。蒂亚戈的头发是棕黑色的，很柔顺，他的眼睛又大又有神采，因病添了些倦怠，但仍旧灵气十足，他的鼻子挺直，脸颊上已经没有了孩子的婴儿肥，德国人猜测或许是因为生病的关系。而他的嘴唇和耳朵与自己那样相似。

“你好吗？”略为紧张，施魏因施泰格说了母语，意识到蒂亚戈听不懂后赶快又用西语说了一遍。

“我很好，谢谢你……”蒂亚戈说，他用打量陌生人的目光防备地看着他，慢慢说道：“我认得你，你在德国国家队。”

施魏因施泰格心中一热，他还不知道这究竟是不是他的孩子，可听了蒂亚戈这样说还是忍不住激动起来了。

“蒂亚戈认识很多球员。”里奥补充道，德国人的喜悦瞬间被浇灭了大半。

“你在拜仁慕尼黑踢球，”蒂亚戈说，“我知道你们。”

“是吗？你看过我们的比赛吗？”施魏因施泰格忍不住微笑，声音轻柔地和孩子聊天。

蒂亚戈点点头：“但我不喜欢拜仁，也不喜欢德国队。”

“没关系，没关系，你喜欢阿根廷对吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

蒂亚戈点点头：“爸爸是阿根廷人，我也是。”

他的声音又轻又细，风筝一般，似是累了。他闭上眼，过了几秒又睁开看了看施魏因施泰格。

“爸爸，我想躺下。”蒂亚戈说。

施魏因施泰格出了神，刚一听到还以为蒂亚戈在唤自己，心慌着想立刻站起来把他安置到床上躺下，但里奥回应了他的话，他站起身把蒂亚戈轻轻放回病床上，盖好被子。

“你应该去睡觉了爸爸……”蒂亚戈咕哝着闭上眼睛。

里奥在床边坐着，看着蒂亚戈的面容发呆。施魏因施泰格也不住地打量着孩子。

“他七岁了，是吗？”

里奥点头。

“为什么之前不告诉我？”德国人问。

“为什么要告诉你？”里奥抬起头来。

目光相对，里奥虽然疲惫，眼中却坦坦荡荡，德国人一时无法答话。

“谢谢你今天特意跑了一趟，给你添麻烦了，”缓和了语气，里奥说，“配型需要时间，你暂时住在医院吧，隔壁的病房都没有人，这层楼只有我们，外人不会来。”

“我还不困。”施魏因施泰格回答，眼睛看着蒂亚戈。

“蒂亚戈……他病得严重吗？”

“很严重，”里奥说，“不然我不会打扰你。”

不然你不会来找我。德国人在心里接上话。

“但配型成功就没问题了，只要配型成功，再治疗一段后只要休养和恢复就好。”里奥说。他靠在床板上，长长地呼出一口气，已然倦怠至极。

没有在这种事情上撒谎的原因和必要，配型正在进行，他是否是孩子的父亲很快就会知晓。施魏因施泰格相信梅西的话，只是对忽然多出来一个孩子十分震惊。他从未想过自己会成为父亲，他很少考虑伴侣和家庭的问题，对他来说一个人总是更随意些，和卢卡斯在一起虽然相处愉快，他也从未考虑过结婚或孩子——当然了，如果卢卡斯想结婚，和他举行个仪式也没什么大不了，但他从没想过孩子，养育孩子辛苦又麻烦，单身或丁克不是更潇洒吗？

“你当时为什么会……留下他？”孩子已经睡熟了，施魏因施泰格低声问。

“我不记得了，”里奥回答，声音疲倦，“本来想过打掉的，后来……也忘了是怎么回事，反正就留下了。”

见他又困又累，施魏因施泰格不好继续问下去，何况他自己也心乱如麻，便只不做声地在一旁陪着。

里奥守在孩子身边，没一会儿，他哥哥罗德里格回来了，让里奥去睡觉，里奥不肯，说今天他守夜，让哥哥去旁边的病房里休息。推脱不过，罗德里格去睡了。只剩下里奥和施魏因施泰格在病房里。

房中寂静，外面刮着大风，雨水落在窗上敲打着，声音刺耳，但孩子并未因此醒来。里奥抬头看着窗外的黑暗与冷雨，神情空洞，表情用光了一般。

“是不是可以叫护士了？”德国人问，看着吊瓶里的液体越来越少。

里奥也抬头看了眼。

“还太早，再等一下。”

两分钟后里奥叫醒孩子，以免拔针时他忽然惊醒会抖动、碰歪针头。蒂亚戈醒了，听了一会儿要拔针后只点了点头，并没说什么。护士来为他拔针时他显然害怕了，闭上眼不敢看，但并没叫疼，整个过程一声不吭。

“你要是疼的话可以捏爸爸的手，也可以小声喊，没关系的。”里奥说。

蒂亚戈只摇摇头，委屈又倔强。

拔过针后，里奥倚靠在床上，蒂亚戈握着他的手睡着了。施魏因施泰格看着他们，直到此刻仍感觉自己身在梦中。忽然知道自己有了孩子的消息并未让他喜悦，只有迷茫留在身体中。世上有各种各样的荒唐事，在这间医院里，在刮着冷雨的夜里，他见到了自己从未谋面的孩子，他已经七岁，正病着，身体瘦弱，眼睛闪着夜空的光彩，他不知道自己是谁，把亲生父亲当做陌生人。自己又要怎么接受这件事？

施魏因施泰格很想去抽根烟或者什么，但他不抽烟，也没有这样的习惯，只悄悄走出病房，在走廊上缓缓走着。走廊漫长，消毒水的气味浓重。他从这一边走到那一边，到尽头后再折回。每次经过病房时，他都要向里面望望，以确认这一切真实发生而非梦境。几次走过时他都想着会不会这都是他的幻想，但透过玻璃，孩子在那里，里奥在那里，床头微弱的灯光映着他们的脸，黎明自窗外透进微弱的白光，那光亮纤弱无力，同此时的自己一样。

走得累了，施魏因施泰格回到病房里。在空闲的病床上坐下。蒂亚戈的的手伸到了里奥的手掌中，他们紧密地靠在一起，高大的树木将斑驳的影子投进窗中，落在两人身上。

不过是一次醉酒，世上竟忽然多出两个和自己最亲密的人。施魏因施泰格知道他们之间有血缘关系，可血缘的牵绊如此遥远，他甚至不能体会到真实感，只有困惑和手足无措。他从未想过生活会忽然改变，一夜间彻底变了模样，想对自己说忘了这些回到原本的生活中，可他已经知道真相——荒谬得就好像走进了另一个世界。这个世界的施魏因施泰格不再是沉浸在获胜喜悦中无法自拔的那个人，不是正在与卢卡斯甜腻同居的那个人，他卷进梅西与蒂亚戈的生活，成为父亲，和梅西某种意义上的伴侣，可这个世界似乎并不需要他，坚持不懈地对他冷眼相待，想要彻底离开，却发现他已经回不到原来的世界了。

 

几人醒来后已经是十点钟了，里奥的哥哥带来了早餐，四人一起吃着，还未吃完饭，房间门被轻敲了一下，护士推开门说道：“医生请两位家长过去，配型成功了。”

里奥立刻放下刀叉，站起身来大步走了出去，施魏因施泰格也赶忙跟上，他一面向外走着一面回头去看蒂亚戈。孩子拿着汤匙正搅着汤，眼睛也盯在德国人身上。

医生简单为两人讲述接下来的治疗，因为配型成功，所以蒂亚戈的生命安全已经得到保障，他们无需再担心，接下来只要治疗上半个月，蒂亚戈就可以出院静养了，但出院后仍需要精心照料，以免一个月的危险期内孩子会复发。

确认蒂亚戈平安无事后两人都松了一口气。里奥立刻带蒂亚戈去做治疗，折腾了半天才回到病房，孩子知道自己要好起来了、终于提起了精神，和里奥玩了好一会儿，累了才乖乖躺下。

因为治疗的需要，施魏因施泰格还不能离开医院，他也无意离开，想多陪陪蒂亚戈。

下午过了两点钟施魏因施泰格才想起来他答应会给卢卡斯打电话，他原想编个理由，但想了好半天也没有像样的借口，只好对卢卡斯说这边的事涉及到很多其他人，他不方便说，而且他不能回去和他度假了。卢卡斯听上去不太开心，但最终也没说什么，只告诉他注意身体，就挂断了电话。

打过电话回房间，施魏因施泰格正好看见皮克从走廊另一边过来。对方看见他后扬了下手。

“你好。”皮克和他打了招呼，看上去并不惊讶，想来里奥已经告诉他了。

施魏因施泰格感觉尴尬异常，回了句好。皮克走进房里，里奥靠在病床旁边睡着了——他昨天没睡好。皮克进来时他听见响动，困倦地睁开眼睛。

“别起来，睡吧。”皮克说道，在里奥唇上吻了一下，里奥困着，只做出了微弱的回应，他将手放到皮克手上，后者握住了，并伸出另一只手捋平蒂亚戈的头发。

看着他们一家三口的温馨场景，德国人无所适从地站在门口，生平第一次真切感受到“局外人”一词的冷酷。

 

皮克并没在这里逗留很久，他还有事，里奥早早地催促他回去了。晚上蒂亚戈睡着后，里奥的哥哥陪着他，施魏因施泰格问能不能和里奥说几句话，里奥和他去了走廊，走到尽头处的小阳台上。

“你应该告诉我他的存在。” 刚站稳脚，施魏因施泰格就说道。

“是吗？”里奥打量着阳台的褪色栏杆，“那你说说，告诉你能怎么样？你会怎么做？”

一句话就噎到了德国人，他跳过问题说道：“我是他父亲，我有权利知道他的存在。你没办法想象忽然被告知有一个七岁儿子是什么感觉，到现在我都不知道该怎么接受这件事。”

“我感激你帮我，”里奥冷着声调，“但你不需要‘接受’这件事，这次迫不得已找你确实给你添了麻烦，但我并没想让你分担责任。我完全可以自己带大他，现在杰拉德也在帮我抚养。”

“那是我的儿子，”施魏因施泰格一字一顿说：“不是那个西班牙人的，你让我怎么忍受我自己的儿子叫另一个人‘爸爸’？”

“说话注意分寸，”里奥警告道，“我和杰拉德、蒂亚戈是一家人，我们的事是家事，和你没关系。我没空去想你的感觉，你上了我的时候也没问过我的意见。”

“那时候我喝醉了、你在发情期，你明知道是这样！”

“你并没期望那件事带来一个孩子，不是吗？”里奥问，“蒂亚戈康复之后你回到德国，忘了他，忘了这件事，去过和以前一样的日子，我不会再打扰你。”

“你以为这可能吗？告诉我我有一个孩子、又让我忘掉这件事？我怎么可能再过和以前一样的日子？”

“那是你自己的问题，”里奥说，“自己解决好了。蒂亚戈的生活原本就没有你，以后也不需要你加入。”

“他是我们两个人的孩子，你不能就这样独占他。”施魏因施泰格加重了语气。

“他是我一个人生下的，和你没关系，”里奥答道，“没错，我独占了他，因为我‘一个人’怀着孩子十个月，我‘一个人’花了十个小时生下他，‘一个人’把他养大，他为什么会和你有关系？血缘不是理由，你并不想要他，上我的时候你也只是为了一时痛快，不是为了孩子。有了孩子在意料之外，我留下他，或者打掉他，都是我自己的选择，不需要过问你的意见，现在蒂亚戈长大了，他和我一样不需要你。他病好之后你就走，我不想他为我和你的关系困扰。”

施魏因施泰格说不出话。他确实是理亏的那个。

“空白的七年，”里奥轻声说，“蒂亚戈两岁就认得杰拉德了，你不过是个迟到了七年的外人。”

里奥不再看他，转身就走。

“但他也是我的孩子！”

里奥停住脚步，缓缓回过头来，一字一顿说道：

“但你并没尽到父亲的责任。”

 

 

第五章

 

两个星期后，医生通知里奥他可以带着孩子回家了。同时叮嘱孩子的父亲不能离开，以免一个月的危险期内孩子会复发。里奥带蒂亚戈回到自己和皮克同居前的那栋房子，他已经告诉皮克孩子平安无事，让他去安心度假了。

自那天在医院吵架之后，里奥和施魏因施泰格保持着冷漠的礼貌和疏远。住在同一个屋檐下照看着孩子，德国人逐渐忘了他们的争吵，里奥对他仍旧冷淡。

蒂亚戈很懂事，从不给大人添麻烦，但因为康复需要，他醒着时都离不开人。医生叮嘱要避免孩子过多时间躺在床上，以免肌肉萎缩，这样对成长不利。这时蒂亚戈还不能开始做剧烈运动，里奥每天带着他在屋子里、院子里走，一面缓缓地踢着球，给他讲故事。但枯燥的行走固然无聊，里奥的故事也快讲光了。德国人负起责任来，把自己在国家队和俱乐部的见闻讲给蒂亚戈，蒂亚戈很快忘了走路的枯燥，笑容多了起来，也开始对德国人有了好感。

通常带着孩子散步时只需要一个人，另一个趁机休息一会儿或者去做饭，但里奥对德国人并不放心，似乎害怕孩子会喜欢上他，施魏因施泰格陪孩子散步的时候他也会跟着一起，三人一同散着步，恍惚间，施魏因施泰格已经将自己视作里奥与蒂亚戈真正的家人了。

下午时蒂亚戈会玩玩具，通常是里奥陪他，之后他会看球赛，这时候里奥上楼睡觉，施魏因施泰格陪他。有些年头久了的经典比赛里有很多蒂亚戈不认识的球员，一旦他问“那个人是谁”，施魏因施泰格就兴致盎然地为他讲解，觉得孩子需要他、自己又有了用武之地。

“刚才的球怎么进的？”施魏因施泰格不过回复了条卢卡斯的短信就错过了进球的瞬间。

“他把球传给他——他们撞墙配合，守门员扑得不高，球就进了。”蒂亚戈说。

施魏因施泰格听了，想都没想就抱住蒂亚戈在他脸上用力亲了一下：“宝贝真厉害，什么都知道。”

蒂亚戈有些脸红，不好意思起来，挠了挠耳朵。他还以为施魏因施泰格是爸爸的朋友、家里的客人，德国人却早忘了自己是客人，只把自己看做蒂亚戈的父亲，高高兴兴地陪着他。

施魏因施泰格不太喜欢里奥的家。他家里照片很多，贴在厨房墙壁上、冰箱上，摆在客厅的小桌上、窗台上和卧室的床头柜上。照片里经常出现那个西班牙傻大个，这张照片上他举起蒂亚戈，那张照片上他搂着里奥，下张照片是他和里奥以及法布雷加斯小时候的合影，再下一张联赛拿到冠军的大合照上也有他……施魏因施泰格努力忽视掉西班牙人，把注意力转移到蒂亚戈小时候的照片上。蒂亚戈小时候很胖，五六岁时脸颊也肉肉的，看来是这次生病让他瘦了很多。想到这儿德国人有些心疼，想把孩子喂得胖一些，里奥却说医生叮嘱过，孩子的胃不能忽然间大量吸收很多营养，这对他的发育不好。

三人在房子里相安无事住了两个星期，蒂亚戈的气色和精神都好了很多，已经可以每天慢跑一会儿了。里奥也放松下来，一天晚上蒂亚戈睡去后，他找出瓶酒，在客厅里喝着。

施魏因施泰格刚刚去看了蒂亚戈，孩子睡得正熟，他放下心来，看到里奥自己在楼下喝酒，也走到了一楼来。

他也瘦了。德国人想。眼睛清亮，面庞消瘦、头发短了许多的里奥·梅西。仿佛和自己醉酒那夜遇见的不是一个人。

“你很累吗？”他问在里奥对面坐下。

“不，我很高兴，”里奥为自己倒了更多的酒，“蒂亚戈终于好起来了……”

他说，声音沉了下去。

“我还以为我会失去他。”

抬起头，里奥看见墙上贴着的蒂亚戈刚出生后的照片。

他那么小，里奥回忆着，想到蒂亚戈还未满月的样子，他那样柔弱，一阵风会让他生病，一声雷会惊吓得他大哭起来，少了里奥的怀抱和抚摸他会哭，他像个懵懂无知的小信徒，将里奥当做他的一切，他需要里奥在他身边，他要他的亲吻和拥抱，要他为自己穿衣服，哼歌，喂他吃饭，对他说着他听不懂的话。蒂亚戈会伸出软软的手，好奇摸着里奥的脸庞，眼睛定定地看着他，仿佛在铭记他的模样。

我的蒂亚戈，里奥抱起他去院子里，一面走着一面缓缓踢着球，你看，我们在踢球，你也会喜欢对吗？等你再大一些，我们可以一起踢球。

继承了里奥的血脉，蒂亚戈话不多，有些倔强。里奥推测长大后他不会有讨人喜欢的性格——而他也不需要自己的孩子讨人喜欢，他希望他随心所欲，健康，平安，自由且快乐。

我的蒂亚戈。里奥的手落在腿上，想到他抱着蒂亚戈的时候。那时他只有两岁，像个绵软的肉团，里奥放他在腿上，腿一动，他就咯咯地乐起来，挥舞着肉肉的小手，开心地叫着。

如果你不长大，永远那样小，永远留在我身边……不要生病，也不要发生危险，每天都让我见到你，抱抱圆滚滚的你。

里奥迷糊地想着，越喝越多。

蒂亚戈被意外带来，他却再也无法离开他了。被一个孩子，一条生命彻底改变了自己，他从不曾想过自己会如此心焦地牵挂一个人，他会记挂着蒂亚戈是不是已经吃过饭，有没有睡好，会不会在想他，现在有没有哭。

“你还想装作什么都没发生呀，小家伙。”里奥逗着一岁的蒂亚戈。蒂亚戈趴在他胸膛上，流着口水玩一个小象毛绒玩偶。你还想装作什么都没发生吗？你已经彻底改变我的生活了，小家伙。爸爸要去踢球，进好多好多球，拿回奖杯和冠军奖牌给你玩，让你骄傲，让你看到爸爸最好的样子。

缓慢地接受着蒂亚戈出现在自己生活中的事实，日复一日看着他长大，待到忽然有一天回过神来，发现已经不能离开他了。

蒂亚戈的病来得急，又严重异常。最初查不明病因，里奥抱着蒂亚戈在医院里一夜没合眼，他什么也做不了，于是只紧紧抱着孩子，在心中祈求着重复，留下来，别丢下爸爸，蒂亚戈，留下来。

蒂亚戈的病情有了缓解，里奥也松了口气。他被孩子折腾得憔悴了不少，身体累，心也累，这么多个忙乱的日夜后，他终于可以放松下来了。

喝得多了，头也开始发晕。里奥在沙发上躺着，迷糊过去。

施魏因施泰格拿过里奥的酒杯，一饮而尽后又倒了第二杯。

不，这次他不想喝醉。

施魏因施泰格坐到里奥身边来，缓缓附身去吻他。里奥疲乏地睁开眼，看见他后微弱地挣扎起来，别开了头。Alpha的吻落到他的脸颊和颈子上。

发情期或许不该喝酒，里奥迷糊着想到，这会让药效打折扣。但他已没空再想下去了。

 

 

施魏因施泰格醒来时，里奥已经不见了。他穿好衣服，在一楼客厅里发现了阿根廷人。里奥穿着类似训练服似的家居服，拿着一张打印出来的食谱正在看着。施魏因施泰格走到他旁边坐下，里奥仿佛没看到一般，一面喝着咖啡一面皱着眉头看食谱。

他面色平静，神情如旧，即使不说话，施魏因施泰格也感受到了熟悉的冷漠和敌意。

他这就不理我了。德国人暗自想到，昨天爽够了，今天就翻脸不认人。

没过一会儿里奥上楼了，蒂亚戈起床后他为孩子洗澡，换好衣服。两人坐到桌边时，施魏因施泰格已经摆好了早餐。蒂亚戈兴奋地说着他做的梦，梦见他在夜空下飞行，还飞到了巴萨的球场。

里奥再没提过那天的事。隔了几天，德国人又在夜里进了他的房间，里奥并未说什么，只是接受了。施魏因施泰格爱极了这感觉，之后也时常会在夜深后与里奥做爱，但里奥在平常对他的态度仍然如旧，后知后觉地，施魏因施泰格不禁想到里奥是不是只是在用身体补偿他，因为血液配型救了孩子的命，因为他留在这里照料蒂亚戈，所以里奥觉得他可以用性爱补偿他、这样两人便互不相欠、仍是陌路人吗？

 

照看了蒂亚戈三四个星期，里奥也无意让施魏因施泰格避着人了。一天下午哈维来了，带了自家烤的蛋糕、自己采来的新鲜蘑菇和几件玩具，见到德国人时他平淡地打了招呼，并未露出惊讶的样子，德国人反倒有些失望，他忽然挺期望某个熟人发现了他和里奥的关系、然后瞪大眼睛指着他们“你、你们、怎么可能”地结巴起来。

让施魏因施泰格心凉的是蒂亚戈很喜欢哈维——远胜过喜欢自己。哈维一进院子，自己和里奥还没看见，孩子就跳起来叫着“哈维”小步跑了出去。巴萨中场抱起孩子，蒂亚戈毫不吝啬亲吻，环着哈维的脖子去亲他的脸。进门时嘴还不住地说着：“我都好久没见到你了，你都不来看我和爸爸了……”

“那你想我了吗？”哈维问，面无表情的巴萨中场此时笑眯眯的。

“我想你。”蒂亚戈诚实地点了点头，并作为这句话货真价实的表示，又在哈维的脸上亲了一下。

施魏因施泰格看得眼睛发直，敢情全世界都比自己更受蒂亚戈欢迎，他的亲生儿子还没亲过他呢，倒和别人关系都这么好，这像什么话……

和施魏因施泰格打了招呼，里奥和他进了厨房，一边拿出哈维带来的东西一一放好，一面说着话。

德国人带着孩子在客厅里看球赛，这次他频频走神，孩子问他那个守门员是谁的时候他没听见，蒂亚戈见他一直看着厨房，眼睛也不在屏幕上，便不再问了。施魏因施泰格把厨房当成了屏幕，只偶尔看两眼电视。

“茶也给你带来了，”哈维把一样样东西从袋子里拿出来，“别就顾着孩子，自己吃东西也注意点。这个酱汁你还要吗？下次我多给你带几个，拌菜还是挺好吃的……”

他絮絮叨叨的，说里奥别把孩子也带得整天离不开肉，蔬菜总归是要多吃些的。

“蒂亚戈倒不挑食，”里奥拿起酱汁里的一种，“他喜欢这个味道的，再拌上勺沙拉酱他能吃一整碗西兰花。”

“那多难吃啊，”哈维诧异，“我都吃不下去。”

“我没灌输过哪个好吃哪个不好吃的概念，他吃什么都高兴。”里奥笑道。

像我，施魏因施泰格想到，我就是这样不挑食的模范公民，蒂亚戈继承了我的优良饮食习惯。

在厨房里放好各种东西，里奥和哈维出门去走走，施魏因施泰格知道他们要说些避开自己的话，无意打探，终于开始专心陪蒂亚戈看球赛了。他们在外面走了半个小时后回来了，哈维陪蒂亚戈踢了一会儿球后离开了，道别时他也对德国人说了句再见，脸上没有表情，施魏因施泰格却感觉到对方正在精准地向他身上捅着刀子，他不禁想到这件事如果被巴萨更多人知道会怎么样，他大概要在对阵巴萨的时候面对被无数眼刀戳死的悲剧。

 

德国人搞不清每次做爱后里奥是什么时候下床的。有过一两次他听见响声，想要醒过来睁眼去看，无奈困得要命，不过几秒钟就又睡了。但回想起来，大概也就是比他起得早一些罢了，绝对不是半夜溜出房间——但前几次里奥似乎是这么做的，可这样毕竟麻烦，何况性事激烈，耗费体力，他半夜溜去过另一间客房几次，后来就懈怠了，安稳睡到天明，比施魏因施泰格早醒一些，拿好衣服后去洗漱。

施魏因施泰格知道自己睡觉太死了。他是外面雷电交加、自己在室内也睡得横过来听不见一丝响的典型，但每次睡醒后身旁空无一人的感觉总归让人不爽，好像是自己被睡过就丢在一旁了似的。他知道跟里奥说这事也没用，他不乐意搭理自己，于是德国人不嫌麻烦地买了智能手环，以国民天赋迅速捅咕几下就调好了手环的震动闹钟，他不想用手机闹钟的震动，怕那样里奥会听见。他估摸了里奥起床的时间，把闹钟选在他起床的二十分钟前。

第一天这样做时，施魏因施泰格成功地睡过头了，他感觉到了手环在震动，但他就是醒不来，别说起床了，他连眼睛都睁不开，就这样德国人错失了早起的机会，醒来时天已大亮，床铺空荡，与平常一样；第二天他在闹钟震动时醒了，但床榻依旧空着，他错误估计了里奥的起床时间；第三天德国人干脆把闹钟时间提前了一个小时，这次他准时醒了，天色刚透出些蒙蒙亮，里奥侧躺在床的另一端背对着自己。施魏因施泰格无视距离的疏远感，悄声蹭到里奥旁边搂住他——这样环着他，德国人才恍然大悟地发现自己之前竟从未在睡觉时抱过他，或者说，里奥从未让他有过亲密接触的机会。性事结束后施魏因施泰格时常会想要与里奥相拥而眠，但他刚刚抱住他，里奥便无意地翻来覆去，状似疲惫地翻个身，脱离他的胸膛和手臂，远远地睡在大床的另一边。德国人也是迟钝，竟也没太留心，以为他只是累了，而自己也疲倦不已，躺在原本的地方呼呼大睡。

这次终于可以抱着睡着的里奥让施魏因施泰格高兴极了。他的胸膛贴在里奥的后背上，右手从里奥脖子与枕头的空隙下伸过，左手搂住他的腰。德国人清醒又欢欣，里奥却正在深眠中，什么也不知道。这亲密的姿势维持了一会儿，里奥翻过身来，头抵着他的肩膀，胸膛与他相贴，手臂也搭在德国人的身上，正是扑进他怀中安睡的样子，施魏因施泰格欣喜不已，此时里奥无意识的亲密比与性爱更让他开心。

他在里奥脸上偷偷亲了一下，里奥当然没醒，施魏因施泰格心中充满莫名的胜利感。他满足地抱着里奥，偶尔又偷偷地亲他的脸和嘴唇，但他不敢亲太多次，怕里奥会醒。

过了一会儿，里奥似乎要醒了，他动动胳膊又动动腿，施魏因施泰格搂着他，在耳边说道：“还早呢，再睡一会儿。”

但里奥翻了个身，仍是要起床的样子。德国人忽然在电光火石间明白了里奥要做什么，赶快说道：“你睡，我做早饭，蒂亚戈的食谱不就贴在冰箱上吗。”

听了这话，里奥起床的动力少了大半，他确实是要早起给孩子准备早饭，现在有人说他会去做饭，他自然不必要没睡饱就起床了，床榻柔软舒适，被窝里暖暖的，里奥很快睡过去了。

施魏因施泰格下了床，捡了衣服穿好后去了浴室洗漱，志在必得地要打一场漂亮的胜仗——做一顿漂亮的早餐，他可是孩子的爹，做好孩子的爹和里奥的合格伴侣，从下厨开始，他要负起照顾一家老小的责任……嗯，虽说一共就三口人。

早起还困着，德国人迅速洗了澡，精神焕发地挽起袖子下楼，眯着眼睛看冰箱上蒂亚戈的食谱。他从来都不是语言大师，西语会说但不是很会写，好多词也不知道是什么，一面查一面用德语在上面标注好，然后从冰箱里翻出食材开始做饭。

其实他不擅长下厨。穿着围裙煎蛋的时候施魏因施泰格开始严重怀疑起自己来。他对于为家庭服务意得志满，以为自己一定能做好，下了厨才想起来自己做饭一直不好吃，之前单身那么多年能好好地存活下来完全就像卢卡斯说的那样，他“不拥有正常人的味觉，吃木头都能津津有味大快朵颐”，他说的当然夸张了，施魏因施泰格只是极度不挑食罢了，吃什么都能活。

硬着头皮，小心翼翼，施魏因施泰格做好了早饭，每个他都尝了，味道调理到满意的程度上才端上桌，但也有无可救药的两道菜被他偷偷倒进垃圾桶后重做了。

“爸爸……”

稚嫩的声音传来，施魏因施泰格忽然感觉心脏一阵狂跳，蒂亚戈竟然叫他爸爸了。

他倒掉第三道糟糕的菜肴后直起身，刚要答应，就看见揉着眼睛的蒂亚戈困惑起来：“是你呀，巴斯蒂安，我还以为是爸爸呢……”

对着饭勺和盘子，施魏因施泰格发誓孩子迟早有一天会叫他爸爸的。

“他在睡觉呢，我给你做好了饭。先吃吗？”

蒂亚戈摇摇头：“爸爸说要一起吃饭。”

“你怎么下楼了？还没洗脸刷牙吧？”

蒂亚戈早上醒来后会习惯性找里奥。爸爸会抱着他问昨天睡得好不好，有没有做梦，然后他才会自己去洗脸、刷牙，但今天他竟然不在这里。

“爸爸在哪儿呢？”

“他还在睡觉，在他房间里，”施魏因施泰格答道，“你要去找他吗？”

蒂亚戈摇摇头，“那我去洗澡了。”

过了一会儿，里奥也下楼了。充足的睡眠让他精神好了不少，见到德国人已经做好了饭，对他的脸色也不像平日那么紧绷了。

“我做了早饭，”施魏因斯泰格说，克制着语调里的自满，“按照食谱做的，你看对吧？”

里奥看了看饭菜，瞟了眼食谱，看着上面小小的德文注释时他脸上晃过一闪而逝的情绪，看不清那是什么，但他的表情始终还是缓和的。这时蒂亚戈也洗漱好下楼了，里奥抱起他，亲昵地吻了他的脸。

“谢谢你做了早饭。”里奥对施魏因施泰格说。

蒂亚戈也说道：“谢谢你做了早饭，巴斯蒂安。”

施魏因施泰格有点不自在，他刚想到自己白白吃了许多天里奥做的饭菜，一句感谢都没有。他觉得他是自己人，但就算是自己人也该道谢的，他实在大大咧咧过了头。

“别说这个了，以后早上都我来做吧，不然你太累了。”说到这儿，施魏因施泰格回过神来，想到里奥其实完全可以睡饱了再起床做饭，他似乎只是不想和自己一起醒来——今天自己的思绪如此清明，让施魏因施泰格受挫不少——里奥只是不喜欢他罢了。

他做的早餐还算受欢迎，德国人心情好了不少，蒂亚戈吃得开心，施魏因施泰格差点说出句“爸爸做得好吃吧”，幸好他及时收住了话头，不然他敢保证里奥会分分钟把他踢出家门。

饭后德国人收拾了厨房，虽说有洗碗机，但清理砧板和厨具、擦桌子、倒垃圾这些琐碎事还是要做的。他主动要做这些，里奥也不和他争，拿着书和蒂亚戈上楼了。最近蒂亚戈恢复得不错，但还不能上学，里奥每天会陪他读读书。

在里奥家里住了快一个月，两人的交流仍旧很少。德国人知道里奥不爱说话，但面对自己时里奥似乎省略和减免了交谈一般，施魏因施泰格有意融入到这个家庭里，时常想和里奥聊上几句，可他总是有办法迅速而礼貌地结束了话题，或说他想起有事情要去做，立即把他晾在一边了。

在里奥又一次不动声色地杀死话题、起身要去买某个无关紧要的东西时，施魏因施泰格终于忍无可忍叫住他。

“和我说话就那么难受吗？一个屋檐下住着，你用得着一直这样躲着我吗？”

听出他声音中的火气，里奥放下刚刚拿起的车钥匙，答道：“我只是觉得我们没什么可聊的，我们不是朋友不是队友，不过是认识罢了，没必要聊什么天。”

“可不管怎么说我都是蒂亚戈的生父——”

“不许提，”里奥压低了声音警告他，瞟了眼楼上：“再也不许提起这件事。”

“好，好，我不说，可我们真有必要这么陌生吗？”

“这样很好。”里奥答道。

气闷的德国人克制着脾气，说道：“我只是想和你说说话……没想到你这几年会变化这么大，和当时的好像都不是一个人了似的。”

里奥听出他想聊天，这不合他的意，他不想和德国人变成熟人或朋友，更不想和他推心置腹。

“时间久了人都会变，”里奥答道，“我过得很好，不用为我担心。”

又是这样，礼貌冷淡地结束话题，德国人觉得他的话里尽是疏远，和自己说话就那么痛苦？

“是啊，想必你过得好，巴萨围着你转，拿奖拿到手软，金球也到手四个了，为你操心也是我多管闲事了。”一吐之前的不快般，那些话忽然不受控制地溜出口。

里奥抬头看他，对视时施魏因施泰格忽然发觉自己说错了话。里奥的眼睛第一次对他露出些情绪，不敢置信和被冒犯。德国人后悔莫及，连续三届世界杯里奥的国家队都败给了德国队，这次自己的队伍拿了大力神杯，现在他却讥讽阿根廷人拿奖太多。

以为里奥会向他发火，或至少甩几句狠话——施魏因施泰格也宁愿是这样，可里奥只是定定地看着他，一言不发地拿起车钥匙出门了。

施魏因施泰格后悔莫及，在客厅里走来走去等着他回来。蒂亚戈午睡醒了后下楼来玩，里奥回来了，买了些日用品和食物，他面色如旧，对蒂亚戈说说笑笑，只是和德国人的交流更少了——这次连眼神接触都免了。

德国人恼火极了，自己明明不善言辞，怎么在这时候忽然说了最惹人嫌的话，还精准地向别人捅了刀子。里奥大概会彻底无视他了。

接下来的几天德国人都小心着不去惹里奥，晚上也不敢溜进他房里了，里奥似乎慢慢调节了心情，待他如旧，话语不咸不淡，礼节无可挑剔。

 

 

第六章

 

蒂亚戈精神好了许多，开始惦记去外面玩了。里奥在网上查了最近一家游乐场里的各种设施，和蒂亚戈商量好哪个可以玩哪个不能玩，蒂亚戈知道自己身体还没彻底好起来，听了爸爸的话，选了几个好玩又不会惊险的项目，第二天他们一起去了游乐场。有些游乐设施需要大人陪伴，施魏因施泰格和里奥轮流陪他，晚上回家时蒂亚戈累得睡着了，施魏因施泰格把他从车里抱进家中。

“放在沙发上吧，”里奥走在前面打开门，“不用送到楼上，他也挺重了。”

德国人把孩子放到沙发上，盖好毯子，他和里奥也累了，分别占着沙发上另外的空位睡着了。

黄昏时施魏因施泰格先醒了，他到冰箱前去看食谱，研究晚上做什么菜。这时冰箱上反光的部分似乎有个奇怪的光斑，他回头去看光的来源，发现是客厅上的一本相册上的装饰反射了阳光。里奥和蒂亚戈都睡着，施魏因施泰格走过去悄悄拿下厚重的相册。

他原以为里面会有很多里奥小时候的照片，可刚一打开，就发现满眼都是蓝白和红蓝。早知道是这些东西就不看了，他想，这有什么好看，网上一堆一堆的他都懒得瞟一眼。翻着翻着，施魏因施泰格的速度忽然慢了下来——那是蒂亚戈出生时的照片。

即使已经接受自己成为父亲的事实一个月，他却在看着照片时第一次感觉到从未有过的暖流和柔软。照片上的蒂亚戈还那样小，他在襁褓中皱着眉，眼上带着泪花。感觉温暖，却也有种难言的虚空渗入身体，那是他的孩子，他刚刚出生，还挥着肉肉的小拳头哭得满眼是泪，而那时自己不在他身边，没能看着他出生，没能陪着他长大。

一直以为自己是不会后悔的人，一切却都被这个孩子打乱。他错过了无法弥补的七年，在他不知道的时候，他的孩子在另一个国度长大，他哭闹，欢笑，玩耍，睡着。自己错过了这一切。

向后翻去，更多蒂亚戈的照片出现在眼前。小时候的他圆圆鼓鼓的，眼睛还没有现在这样大，脸颊上的肉很多，还有双下巴，两岁左右的时候他变得好看了很多，头发短短的，胳膊和手不再浑圆得像个肉丸，到六岁时已不再胖了，双下巴也早就不见了，早早露出了小帅哥的模样。

继续翻着，里奥的照片多了起来。有一张是里奥熟睡的照片，他躺在病床上，前所未有地憔悴和疲惫，刚出生的蒂亚戈在襁褓中，被他搂在臂弯里。

施魏因施泰格忽然想到自己前几天与里奥的对话，那时他一时脑子发懵，说了难听的话惹里奥生气，现在回想起来恨不得给自己几个耳光，他经历了不知道什么样的辛苦生下和养大这个孩子，自己竟然还出言讥讽。

他躺在病床上疲惫不堪时自己应该出现在那里，蒂亚戈哭闹和安睡时自己也应该陪在他身边。一瞬间施魏因施泰格被后悔牢牢缠住，竟没办法从这情绪中脱身了。

过了好半天，他把相册放回到架子上，看着睡着的里奥和孩子发呆。

后悔无益，他只能做得更多。已经过去的他补偿不了万一，以后能做的却还有很多。

 

施魏因施泰格脱离客人的角度打量这栋房子，这个家。他大可以做得更多。想到里奥自己带孩子受的苦和累，他打定主意要把家庭琐事都包下，他抢着做，里奥争不过他也就不抢了。

德国人逐渐把家务都扛到了自己身上，里奥轻松了许多，施魏因施泰格的精力仿佛用不完，包了三餐和家务，还陪蒂亚戈踢球、看球赛、讲故事，他对蒂亚戈很体贴又细心，蒂亚戈也逐渐对他有了好感，里奥对施魏因施泰格的漠然渐渐少了。

有时施魏因施泰格自己努力收拾着家务时，里奥会和他一起做，不想总是让他自己忙碌，也更是因为不想欠他太多人情。施魏因施泰格总是会让他放下手里的东西，无论是饭铲还是吸尘器。

“没事，我来吧，反正也没事做。”里奥坚持，这不会有什么效果，因为施魏因施泰格会更快地做完自己的那份活，跑来替换里奥。

一天里奥午睡醒来后发现德国人坐在厨房的地板上捣鼓着什么，他走过去看，施魏因施泰格正研究着自己买来之后只用过两次的冰激凌机，里奥嫌做起来麻烦，味道又不如想象中好，干脆放到一边接灰去了。现在德国人把它擦得干干净净的，机器旁边放着好几个碟子和碗，里面装着芒果、草莓、香蕉、蓝莓、牛奶、鸡蛋、奶油、巧克力和酸奶。

“好用吗？”里奥问，“我快一年没用过了，也不知道会不会坏。”

“没有，好用着呢，就是灰多了点儿，清理了半天……”他低声说着一面按下按钮，用碟子接了一份冰激凌。

“给你，”他爽快地把冰激凌递过来，“快尝尝。”

里奥尝了一口，酸奶、草莓和奶油混合冰激凌的味道好得让他惊讶，他自己试过类似的做法，但味道并不尽人意。

“你是怎么做得这么好吃的？”里奥问。

“看说明书。”施魏因施泰格用标准简单粗暴的答案答复了他。对他来说只要是机器，说明书就能解决一切。

“奶油我放得不多，甜味都是水果的，一会儿蒂亚戈醒了也可以吃，但毕竟是凉的东西不能多吃……”他嘟囔着，继续看说明书上附带的其他口味冰激凌的做法了。

里奥知道蒂亚戈会喜欢，孩子一醒他就把他带到厨房去，说家里又可以做冰激凌了。

“可是家里做的不好吃……”蒂亚戈犹豫说道。

“这次不一样了，保证好吃，不信可以先尝一口。”施魏因施泰格把装着香蕉奶油冰激凌的碟子递过去，蒂亚戈吃了一口，惊喜地瞪大眼睛，几乎要跳起来了。

“这个真的很好吃！爸爸你尝了吗？”

“我尝了，你吃吧。”里奥笑道。

“你可以做自己想吃的味道哦，”施魏因施泰格说，“原料这么多，自己组合一下吧。”

“放什么都可以吗？”

“什么都可以。”

蒂亚戈试探着选了几样原料，里奥鼓励他自己放进去，他组合了几个草莓、一把蓝莓、半根香蕉和半盒酸奶，然后自己按下按钮，很快冰激凌做好了，按照里奥的胃口来说那味道有些怪，蒂亚戈却开心极了，手舞足蹈的，又用芒果、奶油和巧克力做了第二种特制冰激凌，这次的味道惨绝人寰，里奥吃不下去，蒂亚戈尝了尝后也吐着舌头把碟子推开了，施魏因施泰格说不能暴遣天物，都吃掉了。

“我就是喜欢这种，”他飞速吃完一整碟，“普通口味的太没意思了，还是蒂亚戈做的好吃。”

冰激凌又凉又甜，不能吃太多，蒂亚戈一共吃了小半碟后不再吃了，施魏因施泰格开始收拾满桌子的狼藉。

“做冰激凌高兴吗？”他问。

“高兴！”蒂亚戈叫道。

“那亲我一下好不好？”

蒂亚戈难为情地笑了，他看看里奥，里奥点了下头，蒂亚戈立刻倾身过去，环着施魏因施泰格的脖子在他脸上亲了一下。

 

里奥逐渐发现了施魏因施泰格的变化。他们一同坐在沙发上陪蒂亚戈看比赛，施魏因施泰格的手常常貌似无意似地碰到里奥的手，里奥对这些都不在意，时常是过了好半天才发现，然后抽回手来，一开始他以为是不小心碰到的，但这种情况越来越多，他也开始察觉到了。虽然他们偶尔滚床，但性是一回事，感情则是另一回事，里奥不想和他瓜葛过多，刻意保持了距离，但这并不妨碍施魏因施泰格忽然给他个小惊吓。

那晚滚过床后里奥照旧把着床边躺下，屋子里关着灯，黑漆漆的，施魏因施泰格忽然说道：“里奥，我好像有些喜欢你了。”

里奥“忽”地睁开眼。听闻末日到来也不能让他更惊讶了。虽然早感觉到德国人平时和他的身体触碰有所增加，但里奥从未想到“喜欢”二字上来，他默许了和施魏因施泰格的性事，但这不意味着爱情。

“那不合适，我和杰拉德年底就要结婚了。”里奥答道，尽力让自己的声调不那么冷酷。

德国人好一会儿没答话，他看着漆黑中的天花板，过了半天才说：“我也不知道我在想什么，但这好像是真的——我越来越喜欢你了。”

“我说这些话没有冒犯你的意思，”里奥依旧背对着他，“但你没有喜欢我的必要，我们也不可能在一起。”

其实他说的有道理，这不实际。施魏因施泰格枕着胳膊，想到自己的队友和巴萨的人，尤其是里奥在国家队的队友……他和皮克订了婚，世人皆知，婚期都选好了，如果忽然说要和自己在一起，还有个这么大的孩子，世界会乱成什么样？

那天的话题到此结束了，可几天后里奥感受到了从未想过的惊吓，滚床时施魏因施泰格竟在情动时克制不住似的，反复说着“我喜欢你，里奥，我喜欢你……”一面激烈地动作着，将里奥的身体顶到床头靠板上。

里奥说话费力，警告性地低吼了一句。

“不许说！”

德国人竟露出了为难的表情。

“可我真的喜欢你，里奥，我不能不说……这是真的。”

他说着，将里奥的身体紧压到床头上冲撞。

被这莽撞的告白惊吓，里奥用力推开他，下床围了浴巾直接去了客卧，施魏因施泰格手忙脚乱套上裤子去敲门、道歉、让他回来，里奥只回答让他去睡，说自己累了。

施魏因施泰格知道里奥因为什么生气，第二天在孩子还没醒时里奥下楼来煮牛奶，早在厨房准备饭菜的施魏因施泰格说牛奶已经煮好了，正在放凉，蒂亚戈怕烫。

“昨天都是我不好，惹你生气了，”他瞟着楼上，一面低声说着，“我不是故意的，只是忍不住，就那样说了……”

“以后不许再提，”里奥看着壁纸，“不然就别再半夜溜到我房里。”

德国人含糊着同意了，在里奥转过身去时，他对着煎锅用母语嘟囔：“不让滚床就算了，喜欢也不让说……”

那晚忽然说出喜欢，施魏因施泰格惊讶地发现自己竟认真了。那不是兴之所至的随口胡言，微弱的好感汇集成微弱的喜欢，最初那感觉影影绰绰，现在已经稳稳地落在心中了。

这不是他的本意。他无意喜欢卢卡斯之外的人，他最初只是感觉抱歉。他觉得亏欠里奥太多，想要对他好，补偿他，阿根廷人对他的态度不咸不淡，他却在自己未曾留意的时候被吸引了。几年前那个青涩稚嫩的里奥很合他的胃口，现在的里奥甚至不是他喜欢的类型，他二十七岁了，参加了大小赛事上百场，跟随俱乐部和国家队高潮低谷走过来，拿过奖，受过伤，打破众多记录，被舆论推到风口浪尖，并从一个毛头小伙子变成了父亲。

他变了模样，骨子中却仍是原本的里奥·梅西。一些不知名的东西如磐石般长久地生长在他身体中，他倔强，安静，言语不多，可身上就是带着仿佛天生的、沉默的吸引力。他身上有打动人心的东西。

施魏因施泰格发现他对里奥的好感多了起来，甚至有一点喜欢——虽然只是一点也足以让他迷乱——他不应该喜欢里奥，他应当喜欢卢卡斯，他当然对卢卡斯说过喜欢，甚至说过爱他，那是真的，他确实爱卢卡斯，可却与爱情关系不多，那种感觉温柔、长久，如水流环绕着他，与他们还是朋友时的感觉相差不大。

可里奥不同，他礼貌克制，疏远冷淡，却让施魏因施泰格发现从未有过的感觉正在萌芽，它们穿破身体生长出来，只露出一个苗头就让他的世界变了模样。

 

里奥知道，施魏因施泰格并没做错什么。一开始他就将这件事视为自己的责任，自己负责，自己承担，他把德国人刨除在外，开始就没在未来或任何计划中加入他。这次不得已让他来救蒂亚戈，不得已和他一同照看着孩子，里奥仍没有和他接近的打算。他的人生已经乱套一次，不能第二次被打乱。

回想零六年那个晚上和之后漫长的孕期、独自抚养蒂亚戈的前两年，里奥如掉进沼泽般感觉窒息。拥有蒂亚戈是世界上最美好的事，但这不意味着过程是愉快的。最美好的经历带来了最糟糕的体验，那时他不知未来如何，曾有很长时间陷在抑郁中，没有人知道他的感觉，他知道没有劝解和开导有用，没有心理医生和家人朋友能解决，那是长在他自己心中的东西，由他自己带来，由他自己浇灌生长，那段时光的痛苦仿佛鸦片般让人上瘾，他深陷其中，耗费近三年光阴才完全脱离。

暗无天日的阴郁时光结束后，里奥如同从地底深处爬出一般，躺在炙热的沙漠中，被风沙迷了眼，呼吸着焦灼的空气。他站起身，摇摇晃晃，继而发现肢体如此陌生，他已在漫长的沉默与苦楚中变了模样，变化无所谓好坏，他只是需要成长和改变，只是需要变成现在的里奥·梅西。

现在的里奥·梅西有重要的事要做。他的人生要按照计划精准无误地进行，他不能让失控再一次发生。

 

几天后又一次滚床时，施魏因施泰格似乎在努力忍着什么，动作愈发激烈，他的牙关就咬得越紧，煎熬的样子就好像他才是被上的那个似的，后来里奥见他微微张开嘴，像是要说什么，死命忍着没说，安下心来没一会儿，施魏因施泰格在最后释放时低吼着说了一句“我喜欢你”。

里奥瞠目结舌，都感觉不到身体上的反应了——他这是来真的了？这已经是第二次了，之前都那样警告过他了……

“你总这样说让我很困扰，”里奥说，抬开腿从施魏因施泰格身上下来，拉过被子盖在腰间，“为什么总说这样的话？”

“就是字面上的意思，”德国人说，垂着头坐在一旁，“就是喜欢你，没撒谎，不能说得更明白了。”

里奥试图去想自己是不是说过什么误导他的话。

“是我什么时候让你误会了？”他问。

施魏因施泰格摇头。

“我也不知道，只是觉得喜欢你。”

“可你——你有男朋友不是吗？波多尔斯基，大家都知道。”

“那……那是我对不住他，但我对你的心意是真的。”

里奥想了想，干脆地问道：“那我们这样说，施魏因施泰格，既然喜欢我，那你打算怎么做？”

“我还没想那么多，”德国人诚实地摇摇头，“我没想下一步，只是想着现在，想和你在一起，多一天算一天。”

里奥低头不语，沉默一会儿说道：“我知道这很伤人，但我必须告诉你，我现在对你并没恋人的感觉，我和你上床并不意味着什么，也不想引你误会。”

“我知道。”施魏因施泰格回答，他早已料到，听见这话也不意外，只是感觉忽然被一阵苦闷的沉重压住，话也不想说了。

“睡吧。”他说，背对着里奥躺下了。

 

里奥相信自己不向蒂亚戈灌输与施魏因施泰格疏远的念头是对的，但因此他也不可避免地发现孩子越来越喜欢那人了。有些人即使当了爸爸也不会照料孩子，施魏因施泰格却仿佛天生就是父亲，他不厌其烦地陪着蒂亚戈，和他一起玩，陪他用幼稚的话聊天，玩成年人感觉无聊的游戏。里奥这样做时他自己都会觉得累，德国人却乐此不疲。

一天里奥午睡之后没在蒂亚戈的房间里看见他，他下楼去，看见施魏因施泰格坐在地板上、后背靠着沙发，蒂亚戈被他抱在怀里已经睡着了，孩子的上半身都枕在德国人的胸膛上。里奥捡起掉在地上的毯子拉了上去，为两人盖好。

皮克和蒂亚戈也这样一起玩累了睡着过，蒂亚戈扑在皮克身上，皮克四仰八叉躺在那儿。场景相似，感觉却不同，对于蒂亚戈而言，皮克是个合格的玩伴，他照顾他，陪他疯闹，新鲜点子很多，能变着花样逗孩子开心，但无论他们如何亲近，也不曾有过里奥现在所感觉到的亲密。

施魏因施泰格不同，他是父亲。

里奥见过他看蒂亚戈的眼神，强悍的拜仁中场表情如常，眼中却温和柔软，他抱着蒂亚戈玩玩具或者看球赛，偶尔在孩子脸上亲一下时小心翼翼，他对蒂亚戈视如珍宝，每个吻都很温柔，怕碰破他的皮肤般。

 

最近蒂亚戈发现了新玩具，他热衷于拼装堡垒，让两边的士兵攻打对方、拆掉堡垒。他喜欢自己玩，并十分欢迎其他人观战，他会为他们讲解发生了什么，哪一边速度更快、会用更短时间攻占堡垒。

孩子在餐桌上玩着，将一方的堡垒建到了夸张的高度，一面对施魏因施泰格讲着会这样是因为他们的主帅吃了太多东西、肚子痛，所以做了错误的决定。施魏因施泰格边听边问，和孩子聊天。他拿着水果刀坐得稍远些、削着一个苹果。他看着孩子，手里的刀缓缓动着，坐在餐桌另一边给蒂亚戈递玩具的里奥不禁担心他会削到手，但德国人胸有成竹，靠在椅子上漫不经心地移动刀刃，苹果皮越来越长，一直没断，蒂亚戈也不看堡垒了，盯着德国人看，最后苹果皮完整地落到桌上时，蒂亚戈“哇”地赞叹了一声。施魏因施泰格得意地把苹果递给他。

“拿去吧。”

“我想吃这个。”他说，已经拿起苹果皮吃了起来，还是像面条一样从头开始吃的。

“哎宝贝……”施魏因施泰格刚要阻止，蒂亚戈已经吃进去一大口了。

里奥看着这一幕笑，施魏因施泰格呆了一下，看着手中白白嫩嫩的苹果，对里奥问：“来一半？”

里奥点头，他切了一半递过来，两人在桌子两端看蒂亚戈专心吃苹果皮。

“好像在虐待儿子似的，大人吃果肉，给孩子吃苹果皮。”施魏因施泰格说。

里奥笑，问蒂亚戈苹果皮好不好吃，蒂亚戈回答说比苹果好吃多了，说以后还想要，并顺便说了句“我爸爸都没削过这个”。

“我会就行了，”德国人笑道，“以后想吃爸爸还帮你削。”

蒂亚戈高兴地“嗯”了一声，没留心他话里的自称，里奥吓了一跳，蒂亚戈午睡去时里奥提起这件事，让德国人注意点自己的称谓，他却一副迷惑的样子。

“我说什么了？”他问，一面削着晚上做土豆泥要用的土豆，他今天削东西特别顺手。

“蒂亚戈说我不会削苹果皮，你说‘以后想吃爸爸还帮你削’。”

 “我说了？”施魏因施泰格疑惑地看着他，忽然亢奋起来：“那蒂亚戈是什么反应？”

“他没注意，所以没反应，”里奥说，“重点不在这儿，重点在你不能对蒂亚戈这么说，如果他知道你是他爸爸，他会感觉很混乱的，你也知道这件事不能公开。”

“我不是故意的，”德国人努力回想了下，“你要是不说，我根本不知道有这件事，可能就是自然而然就说了……”

他在持续不断地说错话，里奥想，之前对自己说喜欢，现在对蒂亚戈自称“爸爸”。

蒂亚戈的复发危险期马上就结束了。里奥计算着日子，德国人应该离开了，他看似越来越喜欢和习惯这个临时的“家”，但这不是生活的常态，他需要离开，自己也不能和他继续纠缠不清了。

原本就是陌路人，何来的纠缠呢。

 

周末时蒂亚戈和邻居家的小孩玩了半个下午，回来之后问里奥可不可以去露营，他听说露营很有趣。

他说话时里奥和施魏因施泰格正在削土豆皮——最近蒂亚戈迷上了加了各种佐料的土豆泥，巴萨前锋和拜仁中场也越来越精于下厨了，德国人打定主意要围绕土豆泥做出花来。

里奥听了后有些犹豫。

“现在露营会不会太冷了？我怕你生病。中午虽然热，但秋天了，早晚还是挺凉的。”

蒂亚戈的眼睛暗淡下去，微微噘了嘴。

“不能去是吗？”

“天热的时候更合适吧……”

“你没露营过几次吧？”施魏因施泰格抬起头：“天热的时候多难受，还有蚊子和各种虫子，热得汗流浃背。现在天还不冷，晚上稍微凉些正好。我们队每年都热衷于带着帐篷往外跑，各种地方住了一遍，想没有经验都难……带着蒂亚戈去吧，以后天冷就要拖到明年了。”

“万一冻着了怎么办？”里奥问。

“你就是不爱出门，那些东西你也不关注，”施魏因施泰格嘟囔着，“你以为户外用品店里各种贵的要死的东西是用来干嘛的？一会儿我去买几件，回来收拾收拾就能去了，保证孩子不会着凉，要是蒂亚戈冻着了一星半点，我让你拿土豆一直砸我砸到晕。”

“别在孩子面前说那么暴力的话……我们开玩笑呢，宝贝。”里奥说。

“真的可以去吗？”蒂亚戈问。

里奥和他一起看向施魏因施泰格。

“当然了，等着我，”他站起身来冲洗干净手，“我马上出门，钱花光了就能出发了。”

一直到晚饭前，施魏因施泰格才回来，他带回来一整车东西，顺带把鱼竿、户外烧烤架和肉都买好了，他甚至还买了个天文望远镜，蒂亚戈惊讶得合不拢嘴。帐篷等大件已经备齐，防蚊喷雾这类小东西也准备好了，里奥给蒂亚戈找了合适的衣服，第二天上午三人出门了。

露营地点选在一处河边的高地上，到了以后施魏因施泰格开始支帐篷，里奥带着蒂亚戈在周围的林子和河边跑了一圈，勘察地形后回来了，仅仅是四处看看蒂亚戈就开心极了，他捉到了一只小蜗牛，同意和它玩儿一会儿之后就放它走。

支起了宽敞到足以容纳三人的帐篷，施魏因施泰格在河边像模像样地架起鱼竿，并给了蒂亚戈小桶和小网，让他捉鱼玩，蒂亚戈跑得出汗了，穿着厚厚的衣服觉得热，干脆脱了外衣，穿着马甲、长裤和小靴子自在地在浅浅的小河边跑着捉鱼玩。他只捉到了几只小鱼、小蝌蚪和青蛙，还有附在河边石头上的田螺。蒂亚戈很少到野外来，见了什么都新鲜，捉鱼就捉了小半天。

支好了架子，施魏因施泰格拿出让里奥瞠目的众多食材，从蔬菜到肉到调料和酒水饮料他全都带了。

虽然户外烧烤在味道上和家里做的没多少区别，可换了个环境似乎就都不一样了，蒂亚戈高兴极了，吃饭时还坐到了德国人的腿上，靠在他胸膛上一面吃着一面抬头看飞过的鸟。

下午时蒂亚戈还没捉够鱼，就忽然发现了松鼠，他跟着小动物跑来跑去，在一棵树后耐心地等上十几分钟，没等到松鼠，却看见了兔子，他不去接近兔子，兔子也不敢接近他，防备地盯了他好久才跑掉。

晚上蒂亚戈玩儿累了，德国人做好热乎乎的蔬菜肉汤给他，蒂亚戈喝得心满意足，玩闹了一整天，饭后他早早地就困了，也没来得及看星星就睡着了。

帐篷很大，蒂亚戈睡在中间，里奥在他左手边，德国人在他右手边，估摸着孩子睡熟了，德国人悄悄移动到里奥这边来。

“你跑到这边来干什么？”

“就过来呆一会儿，不干什么。”德国人保证道。

里奥将信将疑，转身面朝蒂亚戈，施魏因施泰格伸出手来从后面搂住他，并开始亲吻他的肩膀。

“你要是敢在我儿子旁边跟我来少儿不宜的那套，我绝对会杀了你。”

“我没有那个打算啊，亲两下也不让。”

“有什么好亲的，”里奥压低声音，“做都做了那么多次了。”

“那不一样。”德国人说，嘴唇细细密密地在里奥身上吻着。他翻转过里奥、让他仰面躺着面对自己，低头吻着他的耳朵和脸颊，吻到嘴时，里奥躲开了。

“你不能总是躲着我，里奥。”

“我能，”里奥说，“别跟我辩论，这没什么可说的。”

“我为什么要和你辩论？”他问，话音刚落，施魏因施泰格就稳稳地亲到了里奥唇上，里奥刚要用力推开他，却想到孩子就在旁边，会弄醒他，于是手上刚刚用力，就不得已又收了回来，干脆由着对方吻着，自己也不回应——就算这样，施魏因施泰格也吻得乐此不疲，仿佛性爱对于他的激情没有丝毫缓和，他只想要这样的亲吻，用力吻着里奥，吻肿他的嘴唇，挑逗他的舌尖，不知疲倦地扫着他的口腔。他吻得激烈异常，简直比上床更让里奥吃不消，舌头被他挑逗地吸吮，口腔也逐渐酥麻起来。

过了一会儿，里奥想要挣脱开，施魏因施泰格却吻得更入迷了，肩膀和手臂如枷锁般固定着他，里奥试探着用力去推他，对方忽然收紧胳膊，吻得更急切了。第一次，里奥因亲吻感到难以承受的快感，与理智无关，只是身体想要推开他，不然便会被亲吻灼伤一般。

“好了……快放开……”里奥好不容易别开头，刚说了一句，施魏因施泰格就又堵住他的嘴。

吻得忘情，津液也从嘴角流了下来。帐篷中虽然很暗，却也还是有一丝光线，施魏因施泰格抹掉里奥嘴边的液体，两人在黑暗中对望着。他们只能借着微弱的光线看到对方的眼睛，目光相交的一刻两人的身体纹丝未动，却觉得有什么东西变了，让人惊恐、战栗、欣喜若狂。被席卷而来的陌生感觉压制，两人忽然间不知所措起来，施魏因施泰格放开里奥，在他身旁躺下，默默伸出手臂从后面环住他。

夜晚寂静，里奥的心脏因为刚刚的陌生感觉加快了跳动速度，过了好久才睡着。

夜色正浓时，里奥醒了。他感觉到有人在吻他，施魏因施泰格仍是睡觉前从背后抱住他的姿势，吻着他的肩膀和脖颈，将头抵在里奥头上，在以为无人知晓时低声叹息。

 

他们带了充足的装备，第二天还在原地露营，蒂亚戈对于在丛林中醒来一事觉得十分新鲜，一大清早就蹦蹦跳跳地去找小松鼠和小兔子。这次他不小心发现了蚯蚓，于是徒手挖开柔软的土壤，和许多麻人的蚯蚓先生打了招呼，玩够了之后把土重新给蚯蚓盖上，并用小铲子拍平。

这天晚上他们找到一处宽阔的高地，通过天文望远镜看到了许多不知名的星星，蒂亚戈不住地惊呼，他还看到了一颗流星，高兴得又蹦又跳。

露营两天两夜后，几人收拾好东西回家了，在帐篷里住固然感觉新奇，但总归还是回到家里睡得更踏实。施魏因施泰格好好地睡了一觉，醒来后以为今天无事可做，里奥却说今天是蒂亚戈复查的日子，要带他去医院。

早饭后两人带着蒂亚戈去了医院，检查结果和里奥预料得一样，蒂亚戈已经平安度过了复发危险期，无需再为他担心了。

“结果好棒啊，蒂亚戈，对不对？”施魏因施泰格让蒂亚戈骑在自己脖子上，大步向医院外走着。

蒂亚戈乐着，紧紧攥着施魏因施泰格的手，防止自己掉下去。

“你看那边有滑梯，宝贝，要不要去玩儿？”里奥指着不远处问。

“要！”他手舞足蹈的，“放我下来吧，巴斯蒂安。”

德国人放下他，蒂亚戈快步跑了过去，两个大人跟在后面。

“终于放心了。”施魏因施泰格叹道，他心情很好，语调也轻快了。初秋时节空气透着快意的清凉，阳光明亮柔和，他一直认为这是一年之中最舒适的时节。

两人走到滑梯附近，那里有个小转角，里奥忽然停了脚步，他在这里能看见蒂亚戈，别人却不容易看到他们。

“这次蒂亚戈生病，麻烦你忽然跑来一趟、又在这儿照顾了他一个多月，给你添了许多麻烦，”里奥忽然说道，“谢谢你一直陪着我们，现在危险期已经过去，继续把你留在这儿就太耽误你了，假期还有一半，你也趁着这个时候好好休息一下吧。”

他的话只说了一半时施魏因施泰格就听出了他的意思。

“我没有离开的打算，我可以接着陪你们——陪着蒂亚戈。”

“不用了，那太麻烦你了，”里奥微微笑着，“你知道这不是我平常住的房子，因为这次情况特殊我才和蒂亚戈搬回来住——杰拉德度假回来了，我和蒂亚戈要搬回去了。”

施魏因施泰格恍惚着，坠入云雾，又从云雾中跌出，他过于习惯这个临时组成的家，还没想过未来要如何，只以为可以一辈子这样同里奥和蒂亚戈住在一起，里奥对他态度疏远也罢，蒂亚戈不知道自己是他父亲也罢，只要能和他们在一起不就好了？可现在……

“里奥……”

“你有波多尔斯基，他是你男朋友，”里奥轻声说，像朋友劝导一般，“我也有我的家庭，我们暂时住在一起……这段时光很奇妙，我过得很愉快，蒂亚戈也是，和你在一起就像多了一个朋友一样，但我们都要回归到自己的世界里，”里奥看了眼蒂亚戈，“这段时间你就当做是度假好了，放松一下心情，之后就该回到原本的生活中了。”

听见里奥提起卢卡斯的名字，施魏因施泰格一阵头疼。无论他如何选择，他的生活里都有个大活人在等着他，卢卡斯喜欢他，他知道，那喜欢已经存在了许多年，久到施魏因施泰格不敢承认，面对卢卡斯长久又深厚的感情他束手无策，卢卡斯偶尔提到有多喜欢他时施魏因施泰格总是会条件反射地去吻他，他只是不想听，觉得自己没有办法回应——虽然在一起，却仍觉得他们在恋爱中的付出不平等。施魏因施泰格悉心照顾着卢卡斯，心中却清楚知道这种生活上的照料与卢卡斯给与他的爱恋相比不值一提。

“波多尔斯基还在等你回去，你只想着我和蒂亚戈的话，他怎么办？”里奥问，语调缓慢，声音也轻，想一个字一个字对他说清似的，“这段时间我们有时会上床，已经很对不住他了，不能再错下去。你耽误了和他的度假，现在假期还剩一半，尽快过去吧。”

施魏因施泰格沉默不语，里奥为今天的谈话已经想了好几天了，德国人没有立即炸毛和反对，看来还是有效果的。

“你又要把我推开吗？”施魏因斯泰格问，声音温柔如旧。

“我们不只有自己要考虑，你有波多尔斯基，我有杰拉德，还有蒂亚戈。我们不能把他们的生活也变得一团糟。”

“只因为他们吗？如果没有他们的存在，你就会接受我吗？”

里奥不做声。

“我想留在这儿——不是因为我是蒂亚戈的父亲，是因为我喜欢你，如果你有办法让我不喜欢你，我会离开。可你对我的态度已经够惹人烦了，我想不到你还能用什么方法让我讨厌你。”

德国人压低声音说，字字清晰，里奥诧异地抬起头看他——这些天他断续说过几次喜欢，却只是短短的一句话，这次说得明白无误，再不能将这当做随口说出的词句随意对待了。

“可我们能走到哪呢？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格没有答案。一阵大风忽然吹过，顿时两人都睁不开眼睛，施魏因施泰格拉起左侧大衣的领子遮住里奥的脸，并附身吻住他的嘴唇。

因为里奥也并不清楚的缘由，这次他没有躲开。

 

那天的话题无疾而终，两人谁也没有继续谈下去的打算，施魏因施泰格继续在这里住着，兴致高昂地陪着里奥和蒂亚戈，收拾着房子里外，精心准备着三餐。

这栋房子的院落宽敞，墙边种了一大排树，一共有十几棵。这年天气不好，忽冷忽热，雨水也少，那些树是喜阴的植物，这样的天气走了一遭，叶子大片大片掉了好多。一天夜里刮了大风，清早起来竟已是满地落叶了。蒂亚戈兴奋极了，要去叶子中玩。里奥和施魏因施泰格把叶子收集到一起，集中堆在一个地方，变成了一个厚厚的落叶地毯，蒂亚戈在上面又跑又跳，又是踢球又是打滚，他在叶子中疯跑，一面叫嚷着，玩得开心过头甚至喊破音了，从叶子堆里恋恋不舍爬出来时，已经一面咳嗽一面走路了。

“今天高兴吧？”里奥问。

蒂亚戈咳嗽着点头。

“没事，吃点药就好了，明天还让你玩儿，但不许这样大喊大叫了。”

蒂亚戈双手捂着嘴，不住地点头。

两人回了房子，半天也没见德国人回来。蒂亚戈喝完止咳药水时里奥看见施魏因施泰格从车库的方向走出来，拖着一个网似的东西。他收拢了落叶，把灰色的网罩在上面，用几块石头压好边角，以免风吹走叶子，明天蒂亚戈就没得玩了。

施魏因施泰格收拾好院子，刚推开门进来，蒂亚戈就小跑过来，一把抱住他。

“谢谢你，巴斯蒂安。”

只有心花怒放这一个能形容德国人的感觉。

“不用客气，宝贝。”他蹲下来吻孩子的额头。

“辛苦你和爸爸了，那么多叶子。”

“没事的，你喜欢的话，以后爸爸还帮你找叶子。”他说。

蒂亚戈困惑地看着他，这次他注意到了德国人的自称。

“你是巴斯蒂安，不是爸爸……”

“哎呦，怎么办，我总是说错，要不然就这样吧，好不好，蒂亚戈？将错就错，你就这样叫我好了。”施魏因施泰格笑道。

“那不行，爸爸会不高兴的……”蒂亚戈说，一面去看里奥。里奥不置可否，决定采取不闻不问的方式，不拦着他也不鼓励，毕竟施魏因施泰格是他的生父，顺其自然好了。

 

两人的关系缓和了不少，滚床之后也不像平常那么疏离了。里奥不会一完事就挪到床边上去，他在原本的位置上躺着，施魏因施泰格时常会抱着他，里奥也不会把他推开了。

滚过床后里奥困倦地躺着，正觉得要睡着了，却感觉到施魏因施泰格在摸他的肚子，他以为德国人过一会儿就停手了，可对方却没完没了地摸着，也不知是在摸什么。

“干什么呢？摸个没完。”里奥嘟囔。

“这里原来鼓鼓的，”施魏因施泰格说，“蒂亚戈在这里，你带着他，一定很不容易。”

“还用说。”里奥仍闭着眼，哼了一声。

德国人弯下腰，把头贴在里奥的肚子上，吻着他平坦的小腹。未说出口，但施魏因施泰格希望他能弥补这一切，在里奥怀孕时能一直照料他。

他吻着里奥的肚子和胸口，然后是锁骨和脸颊，最终德国人搂住他接吻，过了好一会儿才停下，把里奥稳稳地环在臂弯里睡着了。

施魏因施泰格在里奥家里住了一整个假期。待到假期马上结束、不得不回国时，施魏因施泰格也终于摊牌了。

那晚他提出喝酒，当时德国人已经买好了第二天下午的机票，里奥认定这是他们仅有的一次一同喝酒的机会，于是痛快地同意了。

天气早已转凉，那几日气温却回升了，晚上喝了酒，两人身上都热了，干脆开着窗户，凉风一阵阵吹来，恍然间仿佛回到了盛夏的凉爽夜晚。

他们喝得很慢，话也不多，刚喝下三分之一，施魏因施泰格忽然从桌子对面伸出手环住里奥的头，和他吻在一起。若有不知情的人看到这场景，会以为他们是相恋多年、正面对分别的恋人，德国人吻得忘情，但里奥知道，他对施魏因施泰格的感觉仍旧是模糊的。但近两个月相处下来他们仍暧昧着，里奥却没注意到意识中遥远的某处隐隐设想着与德国人继续生活的可能。

“我想和你们生活在一起，”施魏因施泰格松开手，贴近里奥的额头，“名正言顺地，每天都在一起。”

里奥不说话，拿起酒杯为自己倒酒。他的手微微向外，左手中指上的订婚戒指尤其显眼。

戒指变成了某种推动剂。忽然间他们都有理由自暴自弃和无度酗酒了，言语更少，酒喝得更快。酒桌上不再有问题和回答，没有假设和可能，也没有回忆和未来，他们倒酒，碰杯，将桌上的酒瓶一个个清空。

“之前你提到我们这样对不住卢卡斯，那皮克呢？如果他知道我们一直在上床，你不怕他会生气？”借着酒精，施魏因施泰格问起之前就想到的问题，因为难以出口，他一直犹豫着没说。

“他不会生气。”里奥简洁答道。

“怎么可能？”施魏因施泰格问，“卢卡斯大概会杀了我……皮克怎么可能不生气。”

“他不会，我知道。”里奥回答，不愿多说。

他心中有数，皮克不会生气，甚至不介意。他们有他们的相处模式，皮克的习惯早已养成，时不时的他会和其他人发生关系，里奥也不介意，他们固然是情侣，却绝非世上那种深爱彼此、至死不渝的情侣，联系着他们的是巴萨安排的婚约和少年时起即联系着彼此的喜欢，这样的喜欢真诚却不浓厚，足够让他们坦然面对对方，也足够让他们为对方松手。他们默认了两人可以和任何有感觉的对象发生关系，只要坦白告知彼此就好，不过是性而已，对他们来说和某天与某人吃了顿饭一样平常，没什么损害。在这方面皮克偶尔会很积极，但多数时候他还是喜欢缠着里奥，与相识多年的朋友和恋人甜甜蜜蜜地结合。里奥也认同这种做法，只是在此之前从未实践过，他想最大程度降低失控的风险，按部就班地过好自己的生活。

没了话，酒瓶也空了，里奥难挡醉意，起身上楼。正以为他们将在静谧沉默中结束这个夜晚时，施魏因施泰格说话了。

“那枚戒指……”他说，言语醉意十足，“你戴不了多久了。”

里奥回头看他，过分的眩晕让他不得不靠在墙上。

“但你能怎么做呢，巴斯蒂安？”

“我会和你结婚。”他说。

里奥醉着，德国人也是，此刻他的目光却清醒了很多，那是醉酒人的异样清醒，他们会忘了一切，唯独这句话和此时此刻的感觉会记得。里奥的脚步因为醉酒而踉跄，他迷糊着走回施魏因施泰格身边和他接吻，离别前的最后一夜他们本应不知餍足地在床上翻滚，最后却因为两人都醉得厉害而只是倒在沙发上睡着了。

 

 

第七章

 

第一次，回到自己的国家让施魏因施泰格这样沮丧。他少有犹豫踌躇的时刻，却在飞机起飞前不得不克制着忽然冲出机舱的冲动。他毕竟不是任意妄为的人，做事也需考虑后果，最终他只是忧心忡忡地半躺在座椅上，想着里奥和蒂亚戈。那是他真正的家庭，他却不得已只能离开他们吗。

回到家，放下行装，施魏因施泰格做的第一件事就是去找波多尔斯基。他知道卢卡斯大概在和他生气，这两个月自己从未主动联系过他，施魏因施泰格也知道是他的不是，卢卡斯怪他也没错。

敲开卢卡斯家门的时候，施魏因施泰格收到了预料之中的疏远接待，不失礼貌，客气冷淡，这怪不得卢卡斯，这么久对他不闻不问，他没把自己赶出去已经很留面子了。

“我能进来吗？”

卢卡斯也不说话，伸手将门缝推大。

施魏因施泰格走进熟悉的前厅后站在那里不动了，也不知道自己该站在什么地方才对。

“近来还顺利？”卢卡斯问。

“都挺好，你呢？”不得已进行必要的客套，施魏因施泰格回问道。

“好的不得了，”他穿着运动服，盘起腿光脚坐在沙发上抬头问：“假期你都干什么了？”

看似面无表情，但他确实在生自己的气。犹豫了下措辞，施魏因施泰格答道：“这些事涉及到别人，我不好说出来……今天我为另一件事来的，如果再不告诉你就太不公平了。”

卢卡斯耸耸肩，表示无所谓。

“这段时间和你在一起很开心……但我们还是分开吧。这都是我的错，卢卡斯，不怨你，我知道这事我做的不对，但……”

他的话音低了下去，因为波多尔斯基的眼睛在一闪而过的惊讶后，忽然燃起了浓浓怒火。他以为卢卡斯会忽然喊叫起来，对方却只是咬牙切齿地看着他。

“原因呢？总要有个原因吧？”

“我对你一直是……对朋友的喜欢，或者说像对弟弟那样，亲弟弟，”施魏因施泰格赶快加上这个词，“我真的很在乎你，卢卡斯，也非常喜欢你，但我们没办法发展下去，我对你的喜欢不是那样的……”

“你会上自己的亲弟弟吗？你和朋友就是这么相处的、和他们上床吗？”卢卡斯站起身来，“之前你怎么不说拿我当弟弟，两个月不知道跑到哪儿鬼混去、回来我就变成弟弟了？我是有多好糊弄，这样很好玩吗？”

施魏因施泰格向前迈了两步，想握住对方的胳膊、让他冷静一下，卢卡斯却退后一步，忽然问道：“你有别人了，是吗？”

“别这样，卢卡……”

“这么说来确实是了？”他问。

施魏因施泰格没留心自己的话，如果直接否定就好了，这样遮掩的回答反倒像是默认。卢卡斯这一反问，他反倒什么都不能说了。

“还没忘我们认识多少年吧？”他问，语气讽刺，“我花了半辈子暗恋，到头来你想一两句话就结束吗？不喜欢我，之前为什么不说？”

被他步步追问，施魏因施泰格只有沉默和道歉可以回答。房中寂静了片刻，卢卡斯忽然问道：“梅西在这件事里是怎么回事？他大半夜跑来干嘛？”

“这和他无关，他只是……身边的人出了事……”唯恐卢卡斯知道里奥被牵扯进来，施魏因施泰格赶快解释道，前半句是撒谎，后半句还算是真话。

“告诉我是谁。”

施魏因施泰格避着他的眼睛。

“抱歉。”

两人僵持着，片刻后卢卡斯走过来，站在施魏因施泰格面前，几乎贴上他的脸。

“你可以走，可以说分手，但我不相信你会这样离开我，”他压低了声音，额头贴着施魏因施泰格的，“我不管你在干什么，但你总会回来的。”

 

将德国人送走，里奥认定这段奇特的时光已经画上终点，是时候回归于原本的生活了。他带着蒂亚戈回到与皮克同居的房子，皮克以热切的拥吻欢迎了他，并把蒂亚戈抱起来转圈，孩子兴奋地挥着手臂大叫。

“以为那德国人把我彻底挤跑了呢，”皮克故意皱着眉、苦着脸，“你还知道回来。”

“只是一起住了两个月，”里奥耸肩，在皮克身边坐下，被他揽着肩膀，“我得告诉你一声，我们滚床了，不是有意的，事情赶到那儿就发生了。”

“滚就滚了，两个月不滚床岂不是要憋死，”皮克在他脸上亲了亲，胡子刮着里奥：“我回来之后不许想他就是了。”

“有什么可想的。”里奥答道，皮克搂住他亲吻。这时蒂亚戈跑下楼来，看到他们后笑着叫道：“Geri又亲爸爸啦，我也要——”

他跑过来，跳到皮克膝盖上坐着，里奥和皮克一起吻他的脸颊，蒂亚戈被皮克的胡子扎得笑了，皮克挠着他身上的痒痒肉，蒂亚戈和他闹了起来。

皮克的回归填补了施魏因施泰格留给蒂亚戈的空白，最初几天蒂亚戈还问里奥巴斯蒂安去了哪儿，什么时候能再见到他，几天后他就不再问了，他和皮克玩得高兴，每天都很开心，里奥也有意淡化与施魏因施泰格的回忆，回归到如他所愿的、有计划的生活中。

 

赛季开始后的第二个星期，里奥在带蒂亚戈出去玩的时候把手机落在家里了。皮克好好地躺在沙发上睡午觉，忽然被铃声惊醒，他等着对方自己放弃，铃声却地老天荒地响了下去，皮克被烦得够呛，也没看是不是自己的手机，就摸过来放到耳边接听了。

他还困着，只含糊地哼了一声当做是打招呼，电话那边的人却精神头十足。

“我到巴塞罗那来了，里奥，你出门了吗？我在你家门口呢。”

皮克琢磨着自己接错了电话。他坐起身来看窗外，外面一个人都没有，他诚实地回答道：“我家门外没人啊。”说完话他才觉得事情不对，看了眼屏幕，上面写着“施魏因施泰格”，而且这也不是自己的手机。

德国人愣了，还没开口说话，皮克就回过神来说道：“你来找我男朋友干什么？”

施魏因施泰格反应过来手机另一端的是皮克，理了下思路答道：“只是来看看他。”

皮克看了看手机，确定对方确实是施魏因施泰格，说：“你知道你和蒂亚戈的关系……还特意跑来看里奥干什么？不知道我们再过三个月就结婚了吗？”

“里奥呢？”他问。

“他不在，你没回答我的问题。”皮克说。

“我只是来看看他，就算他要结婚了，也可以有朋友来看他不是吗。”

“你不是朋友，施魏因施泰格，跟我用不着兜圈子。之前你和里奥上床了，我不介意，但我介意你和他继续联系，我才是他男朋友，别忘了。”

“我不想对你表现出敌意，”想了下后德国人说：“我只是记挂他，想来看看。”

“他和我在一起，不用你牵挂。”

思索片刻，德国人干脆豁出去，把想法说了出来——反正他已经下定决心要这样做了。

“我不想绕弯子，或许你听来这很荒唐，但我说的是真的：我很喜欢里奥，也喜欢和他还有蒂亚戈一起生活。”

“哦，那就有趣了，”皮克呆了两秒后说，“想想看，施魏因施泰格，我和里奥一起住、在同一个俱乐部训练，我们已经订婚，婚期也定在十二月，这种情况下你说想和里奥、蒂亚戈生活在一起，我很好奇你打算怎么做。”

德国人沉默不语，过了一会儿答道：“我会让里奥接受我的。”

“是因为蒂亚戈吗？”皮克问，“因为你是他的生父，所以你觉得你应该和里奥在一起？”

“这和孩子没关系。我喜欢里奥，想和他还有蒂亚戈生活在一起。”

“你一定是地球表面最没有资格说这句话的人，”皮克说， “知道我零六年见到里奥的时候他是什么样吗？我在冬歇期回国，来看他的时候他在睡觉，他就那么一个人在沙发上孤零零躺着，肚子鼓得老大，身上盖着条毯子，睡觉的时候也皱着眉头。从窗户外面看到我都为他难受。我等他醒了才敲门，进去之后发现他是我见过的怀孕的人中最低落的一个，我们认识半辈子了，里奥从没这么消沉过，我看在眼里，比什么都难受。他耽误了多少场比赛，你可以替他算算，足球对他来说意味着什么，你和我一样清楚。你害惨了他，施魏因施泰格，所以离里奥远点儿，别想再把他拖下水了。”

施魏因施泰格听着，一句都反驳不了。皮克也没给他反驳的机会，挂了电话翻身就睡，但继续补觉没补成，他睡不着了，只好坐起来气闷地剥桔子吃，想着德国人算哪根葱竟然有胆子勾搭里奥。

过了一会儿里奥带着蒂亚戈回来了。等到晚饭后蒂亚戈上楼去写作业，皮克递给里奥手机，告诉他德国人来了电话。

“他来巴塞罗那找你，我把他骂了一顿，他理亏，没等他说话我就把电话挂了。”皮克总结道。

“为什么？”里奥一怔。

“他害惨了你，现在还想回来再拉你下水，我当然不会让他得逞了。”皮克摊了摊手。

“不是那样，Geri，”里奥放下为蒂亚戈准备的第二天早餐原料，隔着厨房吧台看皮克，“你知道零六年那时候他喝醉酒了，不是故意的，不能说是他的错。”

“但孩子总归是他的，”皮克说，“所以归根结底，还是他的错。上次他来看你我就觉得心烦，但没办法，他需要留在这儿照顾蒂亚戈，不得已忍了，但以后可没这么便宜的事了，我不能让他一直骚扰你。”

“他没有骚扰我，他只是想看看孩子。”

“怎么可能，他的目的是你，才不是蒂亚戈。他都说了什么‘喜欢里奥’……竟然有脸说出这种话，再接近你，不知道又会把你害成什么样。”

里奥叹气：“他不会故意做那种事，Geri，他很照顾蒂亚戈，也没为难过我。”

皮克盯着他看了几秒，说道：“我每说一句你都在否定我，里奥，我知道你们有一个孩子，可你不能每句话都偏袒他。”

“我只是在说这件事，对事不对人，没有偏袒他，”里奥说，“你在电话里怎么说的？”

“我忘了，”皮克大手一挥，“总之就是把他说的哑口无言了，让他离你和蒂亚戈远点儿。”

“Geri，他怎么说也是蒂亚戈的父亲，他如果来看看孩子也很正常——”

“我亲爱的里奥，我说了他的目的不是蒂亚戈，是你，”皮克说道，“如果他来看孩子，我有什么可拦着的？他爱看就看好了，可他说他想和你一起生活，我有什么理由不把他骂走？”

他的声音有些提高，里奥头痛地叹了口气，说道：“Geri，不管他说了什么，这件事应该让我来解决……等下，你说他来巴塞罗那找我？”

“对啊，一张嘴就说他在你家门口什么的……”

“你怎么没早点告诉我？”里奥拿过手机，发现德国人的来电已经是三个小时之前的事了。

“陪孩子又吃饭又玩的，哪有空提他？”皮克说。

“我一回来你就该告诉我啊，他来了巴塞罗那，还被你一个电话骂走，现在也不知道在什么地方……”

皮克见里奥拿着手机，表情忧心忡忡，心下不满，问道：“你不是要给他打电话吧？”

里奥本想打电话问问德国人现在在哪，也替皮克道个歉，但现在皮克一副生气的样子，里奥知道他有时会忽然耍小孩子脾气、碰到什么都要发火，只得摇摇头。

“没有，没事。”

眼看着里奥的表情不自然起来，皮克冷笑一声说道：“想给他打电话就打好了，一晚上都在帮着他说话……还说什么结不结婚，一心惦记着别人，结婚有什么用。”

知道他赌气，里奥刚要开口劝他，皮克竟忽然拉过他的手把中指上的订婚戒指摘了下来，随手丢到身后，自己拿起车钥匙和外套走了出去。

“Geri！”里奥想阻止他晚上赌气开车出去乱逛，皮克却用力甩上门，门板险些打在里奥脸上。忽然摔过来的门吓了里奥一跳，也让他心凉起来。他站在门口听着汽车引擎发动，继而开走了。里奥在门口站了一会儿，回到沙发上呆坐着。过了好一会儿他才想起刚刚杰拉德丢出去的戒指，他在沙发、地毯、置物架间找了半个晚上，最后才从花盆的叶子间摸出戒指，重新戴回手上。

 

皮克之前也这样赌气过，里奥知道过几天就好了，大不了哄哄他。第二天去训练时，里奥在去场地的路上正好碰见他向更衣室走来，里奥迎了过去。

“早，Geri。”

“早。”他冷淡说道，不看里奥一眼，脚步也没停下，从里奥身边大步走过了。看样子还在赌气，里奥想，他本想多和他说几句话，但皮克根本没给他这个机会，只能等晚上再试试，说不定到时候他的气就消了。

训练结束后为了防止皮克一溜烟地跑掉，里奥用最快速度换好衣服，这时皮克还在穿衬衫。里奥走到他旁边去说道：“晚上我们一起回去吧，你想吃什么，我们在回家路上买，顺道去接蒂亚戈。”

皮克仍旧面无表情，答了句：“我晚上有事，你自己回去吧。”

他今天又打定主意不回家了，里奥在心里叹了口气，无奈地想着多大点事至于要赌气这么久。

“别在外面玩太久，我和孩子会惦记你。”

皮克含糊地“嗯”了一声，里奥又说道：“是我不好，你别生气了。玩累了早点回来。”说罢，他在皮克脸上亲了一下，拿好自己的东西去接蒂亚戈了。

本以为皮克过上个两三天就会回家，这次却一个星期没见他回来，放假时也不知道跑去哪里了，里奥给他打电话，他总是不接，偶尔接起来也是敷衍，不过两句半就挂断了。

皮克这一闹，里奥也忘了施魏因施泰格上周末来找他的事，这周他带着蒂亚戈在外面玩时忽然又接到德国人的电话，他说他在巴塞罗那，想看看蒂亚戈，里奥答复说他们在附近的公园里，德国人很快赶来了。他陪蒂亚戈玩了很久，里奥就上周皮克接电话一事道了歉，但没提他和皮克的争吵、以及皮克一直没回家的事。蒂亚戈在公园玩累后里奥就带着他回去了。施魏因施泰格看出里奥想保持距离，并不紧跟着他们。他说自己明天还能在这儿待一天，问清里奥明天他会带蒂亚戈去游乐场后，施魏因施泰格说自己明天会去陪蒂亚戈再玩一会儿。

 

一个星期过去了，里奥想皮克的赌气也该结束了，再开始训练时就要让他回家，毕竟十二月就要结婚了，这样闹着总是不妥。再看见皮克时里奥发现他竟把订婚戒指摘下去了。大龄儿童的别扭行为气得里奥差点在众人面前吼他，但他还是忍住了，结束训练后里奥在皮克的车旁等他，很快皮克走过来了。

“已经一个星期了，杰拉德，该回家了。”里奥站在车旁说。

皮克耸耸肩：“回去干什么？我觉得现在这样挺好。”

“我们是一家人，杰拉德，你可以赌气、可以跑到外面住，但不能一直耍小孩子脾气，我和蒂亚戈会担心你。之前的事是我不好，我道歉，但你闹够了脾气也该回家了。”

皮克想了想，看了眼里奥的戒指说道：“我不想回去。”

里奥抬头凝视他，缓缓说道：“再过两个月就结婚了，你想闹到什么时候？闹到俱乐部也知道、让他们来训我们吗？吵架那天是我不好，我道歉，你可以发火但不能一直赌气躲在外面，你有家庭，别忘了。”

皮克执拗地瞪着眼睛看天，说了句：“我觉得在外面比在家里好。在哪里舒坦就呆在哪里，这不是挺正常的。”

“巴萨安排了我们结婚，”里奥一字一顿说道，“别忘了我们有婚约，答应的事就要做到，已经定好的计划就要执行，何况已经对媒体公布了，我们不能失信，也不能让别人看巴萨的笑话。”

“那有什么关系？”皮克问，“不结婚能怎么样？不想结就不结了呗，你又不是对我爱得死心塌地，我也没对你至死不渝——”

“那不重要，杰拉德，”他的话惹人心烦，里奥的火气上来了，语气也重了：“没人强迫我们爱得死去活来，我们只是要结婚，不需要原因，这是我们必须要做的事。”

皮克知道里奥说的有道理，俱乐部早为他们安排好了一切，他们也同意了，媒体早已大肆宣传他们的婚事，如果忽然生变，绝对会荣膺年度闹剧之首。但皮克向来不在乎这些，他任性惯了，总是随性而为，想到什么就做什么，如果是在气头上就更什么都不顾了。

皮克理亏，答不出话。里奥正以为他态度软下来时，皮克忽然握住他的手，第二次把订婚戒指摘了下来，用力丢了出去。

“不想结婚就不结了呗，哪有那么麻烦……”他说。

“杰拉德！”

戒指被第二次扔出去，里奥再也忍不住火气了，他厉声吼了一句，皮克被他震住，呆呆地站在原地，话也不敢说了，里奥没工夫骂他，瞪了他一眼后赶快去停车场外的草丛里找戒指，而他在湿滑的草丛中摸得满手泥土时，皮克竟逃逸似的开着车跑了，里奥看呆了，都忘了骂他。

好不容易找回沾着露水和泥土的戒指时，皮克早不见踪影了。里奥回到车上用纸巾擦了擦戒指，又戴上了。

你可以接着闹，杰拉德，但终究还是要好好结婚的，逃避责任也不能逃一辈子。里奥想，一面启动了汽车。

 

皮克的恶劣态度让里奥决定晾他几天，先不管他，再过上一周他还这么闹别扭，自己就要和他来真格的了。皮克有时闹脾气，里奥习惯性让着他，但真到了有关原则的事情上里奥的态度是不会软的，皮克知道自己不对，别扭着也会认错。

蒂亚戈每天都问Geri什么时候回来，到周末时则会问巴斯蒂安会不会来看他，他刚刚提醒过里奥，施魏因施泰格的电话就打来了，说他已经到了巴塞罗那，明天想看看蒂亚戈。里奥回答说他们明天会去给蒂亚戈买衣服和玩具，之后在一家餐厅里吃饭，德国人问能不能陪他们一起，里奥同意了。蒂亚戈在沙发上高兴地蹦啊蹦的，里奥伸着胳膊护着，怕他摔下去。

蒂亚戈喜欢游乐场和公园，也觉得商场有趣。他对服装区兴趣不高，却很喜欢逛家电区，里奥琢磨着他大概到了对这类笨重东西感兴趣的奇怪时期，他会问售货员这个洗衣机和另一个有什么不同，听到智能、变频、涡轮增压这样的词时蒂亚戈瞪大了眼睛，这和他听到电视上说恒星、轨道半径、星体磁场时没有区别，都是听不太懂又很高深厉害的东西，他的好奇心很重，每层楼都要转个遍，对各种东西提出疑问，为什么它是这样而不是那样，为什么看起来差不多价钱却不一样，商场对他来说也像游乐场一般。

里奥带着他在商场中逛着，很快施魏因施泰格也来了，这次德国人接过讲解的重任，为他解释各种东西是什么，碰到自己也不懂的就先告诉蒂亚戈他不知道，然后胡诌一阵，逗得孩子笑个没完。

买好了蒂亚戈的衣服、玩具和一点生活用品，三人去订好的餐厅吃了饭，蒂亚戈点的甜品是冰激凌，只吃了几口他就断言家里做的更有有趣。

“家里的好像没有这个好吃，但做得更好玩，”蒂亚戈说，“下次我想放进去一点儿干果什么的……”

“我都快忘了，冰激凌机还在原来的房子里呢，也忘了搬过去，”里奥忽然想到，“今天累了，明天我们把机器搬到现在的房子里。”

“可爸爸都不会做……”蒂亚戈噘着嘴。

“我可以学啊，”里奥说，“说不定能做得比巴斯蒂安还好吃呢。”

蒂亚戈怀疑地看着他，施魏因施泰格暗笑，感觉很有成就感。

 

里奥每天照常去训练，一天训练结束后，里奥在基地外面看见拿着球衣对他挥手的一群球迷。去接蒂亚戈时间还来得及，里奥放慢车速停了车，落下车窗，接过球迷的球衣和笔为他们签名、配合他们自拍，他刚为第二个人签了名字，几个人扛着摄像机和话筒气喘呼呼冲到里奥的车旁大声问道：“梅西，对于皮克说你们的婚约取消你有什么话想说？”“这是皮克单方面决定的吗？”“是你还是他提出取消婚约的？”

里奥一怔，签字的动作忽然停了，幸而他带着墨镜遮掩了表情，没人能看出他的神色变化。里奥签好这件衣服，一言不发开车走了。他还不知道怎么回事，不能贸然回答，何况这些记者也不是为了要个答案，他们只需要里奥的只言片语然后拿去大做文章罢了，甚至里奥并未说话他们也可以写“谈及婚约取消梅西黯然失色不发一言”。

里奥到学校接了蒂亚戈，好在蒂亚戈似乎还什么都不知道，也没问什么。到家后里奥先让他去写作业，然后拿出手机查看是怎么回事。

很快，一堆写着“皮克宣告婚约取消”的网页出现了。点开视频，皮克从商场中走出，被记者追上，记者问他最近为什么很少和梅西一起出现，皮克一面拉开车门一面挥了下手答道：“我们不结婚了，婚约取消了。”记者追问原因，皮克已经开着车走远了。

时间显示视频是昨天晚上拍下的，整个过程连十秒钟都不到，点击量已经破千万了。

晚上里奥照常准备晚餐，和蒂亚戈吃饭，陪他写作业，陪他玩，哄他睡着。一直到十点钟里奥才有了空闲。他关了灯躺在床上，拿出手机给皮克打了电话。响了好一会儿那边才接听，他原以为皮克那边会是派对的吵闹和嘈杂，没想到电话接通后他听到的是和自己身边相同的寂静。

“我看到你回答记者的视频了，你说‘不结婚了，婚约取消’，我想知道你为什么这么说。”

沉默回答了他，里奥攥着电话，转瞬间以为自己又置身不能决定腹中胎儿去留的那一晚，他等待着，原本还有些焦虑，此刻却不知为什么，莫名释然了。

“我想我们大概不太合适，里奥。”皮克答道。

这是痛骂、指责和抱怨他的最好时机。痛骂他为什么过了快六年才说不合适，指责他不负责任、打破承诺，抱怨他把消息告诉了全世界却还瞒着自己，但恍惚间里奥什么也不想说了，无论自己说什么，那些话语都不能被皮克接收，就如同他们之间挡了一堵墙和一整片汪洋般，无论以前如何，现在这一秒，他们活在不同的世界中，言语无法抵达彼此。

“再见了，杰拉德。”里奥说，身体和头脑被疲倦占领，他挂断电话，关了机，用被子将自己从头到脚盖住。

他不需要解释，不想问原因，甚至不愿去想。

第二天去训练时，皮克似乎想和他说些什么，但里奥无视了他，没看过他一眼，不想听他说一个字，甚至不愿和他距离太近。

两人的位置忽然调过来了。之前还是里奥去找赌气的皮克说话，现在变成皮克五次三番要对里奥说话，里奥都无视他走开了。

更衣室的人们发现了两人的气氛奇怪，训练一结束纷纷迅速换好衣服撤退了，留下他们小情侣爱怎么样就怎么样。屋子里只剩下他们，里奥不紧不慢地换着衣服，皮克系好了鞋带，看了他几眼，犹豫着说道：“里奥，你听到我昨天的话了……我觉得我们不合适，或许还是不要结婚比较好。”

“这话你应该对俱乐部说，而且是在六年前。”里奥冷冷说道。

“之前是我想得太简单了，可过了这么久，我只是忽然觉得……”

他没再说下去，找不到合适的说法，里奥等了几秒钟，说道：“我不管你怎么想，杰拉德，也不在乎你对记者说了什么，我们需要结婚，就是这样。婚期在十二月，你知道，全世界也知道。我没有别的话可说，你也不用解释，我不想听。再见。”

他拿好东西离开了，没再看皮克一眼。

 

里奥心里窝着火，带着蒂亚戈搬出和皮克同住的房子，回到他单身时住的那栋。蒂亚戈注意到了皮克不在家的时间太久，里奥的心情和从前不同，他们还搬了家，孩子知道家里出了事，却不知道怎么办，变得小心翼翼的，生怕惹里奥生气。

这时天气更凉了，里奥刚回到这栋房子时只顾着打扫和整理，窗户大敞四开，冷气灌进屋子他还觉得没关系、只是换换空气。晚上蒂亚戈到家时，里奥的鼻子开始不舒服，不停地打喷嚏，他怀疑自己是不是感冒了，于是赶快吃了药，但第二天早上醒来时他已经头晕脑胀起不来床了。好不容易换好衣服下楼，给蒂亚戈做好了早饭后，里奥才想到自己应该离蒂亚戈远一点，免得把感冒传染给他。

蒂亚戈喜欢和他亲近，里奥感冒之后蒂亚戈只能和爸爸保持着距离，还要看爸爸每天在家里都戴口罩，连脸都不露出来。一天蒂亚戈写作业的时候闷闷地说：“说不定你都不是我爸爸呢，你天天带着口罩……”

里奥笑了，戴着口罩闷闷地说道：“我不是你爸爸，那我是谁呢？”

“谁知道呢，”蒂亚戈说，“就是一个假装是我爸爸的人……”

“乖，宝贝，”里奥隔着口罩在蒂亚戈脸上亲了一口，“爸爸是怕传染给你。”

三天后，里奥的感冒没好，蒂亚戈却咳嗽着起床了。他到底还是传染给了孩子。

里奥郁闷地摘下口罩——也用不上这东西了。

“都是爸爸不好，想让你别被传染感冒都做不到。爸爸太笨了。”里奥叹着。

蒂亚戈却很高兴，他爬到里奥腿上坐着，抱着他的胳膊。

“可这样说话很好玩啊，”蒂亚戈说，“要是小鱼会说话就是像我这样，喃喃喃——”他的鼻子不通气，鼻音很重，说起话来很滑稽，里奥和他都笑了。

周末之前德国人打来电话问他们的安排，里奥告诉他这周不带蒂亚戈出门了，他们两个都感冒了，要在家好好养着，并告诉施魏因施泰格这周就不要折腾过来了。但听了里奥和蒂亚戈鼻音浓重的说话声，施魏因施泰格更没有不来的理由了，训练一结束他就跑去机场，最快速度赶来了。

进门后父子两人正擦着鼻涕不亦乐乎地打着游戏，和他打招呼，一张嘴都是变了味的西班牙语，施魏因施泰格想到“苦中作乐”这个词，想笑却笑不出来。

里奥因为感冒，身上懒懒的，什么也不想做，有自动洗碗机摆在那儿他都懒得把碗放进去，后来干脆饭也不做，开始叫外卖了。施魏因施泰格来了之后先收拾了家里，洗了父子两人的衣服，又做好了热乎乎的饭菜给他们。

蒂亚戈因为他的到来很开心，比之前精神了很多。晚上缠着施魏因施泰格哄他睡觉，因为病着，德国人多陪他玩儿了一会，很晚才下楼来。

施魏因施泰格回到客厅中。里奥浑身乏力地躺在沙发上，等着过一会儿去睡觉。

“他睡了？”里奥问。

“费了好半天功夫，他总是被我逗笑。”施魏因施泰格说，在里奥对面的沙发上坐下。

“好好的过来看看孩子，却要平白无故干活干上一整天。”里奥笑道。

“能看见你们我就很高兴了，能帮上忙就更好了，”他说，“其实也没多少区别，是不是？就像赛季开始前我们住在一起似的，就在这栋房子里。”

里奥略笑了笑，神色尴尬。施魏因施泰格明白他的意思，上次他们因为照顾孩子不得不住在一起，这次就不同了。德国人也看到了媒体耸人听闻的报道，说皮克单方面宣布取消婚约，梅西却一直在等着他。现在里奥虽然已经搬回原本的房子中，戒指却仍戴在手上。

“天晚了，我也该走了，”施魏因施泰格站起身来，“明天我早些过来，酒店离这儿很近。你不用管早餐，我做。”

里奥站起来送他，一面道谢，叮嘱他路上小心。走出门口时德国人想回头吻他，最终只是克制着，挥手离开了。

 

自从里奥搬回自己的房子里后，施魏因施泰格对于每周来到巴塞罗那更热心了。他希望给里奥和蒂亚戈最好的一切，愿意想尽办法让他们开心，他不知疲倦地做着这一切，就像能从照料里奥和蒂亚戈的行动中获取能量似的。

在里奥对他不嫌麻烦每周都赶来看他们一事道谢时，施魏因施泰格摇摇头。

“每周走出机场和早上从酒店来这儿的路上是我最快乐的时候，因为马上能见到你们了，没有比这更让我高兴的事。”

他说，笑容由衷，让人感觉温暖。只有真正幸福的人才能露出这样的微笑，里奥被他传染，心中也被暖流包围一般轻飘飘的。

虽然周周都来，施魏因施泰格却从没在里奥家住过。尽管酒店不远，但来回走毕竟很麻烦，早上德国人很早就来了，晚上又等到里奥睡觉时才走，这时天已经冷了，他每次晚上回酒店都冻得够呛。

施魏因施泰格开始盼着一场大风大雨。这样他就有理由不再回到酒店去住，外面天气恶劣，里奥当然也不能让他走进冷雨中去。可这场风雨就是不来，施魏因施泰格也不好主动提出要住在这儿。

一天晚上他正要离开，穿着厚重的外衣时，里奥忽然提出让他住在这里。

“天气越来越冷了，今天还降温……你别折腾了，住在这儿吧。”

两个月前明明每天都住在这儿，现在不过是又能回到原点，施魏因施泰格却感觉像听到了里奥的告白一样，高兴得几乎想去亲他一口。

折腾了一个多月后终于能重新住在这里了。他仍住在之前的客房里，和原来一样。仅仅是住在这里施魏因施泰格就觉得心满意足，他并没指望和里奥亲近，他只是想留在这儿，和里奥、蒂亚戈在一起，像一家人那样。


	2. 8-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）  
> 微皮梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）  
> 微猪波（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 现实向  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

第八章

一脚踢飞滚到身旁的球，里奥看着皮球飞出去的弧线，也顺道看到了那边的皮克，他还是平常嘻嘻哈哈的样子，正和阿尔维斯说着什么。  
两人一直僵持着，里奥越来越觉得烦了。如果还是小孩子就好了，心里有什么不痛快都可以直说，或是卷起袖子打一架，什么都解决了，要么和好了，要么再也不来往，多容易。偏偏长大了就要变成现在这幅温吞的样子，皮克就是死活不回家，只说了句“不合适”打发里奥，就像刚刚看了一套不甚满意的房子似的——不满意还住了六年，他的反射弧已经比诺坎普周长还长了。  
但婚还是要结的，里奥想，别和他生气了，他不过是小孩子似的任性罢了，小孩子……明明自己的生日比他要小上四个月，倒要一直让着他了。里奥打算好了，再等他几天，到时候他再没反应，自己无论如何要把他揪回家去。  
“你和杰拉德最近是在干什么呢？”伊涅斯塔坐在一个皮球上问道。  
里奥正无意识地盯着皮克看，没想到会有人忽然提起他们的事，答道：“没什么，挺好的。”  
“你信吗？”伊涅斯塔问一旁的布斯克茨，后者摇了摇头。  
“喂，干嘛要到处说——”  
“大家都知道了，”伊涅斯塔耸肩，“你要是不能和杰拉德结婚了，我支持你和塞尔吉奥在一起。”  
他一本正经开着玩笑，自己和布斯克茨都笑了，内马尔听到他们的话，把胳膊搭在里奥肩上说道：“还有我还有我，我也是个不错的人选。”  
“你年纪太小了，轮不到你，”伊涅斯塔说，“我只投票给塞尔吉奥和路易。”  
“路易都结婚了，”内马尔说，“还是我比较合适。”  
“你们开玩笑要不要说得跟真的似的？”里奥问，“结婚那天胡说八道的人一律和皇马的坐一起。”  
“皇马的人来干嘛？你花钱雇人砸场子？”内马尔笑道。  
休息时间结束了，话题暂时打住，恩里克集合了球员做新一轮训练。中午吃饭前里奥被哈维拉住，他又被问了一遍和杰拉德是不是闹别扭了。跟哈维没什么可瞒着的，里奥如实说了。  
“这么一直僵持着，俱乐部迟早要来找你们谈话，不能把他哄回家去吗？”哈维问。  
“那么容易倒好了，我哄过了、骂过了、道歉了、也训他了，什么都没用，他就是不回去。”  
“高层没人找你们谈话？”哈维问，“在杰拉德说不结婚的视频传得满天飞之后？”  
“我听说高层找他谈了，”伊涅斯塔忽然端着个餐盘冒出来，“这次是他捅了篓子，又不是里奥，找里奥谈什么。”  
三人端着各自的餐盘走到一张桌子旁坐下。  
“找他都谈什么了？”里奥问。  
“这我就不知道了，据说谈了有一个钟头，”伊涅斯塔耸肩，“出来之后他就像熊被捋顺了毛似的乖多了。”  
“你哪听来的这些消息？”哈维问。  
“和关键部门的工作人员关系好罢了。”伊涅斯塔答道。  
他的话给了里奥一点希望，说不定杰拉德已经改变心意了，只是还没好意思低下头来，或许只要自己主动问他什么时候回来……  
“但你和德国人走得太近了。”三人在桌边坐下时伊涅斯塔忽然指出。哈维和里奥都吓了一跳，哈维瞪大眼睛看着里奥，里奥诧异地看伊涅斯塔。  
“我只是路过取个勺子！”特尔施特根举着餐具无辜答道，从他们桌旁走过去了。  
“所以说你都哪听来的这些消息啊！”里奥问，“他是来看孩子。”  
“小点声，里奥，”伊涅斯塔做了个手势，“无论他来干什么，你和他走得近俱乐部都不会高兴，还是在杰拉德连家都不回的情况下。”  
“他不回家不是我的责任。”里奥指出。  
“但俱乐部只关心你们能不能按时结婚、会不会闹出丑闻，”伊涅斯塔压低声音，“被人发现拜仁中场每周都跑到你家去，很快就会有‘施魏因施泰格横插一脚、拉玛西亚情侣分道扬镳’的丑闻了，飞得比你们订婚时候的消息还快。”  
“你怎么这么快就想好了标题？”里奥诧异，“不对，我是要问……他每周都跑到我家这事很多人都知道了吗？”  
“不，我只是在酒店和机场都有朋友罢了。”  
“你的朋友真八卦。”哈维说。  
“严肃点，我可没开玩笑，想想这件事的后果，里奥。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“对啊，你可是我们的里奥，我们可不想看见你被别人拐跑了。”内马尔端着餐盘在里奥旁边坐下，也不知道他是从哪句开始听的。  
“到底有多少人知道这件事了？”里奥烦躁起来。  
“瞒不住的，迟早大家都知道，”内马尔说，“但别担心，我会站在你这边的。”  
“无论我做什么决定你都支持我？”里奥怀疑地看他。  
“不，我只会支持‘为了你好’的决定，不支持你个人的任性的打算。”内马尔说着，戳走了里奥盘里的一块肉。  
我想要损友，里奥想着，不要这帮会为了我好给我压力的家伙……现在后悔队友过分深明大义为时已晚，里奥暗暗想到他们给自己压力的那天。现在他就感觉到心烦了，明明和德国人还没怎么样呢。

杰拉德赌气不回家，自己干脆搬出来，听起来似乎很“公平”，但现在过去了一个多月，里奥逐渐觉得这做法不妥了，这仿佛更坐实了他与皮克分手的事实，但他只是气不过皮克的态度，并不是真要和他分开。  
想着要按部就班结婚，里奥却渐渐为德国人分心起来。皮克是自己的伴侣没错，可施魏因施泰格对他和蒂亚戈尽心尽力，仿佛只因里奥生下了他们的孩子他便从此决意为他们奉献余生似的，他变着花地哄着蒂亚戈，想尽办法让里奥高兴，做什么都心甘情愿的样子，有时里奥都会于心不忍，其实他倒宁愿德国人懒洋洋地什么都不做，自己也免了欠他人情。看出里奥的顾虑，德国人说他这样做都是为了孩子。里奥心想着自己又不傻，这话要是也信脑子就白长了，告白的话三番五次说了，大风天里挡着衣领的深情接吻也发生了，现在他每周都跑来围着自己和孩子转，心思已经再明显不过了。  
想到俱乐部发现后会带来的混乱，里奥决定和德国人谈清楚，他们这种相处模式不能继续下去，自己也该搬回到和皮克同居的房子里了。  
这天晚上施魏因施泰格以一桌子阿根廷菜迎接了里奥和蒂亚戈。里奥在吃饭时想着如何拐弯抹角开口，如何有铺垫地开始这个话题，他不擅长这些，最后放弃了努力，蒂亚戈回房间后两人收拾着桌子，里奥硬着头皮说道：  
“我有事想和你说，巴斯蒂安，我在想，或许你不该再来了，我是说，至少别来得这么勤，会惹人误会。我的队友已经有人知道你常来这儿了。”  
刚刚还哼着歌收拾着餐具，不过几秒钟的功夫里奥就说出赶他走的话了。忽然被下了逐客令，施魏因施泰格有些懵。  
“可我……只是来看看你和蒂亚戈不是吗？我们连……我亲都没亲过你，在你搬回到这房子之后。”  
“话是这么说，可别人不知道，他们只看到你每周都来我这儿，人们会编造出很多东西，才不会管我们是不是什么都没发生。”  
施魏因施泰格看着桌子不做声，问道：“你和皮克和好了？你们谈过了？”  
“还没有。”  
“还没和他谈过，你就做好准备要放弃我了？”  
里奥努力舒缓表情，不露出急躁的样子。  
“巴斯蒂安，你知道我和他是要结婚的。”  
施魏因施泰格擦干手上的水渍，问道：“那好，你倒是说说为什么和他结婚。”  
“俱乐部早就安排好了，哪有为什么，”里奥答道，“我不想人生再出差错了。”  
德国人认命地点点头，又问道：“抛开俱乐部不说，你更喜欢他还是我？”里奥怔住，无从回答，德国人自己说道：“好，不逼你说这个，那你说说和谁生活在一起更舒心，这个说起来容易吧？”  
里奥不可能在施魏因施泰格面前说皮克的不是，皮克当然没有德国人细心，也不是体贴的性子，他爱玩爱闹，生性洒脱，偶尔来了兴致会高高兴兴地扮演男友和继父的角色，但他不会留心着去做这做那，也根本没生着这根神经。但这只是他原本性格就如此，并不是贬低他的理由。  
“你们性格不一样，没什么可比的。”  
“这就是和我一起生活更舒心的意思了，”施魏因施泰格断言，“如果和我呆在一起更舒服，为什么要硬着头皮选他？何况他都说不结婚了。”  
“你知道我们订婚了，事情六年前就定下了，现在反悔、外面会闹成什么样？”  
“是你怕天翻地覆还是我怕？”施魏因施泰格问，“我们谁都不在乎，你还要担心舆论和媒体吗？”  
里奥不愿考虑这些，复杂的事一秒都不愿想，他只想过计划好的人生。施魏因施泰格不想逼问太多，走过去抱住里奥，在他额头上吻了吻：“你喜欢我，不是吗？我吻你的那天你没有躲开……”说着他搂紧了里奥和他接吻，里奥避开了，德国人不依不挠将他压在料理台上吻着，里奥躲着他的亲吻，施魏因施泰格始终不能好好地吻到他嘴唇上，干脆将手伸到里奥身下，忽然出现的Alpha信息素压制着里奥，他对这样的触碰原本就敏感，现在更是立刻软了身子。德国人把他不肯接吻一事抛到脑后，将精力转移到里奥身上，吻着他的颈子和锁骨。  
此时施魏因施泰格已经两地来回跑了有一个半月，这是他们第一次发生关系——也是第一次有身体接触，之前连个脸颊上的亲吻都没有。  
性只是性，并不意味着什么。里奥一直这样告诉自己，他和皮克对此都抱着无所谓的态度。但里奥知道，这次有什么东西不一样了。他不能用之前简单的想法看待与施魏因施泰格的性爱，他感觉到了复杂的东西。或许是那些无微不至的照料让他的软下心来，或许是早已习惯他的存在和陪伴让里奥对他不再设防，无论是什么，从未有过的矛盾在他身体中悄悄生长：因为施魏因施泰格，他第一次对结婚一事有了犹豫。  
在那之后他们偶尔做爱。“偶尔”之所以没变成“经常”，是因为里奥很多时候都会忽然消沉下来，情事无法继续，施魏因施泰格并不强求，仿佛知道他在为什么烦恼一般，只拥抱着他睡着，亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛，陪着他辗转反侧，或不发一言。  
在那之后，德国人不再在做爱时将告白挂在嘴上，他的告白变成了询问，你喜欢我吗，里奥，他问，你喜欢我吗，每到那时他都专注看着里奥，眼睛坦诚，神情认真，让里奥不敢直视，他闭上眼，施魏因施泰格仍在问着，低沉的声音在耳边出现，在脑海中不住回响，逼迫里奥思考。喜欢我吗，他问。

训练结束后恩里克叫住里奥，说俱乐部的管理人员想和他谈谈，让他快去换衣服，自己和他一起去。里奥猜到要么是他们督促自己和皮克和好，要么是发现了施魏因施泰格每周都跑来。里奥暗自祈祷希望是前者，这只需要自己再去劝劝皮克罢了，说不定俱乐部也会帮着他劝西班牙人回心转意。  
里奥换好衣服，和恩里克去了训练基地的一间小会议室，进去之后只有一个年纪在五十上下的女士等着他们，里奥记得在俱乐部的公关活动上见过她。  
“你好，里奥，卢乔。”她和里奥及恩里克握了手，简单说明来意：“俱乐部听说了一些事，他们可是头疼坏了，我就不向你们转述当时会议室里乌烟瘴气、吵破喉咙的情景了，只把俱乐部的意思说清楚：施魏因施泰格去你家去得太频繁了，无论你和他只是朋友还是什么，在你和杰拉德现在分居的情况下，这都不是件好事，媒体会用它来大做文章，所以俱乐部希望你尽快和他断了来往，就算要来往，也至少是三两个月再见个面，别这样频繁就好，不然谁都会觉得蹊跷的。搬回家里去吧，里奥，杰拉德周一也会搬回去。”  
听到施魏因施泰格的名字时里奥还有些慌，但对方的态度很好，语气也不严厉，没有逼迫的意思，里奥也就不紧张了。  
“杰拉德同意下周一搬回去？”里奥问，“他没提过这事，我以为他还在赌气呢。”  
“他已经答应我们了，不会有错，下周一按时回到家里，那么你呢，里奥？你的答案？”  
这似乎已经没有什么余地了。“我当然也会搬回去……下周一一定。至于施魏因施泰格，我会和他谈的。”里奥回答。  
“他不能总是跑到巴塞罗那来，里奥，这太显眼了。”她说。  
“我知道，我会和他说清楚的。”里奥应道，心中轻快了不少，没有人逼问他和德国人的关系，而杰拉德已经同意回家，自己当然也搬回去，计划不变，十二月仍旧是成婚的时候。  
没想到对话会这样轻松地结束，里奥高兴地和她道别后走了。  
第二天是休息的日子，里奥知道施魏因施泰格要来，提前打了电话给他，告诉他自己下周一就搬回到和皮克的房子中去，皮克也会回去。  
“我还是会去看你。”他说，声音有些阴沉。  
“俱乐部已经发现了，你再过来的话我们都会很麻烦。”  
“已经没有必要害怕麻烦了，明天训练一结束我就过去。”他说，之后就挂断了电话。里奥感觉到他这次情绪和以往不同，他听上去心情不佳，里奥也不好多做阻拦，将这当做他们断绝来往前的最后一次见面。  
第二天晚上七点多，施魏因施泰格出现在里奥家门口，里奥打开门，看见德国人如被寒气冻僵的野兽般站在门口，天气并不很冷，他却仿佛眉梢眼角都结了冰似的，金发也被冻僵了一般，他看上去孤独而陌生，孤注一掷且满腔怒火。  
没等里奥说话，施魏因施泰格忽然用力搂过他，就这样站在门外和他接吻，两只手臂铁钳般锁住了他，他的衣服沾了寒气，室外空气也冷，里奥不由自主地发颤，德国人搂着他不住地亲吻着，里奥四肢冷得发抖，唇齿间却都被他的亲吻挑拨得火热。  
“会被看到……”里奥好不容易趁着亲吻的空隙说，德国人却不管，继续牢牢地吻住他的嘴唇，他的亲吻愈发霸道，里奥的头向上仰去，被他吻得几近窒息。  
好不容易两人移动到室内，到了沙发上时施魏因施泰格人仍不肯放过他，也不说话，将他锁在沙发靠背与自己之间，不让里奥有可以躲避的地方。  
“你怎么了？”里奥别开头、趁着施魏因施泰格没再堵住他的嘴时问道。  
原以为他还是刚刚那幅怒不可遏的样子，但施魏因施泰格看着他苦笑，眼中带着生涩的温柔。  
他不说话，用手捋着里奥短短的头发，仔细打量着他的面庞。他太过认真，里奥不知发生了什么，甚至有些害怕。  
“说句话啊，你是怎么了？”  
“我爱上你了，还能怎么了？”施魏因施泰格微笑着轻声说道，再度握着里奥的下巴吻他。这次的吻极尽柔情，没了刚刚的霸道与强硬，也少了那时的寒冷与迫人。  
被他搂在怀里吻着，里奥却被刚刚的告别吓了一跳。  
“你别这样东一句西一句的，到底怎么了？”过了好一会儿德国人放开他，里奥问道。  
施魏因施泰格沉默一会儿，过了好半天才说道：“俱乐部找到我头上，让我不要再来找你。但我又来了，我不能忍受不见你。”  
平时他的西语说得很好，这次因为情绪与以往不同，他的西语说得破碎而干涩，却句句带着无所隐瞒的真实。  
强装镇定，里奥却感觉到心中一直压抑的东西正在被他撬动。他避开德国人的目光，说道：“俱乐部找你……很严重吗？”  
“让我不要再来见你，不然会给我很多限制……包括上场时间和首发……我舍不得你，也舍不得足球，”他说，脸上时里奥从未见过的无奈和苦涩，“但我来了。”  
“你怎么回复他们的？”里奥问，担心德国人真会失去首发机会和缩减上场时间。  
“我说让我考虑，之后会给他们答复。里奥，别让我考虑了，我和在一起好吗？我们公开这件事，光明正大在一起好不好？”  
这不行，里奥慌张地想到，杰拉德刚刚同意周一搬回到房子里，而他也做好准备和德国人一刀两断，可他忽然在夜里赶来，怒气冲冲，带着发狂般的爱意和孤注一掷，说想要他们公开这件事——公开什么？他们有一个孩子、他们断续地见面和上床吗？  
明知道心中已经有些地方被施魏因施泰格拨动了，里奥硬是压制着、视而不见，说道：“巴斯蒂安，你没考虑清楚，公开了也没什么好处，俱乐部会打压你，对你的职业生涯不利……而且这样对蒂亚戈也没好处。”  
“不要说俱乐部和孩子，我现在只想问你，你觉得这主意怎么样？你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
被他一语戳到了痛处，里奥后退了下：“你知道我的计划里没有这样的改变，巴斯蒂安。”  
施魏因施泰格明白这是拒绝的意思。他并没忘记里奥说他要搬回皮克的房子中的事。  
抬头看了看楼梯和吊灯，打量着壁纸和家具，施魏因施泰格冷了面孔。  
“你的计划里没有我，我总是扰乱你，对吧？”他问。温柔与告白并未换得同等的回答，他收起刚刚的情绪，话语中也不再有柔情了。  
里奥没说话，德国人自言自语说道：“谁知道呢，这说不定是我最后一次来这儿呢。你更在意我的职业生涯的话，我自己有什么理由不在意呢？”他心中窝着火，最后的话满是讽刺味道。里奥还没想到要不要接上这句话、劝他两句什么，忽然就被他压在身下。  
“如果是最后一次了，是不是要好好做一场呢？”  
在他眼中看到从未有过的危险和冷酷，里奥忽然间慌了神，他并不在发情期，这时候并不适合情事，但Alpha的信息素已经包围过来了。  
那天的施魏因施泰格与往日不同，他认定了与里奥没有未来、这是最后一次，性事也比平常更激烈，里奥早已吃不消了，却不能拒绝，想着若是最后一次，那就由着他……被他带着火气地按在床上交合，里奥心底某处也在迟疑着，微微发疼，他以为自己对他没有一点感觉，可事实上……  
“我不许你和别人结婚……不许和他结婚……”施魏因施泰格紧紧掐着他的腰，一面顶弄着一面说，里奥咬着嘴唇，把呻吟声压制在嗓子里，当做没听到他的话。德国人继续进出着他的身体，说道：“你是我的，里奥，你只能是我一个人的，你整个人都是我的……”  
里奥听着这话觉得刺耳，忽然爆发吼了他一句：“谁见了鬼的是你的！”  
刚刚还一脸发狠样子的施魏因施泰格忽然变了表情，怕里奥生气、立刻改口：“我是你的，里奥，我说错了，我是你的……”他一边动着一边俯下身来和他接吻，抬起头时又用那种里奥害怕的深情目光看着他。  
霸道地将里奥推到床上，霸道地滚了床，事后却忽然温柔起来，抱着里奥说他刚刚并不是想要和他发火。  
“别生气，里奥，我不是在和你发脾气……”他轻声说着，道歉一般，“也没想强迫你做什么……”  
废话，里奥在心里骂着，要不是我顺着你，你强迫有什么用。  
为刚刚德国人的态度不爽，里奥并没理他。  
“别搬回去，好吗，里奥？”他吻着里奥的耳朵、肩膀和后背，“我还想来看你，还有蒂亚戈……”  
里奥翻过身来，忽然吻住施魏因施泰格的嘴唇，德国人惊讶到忘了回应，这是里奥第一次主动吻他。  
里奥环着他的脖颈，慢慢将施魏因施泰格压到身下，动情地吻着他，德国人沉醉地回吻着。  
好一会儿后，里奥抬起头来，与施魏因施泰格对望着。后者目不转睛地看着他，抬起头去吻他的脸和嘴唇，里奥伸出手去捋他的头发。  
“巴斯蒂安……我们以后不能再见面了。”  
刚刚里奥第一次给他的主动亲吻让施魏因施泰格欣喜若狂，听了这句话才知道原来是告别前的安慰，施魏因施泰格气极了，紧紧攥着里奥的手臂。  
“这是什么意思？你刚刚主动吻我……就是为了告诉我再也不见面吗？”  
“你还有很多比赛要踢，有很多奖杯等着你去去拿，我也是，我们都知道什么更重要，不是吗？”里奥问。  
施魏因施泰格不敢置信地看着他，仿佛刚刚看见绿洲的人发现那不过是海市蜃楼，最终他仍旧孤身一人在沙漠上游荡着等待死亡。  
“第一次主动吻我，就为了说出这样的话？”他问，眼睛颤动着，“那你告诉我，为什么吻我，你喜欢我吗，里奥？”  
“我不知道。”里奥说。他松开胳膊从德国人身旁移开，在一边躺下，施魏因施泰格怔怔地看着半明半暗夜色中的天花板，这一次他没再抱住里奥。

再次回到德国后，施魏因施泰格不必立刻面对俱乐部的质问。国家队的训练开始了，他好歹能暂时逃过一阵。德国人忘了自己的双料队友们，集训开始后他才发现国家队里也开始有了他和里奥·梅西的传闻了。  
队里照旧把他和波多尔斯基分在一个房里，自分手后两人各自做出礼貌客套的样子，谁也不惹谁，分手对波多尔斯基好像没有任何影响，他照旧过着和原来差不多的日子，和施魏因施泰格少了联系，却也并没有和其他人约会，仿佛在等待着什么。  
第一天训练结束后，施魏因施泰格回到自己房里时发现拉姆和穆勒一人占了一张床，波多尔斯基反倒不在房里。  
“我走错了？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“不不，你没走错，”拉姆苦着脸说，“俱乐部发现你又去巴塞罗那了，于是交给我们一份重任，让我和托马斯跟你好好聊聊。”  
“聊什么？”施魏因施泰格走进房里，放好自己的东西。  
“我推测是客套、问好、劝说、威胁……最后从个人职业生涯上升到国仇家恨，”穆勒掰着手指头，“但说实话我还是更关心你到底和里奥·梅西在干啥，想让我相信你们俩在一起了还不如直接抽我一巴掌。”  
听到这句话拉姆逮着了个机会，作势就要去打穆勒的脸，后者躲开了。  
“我只是过去看看他，没在一起。”施魏因施泰格说——这是实话，他想，里奥从没和他在一起过，连以后会和他在一起的保证都没有，阿根廷人连想都不想就否决掉这可能。  
“有什么好看？”穆勒歪着头，“他长得好看吗？你去跟他切磋球技？”  
“巴斯蒂安，我们是你的队友，和我们就别绕弯子了行吗？”拉姆问，“你们是……恋爱了还是在约会？你知道……这件事听起来很不好，他马上要和他们队的人结婚了，你总跑过去，据说还住在他家，就像第三者似的，但我知道你不会做这样的事……”  
就像第三者似的。这句话忽然提醒了施魏因施泰格。他从没想过在外人的角度看来自己做的事是什么性质，拉姆无意说出这个词忽然提醒了他，是啊，第三者，梅西和皮克恋爱已经六年，自己忽然横插一脚，里奥不给他承诺，可似乎对皮克也没有爱恋，只是一门心思想按部就班地和他结婚。  
“什么第三者，说得好难听！”穆勒诧异，责怪地盯着拉姆，又看向施魏因施泰格：“肯定不是那样吧？”  
“我不知道该说什么。”施魏因施泰格答道，他不想说出他和里奥的真实关系，也不愿对队友们撒谎，只能这样回答。  
“过来坐下，别站着了，”拉姆伸出手去把施魏因施泰格拉到自己旁边，“就不说你们是什么关系了，但你总跑过去找他，还在他结婚之前，别人会以为你们有不正当关系的。”  
“他的意思是偷情，”穆勒主动解释道，“说话那么含蓄干什么啊。”  
“刚才我说了句第三者是谁忽然炸毛的？”拉姆瞪了他一眼，回头看施魏因施泰格：“你也知道这样不合适吧？”  
“我当然知道。”他回答，想到或许自己说不定只剩下几次机会了——一旦里奥结婚，以他的性格，他会彻底断了与自己的来往。  
“你不是在和他约会吧？”拉姆问，“还为这个甩了卢卡斯？”  
“哇哦，大新闻，”穆勒捂住嘴，“我要是卢卡斯就打断你的腿，让你执迷不悟，跟国家仇敌沆瀣一气。”  
“我就不明白俱乐部为什么让你也来劝巴斯蒂安，你除了捣乱还会干什么？”拉姆问。  
“活跃气氛啊，省得你们俩苦大仇深的……”  
话没说完，房间的门锁响了，波多尔斯基走进来，看见屋里坐了三个人怔了一下。  
“怎么这么热闹？”  
“我们在聊天，快过来卢卡斯。”穆勒拍着他身旁的位置，波多尔斯基走过来走下，四个人分别坐在两张床上，中间是窄窄的过道，目光交汇，几人电光火石地尴尬对望着。  
“你们用眼神交流聊天？”波多尔斯基问，“都高级到这个地步了？”  
“忽然不知道怎么说了……”拉姆迟疑着，“俱乐部让我和托马斯跟巴斯蒂安谈谈，你知道他最近总是一放假就往出跑……”  
“哦，我知道，”波多尔斯基干脆地回答道：“他周周都跑去看里奥·梅西，你们的管理层要发飙了。”  
施魏因施泰格局外人一般缄默不语，穆勒看看波多尔斯基，又看看施魏因施泰格。  
“巴斯蒂安……你不如干脆给我和菲利普一句痛快话，我们也好交差，你以后别再去巴塞罗那了……你和他也不是朋友也不是队友的，为了他把卢卡斯晾一边就不对了。”  
“如果俱乐部真对你施压，减少出场时间，减少首发次数，你觉得这值得吗？”拉姆也说道，“我是不知道你们俩在干什么，但这怎么听都不对劲，你知道俱乐部有竞技考虑也有商业考虑，万一你们的事被曝光……”  
两人你一句我一句劝着，动之以情晓之以理，一会儿说俱乐部会把他按在板凳上，一会儿说可能会连国家队都被影响不能首发，一会儿又说梅西对他不可能认真，只不过是因为讨厌他所以在耍着他玩罢了；后来说到了感情上，总之就是死活不相信阿根廷人会对他有半分真心，绝对是在利用他，就算给过什么承诺也是假的，不像卢卡斯是自己人而且青梅竹马、知根知底……  
听着他们的话，两个时间愈发清晰地出现在施魏因施泰格脑中：周一，里奥搬回皮克家里，十二月，里奥和皮克结婚。今天已经是周一了，不知道里奥有没有搬回去……如果他们十二月下旬结婚的话，自己和他是不是只有这一个多月的短短时间了呢？  
他知道足球对自己意味着什么，他不能就这样放弃。  
“我知道你们是为了我好，谢谢你们劝我。”好半天后他终于开口了。  
“要是别人我也真懒得费口舌。”穆勒吐吐舌头。  
“我们来和你说总好过俱乐部让哪个管理人员过来对着你劈头盖脸一顿吼。”拉姆说。  
“你的回应呢？”波多尔斯基问，“两个队友劝了这么半天了。”  
“给我时间……大概五六个星期，”施魏因施泰格说，“到了那时候你们大概就不用为我操心了。”  
拉姆和穆勒如释重负，波多尔斯基瞄着他，目光意味不明。

周一的晚上里奥并不需要搬回与皮克同居的房子。那里仍旧熄着灯，空无一人。  
听过俱乐部工作人员的话，里奥理所当然认为今天皮克会回去，他在训练结束后问他是不是直接回家，他们可以一起走，皮克却神色尴尬地回答他不打算回去。  
“可你不是已经答应了今天搬回去吗？”  
“那其实是敷衍人的话……”皮克犹豫着，“里奥，我们结不成婚了，你也别再惦记了。这件事是我不对，但我不能耽误你一辈子是不是……”  
这都是什么话，里奥的思绪乱了，如果皮克赌气或和他发脾气他都知道自己还能劝他，可他现在一副认真诚恳的模样，似乎真的下定决心不结婚了。  
“这话是什么意思？你说清楚。”  
皮克低着头，握住里奥左手的手腕：“我以前对生活没什么打算，俱乐部给安排了结婚我就同意了，挺多人不都是这么过来的吗，我也特别高兴他们能让我和你在一起，我们一直是朋友，小时候我就很喜欢你，和你在一起快六年了，我过得挺开心的……可后来逐渐觉得，我不是很想要这样的生活了，你知道，里奥，什么事都被别人安排好了会感觉很拘束，你也应该很反感这种安排才对，但你的心思都在足球上，觉得这些事无所谓，但我越来越觉得应该选自己想过的生活……好好想想，里奥，我们甚至都没真正和喜欢的人恋爱呢，我知道你在乎我，我也喜欢你，可你知道那不是爱情，我们只是一起过日子的朋友罢了……”  
他说得再清楚不过，里奥反而更迷糊了——他真就这样放弃了？早就定下来的婚约说反悔就反悔了？和喜欢的人恋爱？那有什么要紧？零六年那场闹剧后里奥已经不再去想感情了，他只需要人生安安稳稳，好让他将所有精力和时间都放在足球上。  
皮克说得明白，里奥听懂了却不能理解，那天皮克先他一步离开了，不知去了什么地方，里奥仍旧回到他和蒂亚戈暂时居住的房子里。  
这么说来，他确实不想结婚了。  
里奥很久没有过地失眠了，凌晨时他刚刚有了些困意，在月光下翻覆着渴求睡眠。  
以为可以顺利继续的生活，终究还是出了差错。

没有人搬回度过六年时光的房子，第二天里奥在训练结束后理所当然地收到了一会儿需要谈话的消息。换过衣服，他和恩里克一起去了上次的会议室，他以为还是要和上次那位女士见面，没想到屋子里竟然坐了六个人。  
“这边，卢乔，”其中一人指了下他身旁的位置，恩里克犹豫一下，似乎他也不知道会是这种场面，“不用了，我就在这儿吧。”  
说完，他拉过来一把椅子在里奥旁边坐下，和里奥一起对着他们六个人，像接受盘问的犯人一样。  
“我们长话短说吧，里奥，”中间一个戴眼镜的中年男子说，“在上周的谈话过后，你和皮克都没有搬回到你们的家里。我们和皮克谈了话，他说他不想结婚了，这对俱乐部影响很大。但在下一步提议之前，我们想先问你的意见，你怎么想？你也不想结婚了吗？”  
“我一直希望和他结婚，这点从没变过。”里奥说。  
“你这样说我们很感激，你是巴萨最重要的巨星，我们希望你的未来比你所能想象得还要顺利，这次皮克忽然反悔，婚约很有可能作废，所以我们为你另做了安排，这可能有些突然，里奥，但你知道为了十二月的婚礼，俱乐部安排了许多相应的商业活动，签了很多合约，如果婚礼取消、这些活动也不能按时举行，我们大概会损失几千万，你知道巴萨近两年收益平平，我们不能冒着这样大的风险……”  
恩里克似乎察觉到什么，在对方赞做停顿时问道：“等一下，你们不是准备……要给里奥安排新的结婚人选吧？”  
恩里克忽然变了脸色，里奥也因为这句话呆滞了，对方立刻解释道：“皮克是我们的第一选择，我们会继续给他施压、让他回心转意和里奥结婚，我保证！”  
“这么说你们果然打算随便找个人、不管是谁都要他十二月和里奥结婚？”恩里克问。  
里奥摇摇头，自言自语说了句：“这太荒唐了。”  
“我们没有别的办法，卢乔，上面也在给我们压力，我们的日子也不好过，”坐在右侧的男人也开口了，一脸焦虑，“到时候真损失了上千万，我们和手下好几十号人别说饭碗保不住，说不定还要负担责任，这么一大笔钱让我们办？”  
“那也不能弄出这么个馊主意给我的队员！”恩里克说，“巴萨每年给你们多少薪水、你们就只能想出这种主意？高层知道你们拿里奥当市场里买卖的猪肉看吗？”  
刚刚一直在和他们说话的中年男子和同事们尴尬地对望，对恩里克说道：“卢乔，我们也是实在没办法了，你想想要是没有高层的同意，我们能坐在这儿和你们说这些话吗？”  
“我不会让你们这样对我的队员，”恩里克说，站起身来示意里奥和他一起走，“这甚至都算不上是个主意，为了里奥的情绪着想我以主教练的身份终止这次谈话。走吧，里奥。”  
里奥被恩里克拉走了，屋子里的人还在做着徒劳的挣扎，说他们给里奥安排的人选是哈维，但他们的主要努力还是要放在劝皮克回心转意上，接下来他们又说了什么，里奥听不见了。  
走出会议室，恩里克和里奥一起走到停车场，走到里奥的车前时，里奥问道：“不会发生这种事，对不对，卢乔？”  
“这样的事一直在发生，里奥，你从不关注这些所以没留意，”恩里克为难地开口，“多数球员都会接受俱乐部的安排，他们只是要和某个人结婚罢了，管他对方是谁，下半辈子都是一样的。听从俱乐部的安排，俱乐部也会给球员相应的重视……在巴萨是这样，在其他地方也没什么不同。”  
“他们怎么能同意？”里奥问，“我一点权力也没有，他们说换人就换人……”  
“换人的情况倒是少见，但也不是没有过。如果你不喜欢，就拒绝，我不能让你憋着一肚子火踢球。”  
“刚才他们说俱乐部损失会很大。”里奥看着地面，从会议室中走出后感觉像刚刚踢了一场比赛般无力。

“每年都有损失，大一点小一点有什么区别，”恩里克拍了拍里奥的肩膀，“他们看到我们的反应了，会调整应对方式的，你别多想，放松点，好好休息。”  
里奥点点头，对他道了谢后开车离开了。  
尽管有教练的支持，但里奥还是感觉不安。如果俱乐部执意如此，里奥若不想撕破脸，就只好同意。  
里奥很抵触这种没有自主权的感觉。第一次被安排与皮克的婚姻时他是赞成的，他希望生活中没有复杂的东西，让自己将所有精力都放在足球上，可原定婚约取消、临时找另一个人代替——这成了什么？是他里奥·梅西哭着喊着非要找个人结婚不可吗？  
那天是休息日，德国人照旧来了，和里奥、蒂亚戈平平常常地吃着晚饭，谁也不提之前再也不见面的话。他已然来了，里奥也没什么办法，何况他心乱如麻，根本来不及去想施魏因施泰格。  
见他情绪低落，施魏因施泰格也没提滚床，两人在各自房里睡了。里奥一直睡不着，想着态度坚决的皮克和早已定下的婚期，竟然也把哈维牵扯进来……还有施魏因施泰格，他像个每周出差、周末回家的父亲和丈夫一样，明知不能和他上床他却还是每周都来……如果他的喜欢和爱都是假的也就罢了，可他却认真了。  
里奥睡不着，心中忐忑不安，他悄悄起身，穿着睡衣走出房去，打开蒂亚戈的房门。  
偶尔蒂亚戈害怕了或是不高兴了，会跑来和里奥一起睡一晚。有时里奥心中有事，或一直惦记着他时也会去蒂亚戈的房间睡。  
之前住在这栋房子时蒂亚戈还不到两岁，他房里只有一张小床，这次再回来里奥并没想过会在这里常住，于是添置了一张很大的床在蒂亚戈房里，想着如果什么时候爸妈和妹妹、哥哥、嫂子和孩子一起来了，家里也好有足够住的地方。  
蒂亚戈睡得很熟，他睡觉时喜欢滚到床边，里奥从另一边上了床在他身旁躺下，握住他小小的手。  
孩子在身边多少给了里奥些安慰，但这不是全部，事情仍旧没有解决……可里奥渐感觉到安心。管它会发生什么呢，他有蒂亚戈，他要保护好他，为他拿到冠军，赢得一切，在蒂亚戈面前他将永远都是那个无所不能的里奥·梅西。  
繁星闪耀，万籁俱寂。  
里奥环着蒂亚戈，看着窗外的星星。蒂亚戈不喜欢拉窗帘，他喜欢看着夜色睡着。里奥更靠近了蒂亚戈一些，将孩子轻轻抱进怀里。蒂亚戈睡得很熟，满足地咕哝着嘴。  
他知道还有许多事等着他解决，而解决之后也并不意味着一帆风顺，很多事情会改变。在一切即将步入正轨时，被安排好的婚姻忽然有了变动，十几年的朋友和六年的恋人变成了关系平常的熟人。曾几何时未来被塑造成坚不可摧的堡垒，现在堡垒开始坍塌，世界再次变成了未知的模样。  
一时间未来繁花似锦，一时间未来变幻莫测。  
皮克已经下定决心不与自己结婚，那么俱乐部会怎么安排，真的为他在拉玛西亚寻找另一个Alpha吗？让哈维来接手这场莫名的婚姻吗？  
忽然间，被安排成婚的念头让里奥厌烦不已。这对他或哈维都不公平。他愿意为巴萨付出能付出的一切，可在为一场婚姻准备了漫长的六年后，他换来的竟只是这样一个结局，已经在这里狠狠摔了一跤，为什么还要再摔第二次？如果与皮克的婚姻果然不能履行，而巴萨决意为他安排另一个Alpha的话……  
和他们翻脸又有什么关系，里奥想着，手落在蒂亚戈的胳膊上。只要有你在，他想着，只要有你在就好，其他的什么都不用怕。  
快要睡着时，里奥模糊地想到之前皮克的话。他说什么，说他们都还没有好好恋爱过？那话是怎么说的来着……恋爱？自己和他在一起那时候不是恋爱吗？他们一起生活，一起苦恼，亲吻做爱，并订了婚……这好像……确实不是恋爱。他们之间少了什么东西……  
施魏因施泰格在夜里醒来后发现里奥的房门开着，他不在房间里。德国人推开蒂亚戈的房门，发现了睡在儿子身旁的里奥。他轻手轻脚走过去，在里奥身后躺下，将他抱进怀里。  
尽管在睡梦中，里奥还是明明白白地知道他正倚靠的是施魏因施泰格宽厚的肩膀，那温暖坚实的感觉只有他身上才有，甚至连他的Alpha味道都让里奥心安，虽然不曾标记，里奥却知道自己早已和他联系到一起了。  
可惜他不是巴萨的人……可惜他不是拉玛西亚的……  
沉沉睡着，里奥在梦中打了寒颤。蒂亚戈出生之后，他的世界又一次开始了震荡。那震颤从遥远的地底传来，他只感受到地壳微弱的抖动，却明白一场天翻地覆不可避免，而引起这一切的缘由和八年前无异：施魏因施泰格。

 

第九章

回到慕尼黑的家中，带着身心俱疲的自己。  
明知道没有结果，还是贪恋一时一刻的欢愉和暖意。施魏因施泰格知道他放不下的不是欲望，即使什么也不做，他也愿意每周坐飞机来回跑，去和里奥及孩子共度哪怕一分一秒。  
他曾做过很多错事，小时候闹出的笑话，年轻时干下的蠢事，成年后无心的错误，他自认已经是谨慎的人，但疏忽与陷阱无处不在，错误无可避免，渐渐他容忍了自己的过失，不再对自己的每一点微小失误耿耿于怀。可从没有一个错误给与过他这样多哀愁与幸福。  
知道自己有一个孩子，他惊讶，焦虑，渐渐感觉到从未有过的快乐。  
发现自己爱上里奥，他慌张，逃避，到现在品味着苦涩的幸福。他爱他，却只能退让和割舍。  
不可思议的相遇，不可思议的里奥·梅西。他将自己醉酒后犯下的错变成世界上最美好的事，他给了自己一个孩子，甚至一个家——尽管里奥从未承诺过什么，但施魏因施泰格一直将他和蒂亚戈当成自己的家人，他渴望守护他们，时刻陪在他身边。  
在里奥不知道的时候，施魏因施泰格看着睡着的他和孩子发呆。从未感受过的惊讶、幸福与感激先后到来，看着他们熟睡的样子，他几乎想要哭出来。或许在很早之前，在他还未对感情感到倦怠和无趣之前，他也曾希望拥有家庭，有爱人和孩子，后来他和所有人一样，长大了，被周遭各种东西影响，渐渐对爱情不抱希望，感觉家庭沉重且拖累，他从未想过有一天会忽然得到以为自己永远不可能拥有的一切。  
没有里奥·梅西，这一切不会发生。  
那年他十九岁，躺在床上崩溃地大哭，那时他还不是今天棱角分明的梅西，年轻稚嫩，手足无措。在那之后施魏因施泰格远远地留意着他，看着他改变，日渐成熟，王者般站在世界之巅。他以为他早就变了，却没想到今时今日的梅西仍如当年一般平和，安静低调，他拥有一切可以傲慢的资本，却试着过平常人的生活；别人以为他的日子波澜不惊、生活顺风顺水时，他却在少有人知晓时生育了一个孩子。  
想到孩子，施魏因施泰格在里奥家中看到的照片忽然浮现在眼前。他在病床上躺着，面色苍白，憔悴不堪，出生没多久的蒂亚戈睡在他的臂弯里。  
自己欠了他那样多。施魏因施泰格知道，他永远不能还清，而可怕的是他已不再想着补偿他，只想要爱他，每时每刻，从现在到永远，用每一种方式尽力去爱着他，给他最好的一切。  
他不知道该怎么感谢他。感谢他带来蒂亚戈，感谢他愿意和自己共度一时一刻。想在每个夜晚亲吻他，想无数遍告诉他他对自己重要到何种地步。当年的“错误”带来一次重生，带来另一个自己，原来心有所属让人这样幸福，恋着里奥，记挂着蒂亚戈，猜测着他们在做什么，想看到他们的笑——他第一次明白人们就是这样甘于平凡生活的，他们放下权势的争抢和金钱的争夺，愿意守着一个人、一个家日复一日，毒品和酒精的瘾尚能治愈，对爱人和骨肉的感情却不能丢开放下，他愿意为他们做任何事。  
蒂亚戈名义上仍旧是里奥亲哥哥的孩子，施魏因施泰格不能通过一桩丑闻让孩子被推到风口浪尖；里奥婚期在即，他只拥有结婚之前的里奥，不能让他在婚后深陷出轨的丑闻。  
这样的生活还有多长时间呢？五周？不，四周——确切来说，只是四次休息，加起来不过十天左右。他只能陪着他们十几天，在那之后，里奥成婚，蒂亚戈有了正式的继父，自己只能远远地观望着，说不定下一次不期而遇时，蒂亚戈已忘了他们共度的短暂时光。  
不能再想下去。施魏因施泰格躺在沙发上闭着眼，再想下去会疯的。  
满心沉重，身体被灌铅了一般，他很快睡着了。天色已完全暗下来时房间忽然亮了，施魏因施泰格睁开眼看到一个模糊的人影，一瞬间他以为那是里奥，刚要叫他，惊喜的低唤在唇边游荡后又消失了。那是波多尔斯基。恋爱时交给他的钥匙施魏因施泰格并没要回来。  
“你醒了？”他开了灯，回头看着施魏因施泰格，“这是什么点钟？谁在晚上七点半睡觉？”  
施魏因施泰格坐起来，把刚刚自己盖在身上的外套推到一边。  
“就是忽然困了。你怎么来了？明天不是还要训练吗？”  
“只是过来看看你，”他耸耸肩，在施魏因施泰格对面的沙发上坐下，打量着他疲倦的模样：“你这又是巴塞罗那刚飞回来？”  
“卢卡斯，别和他们一样指责我好吗？”  
“谁要指责你了？我只是问问。”  
过了两秒钟，施魏因施泰格点点头，回答刚刚卢卡斯问他是不是刚从巴塞罗那回来那句。  
“这一脸深情又没人领情的样子，”卢卡斯打量着他，“你是真喜欢上梅西了？喜欢得还不浅？”  
施魏因施泰格不想回答，但表情已经出卖他了，再说不喜欢可以直说不，他的沉默倒像是默认了。  
“别对着我也不吭声啊，我只是跟你聊聊天，你自己说的我们是朋友，和朋友连两句话都不想说？别这么别扭，巴斯蒂安。”卢卡斯在他膝盖上拍了一下，施魏因施泰格答道：“没说不聊天，你要聊什么？”  
“就是好奇，想问问你和他的事……你们怎么认识的？”  
刚答应了要聊天，施魏因施泰格就发现自己一句都聊不下去，这些事都要保密，总不能说自己误进了里奥的房间和他滚了床之后才认识的吧。略一想，施魏因施泰格答道：“一零年世界杯的时候。”他认为这个答案最稳妥了，别人不至于通过零六年这个时间推断出蒂亚戈和他有什么关联，虽说多数人都不知道蒂亚戈的存在，他也还是想谨慎些。  
“在那之后你就喜欢上他了？”卢卡斯问，一脸不解，“不是我爱打听，巴斯蒂安，我很好奇他什么地方吸引你了……他球踢得好没错，长相也过得去，但你会喜欢上他还是让人挺惊讶的。”  
“相处得好就喜欢了，”施魏因施泰格答道，“他那个人其实人很不错。”他只泛泛回答道。施魏因施泰格当然不想把自己的想法说出来，在他看来里奥一举一动一言一笑都好看，他喜欢听他说话，喜欢看他的样子，喜欢他在球场上奔跑的快意，过人、助攻和射门时的灵动与霸气，喜欢他刚睡醒时懒洋洋的模样，也喜欢他丢了东西找不到、在家里乱翻乱找时皱着眉头的样子，喜欢他陪蒂亚戈一起玩时脸上由衷的欢喜，当然还喜欢他做爱时情动的模样，还有在自己身旁睡着时安心的样子。  
卢卡斯仔细观察着施魏因施泰格，他只回答了一句简短的话，眉目间神色却变了，他不是经常流露情绪的人，隐约的柔情和放松在他眼中映着，在卢卡斯看来异常刺眼。  
“算你走运，巴斯蒂安，找了个顺心如意的男朋友，”他用轻松的语气说道，一面靠在沙发上，“他也很喜欢你对吧？”  
虽然与梅西没有过私交，但卢卡斯知道多数时候男人都不爱流露情绪，从比赛和采访中都能看出梅西不是情绪外露的人，让他承认自己爱上另一个球员、并且是国家队死敌队伍的人，这种可能性太低了，尽管一次都没单独和他说过话，卢卡斯还是确信梅西不会将感情轻易说出口，何况一开始卢卡斯就不相信他真会喜欢施魏因施泰格。  
听到这话，施魏因施泰格的神色忽然有了变化。那变化很小，不引人瞩目，但卢卡斯一眼就看出来了。连问都不用问了，梅西确实没说过喜欢他，甚至有可能都没表现出来。  
“我不喜欢这样的事，巴斯蒂安，”卢卡斯直接说道：“如果你们相爱、互相喜欢，那很好，我就算恼火也会给你们送上祝福，但我退一步，只站在朋友的角度来说，我不喜欢这种在感情中一个人一味付出、另一个无动于衷的感觉，就连和朋友相处我们都能做到互相照应，但在恋爱上含糊不清、或是不喜欢你却还什么也不说一味拖着……我不知道你感觉怎么样，我觉得很糟糕。”  
施魏因施泰格不说话了。里奥从未说过喜欢他。自己曾那么多次问过他，那么多次告白，从喜欢到爱，施魏因施泰格说得清清楚楚，他明明是不擅表达感情、羞于将告白说出口的人，面对里奥时却说了那么多，而对方从未有过回应。  
之前他一直在逃避这个话题，故意不去想。现在被卢卡斯忽然道破，从头到脚都不舒服起来。或许真是这样呢？他并不喜欢自己，只不过将他看做一个无所谓的人罢了？  
想起最初照看蒂亚戈的时候，里奥不做反应地接受了他的亲近、和他做爱，那时他想到里奥或许是因为自己救了孩子病、而且照看孩子的关系，才被动接受了性爱、以此补偿他，那时施魏因施泰格对里奥还没有感情，只是想和他上床，里奥什么都不说，也没有表示，后来自己喜欢上他，里奥对他还是当初的样子。  
难道只有他一人动了情，里奥仍在原地、分毫也不曾移动过？  
卢卡斯似乎忽然想到什么，他打开电视调换频道，在一个频道停下后开始回退，那是巴萨刚刚踢过的一场比赛的赛后采访，梅西已经换好了衣服，在采访区听着记者的问题，回答时他的表情和动作都很多，一会儿揉下头发，一会儿摸下耳朵，偶尔又被记者的问题逗得笑起来。

卢卡斯按下暂停键，看着梅西正揉头发的画面说：“他这订婚戒指就没摘下来过吗？好歹都和你在一起这么久了。”  
施魏因施泰格看着那枚刺眼的戒指感觉浑身发冷，无话可说。  
“我不知道他到底想干什么……”卢卡斯看着屏幕，皱着眉头，“是在耍着你玩吗？他到底……对你有没有过一点真心？一直戴着戒指算怎么回事，真喜欢你的话就不该再想着和别人结婚，要是打定主意和别人结婚就别拖着你啊。”  
“不是那样，”施魏因施泰格忽然说道，他并没有答话可以来反驳卢卡斯，只是条件反射般脱口而出否定了，“不是那样。”  
卢卡斯不会继续逼问他，他不是来问一句说法的，自听说这件事开始他就打心底不相信他们之间会有什么结果。今天一问果然答案清清楚楚地跳出来了。他们之间什么都没有，巴斯蒂安一时魔障了，正在犯傻，梅西对他根本就没意思。  
薄如蝉翼的关系，一捅就破了。卢卡斯想。他们迟早会终止这种诡异的关系。  
“好了，我问多了，是我不好，”卢卡斯关了电视，“别想了……本来想过来跟你喝酒，你这个状态也喝不了……算了，我先走了，改天见。”  
说着，他在施魏因施泰格额头上吻了一下后离开了。  
波多尔斯基走了。施魏因施泰格自己在起居室中坐着。他向来是什么也不怕的人，不会退缩也不会迟疑，可感情不是他的强项，他总是后知后觉，又不会琢磨别人的心思。  
心乱如麻地想了一会儿，他拿起手机拨通里奥的号码，很快阿根廷人接起电话。  
“怎么了？”里奥接起电话后问，施魏因施泰格听见蒂亚戈咕哝的声音，似乎是在做数学题。  
“没事，”他赶快答道，“你在陪孩子写作业？”  
“嗯，只剩下一点了。”  
“巴斯蒂安！我也要和巴斯蒂安说话——”蒂亚戈忽然嚷了起来。  
里奥把手机递给他，孩子对着手机叫道：“巴斯蒂安，我好想你，你刚一走我就开始想你了。”  
“是吗？我也想你，宝贝。”施魏因施泰格说，心中忽然暖了起来。  
“今天我们在体育课上踢球了，我摔了好几个跟头，衣服裤子全脏了，昨天还下了雨，下课的时候我们都满身泥……”他兴冲冲地说，觉得摔跟头也很有趣，施魏因施泰格听见里奥在一旁笑了。  
蒂亚戈和他说了好半天，说今天的体育课，说学校里的同学，他把手机还给里奥后，里奥让他先写作业，自己去走廊打电话了。  
“怎么忽然想起打电话了？有事吗？”  
“没什么事，只是想你们，”施魏因施泰格说，“也想和你们说说话。”  
里奥不擅和人聊天，他忽然想起前天训练时内马尔闹出的笑话，当时大家都笑坏了，里奥也觉得好玩，讲给施魏因施泰格听，以为他也能大笑起来，但德国人的回应只是淡淡的，应了两句后忽然低沉了声音：“里奥，我很想和你一起生活，还有蒂亚戈。”  
里奥在走廊上踱着步，走到自己房里在床上坐下，答道：“你知道这不实际。”  
其实施魏因施泰格想问里奥是不是也喜欢自己。他习惯了不表露情绪，虽说告白过，但多数都是在滚床时他才会一时情动说出来，让他忽然开口问对方喜不喜欢自己，他根本做不到。  
“或许你还不知道你对我重要到什么地步。”施魏因施泰格说。  
情话讲不出口，只能拐弯抹角说出这样的句子。  
里奥不知该怎么接话，施魏因施泰格也说不下去了，潦草道别后就挂断了电话。里奥心中牵挂着他，却不能把这话说出来，怕德国人对他抱更多希望，而这时俱乐部还在拼了命地去劝皮克与里奥和好。  
其实施魏因施泰格人很好，里奥看着手机屏幕上的通话记录想，和他在一起时总是很舒服，说话不多也不会觉得交流不畅，他性格好，长相也不惹人厌……里奥越想越多，心底柔软的地方忽然被触动，他阻止自己想下去，放下手机去蒂亚戈的房间看他。

里奥没和施魏因施泰格提过婚礼的事，德国人对此一无所知。他习惯性地关注着里奥，不知道他是否与皮克和好，却在电视上看到了比赛时巴萨基情满满的样子，进球后大家抱在一起再正常不过，可施魏因施泰格发现之前和里奥没有多少互动的皮克在最近的比赛上和里奥亲近了许多，里奥进球或队友进球后大家抱成一团，皮克和他的接触明显多了，两人都笑着，隔着屏幕都能感觉到他们的轻松和默契。  
难道他们真的和好了不成？  
最初施魏因施泰格惊讶，心里空落落的，可后来想到这才是他们生活的常态，他们原本就要结婚，什么都没改变，那两人依旧行走在原本的轨道上，只有他一人偏了航，但无人知晓，也无人在意。  
巴萨的比赛看得越多，施魏因施泰格就越消沉。哪怕不提皮克，里奥和其他人的亲密也让人瞠目，进球后的内马尔表现得仿佛他才是马上要和里奥新婚燕尔的那个人似的，一看到他们进球后的亲密拥抱施魏因施泰格就嘴角发僵，笑不出来，那九二年出生的小混蛋竟然还三番五次把里奥抱起来，看得德国人抑郁非常。而国家队的比赛没给施魏因施泰格多少安慰，里奥和阿奎罗亲密无间，他们是公认的青梅竹马，曼城前锋甚至说他们像老夫老妻一样。  
抑郁地想着自己和里奥的关系，惊恐地发现里奥似乎对所有人都比对自己态度要好，他对他的队友们慷慨微笑和拥抱，和自己在一起时就闷嘴葫芦似的，笑容淡，话也不多说。他知道里奥在场上不是那种侵略性的球员，在场下自然也不是性格外向奔放的人，可对别人都那么热情，唯独对自己总是少言寡语的，认真探究起来难免让人心烦。  
“你对你们队里的人比对我好多了。”去巴塞罗那看里奥，进门没过几分钟施魏因施泰格就忽然说道。  
“这有什么可说的，”里奥也没看他，低头找着手机充电器问，“你对你的队友不好？”  
“你和他们亲密多了，看起来就像比和我在一起的时候还高兴。”  
“那是两回事。”里奥换着电视换频道，施魏因施泰格坐在他旁边，手搭在他腰上，里奥习惯了，也不去管他。  
“别动，”施魏因施泰格拿过遥控器切回刚刚的频道，“你自己看，你和内马尔都亲密成什么样了，球不是你进的、也不是他进的，你们俩抱个什么劲儿？”  
“进球了大家都高兴，抱就抱了，谁想那么多了？”  
施魏因施泰格低声说了句什么，里奥仔细听了下，他竟然在小声嘟囔“你都没主动抱过我”。  
“你和我又不是一个队的，好好的我抱你干什么啊？”里奥问。  
“你明知道我不是这个意思，我们是——”他本想说“恋人”，但反应过来这样说并不合适，只能改口说道：“我是蒂亚戈的爸爸……连床都滚了，你都不肯亲近点儿。”  
“两个爷们有什么好亲近的？滚床不够近？”里奥要拨开施魏因施泰格放在他腰上的胳膊，后者用力搂住他没让他挣脱：“别动，里奥，别动……内马尔是不是就这样抱着你的？”  
“他可没你这么多心思。”里奥哼了一声。  
“那皮克呢？还有哈维，还有那个苏亚雷斯，你整天和他们抱来抱去……”  
“你队友进了球、你站在一边瞪眼睛干看着？”里奥问，“放开我。”  
“不行，你别动，”施魏因施泰格一用力，把里奥拉到自己怀里，“球场上你们要抱就抱，但这样抱只能在和我一起的时候……”  
“多大的人了怎么这么幼稚，快放开，热。”里奥不耐烦地推着他，施魏因施泰格用了力，就是不松手，里奥不想在和他玩闹的时候用多大力气，白白耗费体力，他懒得挣扎，松手不动弹了。  
玩笑归玩笑，施魏因施泰格也知道里奥和队友之间的互动很正常……好吧，比其他俱乐部里队员的亲密程度好像更甚一些，但总归还在正常的范围里，不过是一起说笑，一起庆祝罢了。  
第二天吃过早饭后两人陪孩子踢球，蒂亚戈踢得高兴，在深秋的冷风里踢出了一身汗，中午前他好好洗了澡，施魏因施泰格把室内温度调高，以免孩子感冒。  
吃过饭没多久，里奥在接了一个电话后忽然兴奋起来，他坐立不安地在房子里走来走去，不住地看窗外，问他怎么了，他只答复了一句说“罗尼来了”。施魏因施泰格马上想到是罗纳尔迪尼奥，而里奥又高兴又激动，一瞬间竟有些小孩子的感觉。  
没多久，一辆车在门口停下了，里奥木头人一般盯着那辆车，车门打开，当巴西人露出面孔时，里奥像准备带球过人射门一样飞速跑出去，到对方面前才刹住车，张开双臂和罗纳尔迪尼奥拥抱。施魏因施泰格在窗户后看着，里奥紧紧搂着他不愿松开，巴西人说着什么，一面拍着他的后背。  
施魏因施泰格站听不见他们说了什么，却能看到他们的表情。巴西人笑着，在里奥面前如同哥哥一般，里奥急切地说着，脸上是忍不住的笑意，还有不知从何而来的焦虑，似乎在担心他，或说着什么要紧事。  
无论他们说的是什么，施魏因施泰格都听不到。隔着玻璃与砖墙，他被遗忘在房子里。  
蒂亚戈拿着新买赛车玩具来找电池，走到施魏因施泰格身边时习惯性握住他的手，和他一起看外面。  
“爸爸在和谁说话啊？咦，那是……”  
里奥和罗尼又说了些什么，一面看着房子，施魏因施泰格猜他是在交代房子里还有谁，这时原本站在他旁边的蒂亚戈松开他的手，向门口走去。  
孩子走到门口时里奥正好带着罗尼进来，一推开门，里奥立刻抱起蒂亚戈问道：“你看这是谁，蒂亚戈，你还记得他吗？”  
蒂亚戈好奇又仔细地打量着罗尼，小声说道：“我知道你，你是罗尼，”他顿了一下，“你是爸爸的朋友，是了不起的人。”  
施魏因施泰格熟悉蒂亚戈对球员的介绍，他一般只说“事实性”的东西，是哪个国家的人，在哪个俱乐部踢球，踢的是什么位置，而这次对罗尼的评价如此与众不同，显然是受了里奥的影响。“了不起的人”，施魏因施泰格脑海中回响着，如果自己有朝一日被孩子这样评价，他恐怕会受不了、当场哭出来。  
“你还记得我？”罗尼露出标志性的笑容，从里奥手里接过蒂亚戈抱着并在他脸上连连亲着，蒂亚戈见过自己小时候和他还有爸爸的合影，看过罗尼的比赛，又听爸爸说过很多，所以尽管是第一次见面也对罗尼十分亲近，被他一连亲了好几下也不觉得窘迫，只咧开嘴乐着，他害羞地环住罗尼的脖子，脸贴在罗尼的耳朵旁。  
施魏因施泰格忽然为孩子吃味起来，当年他刚刚见到蒂亚戈的时候孩子都没这么快和他亲近，自己还是他亲爹呢……正想着，他记起相册里罗纳尔迪尼奥的照片，在里奥怀孕的时候，在他刚生下孩子的时候，在孩子一岁左右的时候……闹了半天半数巴萨的人都比自己先见过蒂亚戈。  
“这是施魏因施泰格，你知道的。”里奥向他的方向指了下，罗尼和他握了握手，并没表现出惊讶。  
“很高兴见到你。”他说。施魏因施泰格回了句“我也是”，然后去厨房找杯子给他们倒茶，蒂亚戈坐在一旁半懂不懂地听他们说话，施魏因施泰格为了不耽误他们聊天，出门去超市买东西了。不然看着他们心里也不见得有多舒坦。  
每个在巴萨呆得或长或短、半长不短的家伙，每个阿根廷国家队被征召、不被征召的球员，似乎所有人都比自己认识里奥的时间长。他们更早相识，知道里奥零六年的意外，在他怀孕和生产时来探望他，陪伴他——想想相册里巴萨中场出现的次数吧，哈维和里奥的关系好得不像话，对蒂亚戈照顾得就像那是他自己的儿子似的……里奥说的对，迟到了七年，七年的缺失和空白。可如果他知道事情如此，绝不会让这些遗憾有机会发生。  
不能想下去了，越想越伤神。施魏因施泰格把注意力转移到眼下的水果、蔬菜和肉上，在一排排货架前走着，琢磨着今天晚饭做什么。他在超市里转了很久，精挑细选买了很多东西后回家了。回去之后毫不意外地看到里奥和罗尼还在聊着——他为什么不换个时间来呢？施魏因施泰格想，里奥对自己本来就话不多，现在更要彻底忽视他了。  
他的预感十分正确，一整个下午和晚上，里奥都在和罗纳尔迪尼奥聊天，也不知道有什么好说。施魏因施泰格从不知道里奥能一聊聊这么久，自己和他说话的时候他的反应差不多都是功能性的，并非聊天，只是里奥应答着他的话而已。  
罗纳尔迪尼奥在晚上九点钟时走了。他来巴塞罗那参加一个商业活动，晚上该回酒店了。里奥送他到门口，两人说了半天，送他到车前时又说了好多，最后终于用一个外人看来都觉得深情又触动的拥抱结束了这次见面，里奥看着他的车开走才回到房子里。  
回来后里奥锁好门，他脸上仍带着不引人注意的微笑，他看上去放松、满足且幸福。他对施魏因施泰格说自己想睡了，道了晚安后上楼。德国人知道这是让自己今晚不要去打扰他的意思。说实话他也没那个心情了，发现全世界对里奥来说都比自己对他重要，他的郁闷有增无减。  
心情沉重了许多，第二天施魏因施泰格甚至不想谈起罗纳尔迪尼奥，也不想问里奥和他聊了什么。有时心情已郁闷至极，人却偏偏还想给自己添堵，他又问起里奥婚礼的事，里奥不以为意地说道俱乐部安排好了新的人选，是哈维。  
“他们疯了吗？”施魏因施泰格过了好半天才回过神来，“你又不是件东西，皮克不和你结婚、就要随便再给你找个人？”  
“俱乐部有他们的考虑，”里奥说，“在婚礼前后他们安排了很多商业活动，合约已经签了，如果不结婚损失太大。”  
“你怎么能同意这样的事？”放下正为蒂亚戈修理的小赛车，施魏因施泰格从对面的沙发上绕过来在里奥身边坐下，“你不能答应，里奥，趁着这个机会告诉他们婚礼取消——”  
“然后呢？”里奥抬头，“然后我们就能怎么样了吗？”  
“我们可以结婚。”  
“紧接着带来一连串丑闻，”里奥说，“八年前我和你上床，有了私生子，把皮克当成备胎六年最后竟然没结婚，你会被塑造成滥情的第三者，蒂亚戈的生活毁了，你的和我的也是。”  
“说不定不会那么糟，我们可以想办法让事情看起来不那么可怕，虽然现在还没想到，但如果你结了婚我们就没有退路了。”  
“这是在拿三个人的生活冒险，巴斯蒂安，我们不能这样毁了自己。”里奥回答，语调依然平静。  
在施魏因施泰格看来这是不正常的冷静和疏远。他愿意接受一夜间忽然变换的结婚对象，也不想接受身为孩子父亲、和他断续发生半年关系的自己。  
忽然间，施魏因施泰格也冷静下来了。里奥不想取消婚礼，里奥未来的计划中没有他的位置。  
他觉得自己要逐渐认命了——不会有那么好的事发生，虽然有一个孩子，和一个爱着的人，但这不意味着他能长久陪伴着他们，人生的缺憾很多，不会你想要什么就得到什么，这是生活的常态不是吗，他已经为国家队拿到了大力神杯，或许他已经用光了好运，在感情和家庭上不会再获得什么了。那些变幻莫测的东西不能像在赛场上一样通过拼搏和厮杀拿到，他对它们无可奈何。  
眼看着十二月一天天近了，里奥对婚礼缄口不言，施魏因施泰格对未来不置一词，他早已默认了自己将会在里奥的婚礼后与他断绝来往，或许过个一年半载时看看孩子，尽量不把里奥拉进来，不让丑闻有机会打扰他。  
虽然与波多尔斯基约会了很久，施魏因施泰格讽刺地发现这才是自己第一次恋爱，与里奥·梅西。单方面的，安静的，没有结果的。  
见面的机会越来越少，施魏因施泰格愈发消沉。在他又一次即将回国的前一天夜里，在以最后的冲撞结束性爱后，他脱力伏在里奥身上，紧抱着他，吻着他的颈子和肩膀，里奥侧过头去，施魏因施泰格轻吻着Omega脖颈的腺体，他千百次渴望标记，却没有一次真正去做，哪怕暂时标记也没有过，他知道里奥不想，自己在八年前忽略他的意愿已经让他崩溃过一次，不敢再让他难过第二次。他吻着里奥，拥抱他紧实、覆着汗水的身体，贪恋地嗅着他的味道，不知道自己还有几次机会可以这样拥抱他。  
爱情就是这样折磨人的。  
他想着，忧愁浸灌全身，让他身体都变重了。不再亲吻，他只伏在里奥身上抱着他，在静默的夜中铭记此刻的感觉与温暖。拥抱紧密，他却感觉自己仍旧孤身一人，或许里奥早腻烦了他这样赖在自己身上，或许他已经累了想推开他睡觉。  
但在悄悄的，静静的夜里，他忽然感觉到里奥伸出手来，慢慢放到自己背上，仿佛在安慰他，以这样的方式诉说什么。他的手手掌不大，略微粗糙，此刻放在自己沾了汗水的背上，满覆未出口的温柔和爱意。  
施魏因施泰格惊讶，僵了身体，里奥很少主动与他有任何身体接触，连接吻都不肯，性爱更是每一次都是自己主动，他仿佛做不做都无所谓一般。  
那只手在他后背上一动不动地放着，靠近肩膀。施魏因施泰格确信自己听见了一声低低的叹息，他抬起头借着微弱的月光和里奥对望，里奥的眼神不再有赛场上的坚定和冷静，他迟疑着，不明所以地注视着他。施魏因施泰格低下头去与他狂热地亲吻。这一次阿根廷人没有躲开，他的右手仍放在施魏因施泰格背上，微微用力，把他按在自己的臂弯里。  
他们亲吻了很久，终于停下来时，里奥没有像以前一样翻身背对着他，他第一次主动靠向施魏因施泰格，头靠在他肩上，与德国人身体紧密相贴，并将右手环到他后背上。施魏因施泰格也抱着他，心中五味杂陈。里奥对他的态度终于有所舒缓，终于有了分亲密，他们却要马上面临分离。这样苦涩的亲密与温柔不知还能有几次。或许只能这样了，德国人想着，有些时刻过于美好，让你经历过寥寥数次便魂不守舍，却就是不肯给你，争夺也好，尝试也好，终归都是无用。

 

第十章

圣诞节前施魏因施泰格放了假。他独自在家呆着，虽然并未有意等待着，他却时刻做好准备，留心着电视和手机，生怕里奥的婚讯传来打得自己措手不及。还有十天十二月就结束了，巴萨已经开始大张旗鼓进行各种商业活动了，里奥和皮克两边跑，各自带着几个队友，为商家们赚足了关注度。施魏因施泰格猜测这时婚礼已经准备得差不多了，只剩下宣布消息和婚礼直播了。  
婚礼前最后一次与里奥的见面并不愉快，他想活跃气氛，里奥却心不在焉，见面不欢而散，德国人有些后悔，认为应该留下些美好的回忆才对，但他们已经错过最后的机会了。  
在家中枯坐着无趣，施魏因施泰格在健身房里打发了半天时间，下午回到家时看见一个臃肿版特工模样的人站在自家门口打着电话，施魏因施泰格刚要问他有什么事，自己的手机就响了。  
“你跑哪儿去了？要是在家倒是来给我开门啊。”  
手机中传来里奥的声音，施魏因施泰格再打量眼前裹着厚重大衣、戴着帽子、围巾、眼镜把自己包裹好的人，这才看出那是里奥。  
“我在你身后呢，刚回来。”  
挂断电话，施魏因施泰格跑过去，里奥用带着厚手套的手笨拙地和他打了招呼。  
“大中午的去干什么了？还以为我要吃闭门羹了呢。”  
天气冷，施魏因施泰格赶快拿出钥匙开门：“我刚从健身房回来，你要来怎么不提前说一声？”  
“提前说就没意思了，”里奥说，他走进房子，把帽子、手套、围巾等一件件脱掉，自言自语似的说：“但好像这样也没什么意思，你一点儿也不惊讶。”  
“不不，没有，我很惊讶，特别惊讶，是脸冻僵了，”施魏因施泰格说着，一面努力揉着脸，然后对里奥做出一个滑稽的瞪大眼睛表情：“你怎么忽然过来了？”  
“不为什么，”里奥答道，“就是想过来看看。”  
为什么他就不能说“想过来看看你”？施魏因施泰格想。  
里奥出现在自己家，德国人有些不知所措，也不知道该干嘛。里奥挂好了衣服，不见外地在沙发上躺下，那里对着壁炉，位置最好。  
“这东西能用吗？”  
“能用，你等下。”施魏因施泰格立刻忙活起来，壁炉里点好了火，里奥盯着炉火看了一会儿，说道：“坐飞机累了，我先睡一会儿。”  
“你想吃什么？等你醒了我好把饭菜准备出来。”好不容易想起个话题（而且还很实用），施魏因施泰格立刻说道。  
“我不知道，”里奥打了个哈欠，“说不定醒了以后我想滚床呢，你不如先在壁炉前面铺张舒服的毯子。”  
他只说了一句话，德国人已经站在他身后无声地抓狂了。一本正经的阿根廷人，一本正经说出诱惑人的话，还这么直接了当仿佛很无趣似的。  
“你跑这么远就是为了来睡我的。”施魏因施泰格嘟哝着。  
“毯子。”里奥说了句，似乎转瞬间就睡着了。德国人怕他睡着之后会冷，先找了小毯子盖在里奥身上，又务实地去找了地毯，发现他并没有像样的可以拿来滚床的地毯时，他立刻开车出门去买了一张回来。  
回家后他在壁炉前铺好毯子，在上面坐着看睡着的阿根廷人。里奥特意跑过来就是为了撩他吗？他对自己又没耐心又冷淡，好像他每个队友都比自己重要，婚礼前夕特意飞过来是为了打最后一炮、弥补上次见面的不欢而散吗？  
醒来之后里奥和他在壁炉边吃了饭，施魏因施泰格做阿根廷菜的手艺有所长进，吃过饭后隔上几个小时，里奥如约和他滚了床——确切来说是滚地毯，在壁炉前。今天的他和平常没有太多区别，仍是不爱动的样子，被火暖得舒服，懒洋洋的，似乎比平常心情要好，他握着施魏因施泰格的手，轻声呜咽着，呻吟着，让他慢一点儿，并看着他笑了，他笑得满足又快乐，看得施魏因施泰格浑身发紧，一时忍不住了，动作快了起来，里奥还是会轻握着他的手说慢点儿，这样更舒服。他轻声叫着，听得施魏因施泰格心里痒痒，他忍着欲望，一点点配合他慢了下来，那天他们花费的时间比平时要长很多，没有以往激烈的冲撞，快感没减少，反而增多了。  
结束后他们在地毯上相拥，壁炉的火燃得很旺，两人身上都暖暖的。里奥吻了吻施魏因施泰格的脸颊，德国人太疲倦，那时已经睡着了。

清早时施魏因施泰格又在床上弄丢了里奥，他已经好久不提前下床了，今天来了自己家也不知道要干什么，又留德国人自己躺在空床榻上。施魏因施泰格换好衣服下楼去，担心地想到里奥会不会已经走了。听见厨房中有声响时他才放下心来，里奥还在这里。  
“早，你要咖啡吗？”里奥举起杯子。  
“你平常喝咖啡吗？”施魏因施泰格觉得奇怪。  
“这不重要，”里奥莫名答了一句，把每天送到门口的报纸丢给他：“为什么不好好看看报纸？说不定会有有趣的新闻。我不会德语，你自己看吧。”  
施魏因施泰格接过报纸疑惑地翻着，忽然看到《拉玛西亚情侣婚礼取消》的标题。  
“这是什么？”他向里奥大声问道，声音都变了样。  
“你是会德语的那个，你告诉我。”里奥耸耸肩。  
施魏因施泰格继续读下去，报道上说巴萨已经通过官方途径宣布皮克和梅西婚约作废，婚礼取消，两人和平分手，并刊登了两人对这件事做出的和平分手宣言，对方是他们多年的好友、他们的友谊仍然不变、今后继续共同为球队创下佳绩……  
“这是真的？”  
“如果是假的我还大老远跑来找你，是为了让你一怒之下揍我一顿吗？”里奥用冷笑话的腔调反问。  
“可是你为什么……怎么会这么突然……”  
“一点也不突然，我们商量了快两个月，在俱乐部里吵得人仰马翻……我吵不过，哈维和卢乔帮我吵……但多数时候我们也是讲道理的，”里奥喝完了咖啡，去厨房涮杯子，“俱乐部也终于肯听我们说了。这可是有代价的，商业合作都签约了，现在没了婚礼，我和皮克要四处跑商业活动了，给商家做广告做到腿软。”  
“两个月？可你之前为什么不告诉我？”  
“八字没一撇的事我从来不说，免得到时候砸锅又丢人。”里奥说。  
“这么说你不用和什么人结婚了？还是说婚礼仍旧要举行，只是要推到明年之类的？”  
“你成了惊弓之鸟，巴斯蒂安，”里奥耸耸肩，“取消就是取消，我和俱乐部说得很清楚了，我和谁约会还是恋爱结婚都是我的自由，现在他们已经在琢磨我们队里的其他小情侣了。”  
施魏因施泰格还是一脸震惊的模样。  
“我不相信。”  
里奥越发感觉无奈了，原本以为他们可以好好庆祝一场，可呆板的德国人偏就一门心思呆下去，里奥又同他说了几句，告诉他确实是真的，他反倒连话都不说了。  
里奥几乎要抓头发了，这可这是见了鬼了，好事发生他反倒不相信了。  
“里奥，你说的是真的？”施魏因施泰格忽然问。  
“当然是真的，我都说了多少遍了？”  
“你没骗我？”他的音调忽然变得很高。施魏因施泰格总是不相信，里奥气得不想理他，只想摔门出去，德国人却忽然抱起他，像球场上进球后和队友拥抱那样，但更加亢奋，而且这亢奋好像停不下来了。  
“你说的是真的！你不结婚了！”他大声笑道，里奥从未见过他的情绪高昂到这种地步，“你不结婚了，婚礼取消了！”  
他重复着这几句说烂的话，高兴得如同孩子一般，并抱着里奥不松手，忽然又把他搂在怀里发狠地吻着。  
“之前不告诉我，让我等了这么久！我被你害惨了里奥·梅西！”他兴致高昂地大声叫道，没有章法地吻他，忽然间又想到什么似的，鲁莽地将里奥推到沙发上上坐下，自己跪到他面前。  
“和我结婚，里奥，我早说过我们要结婚的，你记不记得？我再不能这样为你消沉了，和我结婚吧，我们尽快去办手续，现在就去，戒指可以在路上买……”  
他急切地说着，几乎吓着了里奥，解除了婚约里奥确实开心，但也没想要这么快就和德国人结婚。  
“太仓促了，巴斯蒂安，我们应该再好好考虑一段时间，结婚不是能这么匆忙就定下来的事……”  
“你就是要这样折磨人，”施魏因施泰格摇着头，“我就知道你不会轻易同意，可我还是想问，你要这样折磨我到什么时候……”  
他眼中的激情被狂热取代，忽然间他扑过来搂住里奥吻着，扯开浴袍的带子，厚实的手掌在里奥身上摩挲，用力地握着、掐着他的腰和腿。  
里奥被他从沙发上拉拽到地板上，浴衣扯开了大半、松松坠在手臂上，两人在地毯上亲吻着翻滚。  
早饭也没吃一口就滚了床，做过一次之后里奥强烈抗议要求吃饭，两人很快做好了早餐，一起窝在沙发上吃，弄得衣服、沙发和地毯上到处都是食物残渣，他们没工夫管这个，电视上好几个频道都在报道里奥和皮克婚礼取消一事，施魏因施泰格看完这个频道看那个频道，怎么看都不嫌烦，里奥也看得很来劲，困扰了自己那么久的事终于结束了。  
昨天折腾了很久，早上又做过一次，两人都没力气了，老夫老妻般在沙发上躺着，看电视里对婚礼取消的各种报道，终于看得无聊时，他们换了频道看电影。期间施魏因施泰格无数次亲吻里奥，里奥不急不缓地回应着，主动伸出手臂环着他的脖子。  
在沙发上躺得正舒服，门铃响了。施魏因施泰格起身去开门，里奥继续躺在那儿看电视。这电影是德语的，难得有西班牙语的字幕，里奥看得费力，不能随便移开目光走神。  
“惊喜，巴斯蒂安！”  
穆勒的大嗓门吓了里奥一跳，他还穿着浴袍躺在沙发上，而施魏因施泰格也穿着睡衣加浴袍站在门口，和穆勒并排站着的是波多尔斯基，里奥这一看才发现半个德国队都站在门外。  
显然施魏因施泰格一点也没觉得惊喜，穆勒也被吓着了，里奥尴尬地坐起身来，微抬了下手，当做打招呼——本来关系就没多好，这样打招呼就够了，显然对方也不期待他能多么热情好客地欢迎他们。  
穆勒的脸很快绿了，波多尔斯基面如死灰。  
“咳，那个，你们先聊。”里奥整理了下浴袍，回自己房间换衣服了。  
这会是个不错的头条，里奥想，宣布婚礼取消的当天，德国国家队半个队伍在队长家里撞见衣衫不整的自己。如果让他来写报道，他一定能想个惊天地泣鬼神的标题。  
“那个……你忘了我们今天说好要出去玩了？”穆勒说，尴尬又心烦，他开始拒绝和施魏因施泰格对视。  
“都定下来一个多月了，你不记得了？”拉姆站在后面问。  
“呃，我……”  
“你要有其他安排那就算了，也不是一定要来，反正也不是正式聚会，人也不全。”波多尔斯基打断他的话，他努力保持平缓的声调，但其他人还是听出他话里的怒气。  
施魏因施泰格本来是记得这件事的，但昨天里奥一来，他给忘得一干二净的。他当然没理由错过早就答应的聚会，但里奥还在家里，自己就这样把他丢下似乎也不好。  
“稍等我一下。”施魏因施泰格大步回到卧室，找到正在换衣服的里奥。  
“亲爱的，我能出去一下吗？今天是国家队聚会，定下来很久了，我没想到你会来，但我今天要是出门的话就不能在家陪你……”  
“去啊，没说不让你去，我不用人整天陪着，”里奥穿着裤子，“今天孩子也不在，你也不在，我正好歇歇，之前的两个月累坏了，天天费着脑子和俱乐部周旋。你和他们去玩吧。”  
“太棒了！”施魏因施泰格激动地在里奥额头上亲了一下，找出衣服开始换。  
里奥觉得有什么事好像不太对劲，他看着施魏因施泰格穿衣服，回想刚刚到底是什么地方让他感觉奇怪。  
“你刚才叫谁‘亲爱的’？”里奥忽然回想起来，大声说道，“不许这么叫，奇怪死了！”  
“好好，宝贝，都听你的。”德国人继续口无遮拦地说着，在里奥唇上亲了一下后飞快地跑出去了。  
一群德国人离开后，里奥给自己倒了杯酒，在沙发上舒舒服服地坐着。他说今天想好好休息，但安静下来，休息的仍然只是身体。  
不安的感觉已经沉淀，却并未停止生长。他知道自己还有很多事未完成、不知道答案。他和施魏因施泰格究竟会走到什么地步，他自己的队友和俱乐部以至于国家队会如何看待他们的关系。一直沉默着、隐藏着吗？还是开诚布公？哪一种更好，哪一种不会毁了他们的生活？  
和之前的沉重与烦闷相比，现在的烦恼已经不值一提了。最初为施魏因施泰格和自己的关系头疼并要为之做出选择时，里奥的困惑与混乱不比德国人少。他在夜里思考这些问题，感觉灯光或月光会突然熄灭般让一切陷入黑暗，每分每秒都沉重起来。抛开计划了一辈子的人生，要开始没有方向的追寻。撞墙碰壁，头破血流，谁知道会发生什么。  
最终里奥下定决心，无论未来如何，婚礼都要取消了。这首先是为了他自己，拥有完整的自我和选择的权力，继而是他的未来，而排在最末的，看上去最不起眼、重要却让他感觉荒唐的因素：爱情。正如杰拉德所说，他们甚至都没和真正喜欢的人恋爱过。里奥不知道真正喜欢的人是什么样子，恋爱是什么样子，他只是看到了施魏因施泰格，在他身上感觉到了陌生而柔软的东西——游丝般微小的牵动，游丝般微小的惦念，他逐渐喜欢上他，并尽量不去表露，以免会加速两人关系的失控。  
因为这个人他在几年前下定决心摒弃爱情，又因为这个人他被爱情再次牵绊。撞墙碰壁也罢，头破血流也罢，他从未怕过。

晚上施魏因施泰格回来了，他被愤怒的队友们灌醉，路都走不了了，拉姆费力地把他拖到门口，敲了门后把他交给里奥。其实拖着这么个大活人挺累的，但其他人都拒绝帮忙，他只好自己扛着他。里奥对拉姆道了谢，把施魏因施泰格扶到卧室里，花了会儿功夫帮他脱衣服，盖上被子。  
“喂，喝了多少？”里奥问。他并没想问出个答案，只是看他会不会醒。意料之中，施魏因施泰格死死地睡着。  
“醉成这样，说两句情话来听听。”反正施魏因施泰格听不见，里奥随口胡说起来。  
“算了，醉得不省人事，说了也是德语，懒得听。”  
里奥换了睡衣，关灯后在德国人旁边躺下。月光从窗帘的缝隙落进来，照在德国人脸上。里奥想起自己担心孩子会长得像他时把他的模样从头到脚否决了一遍，现在再打量起来，他的脸也不那么惹人嫌了。  
里奥撑着胳膊趴在床上看着他，月光投下薄纱般的光芒，施魏因施泰格的五官看起来柔和了许多。不管他长得德不德国，这张脸倒是很有正直的感觉，一脸正气的样子。多看一会儿，也不觉得哪里不顺眼了。  
“巴斯蒂安，”里奥轻声唤道，施魏因施泰格睡得很熟，并没有回应。  
“谢谢你喜欢我，”他轻轻碰着对方的眉角，“谢谢你出现。”

圣诞节假期里奥会回阿根廷，在这之前他先到了慕尼黑，和施魏因施泰格住了一个星期，一来告诉他婚礼取消的事，二来唯恐假期过后训练他再两地折腾跑来跑去，不如这次和他多呆一段时日。  
施魏因施泰格性格沉稳，高兴起来时和旁人无异，他笑得更多，对所有事都充满兴趣，他知道里奥不爱出门，这次他忽然来了兴致，一定要带里奥出去逛逛，说他不能总是呆在室内。里奥原本午睡后用来打游戏和晚饭后休息的时间被他变成了户外闲逛时间，他们没有目的地四处走着，有湖泊的公园，黄昏时的街道，附近的无名小镇。  
寒冷时节的阳光褪去了色彩，万物都映着淡淡的雾气似的。施魏因施泰格以为他们会长篇大论说着足球、爱情或未来，但两人都不善言辞，他们只是走着，偶尔见到了什么会说上几句，很快归于沉寂。出门几次后他们都习惯了这种默然无语的散步，没有人说话，也没有人感觉无聊。  
回想起里奥住在这里的一个星期，施魏因施泰格想到的不是他们热烈甜腻的性爱，脑中频频出现的都是两人在仿佛无尽的长路上一直走下去的画面，天气微凉，空气发冷，树木枯叶散尽，景色萧索，唯有一条条路笔直地延伸下去，他们沉默着走过黄昏时初亮的街灯，走过欢闹的人群和清冷的小巷，施魏因施泰格有时会注意到什么景象或东西而慢下脚步，里奥只一味向前走着，并不停步，那时他会走到自己前面去，施魏因施泰格不做声地追上，阿根廷人线条分明的侧脸和只望向前方的眼睛像幅画一样刻在施魏因施泰格脑海中。  
他们并不一直走路，在附近小镇闲逛时他们埋葬了一只死去的鸟，两人都不说话，用旁边找来的石头刨开土，把已经僵硬的鸟放进去，盖好土后离开了；路过一家杂货店时候里奥进去买了巧克力，边走着边一块块掰着送到自己嘴里、递给施魏因施泰格，走到没有人的拐角时德国人忽然附身用嘴代替手接巧克力，嘴唇碰到了里奥的指尖，里奥没说什么，只是笑了；一次快走回家时正好天黑了，路灯忽然间亮了起来，看着近处远处亮起的街灯里奥停下脚步，施魏因施泰格也第一次注意到这条每天经过的街道竟在华灯初上时这样静谧和美丽。  
回到家后各自脱了外衣挂好，里奥在壁炉边的沙发上坐着，施魏因施泰格倒好茶端给他，坐到他身旁搂着他的腰，看着炉火不长不短地聊几句天，继而是悠长的亲吻和缓慢持久的性爱。  
施魏因施泰格以为恋爱会是热闹的样子，欢喜而吵闹，恋人们在都市和度假胜地甜腻地度过一天又一天，他们应该在商业区、在餐厅、在电影院或游乐场中流连，但在这段他自认为与里奥热恋的时光中他们始终是安静的，在行人稀少的街道上不发一言地走着，恍若要一直走到世界尽头般。  
一天里奥忽然想去远一些的地方转转，突发奇想的两人买了机票去了北部，辗转到一个小镇上住了两天，镇子建在海边，去时风大，他们原想等风停了再出去，天气却一直没有好转，两人干脆吃过饭就出门了，海边没有沙滩，尽是各式各样的峭壁，大海狂躁地将海浪投掷到峭壁上，浪花四散后再卷土重来。他们走到一处峭壁上，天气不好，整片海域上只有他们两人，风冷冷地灌进袖口。  
站在峭壁上，在铅灰天空下的阴沉的大海上看着海浪。风刀割得脸颊生疼，他们忘了寒冷，被大海呼喊咆哮的样子吸引，目不转睛地看了好久，天色越发暗了，只有远处阴云边缘透着微弱的、分割线一般的白光。施魏因施泰格忽然低下头吻到里奥唇上。  
霎时间狂风大作，呼啸的风声灌进耳膜，吹乱他们的头发，也让两人站立不稳，里奥攥紧他的手臂，和他站在刺骨的风中执拗地亲吻。

给施魏因施泰格灌酒并不能让德国队有复仇感，他们决定把队长揪出来，阻止他们愉快地共度二人世界，尽量给里奥·梅西添堵。为此穆勒、拉姆、波多尔斯基等特意召集了所有队友，组织一个正式的、大型的国家队集会，所有人都要参与，并在一家度假村里住上三天。施魏因施泰格还没有拒绝的机会，拉姆已经告诉他这次是全员参加了，连教练组都会去，他身为队长，当然不能缺席。  
施魏因施泰格愁眉苦脸地告诉里奥这个消息，他当然想和队友们聚会，但他和里奥相聚的时间太少，如此一来平白少了三天，对他来说这和偷走了一个世纪没有区别。  
“这也没办法，大家都去，你要是缺席多奇怪啊。”里奥说着，看他一脸抑郁地收拾着东西。  
“我们要去一个度假村，你陪我过去好不好？开车要花两个小时，我想和你一起过去，不想自己走。”施魏因施泰格问，把自己一分一秒也不想离开里奥的心情全写在脸上。  
“你生怕我不会遭到你队友们的暴打吗？”里奥问，“他们恨死我了，看到我之后生吃了我怎么办？”  
“不会那么可怕，你们都不会碰面的，到了之后你开我的车再回家好了……或者你也呆在度假村吧！住另一个区里。”  
“不不不，我们还是保持距离，我不想被你的队友们当成靶子，”里奥赶快拒绝，“我和你一起过去，然后我在附近转转，说不定还能给蒂亚戈买些东西，然后我就回这儿来。”  
“好吧。”施魏因施泰格抱住里奥，在他脸上亲了亲，又把他按到沙发上吻了起来。  
第二天施魏因施泰格按时去度假村报道，他开车，里奥在副驾上坐着，施魏因施泰格恨不得延长旅途，只想一直和里奥呆在一起。到了度假村以后他停下车，搂住里奥不住地吻着，至少吻了有好几分钟才放开。  
“好了，该下车了，”里奥推开他，“你怎么在这停下了，这是出车的门……正门应该在前面。”  
施魏因施泰格看了眼，他果然停错了地方，他重新踩下油门、寻找入口。很快他在一个宽阔漂亮的路口看到了自己的几个队友正站在那里叙旧，忽然他们开始招手，和不远处走来的厄齐尔打招呼，而另一边克罗斯也正拖着箱子走过来，看来这里就是正门了。  
“你在这儿下车吧，”里奥说，“我去你那边。”他说。两人下车，施魏因施泰格和他低声道别，里奥绕到驾驶那边上了车。正要松开刹车离开，里奥忽然看见波多尔斯基向着施魏因施泰格大步走去，一把抱住他们的队长，并在他耳边亲昵地低声说话，两条胳膊搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子。  
“我之前给你打了电话你怎么没接？我正要和你商量，俱乐部好像想卖掉我……”波多尔斯基贴到他耳边说了起来。  
施魏因施泰格本来注意到了他亲密的动作，正想后退些推开他，还没来得及行动就被波多尔斯基的话吓了一跳。  
“你说的是真的？”他问，忽然被他的话转移了注意力。他想起自己之前看到了卢卡斯的未接来电，本来想回过去，一转头又忘了。  
“我已经接到报价了，如果俱乐部真打算卖了我，也就是两个星期之内的事了……”他贴在施魏因施泰格耳边，语速很快，说忽然间谣言四起，他的经纪人收到了几家俱乐部的报价，施魏因施泰格仔细听他说着，没留心他已经在搂着自己了，并且嘴唇也在耳朵上摩擦着。  
看到施魏因施泰格忽然被波多尔斯基抱住、并且还紧抱在一起不分开了，里奥惊得也忘了开车，波多尔斯基搂着他，嘴唇擦在他耳朵上像亲吻一样，而且施魏因施泰格竟然都没有避开，就任由他那么抱着。里奥醋意大发，胸腔里憋着一股火，他几乎想下车揪开波多尔斯基长长的粗胳膊，警告他离自己男朋友远点，但他毕竟不能那么做，只能隔着玻璃对根本没注意到他的波多尔斯基怒目而视，胸口被醋意撩拨得又堵又胀。  
“喂，才几天没见就这么迫不及待，老夫老妻用得着这样吗？”穆勒笑道。他说话的声音太大了，里奥听得一清二楚，攥方向盘的手都更紧了。  
“这不是那句话说的……国民CP同框了吗。”厄齐尔用手机拍了张照片，看了看说道：“你们能不能亲一个，照片都没有冲击力了。”  
里奥以为事情不能更让自己恼火时事态的严重性升级了——无聊的德国人，拍什么照片！  
波多尔斯基响应了厄齐尔的话，他在施魏因施泰格脸上亲了一下，为了拍照需要还好几秒都保持这个姿势不动，厄齐尔笨手笨脚的，调相机调了好一会儿。这时施魏因施泰格才忽然反应过来两人现在有多亲密，想抓着对方的胳膊把他推开，但不想在这么多队友前伤了他的面子，他只能尴尬地笑着自己向后退，想到里奥还在车里，他斜着眼睛去看，虽然看不清玻璃里面，但他脑袋上的汗都要滴下来了。  
“你们来得真早，”克罗斯和赫迪拉一前一后拖着箱子过来了，一面和他们打着招呼，“这次我们的房间都特别大，我听米洛说每个房间都是超大的套房。”  
“我听说我们还住一起，”波多尔斯基对施魏因施泰格笑道，厄齐尔已经拍完了照片正在编辑文字准备发到网上，波多尔斯基的胳膊还搂在施魏因施泰格脖子上，“诶，你的箱子呢？”  
就在施魏因施泰格发现他忘了拿箱子的瞬间，里奥已经面无表情地出现了，他走到施魏因施泰格身边两米处松开手，把箱子滑了过去。他显然听见了波多尔斯基说两人同住的那句话，更是清清楚楚看到了刚才他们的亲昵和亲吻。  
松开箱子后里奥转身就走，施魏因施泰格条件反射地伸手去拉他，刚说出句“里奥”，后面的“你听我解释”还没出口，波多尔斯基已经拦住他了，穆勒也眼疾手快地冲上来，两人一左一右地抱住他的胳膊把他向后拖，克罗斯赶快接住还在滑动的旅行箱。  
“天啦大家都来了，赶快去办入住。”穆勒大声说着一面和波多尔斯基一起拖着他。  
“我们别站在这儿挡门口了，快把路让出来。”厄齐尔也说。  
德国队立刻包围了队长，乱哄哄地把他带走了。这时候里奥已经踩下油门，赛车手冲出跑道般离开了现场。  
办好了入住，施魏因施泰格马上拿出手机给里奥打电话，里奥赌气没接，用开车不能接电话为理由不去管响个没完的手机。队友们知道他会急着和梅西解释，于是一帮人接二连三挤进他房里去闲聊和胡扯，也不让他打电话，施魏因施泰格把自己关在浴室里又试着给里奥打电话，一直无人接听，他编辑了一条很短的信息向里奥解释，穆勒站在门口不断大声敲门催他出来，他也没时间编辑一条更长更详细的了。  
他们是中午时到的，午餐很快准备好了。大家在吃饭时有意把施魏因施泰格灌了个烂醉，然后波多尔斯基亲自关掉了手机，所以在里奥停下车打算回电话时，他在醋意十足的状态下听到了对方已关机的提示，顿时醋意升级为怒火，醉酒酣睡的施魏因施泰格还不知道他面临着睡地板的悲剧。  
醒来后施魏因施泰格打算给里奥回电话，却没有手机可用了。穆勒和拉姆开玩笑，不小心殃及了施魏因施泰格的手机，等到他们发现时，手机已经在一碗洒了一半的汤里泡了半天了。队友们确实是无意的，施魏因施泰格也不能发作，他不想借别人的手机给里奥打电话，于是用了度假村的电话，但里奥看到陌生号码一律不接，于是这几天两人也没说上话。等到施魏因施泰格三天后回家时，里奥已经吃醋吃到发酵了。  
回到家后施魏因施泰格打开门，丢下旅行箱，一路“里奥”、“里奥”地大声喊着，但屋子里没人。他丧气地坐在沙发上，苦恼着自己就这样气走了里奥。  
不过五分钟，门口忽然传来声音，施魏因施泰格立刻大步走过去，里奥一推门进来了，看见他以后也没说话，自己抱着一袋子食物向厨房走。  
“里奥，里奥，听我说，我和卢卡斯什么都没有，那天他忽然过来和我说转会的事，说俱乐部要卖了他，我就一直听着他说，没注意他都挂到我身上了……”  
“卖了吗？”里奥冷冷问道，眉毛皱着鼓起两个肉肉的小包，施魏因施泰格想把它们按下去。  
“什么？”  
“俱乐部卖他了吗？”  
施魏因施泰格摇头：“这两天又没消息了。”  
里奥“哼”了一声，向柜子里塞着土豆和调料。  
“里奥我说的是真的！”  
“你这两天和他一起睡的？”  
施魏因施泰格点头，又马上摇头：“不不不不，我们只是一个房间里，两张床，里奥，酒店作证，真是两张床……萨米发照片了，我找给你看，”他想要去拿手机，这才想起自己手机报废的事，“我的手机被肉汤泡了，里奥，我早就想给你打电话了……后来我用度假村的电话打，但是你都没接……”  
里奥不理他，把没分类放好的食物堆在料理台上不管了，施魏因施泰格赶快接过这活，几下分装好了东西，又去找里奥。里奥躺在床上玩手机，看也不看他一眼。  
晚上睡觉时里奥也不理他，只说了句“离我远点儿”，施魏因施泰格为了表达诚恳的歉意，默默地在地上铺起被子来了。如果换个人，大概会用“地板上好凉”、“睡在这儿腰疼”之类的话来让对方心软，搭上话了也就能把话说开了，偏偏施魏因施泰格不会这一套，也没去想，地板上凉就凉，硬就硬，将就将就不就得了。他吸着鼻子，委屈地在地板上抱着毯子睡了。里奥还在吃醋，就是不同他说话，施魏因施泰格也不好缠着他一直说。  
过了一会儿，施魏因施泰格刚觉得困了，就听里奥问道：“睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”他赶快答道。  
“上来吧。”  
施魏因施泰格一呆，立刻跳上床来，一把搂住里奥在他脸上、脖子上、胸口上急切地用力亲着。  
“你终于不生气了，里奥——”  
“没让你动手动脚！只是说让你到床上睡！”里奥叫道。施魏因施泰格赶快住手。  
“里奥，你别吃醋了，我和卢卡斯什么都没有……”  
“谁吃醋了！”  
“我只喜欢你，里奥，卢卡斯只是朋友……”他说着，不顾里奥正在蹬手蹬脚地推着，只牢牢地按住他，把他搂在怀里，“别多心，里奥，我只能想着你，根本没空去想别人……”  
里奥一阵阵抗议着说“谁要你解释了”，施魏因施泰格紧紧搂着他不放开，对着里奥一面亲吻一面解释和道歉，里奥的态度终于软下来了。  
“好了好了，以后别再和情敌走那么近了，看了我就一肚子火。”  
“卢卡斯都算不上是情敌，”施魏因施泰格抗议，“我都不喜欢他、对他一点意思都没有，他怎么能是你的情敌？”  
里奥感叹着老实人的大实话也能说出情话的水准，这句话让他很满意，里奥主动吻了施魏因施泰格，德国人长舒一口气，把他搂进臂弯里用力吻着。

在里奥准备回阿根廷前，施魏因施泰格给他准备了老大的一个箱子，里奥琢磨着两个蒂亚戈都能塞进去了。问他里面是什么，施魏因施泰格竟还有些不好意思。  
“正好过节了……我给你家里人准备了些东西，都在里面呢，你回去再打开。”  
“你确定？”里奥问，“看到都是德国制造，他们说不定会气得一律拒收。”  
“别吓唬我，”施魏因施泰格真信了，“我也是德国制造，连我也要拒收吗？”  
里奥笑道：“开玩笑呢，知道是你送的，他们会很开心……怎么有这么大一箱？”  
“你爸妈之外还有两家哥哥嫂子侄子侄女还有妹妹……我算了半天人数才买好的。”  
“我怎么不知道你什么时候买的？”  
“背着你偷偷买的啊，”施魏因施泰格骄傲地看着他，“不然你以为我每天趁你午睡的时候不躺在你旁边睡大觉都去干嘛了？”  
“算你厉害，可这一大箱子我怎么知道哪个礼物是谁的？”  
“上面有标签，我手写之后贴上去的，你就放心吧。”  
“怎么办呢，我可没给你家人准备东西，”里奥慢吞吞说道，施魏因施泰格刚要说没事，里奥忽然笑了，在自己的箱子里拿出几张包裹单：“应该能马上寄到你家了，你爸妈和哥哥他们都有份。我可没想大老远背东西到德国来、再让你背回去。”  
施魏因施泰格露出恍然大悟的神色：“我竟然没想到邮寄……”  
“这次我就人肉带回去吧，谢谢你，巴斯蒂安。”说完，里奥在他脸上亲了一下，“你家里人知道我们的事吗？”  
“怎么可能，前几天你说不结婚了我才知道你的态度，之前什么都搞不清，也不知道你愿不愿意让人知道我们的事……你是怎么说的？”  
里奥笑道：“家里人问我在哪，我说和孩子的爸在一起。”  
施魏因施泰格焦虑地看着他：“他们恨死我了吧？”  
“我说你一直对我很好，他们就放下国仇家恨暂时接受你了，当然，还是罗德里格的功劳，他说了你各种好话跟全家人解释的，他们并不讨厌你。”  
德国人长舒一口气，片刻后反应过来，问道：“我现在能和家里说我们的事吗？”  
“你打算怎么说？”  
施魏因施泰格忽然反应过来这可能是个会让自己挨揍的陷阱，如果他得寸进尺说了什么，里奥说不定有可能甩门而去。  
犹豫了几秒，施魏因施泰格试探着说道：“呃，男朋友？”  
“好。”里奥笑了。  
“再过一个月就订婚！”施魏因施泰格满怀信心地补充。这一次他真的被里奥揍了，脑袋上鼓了栗子那么大的一个包，但里奥不是故意的，他作势去打德国人，施魏因施泰格躲的时候自己磕了脑袋，气得里奥哭笑不得，这么大的人了闹起来还这么孩子气。  
“没有你那样每周都飞来飞去的球员，太折腾了，会影响状态。”临走前里奥嘱咐道。  
“见不到你才会影响状态，”他说，又捧着里奥的脸吻了上去。  
“别总是去巴塞罗那，我也可以来这儿看你。”  
施魏因施泰格吃惊极了，立刻说道：“不行，你不能来回折腾，我习惯了所以没关系，但你不能总是飞来飞去，我去看你就好，听话。”  
“让谁听话啊？我说要来就要来，就这么定了，”里奥说，缓和了语气补充道：“你总这样折腾自己，俱乐部会不高兴，别惹他们生气，前途重要。”  
施魏因施泰格低头吻着他：“见不到你我还会不高兴呢，到时候俱乐部就逼我去看你了。”  
送走了里奥，施魏因施泰格回到父母那儿去过节。假期时德国队有过一次聚餐，似乎所有人都知道他和里奥的事了，大家如同商量好的一般，和他说话时嘴上总是不离“德国人必须远离梅西的九十九个原因”，施魏因施泰格左耳进右耳出地听着，一直没当回事，穆勒和拉姆没像上次那样继续劝他，也不知道是俱乐部这次没交代给他们任务还是什么其他原因。  
他们的聚会持续了两天，第一天中午时就有不少人喝高了，在租住的别墅里东一个西一个躺在各种地方睡着，为晚上的狂欢做着准备。施魏因施泰格喝得不多，也没有困意，他和克洛泽一起拎着两袋子毯子挨个丢到睡着的队员身上，别墅的空调系统再好也抵挡不了他们开了一上午窗户灌进来的冷气。两人扔完了毯子坐在窗前的地毯上倒了两杯慢慢喝着，很快克洛泽也醉了，拽过来克罗斯的半边毯子睡着了。施魏因施泰格以为只剩下他一人清醒着，正觉得无趣，忽然听见说话声从客厅角落传来，穆勒和拉姆裹着毯子在墙角坐着窃窃私语，看样子像是一直没睡着。  
“喂，你们俩——”施魏因施泰格隔着一整个客厅招手一面低声叫着，示意他们俩过来，俩人披着毯子站起来，从众多队友身上迈过，也在窗前的地毯上坐下了。  
“来，你们俩也喝点儿，”施魏因施泰格拿过酒瓶给两人倒了酒，穆勒却瞪着他，说道：“还喝，等回去之后俱乐部收拾你，看你还有没有心情喝。”  
“从哪就忽然冒出这么一句话？”  
“俱乐部的人又不瞎，梅西在你家住了快一个星期还以为有谁不知道吗？”穆勒说，“我的好队长，你能不能长点心，别把自己的前途毁了？”  
“你能不能说清楚点儿？”  
“要限制你的首发次数了，这样说清楚吧，”拉姆推开酒杯，“你每周都跑到巴塞罗那去，对体能也有影响，俱乐部不生气才怪。”  
施魏因施泰格不说话，想着或许自己应该和俱乐部谈谈，如果他能一直保持状态，俱乐部也没理由限制他——可他自己也忽然反应过来：这样想还是太天真，有时俱乐部对你多加限制并不需要理由。  
“假期之后我会和他们谈谈。”他回道。  
“没有人会愿意和你谈，巴斯蒂安，”拉姆说道，“你不能指望管理层会对梅西有什么好印象，他们只会认为他在故意拖着你、毁掉你。”  
片刻寂静后，施魏因施泰格问道：“你们也这么想，是吗？”  
两人都不答话，穆勒说：“我们怎么想不重要，你有办法就去说服俱乐部，不然我们说什么都是白扯。”  
“而且这样简直不利于国家队团结，”波多尔斯基打了个哈欠，他就躺在旁边的沙发上，不知什么时候醒来了，正睡眼朦胧地坐起来，“你让大家怎么想？和梅西亲密到那种地步。”  
“而且他竟然都住到你家去了。”拉姆说，一脸不可思议地回想梅西穿着浴袍躺在队长家沙发上的画面。  
真想知道你们发现我和他还有一个孩子时会是什么表情，施魏因施泰格想。  
“这和国家队还是俱乐部都没关系，我们只是……在约会。”他没好意思说出“恋爱”这个词。  
“这么说你不是玩玩而已，你认真了？”穆勒问。  
他干嘛要在这时候问呢，施魏因施泰格想，卢卡斯就在旁边，还正炯炯有神地看着自己。  
“算是吧。”他说，低头看着地毯上的花纹。  
穆勒和拉姆的目光都集中到了波多尔斯基身上，后者忽然抱起毯子站了起来。  
“我觉得我还没睡醒，梦都没做完。”他咕哝着，抱着毯子在横七竖八的队友中间找着地方，最终在厄齐尔旁边躺下了。  
“我也要去睡觉了，跟你说也说不明白，说明白了你也不听。”穆勒早就劝得烦了，一口喝光酒站起身来。  
“你好歹也为卢卡斯想想，”拉姆说，“我们也不想整天跟你说阿根廷人这里不好那里不好，可事情摆在这儿呢，一边是卢卡斯和国家队、俱乐部，一边是阿根廷人和上不了场，这还用想吗？就算你们真在一起了也只有几个月，皮克和他恋爱六年都分开了，你真相信你们能长久吗？久到什么时候？又一个六年？”  
他也拖着毯子走了，和穆勒在电视旁边的空沙发上坐下，两人又开始嘀嘀咕咕。  
施魏因施泰格从没想过时间，也没想过他们会有分开的一天——这怎么可能？他们有一个孩子，他们每周都见面、里奥还来到慕尼黑看他，甚至给双方家人选了圣诞礼物，他们已经是恋人了不是吗？  
可想到拉姆说的“六年”，施魏因施泰格又迟疑了。皮克和他青梅竹马，同居六年却还是分开了，自己和他刚刚熟络不过几个月，这能和时间、队友、俱乐部、国家队这么多东西对抗吗？  
连盲目的信心都没有，施魏因施泰格也喝起酒来，迷糊着睡过去时感觉到一阵惬意的温暖，脑海中忽然出现他和里奥漫步在长街上的画面。  
昏沉睡去前，一个奇怪的念头击中了施魏因施泰格，就算不能再滚床，他也还是很想见里奥，哪怕只是为了和他一起无言无语地在冬日弥漫着雾气的路上一直走下去。

回到阿根廷，里奥在家里招待了带着老婆孩子登门拜访的队友们，他们在里奥家做了烤肉，和他的父母和兄妹一起热闹地度过了一整天。就算杀了里奥他也不敢在这时候告诉他们自己和德国人在见面，好在他和施魏因施泰格的事只是俱乐部的队友知情，还没传到国家队，里奥得以安安静静度过假期。但回到巴塞罗那后他却得知俱乐部给队友们施加压力，当然，最终的目标是里奥。  
“管理层希望我们能认清局势，你和施魏因施泰格来往密切，他们并不喜欢，他们也用直白的方式劝告我们不要与你们的事有牵连，不然我们会被影响——原话差不多就是这样。”哈维说。更衣室的门关着，他和伊涅斯塔、布斯克茨以及里奥低声说着话。  
“什么影响？”里奥问。  
“被打压，”布斯克茨答道，“俱乐部有各种对球员施压的方式。”  
“他们不想逼急了你，里奥，他们打算一步一步来，首先让我们孤立你，不是说彻底的孤立，只是平常和你来往少些，训练和球场上当然不变，不能影响竞技。俱乐部希望你‘感觉到’被孤立，用这种方式给你小小的警告。”伊涅斯塔说。  
“那你们怎么决定？”  
“我们表面上当然孤立你，但私底下还是会整天撩你。”伊涅斯塔笑道。  
“但说真的，里奥，你打算和德国人怎么办呢？”哈维问。  
“我还没想那么多，”里奥慢吞吞地换着衣服：“只想走一步算一步，俱乐部不高兴见到我们来往密切，我们就更隐蔽些好了。”  
“听上去还是不安全，这不是长远之计。”布斯克茨摇摇头。  
“这也是没有办法的办法。”里奥说，心想着他现在还不想放弃和德国人的见面，足球作证，他们才刚热恋没多久呢。

 

第十一章

不想施魏因施泰格每周都跑到巴塞罗那来，里奥有时也会去慕尼黑。德国人不想让他折腾，说自己习惯飞机了，不会累，里奥多数时候拗不过他，但有几次里奥坚持一定要自己去慕尼黑看他，让他在家里歇着。  
里奥辗转得知拜仁也给了施魏因施泰格压力。两人恋爱正浓，只有外界的干涉让他们偶尔忧虑，但忧虑总是短暂，他们会很快从不安的氛围中挣脱出，和世间所有恋人一样亲吻说笑。  
在施魏因施泰格看来他们有了一次巨大的进展：里奥同意了一次暂时标记，这大概会持续三四天，里奥回巴塞罗那时用相应的抑制剂类产品涂抹一下就能掩盖气味、不至被别人发现。施魏因施泰格为这别人看来微不足道的进展欣喜若狂，之前里奥对他总是不远不近，在他没取消和皮克的婚礼时他的态度简直可以称得上难以捉摸，圣诞节前他们度过了蜜月般的几天，但这不意味着里奥会有太多改变，他对施魏因施泰格如同一个关系不错的朋友，他们亲吻做爱，却没有任何恋人应有的计划，没有未来，没有订婚或结婚的打算，甚至里奥都不曾谈过他们会这样“在一起”多久，偶尔施魏因施泰格提到，里奥会很快岔开话题，拒绝谈下去。  
但无论如何，他同意了一次短暂标记，施魏因施泰格为这快乐暂时忘却了他的顾虑。他咬破里奥耳后的腺体，里奥在他怀中战栗着高潮，染上他的Alpha味道。  
“里奥……”施魏因施泰格轻声唤着，迷恋地吻着他，从嘴唇到锁骨再到胸前，然后回过头来又轻轻舔他耳后的腺体。他早就想咬破这里，早就想标记他的里奥……但阿根廷人可不会认同“他的里奥”这个说法，德国人在兴奋之余感到一份无奈，里奥看似平和，实际上却是个性十足的球员，他不认同自己会归属于谁（哦除了他的国家队和俱乐部），也不会愿意被谁标记——可恋人们不就应该这样么……施魏因施泰格想。  
想再多也不能改变里奥的主意，虽然话语不多，动作也不多，他却充满掌控力，无论在感情上还是球场上，施魏因施泰格放下妄想他同意标记的场景，专心吻他，抱着他睡了。  
第二天上午里奥赖在床上不起来，施魏因施泰格去厨房找了一圈吃的，做了几样简餐端进卧室，和里奥靠在床上吃着。施魏因施泰格爱干净，但每次里奥来了都把所到之处祸害一遍，在这儿在那儿吃东西弄得食物残渣洒得到处都是，床上、沙发上、地毯上，非常难打理，但德国人从不介意，每次都哼着歌打扫干净。  
“我被队友们孤立了，”里奥大口喝着刚刚榨好的苹果汁，“俱乐部告诉他们的。但其实只是表面孤立，私底下我们还是挺好。”  
“我被队友们训斥了，”施魏因施泰格咽下卖相难看的碎肉香肠：“虽然还没被孤立，但我估计快了。我们这是在比惨吗？”他笑道。  
“可别接着比下去，现在就够受了，我们都小心点儿。”里奥说。  
在床上耽搁了好半天后，里奥去洗澡了。趁着他洗澡的时候施魏因施泰格收拾着卧室，不然晚上睡觉时身底下全是面包渣。里奥的衣服扔在床头柜上堆着，施魏因施泰格看着不顺眼，想帮他抻平了放好，刚拿起衣服拽平褶皱，就看见一小片东西从口袋了掉了出来。  
把那一小块东西捡起来，施魏因施泰格发现他正拿着一板被剪开的药，原本可能是一板药上一共有四个或六个胶囊，现在这一小块被剪了下来，可以看到药板边缘被剪得很平滑，让人不至于割伤手。正以为里奥病了，反过来要看药背面的药名时，里奥走进来找什么，看到施魏因施泰格时脸上闪过瞬间的不自然，然后说道：“那是感冒药，巴斯蒂安，带在身上以防万一的。”  
“感冒药还不是哪都有卖。”施魏因施泰格说，把药片递给他。手伸过去时施魏因施泰格无意间瞟了下背面的名字，却发现那些字被故意涂抹过，他的胳膊伸出去一半又收回来了。  
“这怎么涂花了？”他问，觉得很奇怪。  
“大概是孩子涂的。”里奥说，把药拿走了。  
“那是什么，里奥？是抑制剂吗？”他问，忽然感觉很奇怪——那不像是孩子涂抹的，而是有意为之、确保一个字也不会被看清而仔细涂抹的。  
“都说了是感冒药。”里奥说，拿过药向浴室走，他的神态很不自然，施魏因施泰格有了奇怪的不安感，但他还是什么都没问。过了一会儿里奥从浴室出来，两人像什么都没发生似的度过了大半天，但气氛仍旧怪怪的，谁也不提刚刚的药。  
晚上两人一同吃着饭，餐桌上他们的话都不多，施魏因施泰格觉得自从发现那片药之后气氛就变了。  
“你那片药呢，里奥？”  
“问这个干什么？”  
“我就是想问问……还在你口袋里吗？”  
“我吃了。”里奥答道。  
“你又没感冒，吃它干什么？”  
“觉得有点头晕，怕会感冒。”里奥头也不抬地答道。  
沉默了一会儿，施魏因施泰格问道：“里奥，如果我问你那片药的包装在哪，你是不是也说不出来了？”  
“你总问这个干什么？”  
“我只是觉得你没有必要对我隐瞒什么，看到我发现那片药之后你就变得很奇怪。”  
“是你想多了。”里奥以生硬的口吻答道。  
“我们不至于因为一片药就吵架，别这样瞒着我好吗？”  
“我没有什么可瞒你的，你想得太多了。”  
里奥的语气越来越冷，施魏因施泰格也问不下去了。他闷头吃着饭，回想着似乎在哪儿见过那种药，忽然间他想起自己曾看着卢卡斯把那药装进行囊里，在他们还恋爱、还住在同一个房间的时候，那种胶囊的红白颜色很少见，那是……  
“那是避孕药。”自言自语一般，施魏因施泰格说道。  
里奥忽然抬起头来，德国人也意识到自己刚刚说了什么，和里奥对望着。后者虽然没答话，但表情已然出卖了他。  
“我以为我们是恋人，”施魏因施泰格说，声音低了许多，“这种事……你至少要告诉我，不要让我一直蒙在鼓里。”  
里奥不答话，施魏因施泰格抬起头来看着他：“你知道我们上床都是有保护措施的，我并没有不顾你的感受，为什么你还背着我吃药呢？”  
“以防万一，”里奥放下刀叉，表情冷淡，“只是不想再怀孕罢了。”  
“里奥，就算有了孩子也不是坏事，蒂亚戈不是最好的例子吗。”施魏因施泰格说道。  
里奥一直避开他的目光，听了这话他缓缓抬起头来，施魏因施泰格被他的目光震慑，一时怔住了。  
“你认为你看到的就是全部吗？”里奥问，声音迟缓，不敢置信，“你看到蒂亚戈健康可爱、平安成长，就认为有孩子也不错是吗？”  
忽然里奥站起身来，拿了手机钱包、穿上外套就向外走，他不想诉苦般告诉施魏因施泰格怀孕时他的低落、痛苦、绝望和无助，同时还要忍受身体上的折磨；也不想告诉他自己在生下蒂亚戈时置身炼狱的感觉让他在转瞬间以为神也抛弃了他、几乎要放弃信仰，并以为他要死在那泛着白光的手术室里；或是独自带大蒂亚戈、在日常琐事中如何零件般磨损了自己——在Omega这性别之前，他首先是人，而非父亲或母亲，首先他是自己，他愿意为蒂亚戈付出，可他也知道那有多痛苦。  
而德国人一无所知。刀不戳在他身上，他当然不觉得疼。什么也不用做、什么也不用经历，他多了一个孩子，那孩子继承了他的血脉，延续了他的一部分。他什么都不用付出。  
对他来说，有了孩子当然不是坏事。  
施魏因施泰格不明白他为什么忽然发火，立刻在门口拉住里奥，这时候里奥已经走到门外，施魏因施泰格抓住他的手，里奥用力挣脱开了。  
“你要去哪儿，里奥？”  
“别跟着我，”里奥甩开他的胳膊，“有孩子很好，是吗？以后别来找我，谁能给你生孩子你就和谁在一起。”  
“你这是发的什么火？”施魏因施泰格问道，感觉莫名其妙，“应该生气的是我才对，你一直背着我偷偷吃药，你就这么不信任我吗？还是说你只是不想再有我的孩子？”  
里奥转过身来，一字一顿问道：“我为什么会希望再怀上你的孩子？”他说的很慢，每个词都清清楚楚：“你给我个原因，为什么？因为我想再毁了自己职业生涯？因为我想再耽误一个赛季？还是想再体验一遍怀孕、生产、照顾孩子这一系列我恨之入骨、再也不想经历的感觉？”  
“你……你不能这样说，”施魏因施泰格被他的话惊吓，“蒂亚戈是我们的孩子，你怎么能用这样的词形容——”  
“如果你经历了我经历的，我保证你只会说出更狠心的话。”里奥说。  
德国人沉默着，片刻后回答：“我并没有意想让你经历这些，抱歉。”  
“我不想怀孕，再也不想有孩子了，所以我吃了药，这是我能给你最坦诚的解释。”  
“但我们是恋人，里奥，你做出这样的决定我应该知情，这涉及到我们两个人，你表现得这么——这么抗拒怀上我的孩子，我感觉很糟糕。”  
“这是我的本能反应，我确实抗拒怀孕，”里奥说道，“我们见面和约会从不是为了怀上孩子，恋爱涉及到两个人，但怀孕之后的一切都只有我一个人承担，你不能替我疼、不能替我难受、不能替我挺着肚子去训练、去失眠、去呕吐、去崩溃，所以这只是我一个人的事，我不想接受、不想承担这一切，这是我自己的选择。”  
忽然间发现自己如此彻底地被排除在里奥的世界之外，施魏因施泰格乱了思绪，他以为里奥只是话少和内向，没想到心底处他竟然将自己当做外人看待，他原本就感觉里奥不信任自己，今天的话更证实了他的想法。  
“你应该信任我，里奥，我们是恋人，我是蒂亚戈的父亲，你不能……总是不相信我。”  
里奥没说话，施魏因施泰格说道：“和皮克取消婚礼的事，你一直不告诉我，哪怕我不能帮你做什么，至少你可以对我说说这件事，感觉心烦的时我可以为你分担一下，但这样的事你都不告我……”忽然间另一个念头击中了施魏因施泰格：如果不是蒂亚戈生病，里奥连他自己有一个孩子都不会告诉他。  
“你从来都不信任我。”施魏因施泰格说道。里奥不置可否，这加重了他的恼怒。  
“所以你什么都不承诺，是这样吗，”德国人冷了声调，“你没有信任我的理由，所以不肯答应我任何事。对你说了多少遍喜欢也没用。我早该知道了。”  
或许他根本不喜欢自己。施魏因施泰格想，所以会有那么多遍有去无回的“你喜欢我吗”和从来没有回应的“我爱你”。他不是能轻易说出这些话的人，只让他表白一次他都觉得困难，对如果不是真心喜欢他也不会说得出口，可仔细想来……他确实不曾得到任何回应。  
是自己太迟钝了。爱得太多，被蒙了眼，这么简单的事实都看不到。突然间一阵难言的苦涩和愤恨涌了上来：这还是他第一次爱上某个人，爱情应该很美好——起码听起来是这样，他不知道会有这样多的阴霾和酸楚。  
“你不让我标记你。”他喃喃说道，彻底明白了。  
“我为什么要让你标记我？”里奥问，“因为性别如此我就要变成你的所有物吗？因为是Omega我就必须是个要贴上归属权的东西吗？你连我是个有权力自己做出选择的‘人’都看不出来吗？你可以标记之后一走了之，我呢！你告诉我我会怎么样！”说到最后，他的音调提高了。  
“里奥你知道我不会那样做，你知道我有多在乎你——”  
“人会变，”里奥露出无望的笑容，“人会离开。什么都会发生。”  
施魏因施泰格攥紧了拳头：他只是不相信自己，无论他说什么、做什么，他都不会相信自己。  
在球场上拼到流血也不曾放弃，此刻施魏因施泰格却忽然想要松手了，他抓不住里奥，他喜欢的、爱着的人对他没有相同甚至类似的情感，他保持着距离，疏远地将自己推到他的世界之外；他对每一个队友慷慨微笑和拥抱，只对自己克制又疏远，别人一个进球、一个助攻就能带来拥抱，自己看着竟觉得过于容易了，因为对他来说得到这些亲密从不轻松，他记得里奥主动将手放在他后背上时心中的惊讶与狂喜，仿佛那不是手掌搭在身上，而是爱人将性命交给他收藏。  
这不公平。他不是没有骄傲的人，只是这次忘了设防，渐渐不去在乎了。  
这太累了。而且正如队友们所说……这不会有结果。  
“你不会和我在一起，是吗？永远也不会和我结婚。”施魏因施泰格说，仿佛在陈述事实。  
“你知道我们不能结婚，俱乐部会打压我们，国家队甚至有可能上不了场，你也不希望这样的事发生不是吗？”  
“过去几个月我一直辗转巴塞罗那和慕尼黑去看你！俱乐部对我警告那么多次我都置若罔闻，只为了你，难道你不知道？”  
“我说过让你不要来回跑、不要惹管理层不高兴，我提出过我也可以来慕尼黑看你——”里奥说。  
“你还不明白我把你看得和俱乐部一样重要吗？我冒着被他们打压的风险去看你，你却连句承诺都没有，”施魏因施泰格摇着头，“你不想再要孩子，也不想和我结婚，什么都不能耽误你的职业生涯是吗？”  
“我在乎我的职业生涯，也在乎你的，你知道我劝过你要对俱乐部小心，”里奥加重了语气，“如果结婚，我们就都完了。”  
“假设这一切都与足球无关，你会和我结婚吗？”  
里奥望着他，答道：“不会。我不会结婚，拒绝了巴萨安排的婚姻之后我已经不想和任何人结婚了。我只希望生活简单些，让我能专心踢球就好。”  
“尤其不能让一个忽然到来的孩子打扰你是吗？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“尤其不能让一个忽然到来的孩子打扰我，没错，”里奥斩钉截铁地重复，“我知道那有多难熬，我受够了，我不会再怀上任何人的孩子。但如果结婚——结婚就会心软，或者……谁知道呢，就算没心软也莫名其妙地不得已怀孕，不想要孩子却有了，还要被迫生下来……这样的例子还少么。”  
“你知道我不会那样对你。”施魏因施泰格深深吸了一口气说道。  
“你不会，但万一呢？事情发生了，我去让谁负责？会有人替我流产、替我生孩子吗？那份苦是谁来受？”  
“你想得太偏激了，里奥，事情不总是那么糟——”  
“事情就是那么糟！”他大声喝道，“我就是从那里走过来的、我一清二楚！”  
叫喊声绝望地震荡在夜里，只是一句话，里奥忽然感到眼眶发热。  
“你不能控制什么会发生什么不会发生，所以你不得不谨慎、不得不小心，命运是会开玩笑的，神不会总是站在你身旁。喝醉了酒，你为什么没走到别人的房间里，我带了药，可为什么忘了检查它是不是过期，这两件事只要有一件没发生，我都不会经受那一切，”他的语调在最后的那个词上加重了，“一切，”他重复着，失神一般：“刀子没捅在你身上，施魏因施泰格，受伤的不是你，流血的不是你……你不会明白。”  
浑身鲜血的不是你，在夜里绝望到哭不出来的不是你，里奥心灰意冷地想着，他怎么能指望德国人明白这一切？  
“现在有了蒂亚戈我很开心，但我宁愿没生下他，”里奥低声说道，“他现在没有名分、不知道自己生父是谁，你觉得这样很好吗？你见过怀孕的人是什么样吗？以为只是肚子大了那么简单？怀着孩子的时候我每一天都在后悔我为什么要留下他、我和自己又没仇为什么要这样让自己受苦？Alpha不管有过多少孩子生活都没有变化，我可以吗？我能把怀孕、生孩子交给别人吗？你只需要上床就能得到一个孩子，我呢？我不只是个Omega我还是个球员、是个有权力选择自己生活的成年人，可忽然怀孕让一切都被打乱了，无论留着他还是打掉它都会伤害我的身体、花上半年时间康复、耽误俱乐部和国家队的好多场比赛——我并没选择这样的生活，也不想再接受一次。”  
缓慢接受着话语中传递的信息，德国人说不出话。过了半晌，里奥低声说：  
“生他的时候花了整整十个小时，我以为我会死在医院里。那时候我有两个愿望，马上死去以免再经受这样的痛苦，要么让这一切消失——什么都没发生过，没有怀孕，没有孩子。”  
“生孩子并不幸福，施魏因施泰格，那是我经历过最痛苦的事。”  
而这一切都是我带来的。施魏因施泰格在心中接上话。从未说过，或许他也从没意识到……他恨我。  
里奥转身走了，施魏因施泰格不能追上去。

那天之后两人彻底断了来往。双方俱乐部对此都开心不已，他们的重要球员终于和那个莫名其妙的家伙没有联系了，不在周末坐飞机跑来跑去，他们按时训练、踢比赛，在自己人中间玩得不亦乐乎——当然，管理层透过他们的眼镜看球员时是这样想的。  
施魏因施泰格没和任何人提过自己与里奥的冷战，他不愿把那定义为分手，心中某个地方仍抱着希望，却也知道他们之间不可能了。  
俱乐部眼尖地发现了他不再频繁跑去巴塞罗那，队友们也渐渐都知道他和阿根廷人分开了。训练时施魏因施泰格走出更衣室，穆勒追了上来和他一起走向场地，胳膊搭到他肩膀上，嘴里“哎”“哈哈”“我就说”“啧啧啧”地发出了许多无意义的感叹词，施魏因施泰格明白，那都是“我说什么来着”的意思，而拉姆莫名地露出如家长般赞许的目光，对他迷途知返表示赞赏。  
很快，波多尔斯基也知道了。他忽然回国，忽然出现在施魏因施泰格家里——分手后施魏因施泰格没让他还钥匙，买卖不成仁义在，怎么说他们也是多年的兄弟和朋友。  
那天施魏因施泰格在家里祸害着健身器材，听见客厅中有了响动，他立刻以为是里奥来了，大步走过去发现是卢卡斯时，他才迟缓地想到他并没给过里奥自己家的钥匙。  
“怎么忽然回来了？”他问，帮波多尔斯基把脱下来的外套挂好。  
“想回来就回来了，”波多尔斯基说道，“不绕弯子，听说你和阿根廷人分手了，所以我来了——别有压力，我可不是要逼着你和我复合，我就是好奇你们怎么了。”  
“也没什么，就是吵了架，大家都不高兴，就这样了。”他找出杯子和酒，倒好后端到来客面前，两人对坐在沙发上。  
“他真和我们不是一类人，是吗？”波多尔斯基说，“国家队的关系又不好，他应该很讨厌我们才对。”  
他恨我，施魏因施泰格想，闷头喝了一大口酒。  
“可能是吧。”  
又聊了几句，施魏因施泰格忽然想起一直没听说卢卡斯的情况，于是问道：“你呢？怎么一直没听说你跟谁约会？”  
“你自己都把问题说出来了，‘跟谁’？”波多尔斯基笑道，“没有目标，也没有合适的，约什么会。”  
“说得也是，”施魏因施泰格说，“恋爱哪就那么容易了。”他举杯，两人又喝了一轮。  
他们东拉西扯说了半天，说感情这事有多麻烦，俱乐部的压力有多莫名其妙，两人相识多年，原本就聊得来，一瓶酒很快喝光了，又开了一瓶。  
喝得微醺时，波多尔斯基忽然问道：“你很喜欢他吗？那个阿根廷人。”  
施魏因施泰格不好回答，何况是当着卢卡斯的面，想了想说道：“都过去了。”  
“那我呢？”他问，“我和你也已经‘过去了’吗？”  
“怎么会‘过去’？我们是朋友，卢卡斯，”施魏因施泰格立刻说道，“从前是，以后也是。”  
波多尔斯基脸色难看，他不做声地看着酒杯，说道：“你的话让我感觉好像我们从没恋爱过似的。忘了恋爱就这么容易？忘了我就这么容易？”施魏因施泰格刚要答话，波多尔斯基接上刚刚的话说道：“我也想知道怎么能忘了你，看你做得好容易啊。”  
没再多说一个字，连句道别也没有，波多尔斯基走了。他走时没关好门，早春的冷风顺着缝隙拨开门，将一阵风冷冷地灌进来。本应去关门，可施魏因施泰格坐在沙发上没动，刚刚卢卡斯的话语还在他耳边萦绕。自己是在想什么？他难道不是原本就应该和卢卡斯在一起吗？里奥并不信任他，阿根廷人将国家队和俱乐部的利益看得高过一切，他心中有足球，却没有自己。留下刚刚那句话卢卡斯就走了，现在他心里会是什么感觉？  
施魏因施泰格忽然反应过来，追出门去，但街道上已经看不到人影了。他赶快拿出手机来给卢卡斯拨了过去，对方却关机了。  
放下手机，施魏因施泰格疑惑起自己刚刚的举动来，就算他追上了卢卡斯，又要和他说什么？  
心乱如麻，理不出头绪，施魏因施泰格早早地去睡觉了。  
一个月后的国家队集训，再见到卢卡斯时，他对待施魏因施泰格仍是原本的平常样子，和自己如常说笑，朋友一般。  
吃饭时波多尔斯基坐在厄齐尔和赫迪拉对面，施魏因施泰格习惯性地一直和他坐一起，也在旁边坐下了，波多尔斯基和厄齐尔聊着俱乐部，说着说着聊起了夜店，厄齐尔摇摇头说道：“你算了吧，我可不跟你一起去，去了你也没劲，妹子还是汉子来撩你你都拒绝人家，你都没心思玩，还出来晃什么。”  
“又没花你的钱，出去玩怎么了？”波多尔斯基说。  
厄齐尔转向赫迪拉和施魏因施泰格：“你们俩没体会过跟他出去玩的尴尬，人都好好地到了夜店了，对贴上来的帅哥美女一个劲儿拒绝，我都不好意思说我和他是一起的。”  
“这么说每次有送上门的你都来者不拒？”赫迪拉把重点转移到厄齐尔身上。  
“我可没来者不拒，我也是会挑挑的，出去散散心么……萨米你也要挑我的毛病！”  
两人你一言我一语地说了起来，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基心不在焉地听着，想着各自的事。  
“还说我，”厄齐尔冲赫迪拉皱眉，“你看卢卡斯也出去玩，巴斯蒂安都不管他。”  
“卢卡斯可没像你这样乱勾搭。”赫迪拉说。  
“那是因为他和巴斯蒂安在一起了，有恋人就不乱搞了，这不是挺正常嘛，我还单身呢，出去玩你倒不让了。”  
施魏因施泰格闷头吃饭，也不能不识趣地说“我没和卢卡斯在一起”，波多尔斯基也不吱声，两人今天似乎胃口奇好，一个劲儿地吃，头也不抬。  
这时候厄齐尔和赫迪拉还在辩论，旁边的穆勒听到了，问：“诶，你们和好了？”  
“不，我刚决定要和萨米冷战。”厄齐尔说。  
“谁要冷战了？”赫迪拉问。  
“没说你们俩，说巴斯蒂安呢，队长，你和卢卡斯和好了是吗？”穆勒问，他的声音大，大家都看过来了。施魏因施泰格不好回答，更不想让卢卡斯丢面子，正不知道该怎么开口时，波多尔斯基答道：“哦，没有，我们还那样。”  
“为什么‘还那样’？”穆勒问，“你们俩觉得自己能肉身不朽、活上一千年是吗？所以中间啥阻碍都没有、也决定过了六七百年再和好？”  
“诶，那个谁——那个人呢？”拉姆犹豫地开口，不用指名道姓穆勒也知道他说的是谁，答道：“队长跟阿根廷人分手了，你不是知道吗？”  
“我知道什么？”拉姆说，“我以为他们还有联系呢。”  
“没有了。”施魏因施泰格答道。这是实话。  
“哦——”众人应道，听到当事人的回答后他们心满意足，更加胃口大开地就着饭听八卦。  
“那你和卢卡斯怎么还不和好？”拉姆也问。  
施魏因施泰格摸不着头脑，心想他的语气就像问自己为什么不穿鞋到处跑似的匪夷所思。  
“你们怎么都觉得这事这么……理所当然？”施魏因施泰格问道。  
“你们是国民CP。”穆勒答道。  
“你和菲利普还是国民——”  
“我们在一起了啊，给了国民一个交代，”穆勒笑道，“你可没有……身为队长，你应该起表率作用。”  
这时更多人加入进来了，嘻嘻哈哈地开着玩笑，也很快跑题了。波多尔斯基面色如旧，吃好了饭和大家一起说笑。  
分配房间时施魏因施泰格依旧和波多尔斯基住在一起，晚上睡觉时施魏因施泰格刚关了灯，波多尔斯基就问道：“你记不记得托马斯下午说的话？”  
“哪句？”施魏因施泰格问。  
沉默片刻，卢卡斯说道：“我们没有一千年。”  
怔了一下，施魏因施泰格才想到他指的是穆勒说两人以为自己能活上一千年，所以打算过了六七百年再和好的玩笑。  
“我们甚至连一百年都没有，”卢卡斯躺在床上大睁着眼睛说，“五十年后我们就老了，甚至用不上十年就全都退役了……说来说去，好日子就这么几年。你还想等到什么时候？”

训练结束后，更衣室里只剩下里奥、内马尔和特尔施特根没走，三人心不在焉地慢悠悠换衣服，偶尔聊两句。特尔施特根拿出手机，正好有人推送了一个视频连接给他，他点开视频，把手机放在凳子上，一面穿裤子一面看。视频缓冲几秒后打开了，嘈杂的叫嚷忽然响成一片，他自己都吓了一跳，赶快调小音量，旁边的内马尔好奇，也看了过来：“哇，这是什么？这酒吧看起来不错啊……你去过吗？”  
“好像是家那边的，我不记得去没去过了。”特尔施特根答道。  
“哦我看到那排小国旗了，确实是德国的……”内马尔嘟囔着，“这是干嘛呢？”  
特尔施特根摇摇头：“我也不知道，刚发过来的。”  
“巴斯蒂安！”有人大声喊道。  
内马尔和特尔施特根一齐看了里奥一眼，里奥就在他们旁边，听了声音也好奇转过身去看，特尔施特根把手机向里奥的角度偏了偏。  
“干杯！”一群德国人在视频里大声叫着，酒吧又暗又吵闹，里奥只能隐约辨认出他们的面孔，他不懂德语，但也知道举着杯子大喊的时候叫出来的只能是“干杯”这个词。  
镜头很晃，应该是手机拍下的，因为光线很暗的缘故画面不甚清晰，里奥看见了一大堆德国队的球员闹哄哄地坐在一起，大家都喝了酒，个个神情亢奋，脸上又红又涨。  
“我说什么来着，”穆勒拿着一个话筒大声说道，镜头摇晃着对准了他，“国民CP必须给国民一个交代嘛！今天我们在这儿……在我最亲爱的朋友——不好意思我给朋友打个广告，别介意哈，都来捧场——在我亲爱的朋友克莱门斯的弧线球酒吧里宣布——”他戏剧性地降低声调，继而高声说：“你们的国民CP订婚啦！”  
里奥听不懂他们说什么，特尔施特根惊讶地低声说了一句“订婚了？”  
周围的一众男女忽然喧哗起来，先是尖叫，然后大声喊着祝福，继而鼓掌、吹口哨。  
“恭喜施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基！国家队作证，拜仁作证，巴斯蒂安可没少让我们操心，”穆勒叫道：“是不是，队长，你对得起我们吗？整天和莫名其妙的人勾勾搭搭，害我们里外操心，劝你劝得吐沫星子都喷干净了，快来道个歉！快说！”  
施魏因施泰格醉着，眼神游离，他接过穆勒的话筒，含糊说了句“对不起”。  
“这才是好队长！我们的巴斯蒂安敢作敢当！来，为你对卢卡斯干过的那堆糟心事，再来道个歉！”  
“对不起——”施魏因施泰格拉着长声醉醺醺地吼了一句，波多尔斯基也迷糊地笑着。  
“来吧，大好日子的大家都说几句，谁先来……”穆勒要把话筒递出去，旁边就是克洛泽，他没接话筒，看着穆勒说道：“差不多行了，他们俩都醉了，赶紧送他们回去吧。”  
“这又不是正日子，等过几天订婚我们再说行吗？大家都喝酒了，晕头晕脑的，万一说了什么胡话……”拉姆和他们商量起来，这时说话声小了，从视频中听不见了。  
“好好好明白了，那今天也不能这么不尽兴啊……来来来巴斯蒂安，卢卡斯，给我们个订婚吻！”穆勒笑道。  
这时有人挡了镜头，不知发生了什么，但镜头再度清晰起来时，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基将手放在镜头前，十指相扣，让两枚闪耀的、却光泽暗哑的订婚戒指透过屏幕展现给所有人看，而两个当事人正在忘情接吻。  
里奥转过身去打开自己的柜子，用柜门遮挡了表情。他知道特尔施特根和内马尔都在看他。  
这不需要他听懂德语，他已经看得过于清楚了。  
换好衣服后里奥离开了，刚到停车场时被内马尔追上，巴西人走到他身旁问道：“你没事吧？”  
里奥摇摇头，向自己的车走去，内马尔跟在旁边。  
“他爱和谁在一起就和谁在一起，关我什么事。”  
内马尔想了想说道：“我刚才问了他们说的是什么，特尔施特根说他们订婚了，反正在视频里是这么喊的。”  
“看得出来，戒指都戴上了。”  
“你真没事吗，里奥？”  
“我很好，”里奥微笑，“谢谢你，不用担心我。快回去吧，卢卡还在家等着呢。”  
见他情绪正常，内马尔也放松下来，和他道别后回自己的车上了。  
里奥开车出了训练基地，五六分钟后他将车在路边慢慢停下，感觉胸口憋闷异常，忽然之间甚少来袭的戾气在转瞬间包围了他，让他有马上用力打碎什么东西的欲望，他不想带着这怒火回家去见蒂亚戈，自己坐在车中缓慢消化着。  
说什么喜欢，还提到爱，结果不还是转眼就和青梅竹马订婚了？不是早就和波多尔斯基分手了吗？为什么又忽然和好？说如何喜欢自己、在乎自己，转眼就和别人订婚算什么回事？  
里奥觉得胸中憋闷，放下车窗深呼吸着。他才没在吃醋，他们爱订婚就订婚，爱结婚就结婚，和自己有什么关系？  
忽然间，里奥又想到他们吵架的那天晚上。德国人一定是个傻瓜，如果自己不在乎他，为什么不呆在巴塞罗那来等他来找自己、反而要折腾自己坐飞机去看他呢？难道所有肉麻的、难以出口的话都要说出来他才会明白吗——迟钝到那种地步，简直怕说出来他也听不懂。里奥烦躁地想。他最开始确实很抵触德国人，但他连自己态度的变化都看不出来吗？他已经会主动和他亲吻、甚至同意了一次临时标记——如果不喜欢他为什么要做这种事？难道他感情泛滥、无事可做了吗？  
坐在车中想着，越发觉得没力气了。那是恋爱，施魏因施泰格，你看不出来吗？里奥趴在方向盘上。这算是第一次恋爱，之前和杰拉德完全是“滚床的朋友”，和施魏因施泰格才是真正恋爱，而他竟然认为里奥不在乎他。  
确实，自己不该在乎他了。里奥直起身来，发动汽车。德国人已经和青梅竹马订婚了，用不上多久他们就会结婚，和和美美过一辈子。  
而我不需要任何人。里奥想到。他只需要足球，家人朋友和蒂亚戈，这才是他的生活，没有毫无干系的外人需要他在意和牵挂，他再也不会让其他人来扰乱他的世界。

在他的世界还没被所谓的“订婚视频”彻底粉碎前，施魏因施泰格在休息时去了一家建在深山中的度假酒店——他必须离开家，刚刚在那里经历了和里奥的争吵、分手，他一秒钟都待不下去。  
酒店在山中建了几个独栋别墅，施魏因施泰格阴沉地住进其中一间，阴沉地打发为期三天的休假。他去时天气不好，薄薄的阴云在天空中浮着，冷风从袖口刮进衣衫，树木和草坪染上雾气和阴霾，糟糕得和他的心情一样。  
第一天他一直在睡，避免去想自己和里奥已经分手的事实。到夜里这被证明是个坏主意，他白天睡饱了，晚上连眼都合不上。躺在床上睡不着，里奥的面孔一直在眼前浮现，想忽略那画面却屡屡失败，最后德国人烦躁地起身，干脆坐到电脑前去看里奥的消息。  
他们刚分手不过两天，这两天没有比赛，只有一些巴萨的训练图，出于私心，施魏因施泰格希望看到里奥也露出不快的神色，就像他自己那样，但里奥若是不笑，他的多数照片表情都是一样，略为严肃，偶尔微皱眉头，也实在看不出心情如何。想看他最近的生活照，施魏因施泰格忽然发现自己竟然从没拍过他的照片，哪怕连张两人的自拍都没有，他想了好半天为什么自己会连这种事都忘记，果真是恋爱得太忘情、什么都忽略了吗？  
接下来的两天他并没感觉到心情有明显好转。他甚至不记得这两天做了什么。朋友推荐这家酒店时对这里的菜品和酒都大大赞扬了一番，施魏因施泰格按照侍者的推荐吃了一日三餐，或许吃到了特别美味的东西，也或许喝道了味道醇厚的酒，但他什么都不记得了。离开之后甚至忘了自己住的房子是什么样的。  
他只记得里奥。  
记得那天他们的大吵，里奥在冷夜浓雾中离去的身影。  
他无论如何忘不了那画面。施魏因施泰格一向睡眠很好，体质如此，他从不失眠，这次他仍能好端端睡着，却不断做着梦，雾气从梦境中渗出，又湿又冷。  
里奥的话一直在他脑海中回放，他并没说施魏因施泰格如何，只是说了他的感觉，他人遭受的苦痛第一次清清楚楚地落在自己身上——里奥说得不对，刀子也捅在了施魏因施泰格身上，因为无从想象那种煎熬，他几度陷入猜测和衡量里奥曾遭受多少折磨的假设中，明知这让自己在悔恨中越陷越深也无法停下。  
他见过人们痛苦绝望的模样，在赛场上，在新闻中，在参加的葬礼和婚礼上。刚成年的朋友含泪送走父亲，分别的情侣看着原本的爱人与另一人结婚。他从没想象过自己也会有那样无助的感觉，里奥说出那些话时，施魏因施泰格清楚地感觉到从未有过的感觉侵袭了身体，清洗了身体，洪流般势不可挡，转眼间他被惊讶、悔恨和无能为力冲击得头晕目眩。  
他从不知道自己无心的错误会带来这样多折磨和煎熬。他从不想伤害里奥，没料到自己却送了他最大的磨难。里奥若不说，他一辈子都不会知道。  
在无法补救的时候，里奥和他分手。施魏因施泰格猜测这或许是他永远不会喜欢自己、信任自己的首要原因；其次是足球，他爱着国家队和俱乐部，远胜过对自己的在意。  
爱情像命运忽然送来一份礼物，并说这本不是你应得的，他迟疑着接受了，之后欣喜若狂，再之后将它毁得千疮百孔。  
里奥从他家中离开后，梦境再没离开过施魏因施泰格。  
最初里奥站在看不清面容的黑夜中，和他激烈地争吵，重复当天的对话，后来里奥沉默着，他们在黑暗中不发一言，最后里奥转身离开，施魏因施泰格追上去，他却早已消失在浓雾中。  
被梦境折磨，施魏因施泰格在夜里时常醒来。很久之后，梦境终于不再重复分离的那晚，他不再梦见里奥失神的喃喃自语和控诉般的叫喊。这一次他和里奥走在苍白到透明的梦中，道路两旁高大的树木落下叶子和雪，如同里奥第一次来慕尼黑看他时那般。他们沉默着向前走，脚下的路向无尽的远方铺开，前方白雪皑皑，一无所有。  
他愿意一直走下去。

听闻他与阿根廷人分手，队友们都感觉无比欢欣。  
“卢卡斯什么时候回来？我们一起出去玩，”训练休息时穆勒搭着施魏因施泰格的肩膀，“我们四个一起，我和菲利普，你和卢卡斯，前几天我家附近开了新餐厅……”  
“你打算给卢卡斯买点儿什么？”拉姆问，“好不容易复合了，之前让他难受得够呛，总得好好补偿一下。”  
两人你一句我一句说着，施魏因施泰格觉得奇怪，自己并没想要和卢卡斯复合，怎么他们都好像默认了这件事似的。  
“我还没想好要不要复合。”施魏因施泰格说。  
穆勒被飞来的球忽然砸了头，他也忘了把球踢回去。  
“为什么？还没买到合适的复合礼物？”他问，表情不解，“卢卡斯不挑，你给他买双球鞋就好，那个意思就行了，他肯定会高兴。”  
“你不和他复合还想干嘛？”拉姆也问，“等阿根廷人回来找你？还在想着他？”  
“没有。”施魏因施泰格赶快答道。  
“诶，不如我们周末聚会吧？把大家都叫回来，卢卡斯也回来，就算庆祝你们复合——”穆勒大笑起来，“但其实我就是想借这件事热闹热闹，我们还去上次的酒吧……不不不，这次我们换一家，找一家更劲爆的……”  
拉姆附和起来，并统计着名单，想着谁能来、谁抽不出时间。施魏因施泰格连个反驳的余地都没有。国家队聚会的时候也是一样，所有人都庆祝他和卢卡斯重修旧好，施魏因施泰格不知道以什么表情面对他们的恭喜和祝福，一杯杯大口喝着他们递来的酒。  
他和波多尔斯基的“和好”十分莫名。施魏因施泰格不确定这是恋人和好的样子，他不过是在过日子罢了，偶尔波多尔斯基会回国，他们呆在一起两三天或更短，对施魏因施泰格来说，他们仍旧更像是朋友，唯一超越朋友范围的是偶尔的亲吻和少数时候滚床，他几乎忘了什么是主动，也不曾想过要去吻卢卡斯，每次都是卢卡斯来吻他，他几乎是出于礼节给他回应。  
他们像恋人一样通电话、见面、聊天，但却有种柏拉图的荒唐感，只有为数不多的亲吻和性爱。波多尔斯基抱怨说和他滚床很无聊，并说他比原来两人最初在一起时更无趣了。施魏因施泰格知道原因，他仍没放下里奥，和卢卡斯滚了床也是例行公事一般，没过多久他就停下了，虽然和里奥已经分手，他仍感觉自己这样和其他人上床是对里奥的背叛。  
他没有理由地推诿着，卢卡斯纠缠太多他才会不得已回一句说他累了，或者没心情。原想着迟早有一天他会放下里奥，施魏因施泰格却发现他陷得更深了。  
偶尔波多尔斯基会提起里奥，在他高兴的时候他会玩笑般提起他与阿根廷人的交往，说这太荒唐了，他们两人竟有过交集，施魏因施泰格默不作声；在他不高兴的时候，波多尔斯基会直截了当地指责阿根廷人，说他只是在玩弄施魏因施泰格，他不可能认真，只是想让扰乱他的生活、让国家队的所有人都跟着添堵罢了。  
“他不是那样的人，”施魏因施泰格答道，“别这样说。”  
波多尔斯基在感情上并不迟钝。他的眼睛如透过显微镜般观察着施魏因施泰格，他知道那眼角的柔和与放松的下颚意味着什么：自己的恋人对阿根廷人念念不忘，提起他时甚至还带着分怀恋与柔情。施魏因施泰格不擅长掩饰，波多尔斯基知道阿根廷人仍在恋人心里占着一席之地。最初他忍了，以为过一段时间巴斯蒂安就会恢复正常，可他一直是心不在焉的模样，自己每次说两句阿根廷人的不好，他总是会平静地回答说事情不是那样。波多尔斯基也愈发烦躁起来。  
“别再说他的好，巴斯蒂安，你还没发现你现在变成这样都是他的影响吗？”  
“变成什么样？”施魏因施泰格问。  
“最开始我们在一起时你像现在这样沉默吗？话也不和我说，几乎没有一次主动和我亲近，”波多尔斯基问，“他对你干了什么你失魂落魄成这样？别人看不出来，但我知道，你一直在想着他，因为他我们变得这么疏远，你不觉得这很荒唐吗？我们已经认识十几年了，他算是谁？莫名冒出来、引得你每周都跑去巴塞罗那，我倒想知道他给你下了什么咒你对他这么着迷？”  
“这不关他的事，卢卡斯，别说了。”施魏因施泰格答道，他不擅争辩也不想和他吵下去，波多尔斯基的脸色更难看了。  
“你难道就没发现你从来都没这样维护过我吗？每次说话你都护着他，不许别人说他一句不好，对我这样，对菲利普和托马斯和这样，队里的人不过开句玩笑，你也要为他辩白，他比我们还重要吗？”  
“卢卡斯，我没说他比你们重要，我说的只是事实……”施魏因施泰格轻声解释，试图让他平静下来。  
“我不想听这种事实，如果‘事实’就是这样，那我们干脆别说话，反正你也懒得和我说话不是吗？每次见面好像不情愿一样，连上床都好像是我勉强了你。我勉强你了吗，巴斯蒂安？你不喜欢我、我们可以分手，别和我拖拖拉拉的，要是还惦记着梅西就去找他，他如果真喜欢你怎么会和你分手？所有人都知道他在耍你、只有你自己执迷不悟！”  
他说得太多，问得太多，施魏因施泰格无从回答，拿了钥匙一言不发地开车出门。过了一整个下午他才回家，到家时天黑了，波多尔斯基受了委屈般在沙发上呆坐着。  
“你还在生我的气吗？”他问。  
施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“我只是不知道说什么，也不知道这种情况该怎么解决。”  
“忘了那件事吧，是我不好，”波多尔斯基走过来抱住他，“偶尔吵架很正常，我以后不会再和你吵了。”  
说完，他主动去吻施魏因施泰格，后者没有感觉地接受了他的亲吻。

穆勒与拉姆安排了聚会，有空的队友们都赶回来，热热闹闹地聚了一天，晚上在酒吧喝得醉醺醺的。第二天施魏因施泰格和队友们在餐厅吃饭，饭菜还没端上来，大家正聊着天时，施魏因施泰格忽然被告知他和卢卡斯已经订婚，听了之后他忍不住笑了，觉得这玩笑太傻，要是自己订了婚怎么会不知道，笑着笑着他就发现所有人都表情严肃地盯着他。  
“干什么？都看我干嘛？”  
“你昨天确实——”赫迪拉开口，做好了说教的准备。  
“别跟他废话，上视频。”厄齐尔说，他坐得远，拉姆把自己的手机递了过去，还抻着脖子看了眼去洗手间的波多尔斯基有没有回来。  
施魏因施泰格点了下屏幕，看到了情绪高昂的穆勒客串了他所见过的最吵闹的主持人，看到了晕头晕脑的队友们个个磕了药般亢奋，继而他看见自己和卢卡斯醉醺醺地坐在一起，接下来莫名其妙“订了婚”，并在完全没知觉的情况下接吻。  
看过视频，施魏因施泰格抬起手，盯着中指上的订婚戒指。他很少注意自己的穿戴，手上多了个戒指都没留心——他昨天喝了很多，现在还头晕着。  
“这什么？”他问。  
“订婚戒指啊，”穆勒说，“你怎么了？失忆了？”  
“如果我订婚了我怎么不知道？”他问，觉得自己无辜透顶，但队友们并不相信，一个个以发现负心汉的眼神盯着他。  
“你怎么能这么没担当！干完了就不承认，太不像话了。”穆勒眉头紧锁，少有地露出严肃表情。  
“我根本不知道这件事……”施魏因施泰格还想继续说下去，波多尔斯基回来了，大家的目光忽然转过去，又转回来，刀子般在两人身上来回戳。  
波多尔斯基在施魏因施泰格身边坐下，看了眼放在桌子上的手机，画面定格在视频的结尾，他笑道：“你还在看这个啊，我都看了好几遍了，你喝得比我还多，满脸通红。”  
施魏因施泰格的眼睛瞪着，波多尔斯基没有丝毫惊讶。他拉着波多尔斯基去窗边没人的空位问道：“你知道昨天是怎么回事？我喝多了，根本没印象。”  
“表情这么严肃干嘛啊？”波多尔斯基问，“我们喝了点儿酒，迷迷糊糊就把订婚这事定下来了，有什么问题吗？”  
“可我什么都不记得了，卢卡斯，我根本不记得什么时候说过要订婚。”说道最后施魏因施泰格的声音更低了，怕队友们听到、伤了卢卡斯的面子。  
“这种事记不记得能怎么样，反正都决定了，”波多尔斯基完全误解了施魏因施泰格的重点，笑道：“全国十几万人都看过了……说不定更多呢。国外也有好几百万人看过了，你记不记得又什么关系。你拽我出来干嘛，快回去，大家看着呢。”  
施魏因施泰格被波多尔斯基向队友那边拉，走了一半，他忽然停住脚步低声问道：“戒指呢？这戒指是怎么回事？”  
“哦，我前天买的，本就是打算和你一起戴着玩，昨天大家喝多了，他们一起哄，戒指就变成订婚戒指了，”波多尔斯基笑了，“别问这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事了，马上吃饭了，别让大家等。”  
被拉回餐桌旁，波多尔斯基笑容满面，队友们看他心情正好、队长和平常一样没什么表情（只是有点呆），也就忘了刚刚施魏因施泰格“失忆”的插曲，七嘴八舌地祝贺他们，并问什么时候举行仪式，波多尔斯基一一答着，说要和双方俱乐部商量，也要问父母的意见。这时饭菜端上来了，施魏因施泰格行动困难般吃得很慢，话也不说。  
怎么就走到这步了？订婚？他和卢卡斯现在连床都不滚了、这时候却要订婚了？视频还被全国全世界十几万、上百万或者更多人看到？  
波多尔斯基看上去安心又快活，施魏因施泰格则郁闷了好几天。他开始想到这件事既然已经捅得国内外就知道，自己是不是别无选择、只能和卢卡斯结婚了。说实话，如果不能和里奥结婚，施魏因施泰格觉得和谁在一起都无所谓了。

 

第十二章

与施魏因施泰格队友们的反应不同，得知消息后，巴萨固然欢欣鼓舞，队友们却没人开心，他们更关心里奥是否高兴，知道他对感情看得重，担心他会心情不好。伊涅斯塔知道以前周末施魏因施泰格都会来巴塞罗那看里奥，为了填补里奥周末的空白，他安排队友们在休息时轮流去找里奥、或者邀请他来自己家。接受了第一周安排的是苏亚雷斯，他邀请里奥带着蒂亚戈和他的孩子一起去游乐场，里奥喜欢这主意，和苏亚雷斯一家人玩了一整天才回来。  
第二周伊涅斯塔带着包括里奥在内的队友们去找普约尔，第三周皮克和里奥一起接了刚回国的法布雷加斯一起去赌场玩，接下来是哈维带着他们一起去附近采蘑菇并做了顿大餐，内马尔带着卢卡还有家里的狗一起来和蒂亚戈玩，然后是布斯克茨来自家做客，和蒂亚戈踢球，并带来了地道的西班牙点心。里奥感激队友们的好意，从与施魏因施泰格的分手一事中迅速恢复着，他并发现自己并不需要他，毕竟他有蒂亚戈，有队友和家人，德国人是否在他身旁又有什么要紧？他现在不是过得很好吗？  
德国人从未走进他的世界，所以自己根本不在乎。里奥这样想着，直到分手一个月后忽然见到那段莫名的订婚视频。  
着魔一般，里奥不住地点开那视频看着，已经看了有十几遍。他明知道这样只会让自己更难受，却忍不住，仿佛再一次点开那视频就能证明这一切都是假的，而他只是一次次确认订婚一事确切无误。视频的点击量一天天上涨，半个世界都知道他们的喜事了。  
有过施魏因施泰格的一段陪伴，走过漫长旅途之后，里奥又回到了独自一人的路上。  
其实自己不在乎他，不是吗？里奥想，他和谁订婚都没关系，自己也并没觉得难受……  
“里奥？太好了你还没走。”里奥独自坐在众人离开的更衣室中，又一次控制不住地看着那视频，他看得太专心，没有留意脚步声，布斯克茨推门进来时吓了他一跳。他想关掉视频，慌忙中却按错了地方，好几秒钟后视频才关掉。  
“怎么了？”他忙乱地收好手机，对布斯克茨问道。  
布斯克茨显然注意到他刚刚的紧张和慌乱。他只装作没看见，问道：“想搭你的车回去，我今天没开车，早上搭安德烈的车来的，下午他要去其他地方办事，我就来问问你方不方便。”  
“哦我没事，方便，我们走吧。”  
布斯克茨换好了衣服，和里奥离开了。  
“到我家之前能先在另一个地方停下车吗？我取点东西，”布斯克茨说，“我朋友要出去玩，让我照顾他的花，他就住在我家附近。”  
“没问题，你告诉我在哪停车就行。”里奥答道。过了一会儿两人开到了布斯克茨家的住宅区，他进了一栋刚刚粉刷过墙壁的白色大房子，出来时捧着一个小花盆上了车，重新在副驾驶上坐好。  
“你说你去拿花，我以为它至少会有朵‘花’啊，”里奥说，“这不是草吗？”  
“这种不开花，”布斯克茨解释，“他刚才跟我说叫什么来着……其实不用我怎么照顾，他就是怕时间长不在家花会死掉——哦，螺旋苔藓。”  
“为什么有人会养它……”里奥嘟囔着，他自己家里没养花草，仔细想来都没认真打量过，他和布斯克茨一起好奇地摸了摸植物的叶子。  
“其实挺好看的。”布斯克茨捧着花盆说。里奥松开刹车，继续上路。很快他们到了布斯克茨家，西班牙人邀请他来自家吃饭，因为眼下两人都是孤家寡人，蒂亚戈被爸妈接回阿根廷了，里奥原本也懒得自己做饭，就留在布斯克茨家了。他的队友厨艺并没比自己好多少，都是只会糊弄一口东西填饱肚子的类型。布斯克茨做了简单的晚饭（他也不会做难的），只是拿出冰箱里的东西加热，放进微波炉或烤箱，煎一下后撒上些调料就算完事。为了让饭菜不太单调，他一共准备的四道菜中有三道都是肉，两人都对这样的晚餐很满意。  
他们大快朵颐着晚饭，一面偶尔聊上两句。快吃完时布斯克茨问道：“你刚才在看的是施魏因施泰格订婚的视频吗？”  
里奥手一松，差点扔了叉子，问道：“你怎么知道？”  
“我又不是没看过，也听到视频里他们在用德语喊着‘订婚’了。”  
里奥点点头默认了，没再说话。  
“你想聊聊这件事吗？”  
“我不知道说什么。”里奥耸肩。  
布斯克茨给里奥倒了些酒：“看你这几天心情不太好。”  
被人戳破心事里奥并没有烦躁的感觉，他觉得大家都知道也都看出来了，只是没说而已，他们越是这样心照不宣，里奥越觉得别扭，反倒希望他们能做出无所谓的样子谈论这件事，他还觉得自然些。  
“和我想得不太一样，”里奥说，“我以为什么都没变，却发现不是那样。”  
“‘什么都没变’是什么意思？”布斯克茨问。  
“哦，你知道，就是……和他约会之前我也是这么过日子的，自己带着蒂亚戈，现在他和别人订婚了，我还是自己带着蒂亚戈，听起来和从前一样，但感觉上根本不是那么回事。”  
布斯克茨很高兴里奥愿意谈这件事，他最近心情不佳，队友们看出来也不敢劝，以为是禁区一碰就炸，今天偶尔邀请里奥过来吃饭，他愿意聊这件事，那无论聊没聊出个结果，他大概都会心情好些。  
“什么感觉？”布斯克茨问。  
一说到感情和感觉，里奥又词穷了，他不能很好地描述自己的体会，想了想说道：“简单说的话，就是两个人保持了一段挺愉快的关系，本以为关系结束日子就和原来一样，但是没想到在这段时间相处之后自己的生活已经变了……习惯了对方，习惯了一起做各种事……而且时间那么长，连自己都跟着变了，可现在一回头却找不到人了。”  
布斯克茨想了一会儿，答道：“我只能说我大概理解一点儿，你知道我差不多万年单身，理解不了你们这么复杂的感情。”  
“我才不信，”里奥笑道，“肯定有很多人排着队要和你约会，你就是不肯和他们见面罢了。”  
“见过几次也没结果，开始觉得麻烦了，反正最后也还是我自己过日子，中间和其他人折腾来折腾去干什么。”  
“其实你就是懒得见人、懒得和人交往，对吧？”里奥问。  
“是，”布斯克茨痛快答道，“你难道不也是这样吗？”  
“你说得对，我们都是闷葫芦。”里奥精准地总结。  
东西已经吃光，两人放松地喝着酒，布斯克茨问：“其实他那个人还不错，是吧？能看出来……就是感觉上。”  
“挺好的，”里奥答道，“没什么毛病，也体贴人……但也不是所有事都那么顺……原来还感觉不能提他，现在无所谓了——他都和人订婚了，全世界都看过了视频，订婚跑不了了，他们会结婚、会有小孩，跟我已经彻底没关系了。”  
两人聊开了，酒越喝越多，晚上里奥也没办法开车回家了。布斯克茨收拾出另一间卧室，里奥就在这儿睡了。  
“和你聊天真开心，”里奥迷糊着说，他很久没喝酒，今天喝起来就停不下了，“早知道就早和你聊了……”  
“早知道你愿意聊我早就邀请你来吃饭了。”布斯克茨说着关了灯，关好门后想起碗碟还没放进洗碗机，他向厨房走去，脚步轻快：说不定之后里奥的心情能好些呢，他的状态好了，队友们也不用一个劲儿担心了。

几个星期后施魏因施泰格参加了国家队的集训。第一天晚上大家刚抵达训练基地，正围坐在餐厅里等着吃晚饭。施魏因施泰格百无聊赖地听波多尔斯基说办订婚备选的几家酒店，一面哼哈地答应着。这时门口晃进来咸鱼似的一个孩子，又高又瘦，一脸呆萌，施魏因施泰格还想了下这是谁来着，紧接着反应过来这是和里奥同队的特尔施特根，他忽然来了精神，终于找到一个可以让他打探消息的人。  
他们之前只说过几次话，施魏因施泰格和他并不熟，也不好直接过去问他里奥的事。他盯着特尔施特根看，后者坐到队里的几个年轻人中间，他开始琢磨怎么和他单独说上话。  
第一天施魏因施泰格想等到特尔施特根落单的时候过去和他聊天，但这孩子坐在人堆里不吭声也不走，去个洗手间都是好几个人一起，施魏因施泰格一直没机会。第二天训练开始前大家三三两两在训练场上热身、聊天，施魏因施泰格一面和旁人说着话，一面假装无意地把球精准地踢到特尔施特根鼻梁前，巴萨门将接住了球。球场上别的没有，球多得是，施魏因施泰格偏就若无其事地走到他面前去要球了。  
“接得太棒了。”走到特尔施特根面前，施魏因施泰格慷慨夸奖道。  
“这球不难。”特尔施特根实事求是说，“哦对了，恭喜你订婚了。”  
事情的发展比施魏因施泰格想象得要顺利，不用费心如何提起这话题，他自己说了。  
“谢谢，”拿回球，施魏因施泰格回头看了一眼，几个队友被教练喊到了这边，他们正向两人走来，“你看了视频？还有别人看了吗——我是说，你们队的。”  
特尔施特根知道他和里奥约会过，正要回答，那几个人已经走到鼻子前了：拉姆，穆勒，波多尔斯基，厄齐尔。  
“你们的订婚视频挺好玩的，”他说，“我在巴萨的队友都看了。”其实他所知道的是俱乐部里只有里奥和内马尔看了，但波多尔斯基已经走到身边了，他要回答施魏因施泰格的问题，只好这样不提姓名地说了句。  
波多尔斯基听后问道：“你们队的都看了？梅西什么反应？”  
“没反应，他没说话，转身就走了。”特尔施特根说。  
“上帝啊，难道他伤心了？”穆勒忽然笑了起来，“你很厉害嘛，巴斯蒂安。”  
拉姆和厄齐尔看向施魏因施泰格，波多尔斯基脸上忽然堆起藏不住的笑容，声音里透着百万分的喜悦和满意：“不管伤没伤心，这件事都和他没关系了，我和巴斯蒂安马上就订婚了。”  
“兵不刃血地打败了情敌，”穆勒在波多尔斯基肩上拍了拍，夸张地说：“还是在大洋彼岸就打败了他，你和巴斯蒂安绝对是天注定，第三者插足和破坏也没能阻止你们。”  
“他不是第……”  
施魏因施泰格的话还没说完，波多尔斯基打断他说：“当初他把巴斯蒂安抢走的时候不知道有没有想到今天。”  
“球王也是会被打败的嘛。”穆勒和波多尔斯基笑得更开心了。  
“你们这样说马克站在中间很尴尬。”厄齐尔看了眼特尔施特根说。  
“有什么尴尬的？在哪个俱乐部不都还是德国人？我们才是自己人，”穆勒说，“再说他破坏别人的感情，干出这种事、还不让说了？”  
“好了，都去训练，别说了。”施魏因施泰格说，他的声音低沉起来，听上去似乎不悦。话题结束了，他把大家赶到教练面前去。  
看过了视频，里奥更不会理会自己了。施魏因施泰格想。恨自己为什么就莫名其妙订了婚——首先是，为什么就莫名又开始和波多尔斯基交往了？

波多尔斯基没高兴上多久，他原本因为梅西吃醋而感觉沾沾自喜，却很快又被不肯滚床的施魏因施泰格惹恼了。  
“亲爱的，你总这样……也要有个原因吧？难道教练要求你禁欲了吗？”  
每次说到施魏因施泰格不肯滚床这件事，波多尔斯基都要花费大量脑细胞猜测原因到底是什么，他问了许多次，最后施魏因施泰格也懒得编理由了，答道：“我只是不想做。”  
“你到底是哪出了问题？”波多尔斯基不耐烦地问道，“巴斯蒂安，你想想，我们复合之后你一共和我上过几次床？是我不招人喜欢还是怎么了，你有什么意见就直说，别这样拐弯抹角。”  
施魏因施泰格又不说话了。每次波多尔斯基的声调提高，他都会沉默下来，不回答也不解释，反正之前每一次尝试解释他都只有继续被波多尔斯基指责和念叨这一个结果。  
“我们快要订婚了，巴斯蒂安，你一直这个态度，我们怎么过一辈子？”波多尔斯基问。  
最让他头疼的一句话。施魏因施泰格闭上眼——他要和波多尔斯基过一辈子？他们是好朋友没错，但和他又订婚又结婚的，这并不是自己的主意啊。  
“卢卡斯，其实我并没想那么远。”施魏因施泰格说。  
波多尔斯基怔了一下：“这话是什么意思？”  
“我是说……最初我们忽然复合，我觉得也没什么，和你在一起我并不反感，但结婚，或者订婚，我从来没想过这些。”  
“可我们已经订婚了、现在视频满天飞，你怎么能说这种话？”  
“其实如果你仔细想想的话……我从没说过要订婚，”施魏因施泰格说着，表情愈发尴尬，“这些事忽然就发生了，我甚至还没弄白到底是怎么开始的。”  
波多尔斯基望着他，表情僵硬。  
“你是说你不想订婚？”  
“我只是没想要那么快做出这些决定……”  
“为什么你不早说？”波多尔斯基问道，“现在视频传得全世界都知道，订婚的酒店都选好了，你告诉我你并不想和我在一起？这就是你甚至都不肯碰我的原因吗？不喜欢我你和我在一起这么久干什么？”  
“卢卡斯，我不是有意做这些——”施魏因施泰格想说其实是你一直在拉着我做这些事，但波多尔斯基正在发火，他也不好说出口。  
“你还在想着那个阿根廷人，是吗？”波多尔斯基问，“你还记不记得他没出现时我们是什么样子？不是他的话我们早就结婚了，现在被他掺和了一场，你连吻都不愿意吻我，还在戴上订婚戒指之后说不想和我结婚？”  
“我们没有必要因为这件事吵，”施魏因施泰格打断他，不想听他说里奥的不好，“我也没有骗你的打算，你如果真想结婚，我会和你结婚的，视频已经被那么多人看过，我不想你没面子……”他说道，心中也确实这样想。反正和里奥已经没希望了，和卢卡斯结婚又能让卢卡斯高兴，也没什么不好，如果他一定要，那就结婚好了。  
“我是没人要的东西吗，巴斯蒂安？”波多尔斯基冷着面孔，“你不喜欢我，还要为了不伤我的面子和我在一起，这多委屈你啊。”他讽刺地说道。  
好半天他都不说话，等着施魏因施泰格开口，但后者偏偏不会安慰人，以为他现在不想说话，自己也就跟着沉默就对了。  
过了十几分钟，两人都没说话。波多尔斯基不再怒气冲冲，只剩下心如死灰的感觉。  
“我走了，施魏因施泰格，”他拿起外套和钱包，“如你所愿，我们分手，没有什么订婚结婚了。再见。”  
他忽然开口说出这些，穿上外套离开了。  
施魏因施泰格没料到他竟然提分手，条件反射地想追出去安慰他，但如果安慰似乎就又要和他在一起了……这样想着，施魏因施泰格走到门口又回来了。  
接下来的几个星期波多尔斯基一次也没和他联系过。

德国人一直想念里奥和蒂亚戈，早就想去探望他们却不敢，虽然探望孩子是自己的权利，但那时他与卢卡斯还没分手，就这样大大咧咧出现在里奥家中未免过分。现在他们已经分开，德国人也不必顾忌太多了，他唯一需要担心的就是里奥的拒绝，而里奥还算是通情达理的人，应该不会这样冷漠。  
“我想去看看孩子，可以吗？”  
与卢卡斯分手的第三天，施魏因施泰格发了信息给里奥。他连电话也不敢贸然打过去，怕会打扰里奥，怕里奥不高兴。他的信息过了十几分钟才有回应，里奥回了一句可以，并问他什么时候来。订好具体时间后，施魏因施泰格在数个星期的阴冷、混乱、勉强和烦躁等情绪中第一次超脱出来，他许久不曾有过地开心起来，盯着手机，看着里奥发来的那行小字。  
“好，到时候我和蒂亚戈在家等你。”  
这不过是句礼貌的回话，施魏因施泰格却仿佛回到了与里奥热恋的时光，他们亲密无间，并共同养育着一个孩子。  
高兴了没多久，施魏因施泰格回过神来，记起里奥说的话。他如何痛恨怀孕与生育，自己的无心之失将他推入了何等煎熬的境地。  
不能过分亲密，施魏因施泰格想，自己现在和他已经不是恋人了，如果表现太亲密里奥一定会更讨厌自己。掌握好分寸，他告诫自己，你是去看孩子的，不要惹里奥讨厌。  
休息时德国人坐上熟悉的航班飞去巴塞罗那，走进他熟悉的院落。蒂亚戈很久没见到他，这次刚从窗户里看到他走来，就飞跑出去扑到施魏因施泰格身上。德国人高兴地抱起孩子，几个月不见，孩子已经长大了不少，模样也和以前不同了。  
“我好想你，宝贝。”施魏因施泰格说，他紧紧抱着孩子，也忘了走进屋子里。  
“我都好久没见到你啦，”蒂亚戈说，“上一次见到你还下雪呢。”他搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子，小孩子沐浴露和洗发水有淡淡的奶香味，德国人吻着他的脸颊，不想放他下来。  
里奥站在门口看着他们，说道：“进来吧，别一直站在外面。”  
施魏因施泰格抱着孩子进门，和里奥打了招呼。他坐在沙发上，一直抱着蒂亚戈，蒂亚戈高兴地对着他问东问西，给他讲学校的事，施魏因施泰格见了孩子高兴，陪他聊天，说了好久，里奥在旁边坐着，偶尔补充蒂亚戈没说清楚的话。  
过了好半天，孩子说得累了，但仍坐在施魏因施泰格怀里不下来，靠着他的肩膀、贴着他的胸膛。看电视时也坐在施魏因施泰格腿上。  
“你们最近都还好？”施魏因施泰格问。  
里奥点头。德国人又问了几句，里奥不咸不淡地回复着。蒂亚戈看起了动画片，没一会儿自己跑去拿来喜欢的零食和施魏因施泰格及里奥分享。虽然没说什么，里奥却开始想到应该让德国人多和蒂亚戈有些接触，他毕竟是生父，他来到这儿蒂亚戈特别开心，比平时更活泼了。  
毕竟他也是孩子的父亲。里奥想着，由此对他的防备心少了些，放心让他和蒂亚戈相处，也同意了德国人说希望每隔一两周就来看孩子的事。  
如同每一件迟早会发生的事一般，施魏因施泰格又一次来看孩子的时候，在对蒂亚戈道了晚安、关好房门后，施魏因施泰格忽然将里奥按到走廊的墙上与他接吻，里奥躲着，被德国人一路推到卧室里。  
“别拒绝我，里奥。”他低头吻着阿根廷人，贪恋着他的体温和味道。  
“我们分手了，施魏因施泰格。”里奥推开他，德国人又压了上来，将他推到床上。  
“但你知道我和波多尔斯基也分开了，”他说，连连吻着里奥的脸颊和颈子，无法停下，“所以都没关系了……”  
“我们不可能在一起，你明知道的。”里奥的胳膊抵着德国人的肩膀，撑着他让他和自己拉开距离。  
“你不想在一起我们就不在一起，只是上床，不好吗？像我们以前那样，你也不用有什么负担，只是上床而已……”他一面说着一面抓着里奥撑着自己肩膀的手连连吻着，膝盖在里奥双腿之间顶弄他的欲望，里奥一时想不到拒绝的理由，又被情欲俘获，松开手由着他继续了。  
久未见面的两个人不谈感情，身体却坦诚又热烈地迎接对方，施魏因施泰格不敢过多挑逗，耐心做着润滑和扩张，确保里奥的快感和舒适。里奥的反应有些生涩，德国人猜测他在分手后还没和别人上过床，这让他很是受用，更加耐心地爱抚和进出里奥的身体，将他不止一次送上高潮。  
身体的紧密让两人多少放松了戒备，但里奥不再接受他的拥抱，做爱后自己翻身睡在床边，和他离得远远的，将情欲与感情清晰地分割开。德国人感觉自己回到了半年前，那时里奥也是这样疏远，他在床的另一边睡着，自己甚至不能握住他的手。  
施魏因施泰格伸出手去，在里奥背后两三公分的地方放着，他的背影陌生又遥远，让施魏因施泰格不断想道他们分手那夜里奥离开的样子。他这样背对着自己，仿佛随时做好准备再一次离开。  
或许事情会有所改变……过一段时间，他们会脱离这只有性爱的关系……想到里奥当时决绝的样子，施魏因施泰格自己否认了这个想法。那不会发生，更多的可能性是里奥或许会随时改变主意，或许下周他就会拒绝自己，或许这次就是最后一次。  
施魏因施泰格看着里奥的背影发呆，过了很久才睡着。

 

第十三章

施魏因施泰格一点也不享受和里奥在赛场上见面，之前国家队的比赛他虽然赢了，也有被剥掉一层皮的感觉。欧冠半决赛时巴萨和拜仁相遇，去巴塞罗那前瓜迪奥拉为他们详尽讲解了战术，施魏因施泰格觉得他们获胜的机会至少过半，队友们也都信心满满。但事实却没这么轻松，队友们都被剥掉一层皮，梅西一个人参与了三个进球，两个射门，另一个是他传给内马尔的。  
赛后施魏因施泰格阴沉着脸，也没去看里奥，被比赛的失利气得什么也不想做，他脱下球衣、换上正装后回了酒店，队友们去吃饭还是喝闷酒了他也懒得问，自己在房间里生着闷气，想着比赛怎么能这么轻易就输掉，还是3:0输掉的，如果比分小一点也不至于感觉这么丢人……  
敲门声响了。施魏因施泰格坐在床上没动。管他是谁，队友，或者服务员，他只要不说话，他们会以为屋子里没人就自己走开了。  
第二次敲门后，施魏因施泰格以为对方应该准备走了，结果门却被推开了，里奥·梅西像是没站稳般晃了进来，脸颊红红的，满身酒气。  
“你没锁门……”他咕哝着，顺手把门带上了。  
“你来干什么……你喝醉了吗？”施魏因施泰格问，里奥的脚步不太稳，摇晃着走了过来。他刚刚和队友们一起去庆功，被大家轮流灌了不少酒，里奥高兴，乐得接过一杯又一杯酒喝着，不停地和队友们干杯。他不是被灌得最惨的，苏亚雷斯成了大家“特殊照顾”的对象，乌拉圭人喝得比他还多，早就不知东南西北了，好歹里奥还没彻底糊涂，脚也没软，这才能顺利找到德国人的房间。他原本没打算来看他，施魏因施泰格输了比赛，里奥知道他现在正心烦着，但胜利的亢奋和酒精的鼓动让他浑身轻飘飘的，想也没想里奥就向德国人的房间走去，迷糊地想着要好好招惹他一番。  
而无论他醒着还是醉着，施魏因施泰格都想找个东西挡在自己和阿根廷人之间，刚刚那么难看地输了比赛，现在最不想见的人就是他。  
“来看看你也不行？”里奥问，摇晃着走到床边坐下了，他已经换好了西装，衬衫的扣子却难看地歪着，显然是被人灌醉后自己或别人扯过了。  
“回你自己的房间去，里奥，我现在看你就觉得生气。”  
“我理解，完全明白，”里奥说着，声音提高了不少，他在施魏因施泰格旁边醉醺醺地坐下，两人并排坐在床上，里奥抓着他的手，“但你因为生我的气，就不想滚床了吗？”  
施魏因施泰格感觉浑身一激灵，问道：“你说什么？滚床？这都什么时候了、你们刚把我们打成筛子，你说要和我滚床，这怎么可能！”  
“比赛不耽误做爱，巴斯蒂安，别想那么多，”里奥醉眼朦胧地看着他，“你不想做？”  


“好不容易来一趟，也不能让你连巴斯蒂安的面都见不着……”穆勒大着舌头说，他刚刚喝多了，现在和几个队友摇摇晃晃出了酒吧。  
“我以为他和你们在一起呢，看完比赛就去找你们了。”波多尔斯基说。上了电梯，几人又按错了楼层，乱按了几次才想到应该是四楼。  
“别笑话我们，”拉姆说，“我们是气糊涂了。”  
“下次你们赢回来就好了。”波多尔斯基说。几人到了四楼走廊，开始找施魏因施泰格的房间。一面走，穆勒一面嘟囔：“饭也不吃，酒也不喝，说不定在房里睡了好几觉了……”  
“万一他要是没在房里，那就不知道该去哪儿找了，”拉姆说，“输了球，他肯定也郁闷……”  
说着，一帮人走到了一扇房门前，拉姆盯着房间号看了看，说道：“我确定是这儿。”他刚伸出手要敲门，穆勒就把他的胳膊拉开，低声说道：“我们来吓他一跳吧……”说完，他猛地用力推开门，正要吼一嗓子来吓唬他以为正在睡觉的施魏因施泰格时，就看见他们的拜仁副队和里奥·梅西正在床上缠绵，他压在梅西身上，穆勒推开门时他正吻着梅西的颈子和肩膀，阿根廷人懒懒地闭着眼任由他吻着，手指插进施魏因施泰格的金发中。阿根廷人身上尽是吻痕和咬痕——两人上身赤裸，腰上盖着一条毯子却还没盖到膝盖，可以清楚地看见他们的腿还缠在一起。  
“我输了你还要这样招惹我……”  
一句话没说完，门被忽然撞开，施魏因施泰格吓了一跳，惊讶地看着门口的穆勒、波多尔斯基、拉姆和他们后面更多看不清但能听见声音的人。  
“你们怎么不进去？”后面有人问，也有人踮起脚来看屋里的情况。看过之后他们就后悔刚才自己的好奇心了。  
里奥本来也吓了一跳，但一看到都是德国人忽然觉得无所谓了，何况他还没清醒，看着那一堆人只想着反正不是他自己的队友，如果是巴萨或者阿根廷队，他倒是十有八九会吓得清醒过来。  
房间忽然陷入可怕的寂静中，门口的一众德国人都变了脸色。  
“你怎么能干出这种事！”穆勒大叫，把周围人都吓了一跳，“你和他在干什么！今天我们输了球难道你不知道？输了欧冠你还有心情……还是和他……”  
穆勒的几句话完美抒发了在场另外几个德国人的心情，恨不得冲上去拉住队长打一顿，非揍到他鼻青脸肿不可，让他私通外敌，和巴萨的阿根廷人来来往往还在欧冠输球的晚上和他上床……  
有生之年从未被自家队长气成这样，穆勒觉得自己要疯了。诺伊尔也好不到哪去，比赛的怒火还没消，又看到了副队长和梅西这样荒唐的一幕，脸都绿了。  
“你们……你们听我解释……这个……”他用毯子围住腰腹，想和队友们解释清楚，却发现他一句话都说不出来。  
里奥一动不动在床上躺着，醉眼朦胧地看着德国人自己内讧，奇怪着事情会怎么发展。他看热闹看得高兴，就差在手里加桶爆米花了。  
“我们刚输了球你就和他上床是什么意思！他进了两个球难道你忘了？”穆勒吼道。  
“我可以解释，其实……其实……”  
“你倒是解释啊！”  
施魏因施泰格什么都说不出来，他尴尬地看着队友，尴尬地看地板。  
波多尔斯基火冒三丈，再看一秒钟都觉得自己会直接气得晕过去。  
“你们好好玩，不打扰了。”他说，愤怒地转身离开了，好几个队友也跟着他一同逃离现场，穆勒气不过，指着施魏因施泰格“你、你、你——”地说不出话。  
“算了，我们也走吧。”拉姆拽着穆勒，把门带好后离开了。  
施魏因施泰格生无可恋地坐在床边捂住脸。里奥舒舒服服地躺着，看着天花板说道：“原来刚才我们一直没关门，幸好没有人闯进来……”  
“他们已经闯进来了！”施魏因施泰格大声说道，“已经够可怕了！”  
“那你还不把门锁上？”里奥问。  
“你是要折磨死我吗？”施魏因施泰格问道，“输了球，这下还要被队友孤立……你为什么就偏要这时候来找我？”  
“我想来就来了，哪有那么多为什么？”里奥说，像是困了，歪着头闭上眼睛。  
反正已经被队友看到了，反正也输球了。施魏因施泰格一不做二不休，忽然丢开里奥的毯子，抓着他的腿把他拉到自己面前。  


分手后波多尔斯基一直想要和好，他对施魏因施泰格提过几次，都被婉言拒绝了。这次波多尔斯基特意来看他的比赛，希望能借机和好。如果他们赢了比赛，他心情正好，自己又特意来看他，说不定两人就复合了；就算拜仁输了比赛，波多尔斯基也做好了安慰他的打算，陪他一起度过失意的一晚，表示自己一直相信他，他们一定会赢回来。总之无论输赢，两条路都指向复合。波多尔斯基却没料到第三种可能，他的两条复合之路都被阿根廷人堵死了。  
刚刚看到他们不堪的一幕后，波多尔斯基愤怒离开，走出酒店后冷静了好半天，发现自己还是要回去，他也是在这家酒店订的房间。而拿出房卡仔细看时他才注意他似乎住在施魏因施泰格隔壁。  
忐忑地拿了房卡回房间，波多尔斯基留心着隔壁的声响，正以为什么声音都没有、他可以放下警戒时，波多尔斯基忽然从相连的露台上听到了阿根廷人被层层过滤的叫喊，他只能听见一丁点，却可以清楚想象到那画面。  
“啊啊……巴斯蒂安……啊……快拿出去……唔……慢一点儿，慢一点儿……啊啊啊啊——”  
波多尔斯基确信自己在这房里多呆一秒就会被气死。他愤怒地拿着房卡摔门走了，退房后直接去了机场。

将醒未醒时里奥感觉好极了。身体和大脑逐渐恢复着意识，他迷糊地回忆着这种满足又欣喜的感觉从何而来。比赛……他想起来了。里奥闭着眼笑了，昨天他们赢了比赛……正想着，里奥感觉到自己正枕着另一人的胳膊，身体也和他贴在一起。  
里奥睁开眼，发现了正在死睡的施魏因施泰格，德国人将他搂在怀里，两人正亲密无间地拥抱着。  
里奥一骨碌坐了起来，打量着房间和德国人，这不是他自己的房间……他、他昨天主动来找施魏因施泰格了？  
心虚地掀开被子，果然未着寸缕，大腿上还有可疑的痕迹。低头看看身上，到处都是吻痕。清醒过来，昨天的事情也渐渐想起来了，里奥记得自己醉醺醺地来找德国人，还……还主动引诱他……  
昨天的荒唐记忆更清晰了，他主动吻他，还为他用口，当着他的面给自己扩张……  
跑。  
里奥迅速抓过扔在地上的衣服裤子，胡乱穿上后急匆匆地逃了出去，回到自己房间后立刻洗澡、清理身体，穿好衣服后如同寻求救援般跑到队友的房间里去，他只是不想一个人呆着然后被施魏因施泰格揪住，毕竟他刚刚睡完他就跑了，德国人很有可能会发火——如果是德国人这样对自己，他一定会发火。  
洗了澡、换了衣服，里奥收拾好东西躲进苏亚雷斯房里。乌拉圭人睡得很死，昨天醉得没个人样，门也没关好，里奥很顺利就溜进来了，他关好门，长舒一口气，走到窗边的躺椅上坐下，心有余悸地回想昨晚——等下，为什么他感觉自己躺在床上正和施魏因施泰格缠绵时见到了拉姆、穆勒、波多尔斯基和诺伊尔等一大帮德国人呢？  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”里奥经历了平生最可怕的一次惊吓，条件反射地大叫起来。  
苏亚雷斯“忽”地坐直了身体。  
“地、地震了？”  
“比那可怕多了。”里奥呆滞地说。

感觉到怀中人从自己身边离开时，施魏因施泰格醒了。最初他还有些迷糊，眯着眼睛看了两下里奥慌乱地穿衣服的样子，他没睡醒，还以为是梦，等到里奥钻出房间，“哐”一声关死了门时，施魏因施泰格清醒过来。房间寂静，床榻空荡，门严丝合缝地关着，仿佛从不曾有第二人在这里出现一般。  
如果不是记忆太过清晰，施魏因施泰格简直会怀疑这是一场梦。因为太美好了而不像是真的，里奥主动吻他，主动引诱自己，他们缠绵了一整夜。  
果然只不过是喝醉酒的反应吗？他喝多了才来找自己，酒醒后马上就跑了——这算是什么？后悔了？睡过就跑？  
第一次在欢爱后这样心烦意乱。施魏因施泰格走进浴室。他和里奥重新见面有一段时间了，不消问，他们一点进展都没有，只上床，不谈情，里奥只在做爱时和他接近，其他时间都将他推得远远的。

里奥和苏亚雷斯一起离开房间去和队友们会和，苏亚雷斯带了马黛茶，里奥前脚刚一迈出门就趁着帮他拿东西的功夫把马黛茶的吸管塞进嘴里喝着，乌拉圭人老实地关好了门，确认房卡带在身上。  
施魏因施泰格和他们住在同一层，他走向电梯时正好看见里奥和苏亚雷斯一起从房间中走出，里奥拿着马黛茶大口喝着，并没注意到他。  
里奥和苏亚雷斯一起上了电梯，电梯门刚要关上时，一只手忽然拦在电梯门上，那只手用力颇大，打在电梯门上声音很响，苏亚雷斯正专心找着证件，被吓了一跳，抬眼看去时被吓到的却是里奥，施魏因施泰格走进电梯，瞪着眼睛盯里奥，自知理亏，里奥赶快躲避着目光去看一边了。这时电梯里忽然涌进另一波德国人——正是里奥想起昨天施魏因施泰格还在自己身体中时闯进房间的那些人。  
容貌不同，此刻德国人见到里奥表情却都一样，一个个恨不得把他剥皮拆骨地盯着他，尤其是穆勒，他进了电梯后侧身站在一旁，一直以见了杀父仇人的目光看里奥，仿佛在说他这样瞪着里奥是代表波多尔斯基发泄他的单恋之怒。苏亚雷斯本来想和他们打个招呼，表示下表面上的友好，但气氛紧张，仿佛只要有人说话就会敲响末日警钟一般，他也不做声了。  
电梯停下，几人一同向大厅走去，那里已经有两拨人在分别退房了，双方把另一方的队员都当成空气，只有教练们还有心情进行友好的交流。  
两队办好了退房后分别离开了。去机场的大巴开了没多久，施魏因施泰格就发现自己被一圈怒气冲冲的队友们从前后左右的位置上包围着。  
“你该给大家个解释，巴斯蒂安。”拉姆说。  
施魏因施泰格抬头，十几双眼睛从四面八方怒意十足地盯着他。  
“我和谁滚了床这种事还要在大庭广众下说吗？”  
“别拦着我我今天非动手不可。”穆勒忽然隔着拉姆向施魏因施泰格扑过来，拉姆赶紧拦住他：“让你坐在里面就是怕你惹事，别闹了，快坐下。”  
“你倒是让他解释他都干了什么！”穆勒压低声音说，他们都坐在后排，和前面的教练、工作人员隔得远远的。  
“我们是队友，巴斯蒂安，不信任对方我们没办法一起合作，大家都被你昨天的事气昏头了，你好歹解释几句……”拉姆说。  
“不然我们会感觉你完全不在乎球队的利益，”诺伊尔坐在施魏因施泰格身后说，“刚输了球，就跑去和灌了我们两个球的人上床。”  
“我不是主动要和他——”急于解释，说了一半，施魏因施泰格忽然停下来，怕自己说漏嘴。他总不能告诉队友是里奥主动跑来勾引他的。  
“什么？然后呢？”穆勒问，副队长没答话，他说道：“都什么时候了你还想瞒着？我们这一圈队友等着你解释你，你还想维护那个外人吗？”  
“捅到俱乐部就不好了，”诺伊尔拿着大巴上的杂志有节奏地敲着施魏因施泰格的椅背，“总要给我们个交代吧？”  
“知道你在输球当天晚上和巴萨的梅西滚了床，管理层一怒之下说不定会把你按在板凳上直到赛季结束，”拉姆说，“或者更可怕。到底为什么要冒险做这样的事，巴斯蒂安？这不像你。”  
施魏因施泰格无计可施，编了起来：“我们不是故意的……我和他都不是故意的，也不怨他，昨天他来找我，其实就是想安慰我几句，然后，然后我出于礼貌亲了他一下，之后就……事情就不受控制了。”  
“你亲了他？人家来找你说话你就动手动脚？亲了之后就滚床？”拉姆问。  
“他——那个——他喝酒了，所以，呃，所以也推不开我……”  
“你强迫他？”拉姆吓得倒吸一口气。  
“不不不，没有，我只是主动，他也没介意……因为他喝多了。”施魏因施泰格赶快加上最后一句。  
“禽兽——”穆勒隔着拉姆伸着胳膊过来打施魏因施泰格的头，“精虫上脑、禽兽不如！活该卢卡斯和你分手！你个混蛋……什么时候再把卢卡斯追回来？你一个队长能不能让我们少操点心？能不能别总和阿根廷人混一块去？”  
穆勒闹够了，拉姆说道：“巴斯蒂安，你能给我们个保证吗？别再闹出这样的事……你的私事我们当然没权力管，可是大赛当天，还是输了球的时候，你是副队长，你这样做很影响士气。”  
众人都盯着他。施魏因施泰格点点头：“是我不好，做事欠考虑，惹大家生气了，以后我不会再这么莽撞了。我道歉。”  
拉姆长舒一口气，他的坦诚道歉获得了谅解，众人分分收起了“今天非打死他不可”的表情。  
大巴平稳地开着，过了一会儿，拉姆说道：“昨天卢卡斯特意来看你呢，你还闹了那么一出给他看……他半夜就退房了，直接去了机场，估计被你气得不轻。”  
施魏因施泰格想辩解说你们不是都知道我们分手了么，但想到卢卡斯大半夜被气走也挺可怜，就没说什么。  
“他其实就住在你房间隔壁呢。”拉姆又补充了一句。  
施魏因施泰格忽然涨红了脸，他刚奇怪卢卡斯生气也不至于半夜匆忙离开，这下知道缘由了。昨天自己和里奥一直折腾到深夜，换了好多个体位做到精疲力尽，里奥受不住了，不停呻吟叫喊着。  
施魏因施泰格把头埋到前排的椅背上，希望没人注意到他红了脸。

 

第十四章

欧冠半决赛夜里喝醉了跑去找德国人，里奥在几天内常常想起那晚的片段，闪回似的，一次次惊吓他，他觉得难为情，另一个当事人施魏因施泰格却觉得很受伤，除了性爱之外，他在这件事里什么都没得到，里奥一醒来就丢下他跑了，之后连个电话也不打，一个字也不说，而队友们为此责怪他，虽说在大巴上他已经道了歉，但微小的隔阂感仍旧存在，需要时间来消除。  
施魏因施泰格没有怪里奥的意思，他知道是自己主动提出像现在这样相处，但时间越久他就越觉得沮丧——他和里奥的关系竟然是这幅模样，这和肉体交易有什么区别？里奥就差没丢钱在他身上了。  
在德国人的奇怪想象中，其实他宁愿里奥扔钱给自己，他宁愿自己是为了钱才和里奥上床，也不想像现在这样付出喜欢和在意，只得到性爱和疏远的寥寥数语。  
他尝试过拉近关系，希望与里奥聊些什么，也希望为里奥做更多，可里奥如惊弓之鸟一般，将他的抵触与恐惧掩埋在深处，转化成礼貌与冷淡，推诿拒绝，转移话题，拉远距离，而且不让施魏因施泰格为他和蒂亚戈做任何事，唯恐欠他半分人情。他打定主意要和德国人“两清”下去。  
午饭后收拾好了餐盘，里奥在餐桌旁坐下低头看手机，没注意到德国人什么时候也坐到旁边来了。过了一会儿，梅西发现他的手搭在自己腰上好半天了。  
“别闹。”说着，他拿开施魏因施泰格的手。  
“里奥，”德国人轻声唤着，“别总是这样好吗。”他说话声很轻，像和孩子商量事情的口吻，似乎怕声音大了些里奥就会跑掉一般。  
“你是怎么了。”里奥仍装作什么都没发生的样子，挡了下施魏因施泰格又伸过来的手，施魏因施泰格顺势抬起胳膊，把手搭在里奥肩上。  
“我能和你好好谈谈吗？”  
似乎预料到将会发生什么，里奥放下手机，问道：“非谈不可吗？你应该记得你说过的，我们只是上床而已，我不想事情太复杂。”  
“非谈不可，里奥。”他的手落到里奥手上，里奥忍着不把手抽回来，不想表现得太绝情。  
“你说吧。”  
“上一次……上一次我们吵架，那天很不愉快，事情已经过去很久了，我们能放下这件事、回到——回到原来的状态吗？”  
“我很抱歉，”里奥说，立刻打断德国人的念想，“现在的状态我觉得很好，我们也都轻松，我更喜欢这样。”  
“这样总有些别扭，你没感觉到吗，里奥？我们应该在一起，那样我们都会开心很多，现在这种……介于熟人和陌生人的状态总是有些奇怪，我们之间有个孩子呢，里奥，我们不可能是陌生人，不可能一直保持现在的状态。”  
“这甚至都不算是理由吧，”里奥说，他缓和着语气，其实一分一秒也不想谈下去，“没有人会因为有孩子就一定要在一起，再说我们之前约会过一段时间，你看到结果了，我们显然……像那些离婚的人说的，‘有分歧’，而且还不少。”  
“那只是一次吵架，里奥，我们复合吧，像原来那样。”  
里奥开始感觉麻烦。他其实应该预料到德国人迟早有一天会有这样的反应，但里奥向来不会自负地去想别人有多迷恋自己，对他来说想象这样的场景很违反常理，他也不会去想。  
“你知道，巴斯蒂安……上床是一回事，恋爱是另一回事，别说这件事了好吗？我觉得现在这样很好。”  
“这不够，里奥，你知道我每周跑来找你不只是为了上床，是因为喜欢你我才这样做的。”施魏因施泰格说。  
里奥看着手机不做声，过了几秒钟后说道：“我们交往过，结果并不好。没必要总在同一个地方摔跤。别想这件事了，我们也别说了好吗？”  
“我们只是吵架了，里奥，恋人都会吵架，也会复合……”  
“我喜欢现在的生活，巴斯蒂安，重新在一起，事情会复杂起来，对我们两个都没有好处。”里奥答道。  
实际上之前他们因为吃药而引发的争吵带来的不只是一次争执，许多埋藏起来的感觉与情绪喷涌而出，在里奥避开施魏因施泰格吃药时，他想要躲避的是怀孕、生产与最初养育蒂亚戈时长达两年的阴霾，那段时光几乎重新塑造了他，他不畏惧任何事，却害怕会再次迎接那样的阴郁、绝望的日子——那是他所经历过最漫长、最黑暗的时刻，他有足够的理由逃避和害怕。  
施魏因施泰格努力想出其他理由来劝他，但里奥不为任何事动摇，吵架之后那些记忆涌了上来，断续缠着他，偶尔里奥在半夜醒来，以为自己回到了刚刚怀孕的时候，他在半醒半睡时摸着肚子，为留下还是送走这个孩子犹豫不决，为生下这个孩子而担忧未来。看似安稳地睡在床上，里奥却在梦中大哭着，他不明白为什么自己要犯下这样的错误，将一个生命毫无预兆地带进自己的世界，未来又会发生什么。  
梦中重回到那段暗无天日的岁月，里奥最初恐慌，后来释然。他只需要万分谨慎小心，确定这一切不会再发生就好。“在一起”不是一个很好的选择，这意味着心软和妥协，然后引发无可挽回的后果。  
他们的谈话无疾而终，里奥态度坚决，施魏因施泰格为此心烦意乱。原本以为他和里奥能继续滚床会让他的态度逐渐缓和，可里奥就是不肯改变心意。  
他能拿到全世界的冠军，却拿什么都换不来里奥的信任。  
两人争执一会儿后各自冷静去了。施魏因施泰格想到自己给孩子买了玩具，去蒂亚戈的房间给他送去时，听到里奥在对孩子说话。  
“你再长大些，我就要抱不动你了……”  
他从门口看过去，两人坐在落地窗前的地板上，里奥靠在床上，让蒂亚戈坐在他身上，他们一起晒着太阳。  
“我能很快长大吗？长到……上面小飞机贴纸那么高。”  
“你当然能，”里奥抬头去看墙上的贴纸，“但我可不希望那天来得太快，我更想陪你慢慢长大。”他低下头吻着蒂亚戈。  
施魏因施泰格站在门口看着父子两人的背影。他昨天刚来到这儿，晚上就要走了，在这个家里他永远都是过客，永远都不能像里奥那样与孩子亲密无间，他们是父子，自己则像是外人。  
下午蒂亚戈要去参加同学的生日聚会，把他送走后家里只剩下里奥和施魏因施泰格。里奥正在蒂亚戈房间里收拾他的玩具，施魏因施泰格忽然从后面抱住他。  
“怎么了？”里奥不动声色地问，一面装作无意地摆脱他的手臂。施魏因施泰格却更紧地环住他。  
“我们来做吧，里奥。”他说着，开始吻里奥的脖子，手伸进里奥的衣服中。  
“你是怎么了，大白天的……放开我，巴斯蒂安。”里奥推着他却没推开，施魏因施泰格将膝盖顶进里奥双腿间。  
“孩子又不在家，有什么关系？”他问，一只手搂着里奥，另一只手扯着他的衣服，把里奥抵在柜子和自己之间。  
“昨天不是已经做了很久了……唔……”忽然被吻住，里奥说出不话了。  
“不够。”施魏因施泰格答道，扯下里奥的衣服，衣领很松，被他用力从领口处扯开，扣子也被扯歪了。  
“别在这儿！”里奥猛地推开他，“别在孩子的房间里。”他看出德国人面色不悦，知道他是在为自己对他的冷漠态度生气。  
离开蒂亚戈的卧室，里奥刚迈进自己房中，就被施魏因施泰格推到床上压着，衬衫也被拽了下来。里奥知道这样的粗暴是有原因的，他不喜欢自己一直和他保持距离，一直拒绝他，德国人难免要生气。里奥不想招惹他太过，于是也不做声，任由他亲吻摸索，滚床是在孩子之外唯一联系着他们两人的东西，他们认可了这种相处模式，里奥虽然不喜欢他现在的态度，但也不至于就此生气拒绝他。  
“你好像兴致不高。”他说着，草草润滑和扩张后进入里奥身体中，嗓音低沉，带着分怒意。  
“昨天累了。”里奥回答，不愿多说，也不想看他。  
德国人俯下身来，勾住里奥的脖子和他接吻，并在颈子和锁骨、胸膛上留下明显的吻痕，被他咬得疼了，里奥也忍着没出声。  
“不喜欢吗？”他问，“连叫都不肯叫？”  
“巴斯蒂安……你在和我生气，”里奥努力保持着平稳的声调说，德国人仍在他身体中抽插着，“你晚上还要去机场，你知道这样太累了。”  
“坐飞机没有和你在一起累，里奥，”施魏因施泰格咬着里奥的锁骨，“你永远不接受我，永远不想要我。”  
“我们说好了不谈这些！啊——轻点……”  
前半句话似乎触怒了施魏因施泰格，他忽然加快了冲撞的速度，也更用力了。  
“巴斯蒂安……我们没必要这样……你别这样怒气冲冲的……”  
德国人没有回答里奥的话，他俯下身来抱住里奥，和他紧密地贴在一起，左臂从他脖子下穿过，右手搂着里奥的头与他接吻。  
“只有这个时候你不会一直拒绝我，只有这个时候你才肯让我抱你。”  
他在里奥耳边说道，一边更激烈地在他身体中进出。

昨晚他们已经有过性爱，并且不止一次，忽然间大中午又做了好半天，两人都精疲力竭。结束后里奥去了浴室，施魏因施泰格以为他会马上回来，但里奥并没再出现在卧室里，这一次，里奥连睡在床边都不肯。  
他原想起床去看里奥在哪儿，无奈过于疲惫，翻身就睡着了。两个小时后他醒来，穿好衣服去找里奥，发现他坐在沙发上盯着并没打开的电视，身旁还放着毯子。  
“怎么没在房里睡？”德国人走到里奥身边坐下，他知道自己刚刚态度很差，为此愧疚，恢复了平常对里奥的温柔，声音甚至更轻了。  
里奥穿着白色衬衫，外面是一件很薄的黑色外套，他抱着腿坐在沙发上。施魏因施泰格确信自己在他身体上留下了许多吻痕，而里奥在夏日时穿得这样多，将它们一个不落地遮住了。他面色苍白，疲倦而沮丧，施魏因施泰格后悔不及，昨天他们已经做了很久，刚才又做了半天，里奥已经受不住了。  
“我刚刚太鲁莽了，抱歉，里奥，我没想……”  
“下周你不要过来了，”半晌后里奥说道，“你总是频繁过来，我们的事迟早又要被发现。”  
“你生气了吗，里奥？我不是有意要这样……”  
“我在想我们之间的事，”里奥叹着气，“这太累了，巴斯蒂安。我们总这样来往，迟早要出事。”  
“你知道我们是可以变成恋人的，只是你不想。”  
他又提起这件事了。里奥想。这是恢复见面的缺点之一，施魏因施泰格会一直抱着希望，而他不应当这样的，他们之间应该干净利落地断了联系，而不是像现在这样纠缠不清。  
“恢复见面是我考虑不周，这对你我都不好，俱乐部还是会知道，给我们施压。一开始就不该这样决定。但现在结束还不算晚，”里奥说，“我不是在说气话，你自己想想，这样下去事情只会变得更复杂。”  
“我不想就这样和你疏远，”他说，“我和你上床并不只是为了性，你知道我喜欢你……”  
“所以事情迟早会复杂起来。压力太多了，巴斯蒂安。你现在在俱乐部的处境并不好，我们不能再冒险了。仔细想想这件事，巴斯蒂安……这迟早要出事的。”  
施魏因施泰格不再说话。他知道自己在俱乐部的处境。  
“我不想又一次放弃你。”  
“出发点就错了，巴斯蒂安，我们应该是只滚床的关系。让你这样犹豫不决，我们连这种关系都不该保持了，这只能让事情更复杂，会有更多心烦事等着我们。”  
施魏因施泰格靠在沙发上，他们沉默了很久，直到他离开时也没再谈过这个话题。晚上里奥送他去机场，下车时德国人和他挥手道别，两人隔着落下一半的车窗对望，施魏因施泰格的微笑仿佛被刀刃刻过一般，那笑容让他看上去并不快乐。

“我要是你，就让那该死的德国人见鬼去。”  
皮克翻了下烤架上的肉，已经烤得半熟的肉滋啦啦地响着，肉汁滴下、落进火中，香味在空中飘散。伊涅斯塔请队友来到他家聚餐作为赛季结束前的庆祝，他从酒庄里带来几箱好酒，并在户外支起烧烤架，队友们来得多，烧烤架不够用还特意买了两个。皮克和里奥在一个架子上烤着肉，皮克问道最近德国人是不是又来看孩子时，里奥回答他偶尔休息会过来。  
“他要来看孩子，我总不能拦着。”里奥说。  
“他不会带来好事的，里奥，”皮克哼哼着说，“现在我们成绩不错，所以俱乐部也睁一只眼闭一只眼，但如果成绩不好，管理层绝对会揪住你和德国人来往密切这事不放，”他把烤好的一块牛腱肉放进盘子，向另一块肋骨肉上撒调料，“还有一件事，里奥，他这样总跑过来，想和你约会的人会很为难的。”  
“谁要和我约会？你吗？”里奥笑道。分手后他们的关系很快恢复成原本的样子，别扭的恋爱关系被少年时开始的友谊取代，他们仍是对方信任和依赖的朋友。  
“我只是猜的，塞尔吉奥好像有这打算。”  
“塞尔吉奥？”里奥低声叹道，两人一齐转头去看和伊涅斯塔一起摆盘子的布斯克茨，“他什么也没说啊。”  
“那不就是他的风格吗？”皮克说，“他不是风风火火的人，总要婉转一下。”  
“他太婉转了，我什么都没感觉到，”里奥说，“你说的是真的吗？我要好好想想我有没有太迟钝或者说没说过伤人的话了……”  
“可能他没想好吧，考虑好当然就和你明说了。哎，说到这个，我是不是该离你远点儿，省得他误会……”皮克拿着烤肉夹叉腰思考着。  
“别傻了，烤你的肉吧。”里奥说，一面撒着调料一面想着皮克的话。最近布斯克茨和自己走得很近，他们一起带着孩子出去玩，有时一起吃晚饭，他也常来里奥家里陪蒂亚戈踢球，他们的私下来往确实比以前多了不少。但布斯克茨什么都没说过，“约会”这个词连提都没提。对方什么都没说，里奥自然不会乱猜，皮克这一说忽然提醒了他，他努力回想布斯克茨的举动和说过的话，但没有丁点像是要约会的迹象，里奥认定了这完全是没有根据的胡猜，塞尔吉奥只是把他当成朋友和队友而已。  
越来越多的肉烤熟了，伊涅斯塔和布斯克茨将醒好的酒倒进各个杯子，众人在欢闹中开始了烤肉会。  
“不许多吃、不许多喝、保持饥饿、保持清醒，我的队员们，还有联赛冠军和欧冠等着我们，”哈维说：“这是教练让我转告你们的，赛季还没结束，小聚一次放松一下，但不能懈怠，不能给马德里的贵族们可趁之机……”  
众人发出嘘声，哈维举了下酒杯，大家一同喝掉第一口酒，拿起刀叉开饭。  
在聚会上玩得高兴，众人多少还是有些喝多了。谁也不能开车回家了，一个个倒在伊涅斯塔家的客厅里，迷糊地睡着、或说着醉话。里奥喝得还不多，但他知道自己一时半会也开不了车，和还清醒的伊涅斯塔及哈维聊着天。  
三人正说着眼下的积分榜，马斯切拉诺招招手把里奥叫走了，里奥跟着他走到门外。  
“我喝多了，里奥，”他一开口就说道，“但我要说的可不是醉话，绝对是真的。”  
“真喝多了？你看起来还挺清醒啊……不对，你要说什么？”  
“小道消息，但千真万确，”，马切拉诺斯说，还向屋子里看了眼，确认大家都在室内，“国家队不知道怎么……知道你和德国人的事了。我以为只有俱乐部知道呢，这次不知道他们怎么也听到这消息了……”  
里奥心中一紧，他知道俱乐部对此知情、只是最近没再给他压力，但国家队似乎一直都不知道消息，刚刚和皮克聊天他们还猜测着俱乐部会不会有动作，现在却发现要担心国家队了。里奥一早就知道这样和施魏因施泰格见面不会有好结果，他早该料到会有这天，只是一直抱着侥幸心理不愿去想。国家队忽然发现，里奥感觉到这比俱乐部施压要严重得多。  
“他们打算怎么做？”  
“这我就不知道了……但他们应该会很快联系你，毕竟夏天还有美洲杯……”  
美洲杯。微小的焦虑从心底泛了上来。从去年起他就在盼着这场赛事了，他知道这不能弥补世界杯的遗憾，但他还是渴望为国家拿到尽量多的冠军。人们都说他是这个世纪最好的球员之一，但他为国家拿到的荣誉却寥寥可数，这一直是他的渴望和焦虑。  
“国家队可能不太好应付……和世界杯上打败我们的人来往密切，你知道他们会有多生气……别嫌麻烦不够多，里奥，小心点。”  
里奥呆滞着，一直没说话，马切拉诺斯在他肩上拍了拍后回到房子中了，剩他自己在门口呆站着。  
这是不能错过的机会，国家队不能把这机会从他手中拿走。想到无法上场的可能，里奥感到浑身发冷，但瞬间也想到这应该并不可能，他们只是会对他施压，只要自己不过分，应该还是能参加比赛的……但会施压到什么地步呢？

转眼距离去年与大力神杯擦肩而过就快满一年了。他并没有太多冠军可为国家队争取，无论如何要尽量多拿到几个。想起去年七月，想起那时的激情和失落，今年的美洲杯至少要有一个不同的结果。  
担心着国家队会如何对自己施压时，里奥也为施魏因施泰格的的处境不安起来，他留意着德国人的消息，正因没看到糟糕的新闻而松了一口气时，两天后他忽然在手机上见到施魏因施泰格有可能被清洗的报道，他打开网页，看到的当然是一堆冠冕堂皇的话，但有一件事确切无疑，德国人在拜仁的处境很不好。里奥知道真相不会就这样轻易地公之于众，于是他在训练前提早去了基地，特尔施特根来得早，单独和他聊两句不成问题。  
事关重大，里奥也不想拐弯抹角，直接问了他们的门将。里奥没给施魏因施泰格打电话询问这件事，他知道后者只会对他说“没问题”和“一切都好”，从他口中不能得知真相。  
“这件事其实我们都知道，国家队的队友也在说，”特尔施特根回答，“他总这样不听俱乐部的安排，管理层迟早要给他颜色看。你也知道，哪个俱乐部都不是吃素的，不会总放任球员随心所欲，一次次对警告置若罔闻，他们当然会有动作……”  
“‘不听俱乐部的安排’，是说他总来巴塞罗那？”里奥问。  
特尔施特根盯着他点了点头。  
早知道会这样，里奥想道，他们俩就是在玩火，这样频繁见面俱乐部迟早要发飙，一直抱着侥幸心理以为不会怎么样，但该来的终于还是会来。他今年多大了？里奥忽然想到，还能踢几年？一共在场上还能活跃多久、现在还要被迫减少上场时间或者被清洗吗？  
到家后里奥什么也没做，在沙发上坐着想了半天，他没有头绪，最后给施魏因施泰格打了电话。德国人很快接听了，电话那边很安静，他大概也在家里。  
“听说你在俱乐部不太顺利，所以打电话问问。”里奥说。  
“都是小事，不用担心。”施魏因施泰格说。  
就知道他会这样答复。里奥想。施魏因施泰格的声音失去了往昔的活力，里奥听得出他很消沉。  
“以为你不会给我打电话呢。”他笑道。  
“我也是球员，”里奥说，“我担心我的职业生涯，也担心你的。我们不该被这些事影响才对。”  
“我不想考虑那么多，里奥，有些事我们不能控制、不能解决，只好顺其自然。”  
“你是在说什么？”  
“我是说我们不能控制俱乐部怎么想、怎么做。”  
他的话中有消沉的意味，让里奥惊诧地联想到几年前罗尼自暴自弃时的模样。但巴斯蒂安不应该这样才对。  
沉默片刻，里奥问道：“你最近心情不好，是吗？不然也不会说出这么沮丧的话。”  
谈话趋于消极，施魏因施泰格也不回答了。俱乐部向他施压，让他进退两难。放弃里奥看似会是让一切顺利起来的选择，但他并不想。  
“竞技生涯太短了，巴斯蒂安，”里奥叹道，“足球是存在于我们血液里的东西。”  
“所以放弃哪一边都很难。”施魏因施泰格说。  
这通电话过于安静了，短暂沉默时，里奥甚至会感觉手机另一端其实并没有人应答，他们相隔太远，各种意义上来说。  
“我知道你……不喜欢我，知道你对我没有那么深的感情。”施魏因施泰格忽然说道。那句话像面破碎的镜子被丢到里奥面前，清晰，锋利，反射着冷光，里奥在电话彼端感受到遥远的震动：为什么忽然说这样的话？他不可能连我喜欢他也看不出来。  
“我不喜欢你？”里奥反问，“我不喜欢你还和你有来往？”  
“里奥……”施魏因施泰格的声音低了。  
“你为什么总是觉得自己认为的就是对的、就是事实？我不明白你为什么总是自己乱想。”里奥说道。  
“我不知道，我只是觉得……”他不再说话了，恨不得自己现在就在巴塞罗那，恨不得现在就拥抱里奥，“你知道我不想放弃你，也不想放弃足球。”  
“我们看看情况再考虑吧。”里奥答道。  
他们在电话中并未得出一个结论。里奥愈发感觉不安，施魏因施泰格也忧心忡忡。  
几天后，两人分别收到了正式警告，如果不停止见面，里奥将会在美洲杯上被减少出场时间，施魏因施泰格将会在夏天被迫离队。

在休息日的前一天，施魏因施泰格知道这周他已经不能再去巴塞罗那了，现在正是他和俱乐部剑拔弩张的时候，在这个关头故意惹恼他们未免幼稚。他想给里奥打电话告诉他自己这周不能过去，却只是拿着手机一动不动，不知怎么开口，他感觉到事情已经不止是这一周不能去看他那么简单，情况严峻起来了。  
他一直迟疑，没拨通电话，里奥却打过来了。在接起电话的瞬间，施魏因施泰格有种糟糕的感觉，这或许会是最后一通电话。  
“你那边情况好吗？”里奥问，他的嗓音沙哑着。  
“不好，”施魏因施泰格答道，他被失去一切的苦涩感笼罩，已没有力气隐瞒了：“继续和你见面，我会被迫离开俱乐部。”  
“我和你一样惨，”里奥轻声说，试图让语气轻快些，“我被国家队警告要减少上场时间了……他们打算在美洲杯上就这样惩罚我。”  
他确实不该和自己见面。施魏因施泰格想道。世界杯时德国的胜利让许多阿根廷人对他们恨之入骨，足协当然不会容忍里奥和他继续见面。他自己也在国家队里，知道穿上国家队的战袍对他们有多重要。  
“难过吗？”沉默一会儿，施魏因施泰格问。  
“特别难过，”里奥笑道，嗓子骤然紧了，“我努力了那么久……要去争取的东西。”  
“我知道，我也是一样。”他说。  
时间在寂静中溜走，施魏因施泰格忍受着身体中翻腾的情绪，说道：“我们别再见面了，里奥……你知道这对我们都好。”  
里奥不说话。他紧攥着手机，倚靠窗户站立，却感觉眼前一片漆黑，他知道事已至此、这是他们不得不做出的妥协，可他仍旧不想答话，不想说出那句同意，仿佛这样他就能永远逃避下去。  
“你知道你要给阿根廷拿到冠军的。”施魏因施泰格说，他感觉眼睛发涨，已快要睁不开了。  
“我们这样下去……对你我都不好，总是会彼此耽误……会有更合适的人和你在一起。”他继续说道。  
尽管一个声音在他脑海中叫嚣着让他闭嘴，施魏因施泰格还是说了下去：“职业生涯只有一次，里奥，爱情可以有很多……”说到这里，他终于说不下去了。他自己都不相信这句话，他只能爱着里奥一个人，他已经没有办法再去爱其他人，再去给另一个人这样多的激情和爱慕，这样渴望给一个人宠溺和保护。但同时他也清楚地知道，里奥不需要他保护，他站在这平庸世界的最高点，并有能力达到无人企及的地方，自己不能阻挡他。  
“去做重要的事，里奥，去做正确的事。”  
温柔包容的话语自耳边传来，里奥在黑暗中静坐着，本以为眼泪会喷涌而出，他却只是闭紧了眼睛无法睁开，似乎只要不睁眼去看，这一切就不是真的。  
“你对我很重要，巴斯蒂安，”里奥哑着嗓子说，“比你以为的要重要得多。”  
湿了眼角，施魏因施泰格在听到这句话时笑了，他笑得苦，脑海中久久荡着这句话的余韵，那通电话中他已经不记得自己说过什么，唯有里奥的这句话，在漆黑微苦的夜里给了他些许慰藉。而在慰藉之后，他们就要走向不同的方向了。

巴萨以三冠王结束了赛季，国家队也不再向里奥施压，在喧闹的庆典中，在漫天红蓝纸屑飞散的夜里，似乎每个人都心满意足，他们赢得胜利，成为冠军，他们的前锋终于脱出泥沼，向着更多人期望的那条路上前行。这是最好的选择，最正确的选择。  
不得已放下施魏因施泰格后，里奥的生活忽然沉默了许多。那是并不惹人喜欢的沉默，叶落无声，欢笑寂静，浓烈的色彩都淡了许多，清冷寡淡。里奥不记得这是不是他原本生活的常态，他只是不再想下去了。  
这才是正确的路，唯一的路。接受这想法，认同这想法，回到与一年之前无异的道路上继续前行。他是巴萨和阿根廷的一员，很多事不舍得也要放下。  
没有痕迹、不曾留意地为自己洗脑，他平静下来了。为他的球队拼上一切，以高昂和势不可挡的状态冲击，为俱乐部赢得了冠军，这个夏天的愿望已经达成了一半，接下来只要穿上白蓝，将那另一半也拼抢回来。  
父母在赛季结束前来到西班牙探望里奥，和他共同住了一段时间后带着蒂亚戈先回阿根廷了。里奥说在这里还有事情要处理，实际上只是想自己独处几天。  
他给自己留了四天时间，并未做什么，胜利的喜悦没有冲昏他的头脑，他希望自己平静下来，在各种意义上，忘掉他刚刚取得的冠军，忘掉他与德国人持续近一年的纠缠。他像平常一样踢球、锻炼、打游戏、吃饭，还花了很多时间发呆，什么也不做，一动不动地坐在那里。  
最后一天准备走时，里奥坐在地上收拾旅行箱。布斯克茨来看他，说他路过这儿，想到里奥还没走就过来看看。  
“怎么忽然路过这儿了？”里奥问，“路过我家不是绕路了？”  
“我去给朋友送花，”布斯克茨说，“你知道的，我们一起取回来的那盆，你还说它不开花。”  
“那盆苔藓，”里奥微笑，“我想起来了。”  
布斯克茨挨着里奥在地板上坐下，帮他整理着箱子。  
“蒂亚戈走的时候又忘带了东西，”里奥向箱子中塞着，“这些都该拿着的……”  
布斯克茨拿过旁边的一个空袋子，把几件衣服折好放进去，说道：“我来是想问你一件事。”  
“你说。”里奥答着，用一件衣服包起给妹妹买的礼物。  
“或许我们可以约会试试看，”他直接说道，还在低头整理衣服，“我不知道结果会怎么样，但试试的话总没关系……如果你同意的话。”他的语调平静，没有波澜，目光也垂在箱子的杂物中，没有和里奥对视。  
里奥忽然想起在伊涅斯塔家聚餐的那天皮克说的话。明明只有一个月的时间，那天的回忆却仿佛变成了非常遥远的事，那时自己的世界还不是这个模样，连院中的青草香气和风吹着树枝的声音都与如今不同。  
“我听杰拉德说过这件事。”里奥轻声说。  
“没想到会被他看出来，”布斯克茨微笑，“我还以为会是我们的中场先发现呢。”  
沉默一会儿，里奥将数据线卷好放进一个小袋子中。这不是推诿拒绝的时候，他不需要绕圈子，也不必考虑太多，这是个安稳太多的选择，他没有理由拒绝。在和施魏因施泰格断了来往后，里奥从没考虑过感情的事，但布斯克茨的提议无论如何都更像是“正确的选择”。尝试一下总没有坏处。  
“这大概是个不错的主意，”里奥微微笑道，“谢谢你的提议……就像你说的，我们都不知道会怎么样，但试一试当然没什么不好。”  
“那太好了。”布斯克茨说。  
他们都笑了，笑得过于安静，气氛也过于平淡，仿佛这是件哀伤的事。  
“你这段时间不太开心，”布斯克茨说，“但都会好起来的。”  
“我知道。”里奥回答，并报以微笑。  
那天他们一同在里奥家中吃了晚饭，布斯克茨走时里奥陪他走到车旁，在星夜下和他告别，用全新的角度去看他相识多年的队友时，将他当做约会对象时，里奥注意到他竟然这样熠熠闪光，布斯克茨天生就有其他人缺少的品质，他拥有力量而不引人注意，沉默的，温和的，强大的。  
“作为约会对象来说你太耀眼了。”里奥抬头望着他。  
“这话应该是我说才对。”布斯克茨答道。礼节性地亲吻了里奥的脸颊后离开了。

关注里奥的新闻已经成了施魏因施泰格生活中的常态，看巴萨和阿根廷的训练，看他的比赛，看被媒体拍到的外出照片，或是在社交网站上的动态。如今美洲杯开始了，看着他在赛场上奔跑的样子，施魏因施泰格忽然有种空荡荡的感觉——感觉里奥空荡荡的，似乎一无所有，在球场上奔跑时他拼尽全力，与队友呼喊和配合，却仿佛永远孤身一人。施魏因施泰格知道他是放弃了什么才来到这里的，他孑然一身，抛却一切独自前行，不允许自己失败。  
在关注赛事的同时，施魏因施泰格惊讶地得知了另一个消息，媒体上爆出里奥在与他俱乐部的队友布斯克茨约会的事，配图除了两人之前训练和比赛的老图之外，还有里奥动身回阿根廷时西班牙人去机场送他的照片，照片拍摄的距离很远，看不清两人的表情，他们站在一起，身影接近，亲密无间。  
原本应感觉怒火中烧，施魏因施泰格只觉得无力，他和里奥已经分开，脱离彼此的世界，再也不会有交集，他和谁约会，或交往，甚至有朝一日结婚，自己都不能干涉了。他知道自己也应该开始新的生活，但他已经失去了热情，不会再有重获新生的感觉。  
放弃爱情，拼尽全力，付出一切之后，施魏因施泰格还是在直播上见证了里奥在决赛的失利。镜头转到阿根廷10号身上，特写捕捉着他每个细微的表情。而他仿佛被抽走了魂魄，只剩下一个空壳。远在大洋彼岸，施魏因施泰格心中升起一股怒火：难道他不应该获得一个冠军吗？在发生了这么多之后、在放弃了这么多之后？

比赛结束，里奥身心俱疲地回到阿根廷的家中。一连几天他什么都不想做，只想没完没了地睡下去。家人知道比赛失利对他的影响多大，都不去打扰他，他若想睡就一直睡下去。爸妈准备好饭菜，悄悄放进里奥的房间里，有时会发现他动过了食物，之后又重新回到睡眠中了。  
他无止无休地睡着，仿佛要将身体和精神的疲倦都通过睡眠赶走。  
一天下午，蒂亚戈悄悄溜进里奥的房间。房间的窗帘拉着，空气沉闷。蒂亚戈走过去，掀开被子的一角，在里奥身旁躺下看着他。  
听到声响，感觉到旁边多了人，里奥睁了下眼睛又闭上了，把蒂亚戈揽进怀里。  
他的下巴抵着孩子的额头，蒂亚戈问道：“爸爸，你不高兴吗？”  
里奥迷糊地点了下头，他还困着。  
“你能拿到很多冠军，爸爸，”蒂亚戈说，“我相信你。别不开心了，好吗？”  
“我想拿到每一个冠军。”里奥说。  
“只有，只有超人才能都拿到……”蒂亚戈安慰道。  
我应该是超人的，里奥想，对于阿根廷人来说，他应该是超人，应该无所不能、披荆斩棘、攻城掠地，拿下一个又一个冠军。但这不是他的世界，不取决于他一个人，他们有太多问题需要解决，而且他们也需要该死的运气。  
“爸爸，醒一醒，”蒂亚戈轻轻推他，“别再睡了。我不要超人，我要爸爸。”  
里奥睁开眼睛，清醒了些。蒂亚戈睁着大大的眼睛看着他。  
恍惚间，里奥忽然想到蒂亚戈出生几个月后的一天，那天他在凝视孩子时忽然感到一阵从未有过的喜悦与幸福，尽管蒂亚戈已出生很久、他也照看了孩子很久，这却是他第一次感受到自己和他的连结，那是他的孩子，一个依靠他、需要他、与他血脉相通的孩子。没有人询问，没来得及回答时，他的生活被彻底改变了。有很多糟糕的事发生，但蒂亚戈打破了封闭的世界。他有个孩子，现在正躺在他旁边，说着“我要爸爸”。  
“爸爸在这儿。”里奥亲吻了蒂亚戈的额头。  
“我去开窗户好吗？这里好闷。”  
“去吧。”  
蒂亚戈一骨碌下了床，拉开窗帘，打开窗户，清凉的空气灌了进来，里奥深呼吸着，蒂亚戈回来了，在床沿上坐下，用医生似的目光打量着他。  
“输了比赛很糟糕是吗？”蒂亚戈问。  
里奥深吸一口气，说道：“很糟糕，但我们还有下一次。”  
“下一次会是什么样？”蒂亚戈问。  
“我不知道，但我会拼尽全力，”里奥说，“下下次和再下次也是。可能爸爸在很多事上做得不好，但他不会放弃。”  
蒂亚戈笑了，里奥回以微笑，伸出手拥抱他。决赛现场在他脑海中挥之不去，美洲杯与世界杯的画面重合，他拼尽了拼尽了拼尽了每一丝力气，他的肌肉疼痛，骨头都被震荡得嗡嗡作响，他拼了命地想要为国家拿回一个冠军，面对的却是又一次失利。决赛结束时他便跌进深渊，头脑混乱，思绪不清，他自认为早已经历过黑暗的时刻，却没料到苦痛会以这样多不同的方式跑回来纠缠他。他不能思考，无法去想任何事，唯有一味睡着，让时间的流逝将身体所需的力量重新带回来。  
蒂亚戈出现在房间里，将他从沉睡和黑暗中唤醒。窗帘被风吹起，在房中飘动着飞舞，清凉的空气灌入他的心肺。里奥深吸一口气。他不是超人，他会失败，但他会永远继续拼下去，像风与植物，经过悬崖峭壁，经历春秋冬夏，永远拥有顽强的，顽强的生命力。

 

第十五章

里奥和家人共度了两个星期，之后布斯克茨打来电话问他要不要一起出门度假，里奥立刻同意了。他希望换个环境，让自己更放松些。  
共同商议后，他们选了一处游人较少的岛屿。岛上只有一家酒店，他们预定时固然有单人房可选，但客服人员坦诚告诉两人现在还空闲的双人房视野更好，单人房在另一边，窗户是侧面对着海的。而且双人房也更宽敞舒适。于是两人定了双人房，之后各自启程去了目的地。  
里奥是晚些时赶到的。来到酒店、拎着旅行箱走进房间的瞬间，里奥忽然放松下来，安慰感笼罩着他，他放心了。布斯克茨在这里，他站在宽敞明亮的窗前，看上去永远那样让人让人宽慰，只要在他身边你就不必担心受到任何指责和评判。  
“见到你真好。”里奥说，和老朋友拥抱。  
“见到你安然无恙也真好。”布斯克茨说。  
两人和从前一样相处着，只是花了更多时间在太阳下、沙滩上和大海中。时间久了，里奥完全放松下来，连他以为自己会不敢再提起的美洲杯一事也当做平常事聊了起来。  
“……好笑的是我以为之前几场比赛都顺利，决赛就也一定能拿下，我想到可能过程会辛苦，但我一直以为我们会赢……”  
天晚了，两人躺在床上聊着，海风从窗口吹进来，他们说着比赛和生活琐事，忘了他们其实是准备要约会的，连两句浪漫的话也没有，像从小就一同住的兄弟般各自睡了。

施魏因施泰格收拾了些随身用品，跟着几个队友一起出来度假了。度假时他只需负责晒黑和无所事事，每天过得都很无聊，看着队友们唇枪舌战时才觉得有趣点。  
他们来到一座岛上，施魏因施泰格花了很多时间在房中闷头大睡，几人中只有他晒黑得最少。下午时他又懒懒地睡着了，醒来后去海滩上独自走着，一面发着呆。  
海滩上的人不多，施魏因施泰格透过几个寂寥的身影望着大海，过了一会儿，他发现了一个熟悉的身影，正奇怪着那是谁，那人回头望了一眼。  
是里奥。  
转瞬间施魏因施泰格恍若身在梦中。他一直念着里奥，想着他每天在做什么，美洲杯后是不是还好，他想过给里奥打电话，却每次都只刚刚拨出就挂断了。他不知道里奥会用什么态度面对自己，而且他们早就有过约定，彼此不打扰才能让对方的生活安稳顺利。  
他伫立在薄暮中的沙滩上，海水没过脚踝，任太阳褪色的光芒在他身上投下色彩，拉长身影。他站在那里，一动不动，在柔美的夕阳余晖中望着闪光的海洋。  
乏累与枯燥忽然不翼而飞，施魏因施泰格被熟悉的快乐与喜悦触动，自然而热烈的感情水到渠成般地在见到里奥的转瞬间涌了出来，他远远地望着他，被轻盈的感觉与情绪拥抱，没去想走到他身边要说什么或做什么，他已经迈出脚步了。  
他怎么会独自来这里，他一面想着，一面缓缓地移动脚步。  
在他还没接近里奥之前，另一个身影走了过去，施魏因施泰格忽然停了下来。那瘦高的身影是布斯克茨。他走到里奥身旁，在他耳边说了什么，姿态亲昵，里奥笑了起来，两人一同看着沙滩上踢球的几个孩子，漫步着走远了。  
里奥是来这里和他一起度假的。  
不过片刻，施魏因施泰格的激动与欣喜都不见了。里奥仍在和布斯克茨约会，他与自己仍旧隔着一整个世界。  
他们刚刚的亲密与笑容都刺眼起来，施魏因施泰格动也不动地看着他们远走，仿佛下一秒就会在金色的光芒中消失一般。  
他在晚风中站了很久，再回过神来时已经坐在酒吧中一杯接一杯喝起来了。他一向自认理智、镇静，现在却不得不承认爱情对他来说是太难以捉摸和应对的东西。与卢卡斯交往时，施魏因施泰格从未沉迷其中，他理所当然认为人们对爱情夸大其词，他不会为此沉沦，完美地保持着原本的自己，没有分毫偏离，想到这些时他甚至有些骄傲。但里奥彻底打破了这一切，阿根廷人完全不讲道理，他在爱情中几乎无所作为，却让自己越陷越深。他渴望见到他，哪怕没有言语和肢体接触，也能在与他相处时感觉到平和与快乐，对他的思念与牵绊太多，足球之外的大半时间他都在不自觉地想着里奥，猜测着他在做什么。爱情对他来说难以捉摸，却不是高不可攀的东西，它存于日常琐事中，在他铺平被褥时，在他洗干净瓜果时，在每个不起眼的时刻出现，他会不由自主地想着里奥是否会想要这样铺床被，想着里奥是否会喜欢吃这些东西，虽然和他隔着一整个世界，却没有东西能阻碍德国人去想他。与里奥的性爱让他难以克制，每每他都如渴求空气的溺水者般毫无节制地占有和索取，而在里奥之前他在滚床时几乎没有激情，只有生理性的、目的性的欲望存在。分开之后施魏因施泰格再没有和别人上床，波多尔斯基几次示好，他都假装看不到。  
恨不得每时每刻都和里奥在一起，现实却是他们不断地分离。  
在里奥不知道也不会相信的时候，自己已经陷入寂静的黑暗中。空气稀薄，不见光亮。他已经放弃寻找出口了。事已至此，就让它这样下去好了，反正更糟的状况他也经历了。  
醉醺醺地回房间时，他在电梯里忘了按下楼层，和其他下电梯的人一起在四层下楼了，快走到走廊尽头时才发现这里并不是他自己的楼层，转身向回走。这时比较近的电梯打开了，里奥从里面走了出来。  
“巴斯蒂安？”  
看到他醉酒的样子，里奥吓了一跳，赶快走过去扶住他。  
“你没事吧？怎么喝了这么多？”  
施魏因施泰格不说话，里奥握着他的胳膊扶着他，他看着里奥，迷醉的眼中浮现清醒的痛苦，看得里奥心头一震。施魏因施泰格的右手覆上里奥的脸颊，忽然不发一言地低下头去吻他。  
“你醉了，”里奥躲着，“巴斯蒂安……”  
“和他分开好吗？”他仓促吐出那句话，之后继续强硬地吻着里奥，后者用力挣扎，他们在走廊上，可能被任何人看到。  
里奥在几近挣脱时又被施魏因施泰格紧紧搂住腰，压在墙上亲吻起来。  
“和他分开，里奥……”  
德国人喝醉了，固执地抱着他不松手，力气大极了。里奥好不容易推开他，直接跑进走廊尽头的房间中关上了门。  
施魏因施泰格还醉着，不知道里奥进了哪个房间，找了好一会儿也没找到，他忽然想起自己的房间号，于是摸索着找了回去。  
走到房间门口，施魏因斯泰格找不到房卡，在门上轰隆隆地敲着，波多尔斯基刚一开门，他就踉跄着抱住他吻了上去。波多尔斯基还没来得及欣喜，只觉得惊讶和困惑。施魏因斯泰格急切地吻他，一面解着他的衣服，一直将他推到床上去。  
“你怎么了？”波多尔斯基问。  
施魏因斯泰格不答话，狂热地吻着他的脸颊和脖子，扯着他的T恤。  
“喂，你……”  
虽然不知道发生了什么事，但上一次和施魏因斯泰格亲近已像是上个世纪的事了，波多尔斯基不再说话，心中高兴，也抬起手去解施魏因斯泰格的衣服。但他的手刚碰到后者的衣领，施魏因斯泰格忽然倒退一步，误以为对方是要推开他。他迷糊地记起和里奥的第一次也是在自己醉酒的情况下，第二天的里奥崩溃大哭，他不可能忘掉那一幕。  
他看着波多尔斯基，眼神迷茫又痛苦。  
“我知道你不喜欢，里奥，我不会再这样对你了……这次我忍住了，你不要再伤心了……我这就走……对不起……”  
几句话的功夫，波多尔斯基气得脸色发白，几乎不敢相信自己听到的。这时施魏因斯泰格正扶着墙要向外走，波多尔斯基吼道：“你给我站住！刚才说什么‘里奥’？你把我当成他了吗？”  
听到对方大声呵斥，施魏因斯泰格赶快回头，一把抱住他，还像对小孩子一样摸着他的头发：“别生气，里奥，你要是不高兴就对我发火，但别生气好吗？我不想你不高兴……”  
“我是卢卡斯，你给我看清楚点！”  
“我和卢卡斯没有来往了，里奥，真的，我们只是朋友……我和他之间什么也没有……”施魏因施泰格焦急地解释着，紧握着波多尔斯基的手。  
“我不是里奥·梅西，我是卢卡斯！”  
施魏因施泰格不知所措，还在翻来覆去说着“对不起，里奥”。  
“你给我滚开！”波多尔斯基气得红了脸，用力推开他，施魏因斯泰格醉了，被他一把推到床上后就起不来了，迷糊着睡了过去。  
波多尔斯基愤怒地理了理头发，大步走出去，却在门口处愣住了。  
房间的门开着，厄齐尔抱着一袋子吃的无辜地看着他；穆勒的嘴张成了一个O型，让他看上去更呆了；拉姆担忧又尴尬，似乎想安慰他又说不出话；克罗斯一脸懵圈，微微咧着嘴；克洛泽强装镇静、似乎随时做好说点什么息事宁人的打算；诺伊尔努力隐藏他“看了一场好戏”的兴奋表情却不太成功，脸上还带着点没藏起来的激动；而火柴棍似的特尔施特根做出一张冰山脸、并把自己藏在拉姆身后装作不存在，但他高出了太多，一下就暴露了。  
“谁都别说话。”波多尔斯基从刚刚的面无表情到脸色苍白再到满脸通红，现在已经恼羞成怒了。  
厄齐尔假装没事人似的吹着口哨走了，其他人纷纷跟在他身后逃离现场。  
本来几人只是一起去逛商店买东西，回来时路过他们的房间，听见里面有声响，房门没关严，厄齐尔走过时听见屋子里有声音，于是假装无意地用胳膊肘碰了下门、让门开得更大。他们本以为可以听到两人滚床的动静，之后可以拿这件事打趣他们，没想到却听见了惊天八卦，《醉酒队长吐露真言挚爱球王，失意前男友误成替身获得终身绿帽》。  
“你说这题目好吗？”厄齐尔对穆勒问。  
“好个大头鬼！还有心思想这个，卢卡斯要尴尬死了！”  
“说实话我都劝过他四百多回别惦记队长了，”厄齐尔说，“他不听啊，那不是迟早会有这天？我觉得这种屈辱他都习惯了，肯定经历过很多次、刚才才能表现得这么淡定……”  
“他也是你朋友，你就不能说几句好听的！”穆勒对厄齐尔怒目而视。  
“我在说事实，他当然是我朋友，不然我能劝他四百多回吗？”厄齐尔理直气壮答道。  
“好好好，你有理……”穆勒说，拿过自己的酒喝了一大口。  
“我要是卢卡斯，就一不做二不休，去勾引布斯克茨算了，”厄齐尔说，“我觉得布斯克茨性格还比队长可爱点儿。”  
几人都不说话了，一脸“我们中出了个叛徒”的惊吓表情。  
“你能不能不要总这样惊吓我们？”拉姆问。  
厄齐尔做了个“你们真无趣”的表情。  
“我要患上‘阿根廷人过敏症’了，”穆勒说，“简直想起他就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，各种意义上。”  
“卢卡斯才是更惨的那个，”拉姆说，“也不知道他再看到梅西会是什么感觉。巴斯蒂安像中邪了似的只想着他……”  
“弄得我也想和他约会了，”克罗斯一脸心驰神往，“你们都不好奇吗，队长被他迷成那样……”  
他一副魔怔的样子，眼睛发直，肉肉的脸露出迷之憧憬，克洛泽摇摇头，塞了一杯浓缩咖啡到他手里：“清醒点儿，小同学，你男朋友就坐在旁边呢。”  
“啊？”他回过神来问道，看见克洛泽后吓了一跳，忽然脸红了。  
“我——我刚才是说着玩儿的……”  
“你要是来真的我也不客气了。”克洛泽笑道。  
克罗斯一口喝掉浓缩咖啡，苦得瞬间就清醒了。

和施魏因施泰格在走廊上短暂相遇后，里奥在漫长的梦境中度过了夜晚。梦境悄然无声，晕染着柔亮的、让人心动的色彩。天气阴沉，却感觉万物澄澈明净。里奥回到十四岁，在拉玛西亚的训练场上带着球奔跑，那是一切开始改变的地方，他来到大洋彼岸，再不必和父母一同为治疗费用担心，他在最好的俱乐部踢球，奔跑流汗，欢呼庆祝，风从他的手指和头发间穿过，吹凉被汗水湿透的球衣。少年时无忧无虑的时光，最好的时光。  
他踢着球，足球滚入球门，球场在转瞬间喧哗起来，人们叫着他的名字，欢呼呐喊，里奥听不到，他的世界万籁俱寂，他与队友们一起庆祝，这时有人把还在襁褓中的蒂亚戈递给他，里奥接过孩子，像举起奖杯般高高举起手中的蒂亚戈，蒂亚戈的小手小脚挥舞着，人们更加狂热地呼喊，仿佛他举起了从未有人获得的重要奖杯。  
这是世界给予他最好的礼物。在寂静的梦中，里奥的生活从未被任何事打乱，蒂亚戈是他的骨肉和血脉，他爱他胜过一切。  
球场忽然变成了家，小小的蒂亚戈在床上爬来爬去，并趴在里奥身上，流着口水吮手指。他哭闹起来，里奥刚要去哄他，另一双胳膊伸了过来，那双手比里奥的更宽厚，但同样轻柔，施魏因施泰格抱起孩子轻轻吻他，抚摸他，和他说话，蒂亚戈逐渐止住了眼泪，在他怀中睡着。施魏因施泰格在里奥身旁坐下，孩子被放在两人中间，里奥困倦地、满足地摸着孩子圆滚滚的脚。窗外的天阴阴的，室内却很暖。里奥靠在施魏因施泰格身上，很快睡着了。  
在梦中睡去，在现实中里奥醒来了。醒来的瞬间他被满心沉重压着，知道刚刚的是一场梦，他孩子气地抵触起来，他希望回到梦中，躲开反射着万丈光芒的海面，躲开让人眩晕的耀眼光线，只想回到阴天的梦里，回到有蒂亚戈和施魏因施泰格一同睡着的房间。  
早已清醒，睡意全无，里奥消沉地坐起身。他还有事情不知如何解决，他应该好端端地与布斯克茨约会，但和德国人的分分合合一直影响着他，昨天与他的见面不过是让自己对这个事实看得更清楚罢了。  
早饭时布斯克茨看出里奥心情不好，猜测这与他昨天和德国人的见面或许有关，两人聊起这件事，布斯克茨问道：“你很喜欢他吗？”  
“这大概和喜欢无关了，”里奥无力地动着叉子，“反正也不能在一起，需要想办法忘了这件事、让自己好受点，不然也只是白白受折磨。都是成年人了，不能总在这些事上浪费精力。”  
布斯克茨点点头。昨天与施魏因施泰格见面后里奥匆忙回了房间，布斯克茨见他慌张的样子觉得奇怪，里奥告诉他自己遇到了喝醉的施魏因施泰格，并被他吻了，布斯克茨没有吃醋也没生气，他更关心里奥有没有为此心情不好。  
“不用对我觉得愧疚，我们还没约会呢……我只要知道你没被他惹得生气就好了。你要是和他生了气，我倒是可以出于义气帮你去和他打一架。”布斯克茨说。  
他表示现在他们还不是情侣，不需提前束缚彼此。这多少让里奥宽慰了些，但这并不耽误梦境提醒里奥自己想要的是什么样的生活。但里奥知道他不能随心所欲，和所有运动员一样，他清楚约束自己和控制欲望的重要性，他们身上背负了更多人的期盼和责任，早就没了随心所欲的权力。  
在集体荣誉面前，爱情只是个无足轻重的东西。里奥从来不愿去认真探究自己的感觉，他不称呼那为爱情，他只感觉分别痛苦，远胜疼痛腐蚀血肉和骨头。  
那是没有人看见、他也不想承认的伤疤。习惯了不喊疼，不认输，不露出软弱的一面，他会装作看不见、否认它的存在，但这并不能阻挡那些只有他自己知道的折磨继续纠缠他。  
里奥做出一切都好的样子，和布斯克茨按照计划出门游玩，他们去了附近的一座小岛，那里有栋很隐蔽的漂亮房子，在那里住了两晚，第三天晚饭时两人才赶回来。饭后布斯克茨累了，躺在床上歇着，里奥自己去海滩上散心，天黑得很早，里奥走了一会儿在沙滩上坐下，看着风卷着乌云翻飞。  
天气不好，不知道会等来一场大雨还是风暴。风越来越大，他却放松了不少，肢体感受到的寒冷和刺痛反而让他好受了许多。如果有可能，最好把那一切糟糕的感觉都吹走。他想着。第一次在心中对不知名的东西低头，让它离开，让它走，他能承受失败和挫折，但无法面对这古怪和混乱的情感。  
覆盖海面的阴云被风吹远，向漆黑的天际移动，如同一场云的迁徙。乌云翻卷，期盼中的大雨未致，里奥看着风带走厚重的云，只留下蓝黑色的海洋与夜空。月亮从云朵中露出身影，微弱的光芒落在里奥脸上。  
缩着肩膀，里奥用手在胳膊上摩擦了下，他很冷，而且喜欢这样的寒冷。寒冷与饥饿让人清醒。隐约地，他听见有声音从身后传来，他不想回头，不知道那人是谁，却知道自己希望那是谁。  
施魏因施泰格在里奥身边坐下，仿佛他不过是个过路人在此歇脚。两人各自看着沙子、天空和海浪，很久也不说话，仿佛这样一来时间就会停留于此，他们得以永远在呼啸的风中沉默相伴。  
“我以为你走了，”过了半晌施魏因施泰格开口说，他的声音沙哑了不少，“两天没看见你，以为你生气了，不想见我。”  
“我没生气。”里奥答道，没去看他。他的手在沙子中划着，这里的沙并不细，很粗糙，有许多小沙粒。  
“你想过这件事该怎么办吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“我们的事。”  
“继续像现在这样吧，”里奥说，“什么也不做，你知道……”  
“这对我们都好。”施魏因施泰格接上话。  
一团厚重的云遮挡住月亮，霎时间万物都陷入漆黑中，里奥知道没有人看得到，于是他暗自苦笑，连嘴中都生出苦涩的味道。他知道他们只能如此。想见的人就在身边，却什么都不能对他说。  
“每一天我都在想你，”施魏因施泰格忽然说道，仿佛黑暗给了他们庇护和勇气，“我希望我在撒谎，可这不是。我总是在想着你，路过学校时想着你是不是也去接孩子了，做饭时想到今天做的是鱼肉，如果你也在一定不会喜欢。”  
“最初那感觉不太好受，可后来我习惯了，觉得想到你都很开心，无论你在不在旁边。”  
里奥听着，不敢说话，唯恐一张口就情绪失控，说出不该说的话。他想要埋怨他不要再说，却忍不住还想听下去。可德国人不再说了，那一大片黑云被风带走，露出海上明亮异常、庞然大物般的月亮。光芒照亮整片沙滩，让里奥在瞬间想到镁光灯，他打了个寒颤。他们不应该交谈，甚至不应该靠近。  
“我想吻你，”施魏因施泰格忽然说道，他靠近里奥，碰着他的额角。或许是冷风，或许是施魏因施泰格的话，里奥紧张起来，一瞬间他变回未成年的自己，为一个即将到来的亲吻战栗不已，但施魏因施泰格并没再靠近他。  
“……这样对你不好。”想到里奥在和布斯克茨见面，施魏因施泰格生生忍住，退了回来，抬起头，他和里奥四目相对，月光并不留情，将他眼中的疼痛照得一清二楚，海浪温柔地亲吻着沙滩，留给他们有规律的一声声轻微摩擦，一下下轻柔地撞着心脏，很快就要将那团血肉土崩瓦解。  
里奥低下头去，德国人隔着粗糙的沙紧紧攥住里奥的手，他攥得里奥整只手发疼，沙子硌在两只手中间，里奥翻过手掌，和他的手紧握在一起。  
没有更苦涩的时刻，没有更甜蜜的时刻。爱人就在身旁，片刻后天各一方。  
“我没有办法，里奥。”他说。为俱乐部和国家队道歉一般，仿佛不能阻止他们是自己的错。  
里奥的回应是紧握着他的手。  
“这不是你的错。”  
“你应该和别人在一起……我知道。”施魏因施泰格说，“我只是放不下你。”  
里奥刚要回答什么，施魏因施泰格制止了他，说道：“走吧，我送你回去。”  
“可被你的队友看到的话……”  
“我送你回去。”施魏因施泰格重复。今天他就是想这样做，有人用枪指着他他也要这样做。  
离开沙滩后两人不能再继续握着手，他们并排走着，仿佛无意般地擦着对方的衣袖和手指，他们知道自己是故意的，这算不得温存的断续触碰隐蔽而大胆，曾几何时亲吻和性爱都如此轻易，现在都不及这短暂的触碰和摩擦半分甜蜜。  
距离里奥的房间门口还有四五步时，施魏因施泰格停住脚步。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”里奥答道，他蜷曲着手指摩挲手掌，刚刚和他手掌相握时砂砾在手心上留下坑坑洼洼的印痕。  
走廊的灯光暖而暧昧，里奥对他微笑，无所保留，忽然间施魏因施泰格感觉再也忍受不下去了，他一把攥住里奥的肩膀正要吻他，却被一声叫喊打断了。  
“巴斯蒂安！”  
走廊上过于安静，里奥一惊，条件反射地抖了下，这才注意到施魏因施泰格身后远远地站着一个人，是波多尔斯基。  
“你快回去。”施魏因施泰格说，在里奥后背上轻推着，让他赶快进房间。  
后者大步赶过来，施魏因施泰格已将里奥推进房里，息事宁人地拦住波多尔斯基，攥着他的胳膊。  
“你忘了自己是谁对吧？”波多尔斯基问，“不怕现在就毁了前途、以后都没有俱乐部要你吗？国家队也不用管了是不是？觉得麻烦太少是吗？这么喜欢他不如现在就捅给媒体、让全世界都知道！”  
波多尔斯基气急败坏，他不能明说自己的愤怒和嫉妒，把重点转移到施魏因施泰格的前途和未来上，他的声音很大，正巧有一对情侣刚刚走出电梯，远远地对他行注目礼。  
“小点声，卢卡斯，我们回去吧，别在这儿说了。”施魏因施泰格拉着他，但波多尔斯基气极了，就是不肯离开。  
“你们在打什么主意？是你铁了心要毁了他还是他想要毁了你？”  
“卢卡斯，我们快走吧，别乱说，不是你说的那样。”  
“你看不到自己已经被他害到什么地步吗？你会失去一切，巴斯蒂安，玩玩而已，用得着这么认真吗？”  
“我是认真的，我喜欢他，”施魏因施泰格说，“别再说了。”  
被那个词击中，波多尔斯基更加火冒三丈，问道：“喜欢到什么地步？”  
“这是我的私事了。快回去吧。”他握住波多尔斯基的手臂想拉着他走，后者却咬牙切齿地甩开他的手。  
“别碰我。  
他大步走了。  
施魏因施泰格松了一口气，他既然离开就不会再找里奥的麻烦了。他又看了眼里奥紧闭的房门，然后才走。  
里奥刚进了房间后，在门口听到波多尔斯基怒火中烧吼出的一串话，那指责惊吓了他，几句短短的话几乎震得他浑身发麻，他从未想要毁掉任何人的职业生涯和未来。他一句也不敢继续听下去，回到里间的卧室里躲着。布斯克茨正躺在床上看书，看到他后从床上坐起来了。  
“你回来了，”他说，看了眼门口的方向，“外面有人在吵架吗？”  
卧室中能隐约听到外面的喧闹，只是听不清词句。  
“波多尔斯基……”里奥说道，心中还震荡着那句“毁了前途、以后都没有俱乐部要你”。  
“我们不说这件事好吗？”他问。  
“当然，你不想说就不说，”布斯克茨说，“快过来躺一会儿，看你的脸色，都成什么样了……”  
里奥爬上床躺下，布斯克茨仍在看他的书。  
“我刚才碰到施魏因施泰格了，我们说了几句话，”里奥说，“还握了手。”  
布斯克茨笑了起来：“里奥，我可不想听这么幼稚的事，我们还没在一起呢，别汇报你的行程……我会觉得我像管得太宽的老大爷。”  
布斯克茨的态度让里奥松了口气，但这并不能让他轻松多少。里奥躺在床上发呆，布斯克茨读着那本讲述当地历史的书，他看得颇为入迷。里奥正以为他要一晚上都沉浸在当地的殖民和打打杀杀中时，他忽然说道：  
“里奥，你要不要和他单独呆一段时间试试？”  
这主意让里奥受惊不小，他睁开眼看着刚刚放下书的布斯克茨。  
“你说什么？”  
“我问你要不要和他单独相处一段时间，我是说施魏因施泰格，哪怕是一两天也行。你这几天兴致都不高。”  
“我是因为输了比赛。”里奥嘴硬，不承认自己会因为感情心烦。  
“别嘴硬，这是个正经主意，我没开玩笑，你们俩的事像没解决似的，总这么闷闷地没结尾地拖下去多烦，你和他好好聊聊，别聊个三五分钟就走人，你们多相处一会儿，单独的，就你们俩，把话都说清楚了心里也痛快些。”  
“根本不知道说什么。”里奥推拒着。  
“你还是见见他吧，”布斯克茨坐起来，“我知道你们有压力，不能在一起，但要是下定决心分开的话至少要分得彻底一点儿，如果你一直是这种状态，接下来我们约会你也这样，那就轮到我心烦了。所以说到源头上，你就算是我为了自己着想好了。”  
“我能不面对吗？”里奥看着他，面露尴尬，“一直逃避下去不是挺好的……我觉得这是面对感情最好的处理方式。”  
“但你这样处理的话我会很心烦，以后也没办法好好约会了。趁着现在我还不介意，趁着我们还没在一起，你们滚个床也没关系……”  
“不会有结果的，”里奥答道，“我还是别见他了。”  
“如果你和他的事没解决就和我在一起，那我就太惨了，”布斯克茨说，“你也要考虑一下我的感受。”  
里奥呆滞：“我以为我正是考虑你的感受所以才不和他见面的……”  
“在感情上你基本就是个小学生，”布斯克茨下了结论：“除了踢球什么也不会，谈恋爱也不会。”  
“我本来就没打算擅长这个，”里奥抗议道，“我本来就是打算一心一意踢球的！”说到这里，他忽然想到蒂亚戈的出生和去年施魏因施泰格卷入他的生活。原本里奥一直认为这场意外扰乱了他的生活，今天再提起时却忽然感觉到这并不是坏事，尽管和德国人已经分开，那些和他共同度过的时光却仍带着温暖明亮的光晕。  
“我们说好了不见面的。”里奥说。  
布斯克茨却忽然想到了另一件事。  
“他是不是要去英国了？”

布斯克茨和里奥一起办理了退房，之后西班牙人回家和父母团聚，他提前联系了几天前他和里奥去过的小岛，让里奥和施魏因施泰格在那里见面，因为地点比较隐蔽，利于掩人耳目。但那座岛预约排得很满，只有一天的空闲，他们定下了这唯一空闲的一天，里奥早些过去，他会在那儿等德国人过来。  
那座岛很小，只有一幢供客人使用的房子如贝壳般被建在水岸交接处，房子隐蔽，从小岛路过时看不到它的存在，只有小岛的所有人提供了可供进出小岛的船只。里奥先到了岛上，在屋子里放好行装，几天前他刚刚和布斯克茨来过，度过了安静的两天，现在宅邸依旧寂静，尽管有热带风情的植物和装饰，里奥仍感觉冷清。  
他忐忑地等着施魏因施泰格。等了好久也没见人来，里奥倦了，躺在床上睡着了，枕头也没枕，横在床上。过了一会儿，他感觉到有人在移动他，并把枕头塞到他身上。被睡眠牢牢摄住，里奥只翻了个身就又睡着了。这次他躺进熟悉的臂弯里，靠着那人厚实的胸膛。  
风唤醒了里奥。他醒来时毫不意外地发现自己正躺在另一人怀里，他知道是施魏因施泰格，想着对方是不是也睡着了，悄悄抬头去看，却发现德国人正睁着大眼睛看他，吓了里奥一跳。  
“醒了还不说话。”里奥咕哝一句。施魏因施泰格俯下身来，贴到他眼前。  
“刚才一直想亲你，但你睡得熟……”  
话刚说完，他已贴了上来。明明几天前刚刚在酒店走廊上吻过他，施魏因施泰格仍感觉好像很多年没和里奥亲近过了，他吻着里奥，想要铭记似的亲吻他的嘴唇，用舌尖描绘他的唇形，探入他的口腔。  
里奥想问他去英国的事，却不想让气氛早早带上分离的色彩，他们在明天下午就会先后离开，在那之后他们有的是时间去感受别离。  
“你的队友们没问你的行程吗？”里奥问，他们吻得脸颊都酸了才停下。  
“他们也在今天各自回家，以为我也回去了。”施魏因施泰格答道，一面和里奥说着话，手一面在他腰背上滑过，“你呢？布斯克茨怎么会同意你过来？”  
“我们还没在一起，”里奥说，“他说我和你像是有事没解决的样子。”  
“你想怎么做？”  
里奥耸耸肩：“我不确定，只希望我们像成年人一样好好谈谈这件事。”  
施魏因施泰格认真地看着他，答道：“可我更希望我们像成年人一样做爱。”  
里奥气得笑了。  
“说真的，里奥，两个三十上下的男人最该干的就是这件事了，不然这些肌肉都可惜了，”他压在里奥身上，肩膀和胸部的肌肉轮廓十分清晰，他掀起被子，摸着里奥的腹肌：“一天的时间什么都不够，留给我们做爱都不够，你还要说这说那，刚才我就一直看着你，想要你想得不行……”  
听了这话，里奥不自在地笑起来，他想要向后躲，施魏因施泰格已经压上来了。他不想谈，不想思考，只想抱住里奥。许久没见，里奥依旧是他熟悉的模样，他的身体，他发间的味道，他偶尔带着些生涩的反应，仿佛怕他随时会消失一般，施魏因施泰格握着他的手腕或腰，缓慢地同他交合，如同回到他们如胶似漆的那个圣诞节。  
他们在床上度过了一整天。施魏因施泰格并不想谈未来或感情，他们在滚床的间隙吃东西时才偶尔说说话。施魏因施泰格将蛋糕抹到里奥脸上和嘴唇，一边和他接吻一边吃着，奶油与蛋糕渣落得满床都是，歇上一会儿，没吃完的奶油另作他用，被涂抹到里奥身上，再被德国人吸吮得干干净净。他们在床上断续翻滚到晚上，弦月初升时才停下。  
房子的正面对着大海，台阶直接连着水面，夜里风有些凉，两人裹着同一条床单坐在木头台阶上看着月亮和大海。  
“已经好了吗？”施魏因施泰格问，“美洲杯之后……如果你愿意聊这个的话。”  
里奥没想到他会提起这件事，但他诧异地发现自己并不抗拒对方提起这个话题，他已经不是小孩子了，不会幼稚地对已经发生的事避而不谈。现在想起经历失败的决赛，里奥只感觉那已经是过去的事了。  
里奥摇摇头：“没事了，都过去了。”  
“看着你输掉决赛的时候我很难受，”施魏因施泰格说，“感觉你不应该遭受这些，你值得更好的。”  
“每个人都会遭受这些，输输赢赢，大家都一样，”里奥说，“我经历过很多失败，我不怕输，从来都不怕。”  
阿根廷人语调平静，神情如旧，施魏因施泰格感觉到一阵久违的热流在身体中涌动。队友问过他为什么会和里奥在一起，他也想过到底里奥身上有什么东西吸引了自己，直到今天答案忽然出现了。里奥在干燥的台阶上坐着，看着黑夜中的大海，他看上去像每个平常人一样，但无论如何低调，他都不可能是个普通人。有那样多的人在期盼他的坍塌和失败，为他的挫折和失利叫好，宿命般的东西绊住他，越是渴望国家队荣誉便越是得不到，但他静悄悄地脱离阴暗，对一切阻碍视而不见，他会拼下去，一直一直拼下去，带着全新的力量卷土重来，仿佛身体中有光源在燃烧。  
“我总是会忘掉，你是里奥·梅西。”施魏因施泰格叹道。  
“在你面前我只是我自己。”  
德国人喝了口酒，把瓶子递给里奥，里奥也喝了一大口。  
他想到德国人刚刚宣布没多久的转会，问道：“你和俱乐部闹僵了吗？到底离开了。”  
施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“我只是想尝试一下新的东西，在另一个地方……有个新的开始。”  
“所以并不是我们的事让你不得已离开的？”里奥问。  
“和那无关。”施魏因施泰格回答。  
里奥不再问。他知道就算真的和自己有关，施魏因施泰格也不会告诉他。或许有很多人知道这件事的真相，但只有他不会知道。  
“我听说球迷对你离开很不满，如果你能继续留在拜仁……”  
“里奥，我的转会不是被你影响，我们已经很久没见面了，你知道。”他无意继续话题，里奥也不能继续问下去。  
“感觉你去了很远的地方。”里奥黯然说道。  
“我会为了你每周都飞回来。”施魏因施泰格说，侧身过来吻着里奥的脖子。  
“别这样说，刚到新俱乐部不能这样惹他们生气……”  
“我知道，里奥，我知道，别紧张，”施魏因施泰格说，“我也确实不能总这样来回跑了，你很快会有自己的家庭，不是吗。”  
“我们还在尝试，”里奥回答，“还没开始约会。”  
忽然间，里奥发现他们的“成年人谈话”开始了，他们要分离，要祝福对方并装作若无其事。可再开口时，施魏因施泰格的话并没有他期盼中“成年人”的圆滑。  
“我听过一句话：‘今年死了明年就不必再死’，所以死亡也没什么可怕的，这样一想好像什么都不用怕了，”施魏因施泰格说，“可爱情不一样，今年见不到你、今年想着你、念着你，明年也还是如此。”  
“你连俱乐部都失去了，这更不好受，我不想让你的日子越来越难，”里奥铁着心说道，“你还是可以来看蒂亚戈不是吗？今年你还记着我，说不定明年就忘了——那样不是更好吗？”里奥说，最后那几个字说出后心情微妙地消沉起来，“波多尔斯基……他那么喜欢你，如果没有我，你们已经结婚了，说不定还有了小孩。”  
“原本是那样想的，以为不知不觉就会那样进展下去，糊里糊涂地结了婚、生了孩子，没有激情也对自己说日子就是该这样过的……但现在有了你和蒂亚戈，我再不想要别人了。”  
“你有没有想过，”里奥说，“我们见面才一年，但在一起八九年的人都会分开，你现在这样说或许下结论太早了，说不定过上两年回头看，现在这些都是段荒唐事罢了。到时候你有了喜欢的人，说不定会把这些事拿出来说笑呢。”  
施魏因施泰格没急着反驳。他默默喝着酒，知道里奥的话有可能是真的，他们不过断续相处一年，现在的感情很有可能只是一时的激情和迷恋。他试图说服自己这段关系是不同的，但这样的事，没人能保证。  
喝醉了酒，两人回到床上，他们没力气再滚床，拥抱着睡了。施魏因施泰格回到漫长的梦境中，他和里奥在苍白到透明的冬日中行走，漫步到无人知晓的地方。


	3. 16-20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP猪梅（施魏因施泰格/梅西）  
> 微皮梅（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）  
> 微猪波（剧情较少，CP粉勿入）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自 大西瓜 的定制文  
> 现实向  
> ABO设定  
> 有怀孕生子情节  
> 人物OOC预警  
> R18预警

 

 

第十六章

 

穿过海峡，来到印象中阴雨连绵的国家。施魏因施泰格在黎明的氤氲雾气中抵达自己在英国的房子，带着一身潮气住了进去。这阴霾的土地竟然会是重生的地方吗？施魏因施泰格略有怀疑。三十一岁对普通人来说仍旧年轻，对运动员来说却像是进入了一个尴尬的时期。在这之后人们每一年都会怀疑：这是不是他下滑的开始？

无论如何，他仍尝试着想让这变成一个新的开始。他的英语说得不好，接受采访时时常会不自觉重复，他的口音也重，说起话来自己都觉得别扭，这让他怀恋起西语。他是彻头彻尾的德国人，当然爱着自己的母语，只是自一年前开始，西班牙语似乎变成了爱情的语言。他用西语和里奥交谈，和他调情，反复问他喜不喜欢自己，对他说爱，对他说忍不住脱口而出的句子。

来到新的土地，仍旧拥有旧时的朋友。波多尔斯基常会来看他，有时和厄齐尔或默特萨克一起，他们和从前一样说说笑笑，波多尔斯基来得多一些，偶尔施魏因施泰格甚至会有奇怪的感觉：卢卡斯对自己这样好，为什么不干脆和他在一起？他爱着自己十年多，身边一个人都没有，看着他这样苦守自己简直可怜……每次这样想，施魏因施泰格的想法都会被与里奥的回忆打断，如果他对里奥没有感情，他会很愉快地接受波多尔斯基。但他做不到，里奥在不知不觉时变成无可替代的存在，心中有他一天，施魏因施泰格就无法接受任何人。

不能在一起也没那么糟。施魏因施泰格对自己说。他已经有了新的开始，他会有新的生活。

适应新俱乐部对他来说并不容易，英国有太多不熟悉的地方，他并不害怕什么，只是感觉这适应的过程漫长又磨人。在闲暇时，他学着父亲的方式，侍弄起植物打发时间。一天他将忘了名字的树苗埋进土壤中，拍着那里的土时，忽然没了力气，似乎看到自己在父亲那个年纪时仍是这样孑然一身，一无所有地在萧瑟的秋日对着树木发呆。他原本不会担心独自生活，现在却害怕在没有里奥的情况下独自度过这些年。

他不应该陷得这样深才对。与里奥的相处只有一年多，时光短暂，应当无法留下任何痕迹，他却感觉正相反，里奥的出现让之前的许多年都无趣起来。每年或每隔几年就会举行的比赛，在与一个孩子、一个恋人——与这样活生生的、无法替代的存在相比时候，夺冠的狂喜都淡了下来。

 

队友们决定在哈维离开前为他举办一次聚会，里奥少有地主动揽下这件事，在自己家中布置着，为哈维举办派对。他不想用送别派对这样的字眼，只想把这当做一次重心是哈维的队内聚会。他以折扣价从伊涅斯塔那里买来很多酒，做好了让大家不醉不归的准备。那天队里的人都来了，连普约尔也特意过来参加了，大家先吃了东西，补充好体力后，一个个给哈维敬酒，说的每句平常话都让人感觉心酸，伊涅斯塔不让哈维多喝，但他今天来了脾气，只要有人敬酒自己就一定陪着喝掉，早早地醉了。

过了凌晨，队友们三三两两离开了，布斯克茨和伊涅斯塔在厨房里说着什么，哈维在沙发上发呆，里奥在他旁边坐着，想说话，又怕一张口就要哭出来。

“你怎么了？一脸不高兴。”哈维问，在里奥头上揉了一下。

“你以为怪谁？”里奥说，“你就要这样走了吗？”

“别又来惹我哭，”哈维说，轻推了里奥一下。里奥没动，只是看着他。

 “你对我很重要，哈维，”里奥说，“谢谢你，我不会忘。”

“你要是忘了也太没心肝了。”哈维勉强说笑，眼眶又红了。他在里奥脸上亲了一下。

“我们竟然一起走过了那么多年，”他说，“愣头愣脑的小阿根廷人也长大了。”

里奥笑了。他们并肩作战，共同走过胜利和失败。时间太长，和哈维共度的岁月倒比家人还久。他记得和哈维共度的日子——在赛场上奔跑流汗的时刻，流水般温和的岁月，以及黑暗的时光。

里奥在送给哈维的礼物上附了纸条。“谢谢你在最艰难的时候陪着我。”只有他们两人明白，那是只有他们知道的时刻。哈维是第一个发现他怀孕的人，在他犹豫不决时陪伴他的人，他像个父亲与哥哥那样照料着里奥，填补他身边的空缺，将未出世的蒂亚戈当做自己的孩子照料。

“你是巴萨最好的礼物。”里奥喃喃说着。

“别说了。”哈维又开始倒酒，避免伤感和更多眼泪，和里奥一杯接一杯喝了起来。里奥之前喝得并不多，但哈维不同，几杯过后，他醉得更厉害了。

他靠在沙发上，迷糊地闭着眼睛。布斯克茨走了过来，低声告诉里奥说他刚刚送走了伊涅斯塔，他也醉了。

“安德烈会去哈维家里看他，他们可能还有话说。”布斯克茨说着，在哈维身旁坐下。

里奥点点头：“一会儿我们扶他去卧室吧，他这样也没办法回家了。”

“嗯，回去了家里也就他一个人。”布斯克茨说。

这时哈维迷糊着睁开眼，看到里奥后笑了。

“你也长大了，”他握住里奥的手，说道：“一开始你还是个小不点，现在已经有孩子了……”

里奥听着他的醉话，莫名有种温馨的感觉，布斯克茨也笑着。

“刚来训练的时候，整天像个小哑巴似的……好大的架子，谁也不搭理……你怎么就那么不爱搭理我们？”

布斯克茨冲里奥眨眼，里奥笑了。

“都不认识你们，也不好意思开口说话啊。”里奥说。

“后来你说话了，然后就和罗纳尔迪尼奥混一块去了，还是不理我们……”

里奥哭笑不得：“没有你这样记仇的，喝多了还这么多话。”

“现在好歹开口说话了……”哈维用力拍着里奥的脸，他又醉过去一会儿，里奥和布斯克茨刚要把他从沙发上拉起来扶去卧室，哈维又说道：“你怀孕那时候我想过求婚……又怕你不喜欢，怕连朋友都当不成……”

里奥一怔，和布斯克茨呆呆地对望，两人等着下文，但哈维又睡过去了，他们把那当成醉话，一人扶着他的一只胳膊要把他拉起来，哈维又醒了，说道：“那时候我感觉比你还糟，你怀孕的时候……”他含糊说着，握住里奥的手：“我比你还难受……多少年过去了……我一直喜欢你。”

话已经说得不能更清楚了，布斯克茨和里奥惊愕地看着彼此，又去看哈维。忽然得知的事实如冷雨般浇在两人身上，布斯克茨表情僵硬，里奥脸色发白。

“扶他起来，里奥。”布斯克茨说，两人早已变了脸色，却还是要假装什么都没发生，把醉醺醺的哈维扶到卧室去。

那晚他们没再提过哈维的话，两人各自不做声地睡了。

第二天他们勉强打起精神，送走了哈维。布斯克茨对里奥道别后也离开了，并没像以往那样告诉里奥他什么时候再过来。

对布斯克茨来说，这次恋爱的尝试已经到此为止了。哈维恋着里奥好多年，而自己不过是个半途出现的外人，自己如果和里奥约会，和抢走朋友的爱情有什么区别。他知道哈维马上就离开了，但正是因为这样他才更不想趁人之危。

爱着一个人十几年，那会是什么感觉。他消沉地把车开回家，为哈维惋惜，也为自己和里奥就这样失去了可能感觉消沉。

 

又一个以离别拉开序幕的赛季开始了。里奥和队友们一起适应着没有哈维的巴萨，最初他们的磨合并不好，而当他们终于缓缓步入正轨时，里奥因为受伤不得不离场，开始了漫长的养伤期。

他不喜欢这样的赛季开局，开始没多久就受伤，没有比这更让人郁闷的事。里奥枯燥地在家中接受治疗和恢复，多数时候都和从前一样只有蒂亚戈陪伴，偶尔队友会来看他，三三两两一起，唯独布斯克茨单独过来的，队友们知道他们在试着约会，最近却见不到两人一同出现，或许已经有人看出端倪，但布斯克茨还不想直说他和里奥已经没戏了，于是有意避开别人的视线，来看里奥时也只是在朋友的立场说了些话，让他不要着急，慢慢恢复，然后就聊起了俱乐部最近的训练和比赛，除此之外什么也不谈。

十月份时俱乐部有了四天短暂的休息，恰逢法布雷加斯回国，里奥和他以及皮克一起驾车去了不远处的度假村，两人轮流说着有趣的事，安慰他伤会很快好的、他能很快上场，其实他们不必说这么多，只是和他们在一起，里奥就已经很开心了。

皮克之前来过这家度假村，对这里的酒大为推崇。晚上他们三个在安静的酒吧里找了个角落，就着一桌子菜肴喝起酒来，他们聊得开心，喝得倒不多。里奥原本就觉得这两人很有情侣的感觉，这次他的感觉更强烈了，两人并没有什么亲昵举动，但亲密的感觉却能从不起眼的字句和表情中流露出来。里奥正猜测着，法布雷加斯已经说了。

“我们有件事想告诉你，”他说，“希望你能为我们高兴。”

“怎么了？”里奥问。

皮克和法布雷加斯对看一眼，后者说道：“我和杰拉德在一起了。”

忽然听到这句印证自己猜测的话，里奥先是呆了一下，然后在他身上重重地拍了一巴掌：“我早就在想是不是这样了！但你一说出来我还是吓了一跳……这是真的吗？”他问，声调开心地上扬着，两个西班牙人连连点头，里奥一把搂住他们俩：“太好了，恭喜你们，我早就想着你们应该在一起了。”

“真的吗？”皮克问，“在我和你要结婚的时候你也这么想？”

“别挑毛病！”里奥说，“那个时候除外，但其他时候都觉得如果你们在一起就好了……”

“因为我们很般配吗？”法布雷加斯笑道。

“因为你们是我朋友。”里奥说，声调软了，少年时的记忆涌上心头。其实安排他和皮克结婚之前，里奥就感觉塞斯克和杰拉德才是一对。现在他们在一起了，里奥反倒有种自己梦想成真的感觉。

“我们也希望你赶快找到喜欢的人，”法布雷加斯说，“尤其是被杰拉德三番五次气个半死之后。”

皮克咕哝着道歉，里奥笑道：“别提啦，都过去了。你们好好的就行了。”

“我对塞斯克很好呢，”皮克说，“你最知道了，我有时候还是挺会体贴人的。”

“这话就别说了，多尴尬啊。”里奥说。

“不会不会，”法布雷加斯说，“我们是世界上唯一一个能保持和谐三角关系的小群体，哪天如果我和里奥也有一段，我们的三角关系就圆满了。”

“圆满什么，你会被我们俩一起揍的，”皮克说，“不能干那么没皮没脸的事。”

“现在你倒正经起来了。”法布雷加斯说，和皮克拌起嘴来，两人说了一会儿，忽然发现冷落了里奥，赶快说道：“不是故意的，里奥，我和他一拌嘴就停不下来，”法布雷加斯说，“这时候你只要打断我们就好了，别让我们把你落下。”

“不用管我，看你们拌嘴挺好玩的。”里奥笑道。

“如果我们是四个人就好了，聊天拌嘴都方便。”皮克说。

“是啊，有人和我一起来就好了，免得我给你们当电灯泡，”里奥说，“但现在他没办法过来……”

“塞尔吉奥忙什么呢？”皮克问，“都忘了问你最近和他怎么样了。”

听到布斯克茨的名字，里奥吓了一跳。他刚刚想得可不是布斯克茨，脑海中和他一同度假的人是施魏因施泰格，他们一同走进喧闹的酒吧，张望着要在哪个位置坐下。

“他家里人有事，”里奥赶快答道，“所以回家去了。”

“你和他相处得好吗？”皮克问，“他最近怎么好像回自己家住了？之前他不是都住在你那儿吗？”

“他这几天有事……”里奥挠挠头。

他不擅撒谎，两个朋友也看出来了，既然他不想说他们也就不再多问，换了话题继续聊下去。

三人喝了些酒，午夜时才散去，和他们在房间门口分手道别时，看着那两人先后走进房间，里奥由衷感到些欣慰。对于塞斯克和杰拉德来说，这是他们最好的结局。小时候刚认识他们俩时里奥就习惯了他们的拌嘴和陪伴，那时就隐隐认为他们应当在一起，无论怎么看他们都是最为般配的一对。但杰拉德从英国回来之后俱乐部竟然安排了他们结婚，那时里奥在惊讶之余还有分古怪的失望——杰拉德不是应该和塞斯克在一起才对吗？自己可是小时候就这样想了。

走过了许多弯路，杰拉德和塞斯克终于还是在一起了。里奥躺在床上时满足地想。朋友的幸福让他感觉快乐，浑身都轻飘飘的。

迷糊着要睡着时，里奥想到在酒吧时他忽然想起的德国人。提到恋人，他想到的竟然不是布斯克茨而是施魏因施泰格，原本就不该想他的，早知道和他没希望，早知道该断得干干净净的，现在却仿佛自然而然似的想起来……

回去之后第一件事就是要去找塞尔吉奥了，里奥想，我需要和他好好谈谈，这样温吞着下去不能解决任何问题。

仔细想来，他和布斯克茨的分开简直没有缘由，只是有个分界点，在哈维的醉话之后。里奥可以理解为他们两人考虑到哈维的感受、所以不再试探着交往和约会，但现在哈维已经不在欧洲，也难说他对这件事是什么态度，两人问也没问过他，若说得刻薄些，简直像他们夸大了自己的重要性、以为自己的举动会对别人有多大影响似的。

而里奥偏巧是一向不会夸大自己作用的人，无论场上还是场下。最初他依靠模糊的感觉，和布斯克茨一起做出了不再继续尝试相处的选择，但仔细想来，他们分开的理由有些站不住脚了。而且哈维在醉酒告白之后就跑去了卡塔尔，连个下文都没有，两件事都悬而未决，让里奥感觉十分拖沓，于是和布斯克茨约了时间谈这件事。不巧的是最近两人都没空，最后只能决定在午饭时间聊一会儿。

吃饭时他们挑了一张远些的桌子，其他人知道他们在试着约会，于是给了几个口哨和打趣话后就放过他们了。

两人吃着训练场地准备的饭菜一面低声聊着。

“我想知道哈维的想法，他到底怎么打算的，”布斯克茨说，“如果他想几年后回巴萨、和你在一起，那我当然不能挡在你们中间。”

“这话听起来相当奇怪，”里奥说，“首先不是他想我们在一起我们就会在一起的……再说这事中间有阻碍——谁能和亲哥哥喜结连理？”

“说不定你们相处好了，到时候就变成情侣了。”布斯克茨说。

“但他是我朋友啊，简直就像我多出来一个亲哥一样，我怎么能和他在一起。”

 

“那也有可能他打算几年后回来开始追求你……”  
  
里奥觉得听了这话不舒服，说道：“我感觉你在不停地把我推给他，不管怎么说我也是有自主选择权力的大人了，你总这样说……”  
  
布斯克茨一怔，说道：“你提醒了我，不然我都没注意……我总觉得如果哈维喜欢你、我就没戏了……抱歉，里奥。”  
  
里奥摇头示意没事：“……现在不知道哈维的打算，我们还是说我们自己的吧。”布斯克茨点头。  
  
“我先来，”里奥说道，“之前我们在一起的时候我都觉得很愉快，所以很愿意和你继续相处下去……再尝试一段时间，说不定我们也能有所发展。”  
  
“但是——我是说我也是这么想的——但是我们要先问清楚哈维的想法，然后再做决定。”  
  
里奥想了想，点点头道：“就这么决定了。”  
  
之后布斯克茨联系了哈维，得知他正好在休息，便定下了晚上聊天的事。训练结束后两人回到里奥家中，陪蒂亚戈吃过晚餐、送他去写作业后，两人把平板电脑支在沙发桌上。和哈维那边接通后，哈维调整了一下角度，但里奥还是觉得画面不清楚。  
  
“你那边光太暗了，”里奥说，“你能不能调得亮点儿，或者换个角度，不然都看不清你表情。”  
  
哈维拿着电脑换了个方向对着光源，说道：“这已经是最亮了，里奥。”  
  
里奥盯着他看了一会儿，又看了看旁边作为参照物的家具和墙。  
  
“才几天不见，你怎么晒成这样！”他惊讶叹道。  
  
哈维笑了笑：“我又控制不了天气。”  
  
里奥和布斯克茨敬畏地看着他，对他能如此快就晒得这么黑心悦诚服。  
  
“你在阿尔萨德过得好吗？”里奥问。  
  
“还不错，新俱乐部对我挺好，队友也不错。”  
  
“他们也像我们这样训练吗？你们训练的场地什么样？如果特别热的话会不会在室内？比赛的时候要是太热了、观众都不来怎么办？”里奥来了兴致，一连串的问题脱口而出，哈维和他聊了好半天，里奥用“原来如此”的语气“哦”了好多次。  
  
“其实我们今天有别的事想问你，”布斯克茨趁着两人刚刚结束了教练课程的话题时说道，“你记不记得你走之前我们在里奥家的聚会？你喝多了的那次。”  
  
“记得，”哈维说，“怎么忽然提起那天的事了？我喝多了、弄坏了什么东西吗？”  
  
“没有，只是你说了让我们很惊讶的话。”布斯克茨说。里奥脸上发热，歪着头去看桌布了，这话他自己说出来会尴尬，布斯克茨代替他说道：“你说你喜欢里奥，一直喜欢他。”  
  
前巴萨中场的表情难得地呆滞了片刻，说道：“我是这么说的？”  
  
布斯克茨和里奥一起点头，两人一个看着屏幕，一个看着桌角。  
  
“这是原话？我说我‘喜欢里奥’？”  
  
“不是，”布斯克茨说，“你就说‘我一直喜欢你’。”  
  
“上帝，”哈维叹了口气，“那几天我在打算对努莉娅表白，这是我表白时对她说的话呀！我确实喜欢里奥，可是只是像对自己弟弟一样，你们俩误会成什么了？现在我和努莉娅已经在一起了。“  
  
“你说真的？”布斯克茨问。  
  
“女朋友在哪？我要看——”里奥问。  
  
“还能有假，”哈维说着，拿出自己的手机给两人看照片，是他和一个年纪相仿女性的合照，“这是努莉娅，回头介绍给你们认识。”  
  
“她真好看，”里奥贴在屏幕上看着，“你要吓死我们俩，我们都不敢约会了。”  
  
“你们自己想不清楚还要推到我身上？”哈维问。  
  
“那我们继续试着约会了？”布斯克茨问。  
  
“你们约你们的，我可没想要搅和到你们俩中间，别来问我。”  
  
松了口气，布斯克茨靠在沙发上，整个人都放松了。  
  
“太好了，等你回来，我们还能一起吃饭喝酒。”里奥说。  
  
“说了几句醉话就怪我拆散你们，还连饭都不打算和我一起吃了……”哈维吐槽着，布斯克茨对他摆摆手，说自己要去好好歇一会儿，里奥坐在手机前继续和他聊着。  
  
“塞尔吉奥去哪了？”  
  
“回房间了，”里奥答道，“怎么了？”  
  
“你心里一直有别人，能和他好好相处吗？”哈维问道。  
  
如果是半年前，听到这样的话里奥会惊慌失措、立刻否认，但现在听哈维这样说，他略一怔，说道：“不是喜欢就能随心所欲，你也是职业球员，你知道的。”  
  
沉默一会儿，哈维说道：“是啊，很多事都由不得我们自己选择……只能妥协。”  
  
“但和那个人，”里奥降低声音，“我们相处的时间也不长，说不定只是个插曲……”  
  
哈维笑了笑：“刚想说如果我还在你身边就好了，不能给你建议也可以陪着你，但你已经不是当年的小孩了。你说的也有道理，或许这只是段插曲。”  
  
他们聊了一会儿，里奥又问道他和努莉娅的相识和今后打算，几分钟后结束了通话。这时布斯克茨从客厅另一边走过来，他笑盈盈的，里奥看着他，感觉满心轻松。  
  
“你好啊，塞尔吉奥。”他看着布斯克茨。  
  
“你好，里奥，”布斯克茨走到他面前，“欢迎我来你家做客吗？”  
  
里奥笑了起来：“你也会调情，我竟然刚发现。”  
  
“这怎么就算是调情了？”他在里奥身边坐下，在他耳边轻声絮语，说着这几天的打算，这时蒂亚戈从自己房间里跑出来，在他们中间坐下看电视，一面听他们说话。  
  
次日布斯克茨第二次搬进里奥家中，这时天气已经冷了不少，但重燃希望的两人仍感觉他们还在夏日一般。

 

院子里种了十一种不知名的植物后，施魏因施泰格第一次联系了里奥，他想去看看蒂亚戈。在深秋下着雨的上午，他抵达巴塞罗那，拿着为蒂亚戈买来的礼物。

见到里奥的庭院如旧，施魏因施泰格心中有一丝安慰，他还记得去年这时候的光景，他和里奥收集起院中的树叶，让蒂亚戈在落叶中尽情玩闹。

刚到门口，一个小小的影子已经从房子里跑出来了，只是远远地一瞥，施魏因施泰格也看出蒂亚戈长高了，这一认知让他几乎哭出来。他蹲下的瞬间孩子扑到他身上。

“我的儿子，”抱住蒂亚戈，他用德语念着，“我的儿子。”

“那是什么意思？”蒂亚戈问。

“是德语，”施魏因施泰格笑道，“我只是很想你。”

“我也想你，巴斯蒂安，非常想。”

“你长高了。”施魏因施泰格看着他，孩子确实长大了，模样也和原来不同，脸上的肉少了些，眼睛更大了，鼻梁也高了些。去年这时候自己还刚认识蒂亚戈没多久，现在就已经离不开他了，仅仅是见到他都会让自己有想哭的感觉。他的孩子。

抱起重了不少的蒂亚戈，施魏因施泰格这才看见里奥和布斯克茨也在门口远远地看着他们，布斯克茨面露微笑表示欢迎，里奥的笑容则有些勉强——这不怪他，施魏因施泰格自己看了他也有种笑不出的感觉。

“上午好。”他对两人说道，两人回了句问好，一起进了屋子，施魏因施泰格在沙发上坐下，蒂亚戈被他抱在腿上，孩子不肯下来，他也舍不得松手。

“你长高了。”施魏因施泰格说，怜惜地摸着孩子的脸，蒂亚戈勾着他的脖子，把头埋在他肩膀上。里奥注意到蒂亚戈对施魏因施泰格的感情和其他人不同，他们曾和皮克一起生活了好几年，蒂亚戈也十分喜欢哈维和布斯克茨，但唯独对施魏因施泰格有种特别的依恋，唯有和他分离时，孩子会短暂地消沉上一会儿，不踢球也不打游戏，只坐在床上发呆。

“你怎么这么久都不来看我？”蒂亚戈玩着他的衣领问。

施魏因施泰格看了里奥一眼，后者坐在旁边的沙发上，和他目光相接后垂头看着地板，两人都知道他们只是不敢见面，不得已连累得孩子也见不到父亲。

“最近——”施魏因施泰格差点自称“爸爸”，反应过来改口说道：“最近我有好多事要做，没时间过来，以后我会来得多一些的，我保证。”

“我希望你别走，一直留在这儿，”蒂亚戈说。两人正不知如何接话时，孩子自己说道：“但新闻上说你去英国踢球了，那里很远。”

松了口气，施魏因施泰格说：“宝贝，我答应你下次一定不会拖这么久才来。我为你带了礼物呢，差点忘了。”

他拿出箱子给蒂亚戈，里面是一整套精良的变形金刚玩具。蒂亚戈这才从他怀里下来，在地毯上坐着研究玩具。

“以后你可以常过来，塞尔吉奥说你既然是孩子的爸爸，来看他也无可厚非。”里奥说，布斯克茨和德国人打过招呼后就回自己的房间了，客厅里只剩下他们三人。

“或者我们可以选一个在中间的城市作为见面的地方，我这几天刚想到这件事……我带着孩子去那里，如果情况不方便，保姆带他去也是一样，这样也免得你又被新俱乐部指责跑来和我见面。”

“别说的好像是你的错，”施魏因施泰格说，“或许这样也好……我还没仔细想这件事，但听起来不错。”

两人看了一会儿蒂亚戈玩玩具，过了一会儿里奥问道：“你在英国还适应吗？”

施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“不好不坏，说不出什么。我知道不会很容易，但也没料到……”他停顿一下，改变了原本的说法，接道：“适应得有些慢，但总会好的。”

里奥只得点头。这时蒂亚戈抱着玩具坐到两人中间和他们说起话来，要他们陪自己玩，三人一直玩到晚饭时，布斯克茨在附近的餐厅叫了餐，晚饭后施魏因施泰格陪蒂亚戈一直玩到睡觉前，他不想给里奥添麻烦，于是又去酒店住了。

他离开时三人在门口送他，走远几步后他回头挥了挥手，这一回头，施魏因施泰格后悔了。里奥、蒂亚戈和布斯克茨都站在门口，而自己孤身一人，正要离开恋人和孩子所在的地方，回到无人等待他的酒店中去。心酸了片刻，施魏因施泰格回过头继续走他的路。这就是他的路，早已决定的路，为了里奥和蒂亚戈，也为了他自己，他只有继续走下去。

酒店距离住宅区不远，走路就能到，但那晚天气很冷，五分钟的路程也把施魏因施泰格冻了个够呛。他在路上走着，冷风吹得人发抖，心情也沉重得难以忍受。那时他忽然冒出个主意，想要开始和某人约会，因为这样的孤独实在太难受，他有恋人和孩子，他们却不属于自己，连一同住一晚都不能实现，有朝一日里奥和布斯克茨结婚了，自己势必被推出更远。

他爱着里奥，他爱他，由此更感觉孤单和清冷，他想让自己至少在心理上好受些，就算下次还是独自来看蒂亚戈，却清楚知道自己并非孑然一身，在英国，或在其他什么地方的家中有个人在等着他回去，等一会儿自己走到酒店后，那里会有个人在等他，递给他热茶，问他有没有冻着，衣服是不是太薄。

一个模糊的形象出现，让施魏因施泰格捱过了这几步又冷又难受的路。他会和某个人恋爱，那人会陪他一起来巴塞罗那，晚上他回到酒店时他会在那里等着自己。

回了酒店，走进房间，施魏因施泰格锁好门，脱掉大衣扔到一旁。他无需特意打量房间，他知道这里只有自己。并没有什么人在等着他。

去恋爱吧，他想，和某个人约会，他不需要什么刻骨铭心的感情纠葛，他只想要有个人陪着。

洗着脸，施魏因施泰格看着镜子里的自己。

三十一岁了。尴尬的年纪，人们每一年都会怀疑他是不是要就此状态下滑……

或许真的不再年轻了。他想到。已经没有多少时间可浪费，他也不想体会更多这样孤身一人黯然神伤的时刻了。

他原本不惧怕年龄和孤独，他喜欢独处，喜欢自己去各种各样的地方，经历各种各样的感觉。可现在不同了。他有了一个孩子，一个恋人，他们永久地、不可逆转地改变了他，他再也不是原本的自己，再也不能将独孤当做愉悦和享受。无论是否情愿，他总归是变了。

拥有恋人和孩子原是件甜蜜幸福的事，可分离让它们刺痛苦涩。或许从没经历这一切、从没拥有过他们会更轻松，但施魏因施泰格一秒钟也不愿失去他们，连在假设中都不肯做这样的设想，即使现在他感受到的沉重远胜过幸福。

但他不想再独自一人了……原本就已经身处异乡……

手机铃声响了起来，是里奥。他接通电话，温和的声音从听筒中传出。

“你已经到酒店了吗？”他问。

“我到了，”施魏因施泰格答道，“你能打开视频吗？”

里奥应了声，片刻后手机屏幕亮了，刚看到里奥的面庞施魏因施泰格就笑了。

“见到你真好。”他的声音沙哑了，眼角似乎要湿了。

“你怎么了？”里奥问，语调忧虑，他也压低了声音。视频中的德国人看上去情绪不好。

施魏因施泰格摇摇头，过了好一会儿才说道：“你知道吗，我刚刚准备……刚刚想要去和其他人约会，因为这样看着你们三个人住在一起、一家人似的……这对我来说并不好受，我不怪你，我知道我们只能这样、只能分开，可我受不了一个人了，就在刚刚回来的路上，我还在想着回去以后要马上找个人约会，管他是谁，只要不再像现在这样孤身一人就好了……我想着那个人能来陪我看蒂亚戈，可以在酒店里等我……可刚刚一看到你的脸，忽然发现我刚才想着这些事时，脑子里想的都是你。”

在他的想象中，那人陪着自己从英国来到西班牙，并在酒店中等着自己，在他穿过瑟瑟冷风回到酒店房间时，他一打开门就能看见他。那人长着和里奥一模一样的脸，他们用同样带有阿根廷口音的西班牙语说话，他们脸上有着同样的酒窝。

里奥紧攥着手机，他知道施魏因施泰格的感情从来不需要怀疑，他从不说谎，从不伪装，永远坦荡，无所隐藏，听到他这样直白说出自己的感受，里奥忽然有了现在就冲出去找他的冲动。各味情绪在心中翻倒着，又涩又甜，热烈却遥远，他低着头，这样施魏因施泰格就看不到他的表情。

“巴斯蒂安……”好容易稳定了情绪，里奥抬起头再度看着屏幕。只叫了一声施魏因施泰格的名字，又不知说什么了。

“别低头，让我多看你一会儿。”他说，声音从未如此温柔，并带着分破碎的感觉。里奥挤出微笑。

“你喜欢我吗？”他问。早已听过了答案，他却还是想问。

里奥点头。

施魏因施泰格看着他，手机画质因为夜晚不尽人意的光线而粗糙许多，他的里奥在坐在床上，他们曾在那张床上亲吻翻滚，他曾在那里定下闹钟、只为在里奥醒来之前起床做饭，里奥在那里远远地离开他的臂膀、睡在床边，后来也曾安稳地睡在他怀中，手臂搂着他的腰背。他记得里奥第一次主动将手放在他背上时自己的狂喜和不敢置信，那不过是一次别人看来不起眼的触碰，对施魏因施泰格来说却是里奥的世界终于向他打开的信号，他记得清楚，那是里奥第一次主动靠近自己，他们紧密相贴，他的右手放在自己背上。现在里奥在那张床上坐着，面容因为光线的暗淡而模糊了轮廓，但他的眼睛不会变，那双眼眸永远简单又坦荡，他曾为那双眼睛焦虑，因为它们直白地流露寒冷与敌意，之后它们柔和起来，在面对自己时也会盛着暖与笑意，到后来，那些光芒散碎黯淡，如他们没有指望的未来般无所归依。

“没多少机会这样看着你了……以后不能再这样联系你了，是吗？”施魏因施泰格自问自答般说道：“你要和别人在一起了，总和我联系也不好……以后会好的，里奥，你和布斯克茨好好相处，我会和别人约会的，你也不能再想着我了……像我们之前说的，不过才一年多，想忘掉多容易……说不定我能找到个和你很像的人呢……”

“那样对他太不公平了。”里奥苦笑说道。

沉默片刻后，施魏因施泰格说：“我时常想你，可笑的是我发现我们并没有多少幸福或者浪漫的回忆，我们总是处于……不完整的状态，你并不相信我，我不敢靠近你……我们应该在很多年前好好相爱一次，和俱乐部和队友都无关，只有我们两个，去好玩的地方，每天说说笑笑，做情侣们都会做的事，在各种各样的地方约会，为各种各样的小事吵架，冷战又分手，之后又去找对方、求着哄着要和好……然后我会求婚，可能方式很傻，你也不喜欢，但还是勉强同意了，之后我们结婚，把家人和朋友都叫来……”他说着，句子断续着，并不连贯，“过上一两年我们再要孩子，每天都拿着验孕棒试，你终于怀孕的时候，我会高兴得抱着你转圈，然后陪你一趟趟跑医院，等到孩子出生的时候我就在产房里，虽然不能帮你生孩子，但至少你累得晕过去的时候我能陪在你身边，握着你的手……从孩子一出生开始我就可以照顾他，是护士之外第一个抱他的人……你们两个都睡着的时候我就坐在旁边，陪着你们……如果他哭闹，我可以哄他……”施魏因施泰格的声音哽咽了，“我把什么都错过了，里奥，对不起。”

里奥看不清施魏因施泰格了，他眼眶湿润，视线模糊。那些他们永远错过的东西，永远不会拥有的东西都只能存在于短暂的话语里。现实中里奥在还未恋爱时生下一个预料之外的孩子，独自一人在黑夜中抱着鼓起的腹部难以成眠，在父亲缺席时见证孩子的哭笑、吵闹、病痛和欢喜——在这一切之前，他甚至没恋爱过，连懵懂的好感都没来得及有，就在一场阴差阳错中改写了整个人生。

他曾经那样执着于精准无误的人生计划，曾经那样坚决地拒绝与足球无关的一切，可在一场始料未及的意外、一场被安排好的恋爱、一场无疾而终的婚姻后，他逐渐抛下曾坚持的东西。只有他自己知道，在这时他迎来了另一场意外，不比当年忽然怀孕带给他的冲击更小——他喜欢上了一个人，不是顺应俱乐部的安排，不是微弱的好感，而是明知没有结果仍不能停止的、无法控制的激情与欢喜。施魏因施泰格，他还不知道他打碎了自己的世界。

“不是你的错，”里奥终于开口，带着浓重的鼻音，“我感激你把蒂亚戈带给我……如果没有你，我不会是现在的我。那段过去不太愉快，但那也是我的一部分。我非常喜欢你，非常喜欢，希望你无论如何都能开心。”

忍住了那句“没有你我不可能开心”，施魏因施泰格勉强微笑答道：“我会努力试试的……你也一样。”

里奥点头，隔着屏幕，对他笑了。施魏因施泰格看着他微笑的模样，心头可怕的沉重感忽然减少了许多，仿佛他已经不在乎两人是不是能在一起了，甚至不在乎里奥是否也喜欢他，这一刻里他自己给予的爱恋比对方的回应更重要，仿佛只要他一直爱着，就能长久而孤独地幸福下去。

 

 

第十七章

 

院子中的植物越来越多，天冷了，室外的植物枯萎了大半，施魏因施泰格买来几盆小小的室内植物养着，为数不多的闲暇时间都花在了植物上，为它们浇水，施肥，一不留神就盯着他们看了好久，让大半天的时间都白白流走。他发着呆，也不知道自己在想什么。

施魏因施泰格在英国的未来并不明朗，不知外界如何看待，但他对自己的表现并不满意，现在连自己到底想要什么样的未来都看不清了。他把许多心思花在足球上，不至于没完没了地想着里奥和蒂亚戈。他仍时常去看他们，原以为每一次都会像第一次那样困扰和沮丧，但做好了最糟的准备后，事情反而缓和了。他并没有如想象中那样苦闷，与里奥和蒂亚戈的见面让他快乐，仿佛只要见他们一次就能让一个星期或整整一个月都轻快起来。他不去想让自己伤神的东西，集中注意力在恋人与孩子身上，只要他们顺利且快乐，他自己还能踢球，这样就足够了。

国家队的队友时常来看他，这大概是他在训练和比赛之外唯一和他人有交集的地方。波多尔斯基来得勤快些，他还对两人的复合抱着希望，这让施魏因施泰格惊讶，他想如果自己是波多尔斯基一定早就放弃了，撞见了喜欢的人和别人又接吻又滚床，这会是多执着才能一直坚持着喜欢下去……想到这儿，施魏因施泰格有些惭愧，波多尔斯基对他感情深厚，他没办法回应，总感觉是自己对不住他。抱着这样的想法，施魏因施泰格几乎从来没拒绝过波多尔斯基提出的见面和聚会，他经常来自己家里，经常有各种各样示好的表示，施魏因施泰格推诿着，睁一只眼闭一只眼，只当做没看见，在不伤及他面子的情况下拒绝他，这差不多是他在场外唯一需要动用脑筋的事。

一次聚会上厄齐尔提到错过了今年卢卡斯的生日，应该补上一次。波多尔斯基立刻说不用补了，也不是小孩子，但几天后的一个周末，他还是以补过生日的理由把施魏因施泰格叫去了。后者觉得无所谓，去就去吧，无论如何他们都是多年的朋友和队友，虽说恋爱不成，但朋友难得，不能随意对待。他带了自己种的一盆花送他，另外也在店里听店员的推荐买了个钱包，但事实上他知道自己什么都不用带，波多尔斯基只是想见他，自己只要做好准备不要被他的话说得心软或者一不小心被引诱就好。

拿着礼物到了他家里，两人聊着闲话，波多尔斯基在厨房里准备饭菜。过一会儿菜盘都摆好了，波多尔斯基叫他过来。施魏因施泰格走到桌旁刚要坐下，波多尔斯基又把他叫到自己那边去。

“你到这边来，闭上眼睛。”

施魏因施泰格向来不会多心，他闭上眼，以为波多尔斯基会端出个蛋糕还是什么，却发现被一双手环住了腰。施魏因施泰格暗叹自己大意，他早想到卢卡斯又会这样了。他一抬手，刚要推开对方，波多尔斯基已经吻住他了，施魏因施泰格后退着，立刻握住他的肩膀把他从自己身上拉下来。

“别那么大惊小怪，生日吻而已。”他说，又要吻上去，施魏因施泰格攥着他的肩膀把他固定在原地。

“别闹了，卢卡斯，我不想在今天惹你不高兴，我们还是吃饭吧。”

“不过是吻一下，巴斯蒂安，别这么死板。”

“我现在没心情，还是帮你庆祝生日吧。”

“如果生日愿望每一次都这样落空，我看不出庆祝生日还有什么必要，”他的手落在施魏因施泰格腰上，后者不说话，他试探着继续说道：“你和阿根廷人已经没希望了，你又不是看不到，他们的队报上都在说他和布斯克茨交往密切呢……你觉得他会像你这样、一直拒绝别人吗？别傻了，他们一定早就做过了，说不定都标记了，只差没走个结婚仪式了。”

“别乱说。”施魏因施泰格沉下脸来，要拿开波多尔斯基的手，后者却更用力地攥着他的腰，眼睛狠狠地盯在他身上。

“我没有污蔑任何人，巴斯蒂安，他和巴萨后腰约会，自然而然他们要像所有约会的人一样，亲吻上床，我这样说不是在侮辱他，这是很正常的事。反倒是你不正常，不是吗？”

“我们别说这件事了。”

“你不能总是逃避，”波多尔斯基轻声劝道，“你今年三十一岁了，我们没有太多时间可拖延了，不管你对里奥·梅西是什么感觉，他都已经丢下你向前走了。你呢，看看你在干什么，巴斯蒂安，你们都分手了，你还是不和别人约会，这是在干什么，给他守贞吗？你身边并不是没有人陪着你啊。”他的手向下滑去，施魏因施泰格一把拉住他的手，谨慎地拉开距离。

“我还是回去吧。”他大步迈向门口，拿起手机和车钥匙向外走去。他知道波多尔斯基说的没错，里奥和布斯克茨在一起，会有亲密举动也是理所当然，但这话从波多尔斯基嘴中说出多了分微妙的恶意，他不想听任何人这样谈论里奥，也对波多尔斯基的引诱反感得厉害。

“快回来，不说了还不行吗？”波多尔斯基追了出来，软了声调求他，“好了我不惹你了，我们好好吃饭还不行吗？我不提他了，你总不能就这样把我丢下。”

“无论里奥现在怎么样，我都和他交往过，而且我和你是朋友，卢卡斯，你不能这样说我的交往对象。”施魏因施泰格说。

波多尔斯基原本还想几句话把他哄回来，听他这样维护阿根廷人，他自己的脾气也上来了。

“我说的——非常抱歉——都是事实，你连事实也听不进去，还想让我们怎么做‘朋友’？我对你从来不是朋友的感觉，你还想假装不知道到什么时候？”

“我没有假装不知道，”施魏因施泰格说，头疼极了，“我说过我们只能是朋友——不止一次了。”

波多尔斯基笑了，说道：“那我呢？你假装不知道我对你的感觉吗？这么多年苦恋一个人一定很好受吧？”

“卢卡斯，别这么说。”施魏因施泰格叹了口气，刚要说些什么去安慰他，波多尔斯基已经走回到房子里，关死了门。

境况已然难堪至极，施魏因施泰格没办法也不想回到房子里，上车离开了。

他知道波多尔斯基说的都对，自己太固执，太死板，早就应该和别人约会恋爱，但如果不是里奥，他根本提不起兴趣。之前几次去看他，两人不再提他们的事，一心陪着孩子玩。施魏因施泰格感觉里奥和布斯克茨越发默契，猜测他们大概会很快订婚，自己在里奥和蒂亚戈的生活中或许会永远保持着局外人的身份。

 

踢过客场比赛，布斯克茨和里奥在车上睡着了，下车时队友叫醒他们，两人开着车回到里奥家里。巴萨保持着连胜的状态，并一直在积分榜第一位，里奥在这时伤愈复出，继续帮助球队取胜。伤愈后他在俱乐部和国家队踢得都顺利，和布斯克茨相处得也愉快，生活对他宽容和温柔了许多，只要不想起施魏因施泰格，他会以为生活中的一切都如了愿。

两人到家后保姆才离开，这时蒂亚戈已经睡了，里奥和布斯克茨各自简单洗漱后换好睡衣上床，刚躺下没多久，里奥感觉到布斯克茨在揉自己的头发。

“在干什么呢？”里奥问。

“感觉……像多了一个弟弟，这么大了还要住在一起睡。”布斯克茨打着哈欠叹道。

“老大不小的人了，这也要开我玩笑，”里奥咕哝着，忽然间想到布斯克茨是不是在暗指他们一直没有进展这件事，问道：“塞尔吉奥，你不高兴了吗？”

“没有，为什么要不高兴？”布斯克茨问。

“我们发展得太慢了……我也不知道为什么会这样。”里奥说。

“是啊，过了这么久，早该滚床了，我们连手都没牵过。快把手给我。”布斯克茨笑道。里奥把手伸了过去。

布斯克茨握着里奥的手，过了一会儿说道：“我们也住在一起挺长时间了，只感觉越来越像室友了。这和我想得不太一样，我原本以为在一起之后我和你会越来越亲近……现在想到和你亲近我就觉得在犯罪，简直像在对自己弟弟下手似的。”

“你们别一个个都说我是弟弟，再说我还比你大一岁呢。队里已经有不少比我年纪小的了，不管怎么说我还是队长呢。”里奥抗议道。

“我是在说对这件事的感觉，里奥……我们进行得不太顺利。”

“很顺利啊，”里奥说，“我们每天住在一起不是挺开心的。”

“把我换成伊涅斯塔或者苏亚雷斯和你住在一起有什么区别？我们根本就没在约会，你不觉得吗？”

里奥反应过来，明白他的重点，答道：“哦，你说这个的话……那确实……”

“我们互相没感觉，是吗？”布斯克茨说道。

“但你是我遇到的最好的后腰。”里奥立刻说道。

“我不是说球场上……”布斯克茨叹道，“我们的约会进行不下去了，里奥，再过一年，我们也还是这样。明天我就搬回去吧。”

里奥吓了一跳，他和布斯克茨好好地约着会，约着约着就结束了，但仔细想想，也到了该结束的时候，他们什么都没发生，一点儿也不来电，确实是一直在耽误对方的时间。

“这么快你就要搬回去了？”里奥问，“好突然啊。”

“搬回去自己住好歹还能和其他人约会，不像跟你住在一起，别人都以为我们在约会。”

“我也以为我们在约会。”里奥说。布斯克茨在他头上拍了一下。

“三言两语就说到这儿了？这就分开了？”里奥懵着。

“快睡吧，明天帮我搬东西，”布斯克茨笑道，“以后我会常过来跟你们一起吃饭的，省得你和蒂亚戈两个人没趣。”

说完了话，两人翻过身各自睡了。里奥最初感觉奇怪，不过几句话，他和布斯克茨的“约会”就结束了，但在感觉奇怪之后，他忽然想到下次和施魏因施泰格相遇时，自己就是单身了，起码巴斯蒂安不用跑去住酒店了……可俱乐部知道他们来往，还是要给他们压力……就没个什么办法能让俱乐部和国家队不要管他们吗……

里奥想了好半天，还没理出头绪就迷糊着睡着了。

 

听闻里奥和布斯克茨分开，巴萨众人都觉得惋惜，以为他们经历了心碎的分手，所以纷纷列出名单给他们安排约会人选，内马尔热情地把自己也放到名单上去，然后被里奥告知他最近并不想和谁约会。

“我敢保证，那只猪又要来找他了，”内马尔嘟囔，“他们就是不吸取教训，见面没两次，俱乐部和国家队就要发飙了。”

巴萨的人都知道施魏因施泰格是蒂亚戈的生父，没有外人在场，他们说起来也没忌讳。

“我倒觉得这次是里奥要发飙了，”伊涅斯塔说，“他要是认真起来，俱乐部也好，国家队也好，也只能退步了。”

“那怎么可能？”皮克问，“俱乐部当然不会容忍他们隔三差五滚床单、偷偷摸摸地勾搭。”

“万一他们不是‘偷偷摸摸地勾搭’，而是认真了呢？”伊涅斯塔说道，“他们要是——就像你说的，偷偷摸摸勾搭，那俱乐部有权阻止，但如果他们认真了，想结婚，谁也没理由拦着他们……除非有情敌什么的。”

“结婚？”内马尔从他坐着的皮球上滚了下来“别吓我，我可不想看见那个德国人变成我队友的合法伴侣。”

“你对德国人有什么意见吗？”特尔施特根用平板的西语问。

“我只是接受不了这件事，难道你能接受吗？”内马尔问。

“其实我也觉得怪怪的。”特尔施特根挠挠脑袋。

“你怎么会认为他们认真了？”皮克问。

“杰拉德，你想想这两个人都是谁，里奥和施魏因施泰格，他们谁是会随便玩玩的人？第一年可以算是试探，第二年试探够了、还不在一起？等什么呢？”

这时里奥从餐厅里走出来了，布斯克茨和他一起。虽然已经分开，但他们看上去和以前一样融洽。众人盯着他们俩，等到两人走近时伊涅斯塔开口道：“塞尔吉奥，给你介绍约会的人吧，我们统计了个名单，你看，有这么长。”他说着，把两张打印纸递给布斯克茨。

“怎么不给我介绍？”里奥随口问道。

“回你的国家队跟德国踢友谊赛去吧，你说我们怎么不给你介绍？”

队友们都看着他，里奥忽然反应过来大家都知道这件事了，脸上有些发热。但伊涅斯塔提醒了他，原本里奥还想这两天就打电话告诉施魏因施泰格他现在又是单身了，但想了想后决定给他一个惊喜，等到友谊赛时再告诉他。

 

在国家队集合时，波多尔斯基仍旧不给施魏因施泰格好脸色看，德国队队长觉得他已经习惯自己冷着一张脸的队友了，按照一贯的分房习惯，他还是和波多尔斯基住在同一间屋子里。波多尔斯基根本不和他说话，施魏因施泰格也只好沉默着。但与其和卢卡斯辩论他们的感情关系和里奥在这件事中的位置，他倒宁愿他们一直不说话，这样还舒服些。

收拾好了东西，施魏因施泰格去训练场，他们和阿根廷队都住在这里，训练的场地分开，第二天比赛。几个小时前他看见阿根廷的大巴开了进来，但人太多了，他没看见里奥。

走出房间，施魏因施泰格一边走一边想要不要给里奥发个信息，正这样想着，忽然看见熟悉的身影迎面走来。施魏因施泰格立刻迎了上去。

“上午好。”里奥说。

“上午好，”施魏因施泰格向他身后张望，刚想问布斯克茨在哪，然后才想到这次是国家队的比赛，转口问道：“你最近还好吗？”

看着他仍是克制的样子，和自己说话都有所顾忌，里奥不由觉得好笑。

“我很好，”里奥笑道，“其实我有好消息要告诉你，你能猜到是什么吗？”

施魏因施泰格想了想，说道：“蒂亚戈当了球队队长？”

“不是孩子的，是我的好消息。”

德国人认真想了想最近的比赛和各种奖项，毫无头绪。

“你的腹肌又多练出了两块吗？”施魏因施泰格问。

里奥笑了起来：“比那更好，巴斯蒂安……我和布斯克茨分开了，约会对我们来说不太合适，所以我现在是单身了。”

施魏因施泰格怔怔地看着他，忽然间他想一把抱住里奥拥吻，立刻就宣布他要和他结婚，什么俱乐部，什么国家队，谁敢挡在他的婚姻面前、不让他和自己合法的恋人和孩子在一起？

“你说的是真的？”他问，语调上扬，有些发颤，“这样的事不能开玩笑，里奥，你知道这对我来说意味着什么吗？”

“不是玩笑，巴斯蒂安，你喜欢吗？我们好好约会吧，是认真的，和俱乐部好好谈谈，这不是一时兴起，不是胡闹。”

“我们结婚，好吗？”施魏因施泰格想都没想，脱口而出，里奥惊讶，表情呆滞了。

“我们结婚吧，里奥，”他攥住里奥的手，将他拉到自己身前，结婚的念头忽然出现，只有结婚，只有变成对方的合法伴侣才不会有东西阻挠他们，“我不想再和你分开了，我们结婚，好吗，里奥？”

里奥万万没想到他会说出这样的话，一时呆了。

“我知道这不是求婚的地点，也不是求婚的时候……这也确实不是求婚，我只是想问你的意见，你觉得这样可以吗？”里奥没说话，施魏因施泰格慌了，急急地补充道，“结婚好吗，里奥，可以吗？我和俱乐部这样说，他们就没理由继续限制我们……因为、因为这是光明正大的，我们要在一起了……”里奥一直没有回应，他以为自己要被拒绝，忽然紧张起来，说不下去了。

“你是怎么了，巴斯蒂安？”里奥回过神来，轻声问道。

“我不知道，我太高兴了，”施魏因施泰格摇着头，“也怕你拒绝我……我们结婚，好吗？里奥，好吗？”

“这太快了，”里奥说，低头想了想，答道：“但这是个好主意。”

施魏因施泰格惊喜地望着他，一把将他拉进怀里，就这样在走廊上旁若无人地吻了起来，他环着里奥的后背，里奥的手搭在他腰上。

“队长？”

被这一声“队长”吓了一跳，施魏因施泰格回头看见自己队里的一票人正呼呼啦啦地走过来，他和里奥站在电梯旁，他赶快按下电梯，把里奥推了进去。

“之后我去找你。”在电梯门关上之前他说，里奥紧张地笑了下作为回应。

德国队仿佛约定好了一般，大家都在这时候出门了，施魏因施泰格看看他们，看了眼电梯，说道：“咳，我们等下一趟电梯吧。”

“刚才那是梅西吗？”拉姆问。施魏因施泰格不置可否。

“我对你们的事真是烦透了，”穆勒说，“我一个字都不想说，你们爱怎么样就怎么样吧。”

波多尔斯基一言不发，面色如旧，他走到电梯前按了按钮，众人来回打量着两个主角。

“你这样不好吧，队长，”厄齐尔说，“不管怎么说我们都要比赛了，你和阿根廷的队长在走廊上这样真的好吗？”他看了眼波多尔斯基，明显是想为他说话。

电梯上来了，德国队一下出来了十几个人，电梯容纳不下，包括波多尔斯基在内的一拨人先下去了，剩下几个人站在原地等电梯再上来。

“我改变主意了，我还是要说，”穆勒仿佛憋了半天再也忍不住似的忽然用快语速说道，“是谁说的不会有第二次的？上次欧冠之后你和他滚床单被我们撞个正着还不够，这次还要挑战我们？你队员的信心都被你和他这点破事搅和没了！什么团队，还凝聚力呢，看了你们俩那一幕我们队要不是一盘散沙我就把鞋吃了，你身为队长……”

穆勒不住嘴地说了下去，施魏因施泰格一直不说话，现在什么也打扰不了他的好心情，刚刚里奥点了头，说结婚是个好主意，他能为这一个画面欣喜上一整年。

“他这样不是达到目的了吗？破坏你和队员的关系，你怎么就看不出来？”穆勒接着说。

“卢卡斯太没面子了，”上了电梯，厄齐尔忧心忡忡说道：“他的脸面都被你败光了，队长，你好歹也考虑下他的感受，如果你要和梅西怎么样至少找个我们看不见的地方，不仅卢卡斯心烦，看了这场面我们全队都心烦，你也体谅一下我们……”

施魏因施泰格含糊地应付着，队友们轮番数落他，直到训练开始才停下。训练期间波多尔斯基一直阴沉着脸，大家都避之不及地躲着他，后来他一脚重炮把球结结实实踢到了施魏因施泰格头上，幸好球打在侧脸而不是鼻子上，不然他们的队长就要一直流血不止了，尽管这样，那一球打在施魏因施泰格头上也很够呛，他脑子中嗡嗡作响，好半天左边的脸颊都火辣辣的，他的队员们对他同情有限，认为他和对手勾搭、抛弃卢卡斯，被球轰了也是咎由自取。

虽然只是友谊赛，但两队还是打出了决赛的感觉，阿根廷队向来不喜欢德国队，碰上了就要死磕到底，而德国队原本没想和他们较劲，只是前一天多数人都在走廊上见到了自家队长和阿根廷人的亲吻，由此都带了点情绪，上场后把每个人都当成仇人，教练组对于友谊赛变成这幅模样都觉得很奇怪，喊着让球员收敛点儿，但最后比赛还是以波多尔斯基被罗霍铲伤告终。两队各进了两个球，打成平局。

主教练马蒂诺对于他们如此拼命又怒火中烧地踢了一场友谊赛感到不可思议，更认为友谊赛上铲伤对手没有必要，于是勒令大家一起去探望波多尔斯基，众人不太情愿，教练也不和他们多说，把这事交代给里奥后就走了。

里奥一直觉得在施魏因施泰格的事情上对波多尔斯基有些歉意，再者他也觉得因为一场友谊赛就让波多尔斯基休息上一个月、错过好多比赛很可惜，于是组织了大家一起去。所有人都在一件球衣上签了名，人齐了之后就去波多尔斯基的病房了。

德国队正消沉地分散坐在大病房的几张病床上，队友被铲伤了，他们也开心不起来。特尔施特根靠在门口看着众队友发呆，一抬头忽然看见阿根廷队一堆人黑压压地走了过来，黑帮似的。

“那个，他们来了——”

穆勒趴在门口看了一眼，大声说道：“阿根廷人来踢馆了！”

施魏因施泰格也走到门口去，这时正好阿根廷队走过来了，里奥走在最前面，见到他后以队长身份和他握手。

“你好，我和队友们来看看波多尔斯基，这也是教练的意思，希望他能很快康复。”他是用西语说的，德国队的队员们都看特尔施特根，后者无奈地为大家做起了翻译。

“谢谢你们，卢卡斯还好，请进来吧。”施魏因施泰格答道。两人作为德国和阿根廷的队长和对方握手寒暄，双方的队友都在他们身旁看着，他们的交流十分自然，举手投足也有风度，两队队员都觉得自家队长很撑门面，腰杆也挺直了。

“你好，卢卡斯，”里奥走到波多尔斯基的病床前说道，“我们对赛场上发生的事十分抱歉，虽然是无心之失，但连累你一个月不能比赛，我们都很过意不去。”

波多尔斯基冷冷说道：“我没事，谢谢你们关心。”

“马科斯，你过来吧。”里奥叫道，罗霍立刻走到前面来。

“这次的事十分抱歉，我真的不是故意的，但在场上没刹住闸，就这样了，非常抱歉，连累你了。”罗霍说着，波多尔斯基看着他，心情更觉得糟糕，也懒得给个好脸色，说道：“没事了，不用往心里去。”

“我们给你准备了礼物。”里奥拿出球衣，“我们所有人都签名了，如果你不嫌弃就收下吧。”

波多尔斯基心不在焉地点点头，接过礼物放到一旁。

“我能跟你单独说句话吗？对，就我和你。”波多尔斯基说。阿根廷队茫然不知真相，他们从没听过里奥和德国队的队长有瓜葛一事，都丈二和尚摸不着头脑，但德国队都露出了大戏即将登场的激动表情，可波多尔斯基又强调了一遍要“单独”和里奥谈，他们只好都出去了。两队人从病房中挤出去，花了好一会儿时间才走干净。只剩下他们两人时，里奥忽然想到之前他似乎从未和波多尔斯基好好说过话。

“你想说什么？”

波多尔斯基在床上动了动，坐得更直了些，问道：“你和他什么时候认识的？”

里奥习惯了说实话，刚想说“零六年”，但想到这样有可能会有人把蒂亚戈的年纪和这件事联系起来，于是答道：“去年世界杯之后。”

“一年，”波多尔斯基说，“仔细算也就一年多，快一年半了。你觉得这时间长吗？”

里奥大概猜测到了波多尔斯基要说什么，答道：“很短，我知道。”

“说真的，梅西，为什么你不放过我们呢？”波多尔斯基问，“你知道爱着一个人十多年是什么感觉吗？你觉得十多年还一无所获是种什么感觉？”

里奥答不出话，波多尔斯基继续说道：“你出现之前我们已经认识了十年，正高高兴兴地交往，高高兴兴地同居，你忽然出现在房子门前那晚我们刚刚谈到未来，如果不是你，我们已经结婚，已经有了孩子，可现在呢？你看看我现在的样子，梅西，在他之后我没和任何人约会过，他孤零零一个人，我也是，本应该有的恋人不在身边，本应该有的孩子也没了影子，如果不是你，你认为这一切会发生吗？”

里奥没回答，波多尔斯基所说的固然让人惋惜，但里奥也有自己的原因，他早在零六年就和施魏因施泰格纠缠到一起，他们之间有一个孩子，之后又多了许多爱恋，已经无法再分开了。

“那天晚上你带他去了哪？”波多尔斯基问，“我特别想知道，那天到底发生了什么，为什么我没出轨、没欺骗、没犯任何错就忽然失去了恋人？那天你们去了哪？做了什么？”

“那天我有事需要他帮忙，就是这样。”里奥说。

“你需要他帮忙？”波多尔斯基问，眼眶微微红了，“就这样？”他问，嗓音沙哑了，“就这样？你需要他帮忙？然后我就失去他、再也找不回来了？我们分开、复合、又分开，只因为你让他帮了一个忙？那我需要他的时候他在哪？为什么在那之后他再也不出现了、再也不是我认识的巴斯蒂安了？”

他提高了嗓音，里奥就站在他身边，被震得耳膜作响。

“你毁了他，里奥·梅西，记着这句话，如果不是你，他到现在还会是拜仁的副队长，根本不用远走英国，你毁了他，你让他丢了俱乐部，他的未来都毁在你手里……”

他说话的声音逐渐大了，等在门外的施魏因施泰格听得清楚，立刻走了进去。

“卢卡斯，别说了，你知道不是这样。”

里奥脑海中回响着“你让他丢了俱乐部”那句话，呆呆地站在原地不会动了。

“我一句都没说错，你一清二楚，”波多尔斯基咬牙切齿说道，“我们原本应该结婚的，应该早就有了孩子，你应该一直在拜仁而不是被清洗，如果不是里奥·梅西一直引诱你，你觉得事情会变成这样吗？”

“卢卡斯，不要这样，”施魏因施泰格不擅争辩，他把里奥拉到自己身后，“别说了，好吗？”

“在我面前你就这样维护他？想想你的立场，巴斯蒂安！你是我的队友、朋友和恋人，你就这样维护一个外人吗？他毁了你，对此你比我清楚，不要假装你没被清洗！”

门外的穆勒听不下去了，忽然闯了进去，他一进去，拉姆立刻想进去拦住他，结果德国队以为他们要给自家人撑腰，一窝蜂地都冲进去了。

“你给我站在自己人这边说话！”穆勒吼道，“你都维护他多少遍了不累吗？为了你和他的事我和菲利普说了你多久？我们俩是队里唯一说过你的吗？多少人劝你，你听过一次没有？他是里奥·梅西，他早就得到一切了当然什么都不怕，把你推下悬崖当然没损害，被拜仁清洗了还不够，你还等着他把你害得更惨吗？”

“你确实应该和他保持些距离了，巴斯蒂安，”拉姆说道，“和他不清不楚的这一年多你过得太糟了，俱乐部和国家队都在给你压力，我们都看到了，而且你还和卢卡斯分了手，你和他本来是在一起的，可梅西一出现你们就分手了，我真不认为他会给你什么好的影响，别让我们继续操心了好吗？也让卢卡斯好受些，和他分开吧。”

队友们你一言我一语地说了起来，不外乎梅西如何毁坏他的未来、破坏他和卢卡斯的关系等。里奥表情僵硬，听着他们对自己的一句句抨击，他恨不得马上逃出这地方，腿脚却不会动了。

“你们不要这样，”施魏因施泰格说道，他忽然开口，大家都安静下来等着他的话，“里奥不是这样的人，不要这样说他。”

厄齐尔刚要为波多尔斯基开口说些什么，施魏因施泰格继续说道：

“里奥没做错任何事，我很喜欢他，你们别再说了。”

说罢，施魏因施泰格拉着里奥大步走出病房，德国队众人面面相觑，波多尔斯基精疲力竭般躺倒在床上，用手遮住眼睛。

走出病房，施魏因施泰格只拉着里奥大步向外走，一直走到外面。两人站在门口无人的空旷草坪上相对无言。

“我为他们道歉，那些话都是胡说，你不要在意。”施魏因施泰格说，里奥一时反应不过来，仿佛时间还停留在刚刚在病房里被德国队指责的时候。

“巴斯蒂安，他们说的真的……”

“真的都是胡说，不要多想，”施魏因施泰格双手放在里奥肩上，“现在不是我们想着这些事的时候……我现在很高兴，不想让那些话影响我们。”

里奥仍没回过神，施魏因施泰格转移话题问道：“你哪天放假？我去找你，我想尽快见你，还有蒂亚戈。这次我们还做阿根廷菜好吗？”

“要等到下个星期，”里奥说，“你直接过来就好，只有我和蒂亚戈在家，”一想到他们三人重聚的场景，里奥也放松了些，“好好照顾自己，我们等着你过来。”

道过别里奥就要走，施魏因施泰格把他拽了回来，两人如胶似漆地吻了好一会儿才分开。

 

 

第十八章

 

休假时施魏因施泰格把里奥和孩子都接到一艘游艇上，他想让他们的复合有个不一样的开始。换了环境，蒂亚戈很开心，施魏因施泰格特意为孩子布置了他的大房间，墙上用阿根廷国旗装饰，床单也都是阿根廷国家队的颜色，并在房里放了很多玩具，蒂亚戈开心极了，抱着他的脖子连连亲着，并且好半天都让施魏因施泰格抱着，也不下来自己走路。

三人在游艇上享受短暂的假期。里奥有午睡的习惯，施魏因施泰格跟着他一起睡了。在睡醒前，施魏因施泰格感觉到一个小小的身体挤到他旁边来，握住他细细的胳膊，施魏因施泰格知道是蒂亚戈跑来了，孩子有时会趴在他身上，并揪着他的耳朵。

“我太重了吗，巴斯蒂安？”他小声问，不想吵醒里奥。

“不重，宝贝，正好。”其实蒂亚戈确实有些重了，但施魏因施泰格就是想抱着他，重了些又有什么关系。过一会儿里奥会醒，蒂亚戈又会扑倒他身上去。

这就是他想要的生活。与恋人和孩子在一起，没有人打扰，没有人阻挠。

晚饭后他和里奥一面看海一面喝酒，他们不会喝很多，喝到微醺时会回到卧室，里奥喝过酒后比平常笑得更多，他会故意推开施魏因施泰格，推不开时就自己从他怀里钻出去，施魏因施泰格抓着里奥的脚踝把他拖回来，里奥拿着枕头反击，他们在床上一直闹到地板上，在那里亲吻，调笑，回到床上做爱，施魏因施泰格在里奥身上留下了大片吻痕，并暂时标记了他，里奥在睡觉时被他安稳地抱在怀里，再也不会跑去床的另一边了。

里奥其实是爱睡懒觉的，之前他们关系生疏时里奥不想和他一起醒来，总是提早起床下楼，现在不同了，施魏因施泰格每次醒来，在还未睁开眼时就感觉到里奥仍睡在他怀里，他有时背对自己，后背贴着他的胸膛，有时将头搭在自己肩上，总是睡得很沉，施魏因施泰格醒了好久里奥也没有醒来的迹象，他不会提前起床，总是躺在里奥身边，抱着他，手掌轻抚过他的头发和腰腹，德国人确信无疑，看着里奥的侧脸醒来的清晨是最幸福的时刻。

里奥动了动，感觉德国人的头发扎在自己脖子上，他又在吻他了，就好像一片片吻痕还不够似的。

“巴斯蒂安……”

施魏因施泰格喜欢这种感觉。清早醒来时，里奥在他怀中接受他的亲吻，说的第一句话就是自己的名字。

“早上好，宝贝。”他说着，吻住里奥的嘴唇，里奥最开始会因为不适应有些抵触，但呼吸顺畅后就习惯了，勾着他的脖子回吻。吻上一会儿，里奥睁开眼睛，带着分迷茫盯着施魏因施泰格看，被他清亮的眼睛望着，德国人甚至想到天堂也不过是这样的光景。

在游艇上的最后一天，里奥和施魏因施泰格喝的酒比平常少了些。两人第一次正式谈论他们的未来——以两人能在一起为目标的未来。

“曼联不会管太多，起码我是这么感觉的。但或许……还是结婚更有保障。我不想让任何人感觉我们只是因为一时兴起、或者不过是因为情欲或玩闹才在一起的。”

“这样的话，也就要公开蒂亚戈的身份了，”里奥说道，“除了我的队友，其他人还以为他是我的侄子。”

“这样正好，里奥，我们结婚，蒂亚戈也有了名正言顺的身份。”

里奥闷头喝了一会儿酒，说道：“我以前介意过人们怎么谈论我，现在已经完全不在乎了，可蒂亚戈不一样，我不能忍受人们议论他。”

“我会说零六年起我们就在一起了，没有醉酒那回事，后来我们只是分手了……现在又复合。”

“我担心一个谎言需要更多谎言来圆，”里奥苦笑，“从没有人见过我们那时在一起，你的队友们会发现端倪，那时候你生活中只有波多尔斯基，大家都知道。”

“但一定有办法解决，”施魏因施泰格说，“或许情况不会那么糟。”

“眼下最大的问题其实是我们的球队，俱乐部和国家队，要先和他们谈，告诉他们我们认真了。”

“我们要结婚，他们不能拦着。”

两人又讨论了一会儿，决定回头分别去和自己的队伍商量。他们需要球队对此表示支持，需要俱乐部的喉舌为他们发声和祝福，控制舆论导向，不让这件事变成一桩丑闻，而是一段被双方俱乐部甚至国家队祝福和支持的婚姻，何况他们还有一个孩子。两人讨论着，知道他们都不是能言善道的人，为此他们需要在队里找出一个人和自己一同去和俱乐部谈这件事，里奥认准了他们的主教练恩里克，施魏因施泰格则想找个管理层的熟人和他一起解决这件事。

让俱乐部和国家队接受这样的消息并不容易，一直到这年年底，里奥才从恩里克口中听到俱乐部对此放松态度的表示。他所得到的消息是：如果里奥确实想和施魏因施泰格结婚，俱乐部会做好舆论把关，将这件事当成喜讯公布，如果施魏因施泰格也说服了曼联，双方可以一起研究出一个更完整的方案，两边口径一致，确保不出任何问题。

 

施魏因施泰格在圣诞假期前来到里奥家中，蒂亚戈已经提前放假，被里奥的爸妈接回阿根廷去，两人打算一起住上一个星期后各自回去和家人过圣诞节。施魏因施泰格也在努力说服自己的俱乐部，现在俱乐部不肯表态，仿佛想睁一只眼闭一只眼，期待施魏因施泰格过了这段和阿根廷人的狂热期后会忘了结婚这荒唐的主意。

“再过一段时间，他们发现我不是一时兴起之后就会认真考虑这件事了。”施魏因施泰格说，两人铺着床，抚平床单。

“一个个都不着急，全都在磨蹭，”里奥说，“我这边也是，他们总是想着能拖就拖，以为我们是随便说说的。这种事能开玩笑吗。”

铺好了床，施魏因施泰格想起来手机在客厅，刚想去拿过来关机，走出卧室没几步，想起来他的手机在衣服口袋里，衣服还在卧室呢，于是又回去了，刚一推门，他就看见里奥左手拿着一小片白色的药片，右手拿着一杯水，正准备吃药的样子。

“那是什么？”他问，忽然有了糟糕的预感。而里奥的反应更证实了他的感觉，他的手一抖，攥紧了药片，仿佛怕他把那片小东西抢走似的。

“没什么。”里奥说，但他的声调和表情并不让人信服。

施魏因施泰格看着他，又看看他紧攥的手。

“你还在背着我吃药吗？”他问，“是这样吗，里奥？每一次，你都在背着我吃药吗？”

里奥不答话。他不撒谎，只以沉默应答。复合之后施魏因施泰格满心欢喜，只想花尽量多的时间和里奥在一起，忘了里奥会背着他吃避孕药这件事。

“我以为……我们不需要这样了……我们要结婚了不是吗？你这是在干什么？”他问，忍不住发起火来，声音也带了怒气。

“巴斯蒂安……”里奥刚要说什么，施魏因施泰格一把拉过他的手，把药片丢了出去，里奥想要拦住他，但已经晚了，小小的药片碰上了墙壁滚回到床下。施魏因施泰格丢开他手里的水杯，强吻着将里奥压到床上。

“巴斯蒂安，放开我，我没吃药，你……”

德国人粗暴地吻着他。

施魏因施泰格在怒气中与里奥交合，到最后里奥承受不住，昏睡过去时他才停下。

里奥睡了很久，第二天醒来时已经是中午了，他想要起床去吃药，却发现动都动不了，昨天和施魏因施泰格的性爱太过火，他的身体吃不消，醒来时依旧头晕着，想要去拿衣服也没力气。

摸着肚子，里奥似乎还能感觉到昨晚施魏因施泰格射精时滚烫的感觉……不止一次……里奥记得甚至凌晨时他们又有过一次，自己被他锁着动弹不得，感觉精液射得满肚子都是……里奥勉强动了动想要坐起身来，却发现身体太倦，头又太晕，每动一下脑子里就嗡嗡作响，他放弃了努力，寄希望于过一会儿身体好些了再下床去拿药。他的药总是藏得很隐蔽，怕施魏因施泰格发现，也从不放在卧室里，昨天的药放在口袋里，没想到要吃的时候会被他忽然发现。

“你醒了？”

德国人推开门走进来，看到里奥面色苍白的样子心下不忍。

“你躺着别动，我去给你拿午饭来。”

“我不想吃。”里奥说，看也不看他一眼。

听出他话语中的怒气，施魏因施泰格问：“还在跟我生气吗？”

里奥不答话，算是默认了。施魏因施泰格感觉荒唐，问道：“该生气的是我才对吧？你一直这样背着我吃药，还指望我会高兴吗？”

里奥不说话，闭上眼不看他。

发现里奥吃药时施魏因施泰格有种被骗的感觉，复合之后他和里奥许多亲密无间的记忆都被吃药的画面打破了，里奥还是不信任他，仍旧把自己挡在他的世界之外。

“我暂时不想和你说话。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格宁愿里奥和他吵，他唯一不能忍受的就是里奥这样冷漠待他，他原想等里奥醒了，和他像从没发生过这件事似的继续相处，但里奥的态度激怒了他，德国人一气之下离开了，他也不想干呆在这里看人脸色。

里奥知道自己应该吃药，但他根本起不来床，滴水未进也不觉得饿，又昏昏沉沉睡了几个小时，醒来时天已快黑了，他勉强下床，摸索着到了很少涉足的书房，在那里找出事后避孕药吃掉。因为事前的避孕药效果更好，他一直都吃事前的那种，但这次情况不同，只能吃第二种了。他知道这有怀孕的风险，但除了寄希望于这小小的胶囊之外已经别无他选了。吃过药后里奥勉强吃了几片面包填饱肚子，继续回到床上睡了。

那场激烈的性事之后，里奥一连几天都睡得很多。他在迷糊中错过了队友们的聚会，也错过了施魏因施泰格的来电，他的身体疲乏不已，渴求着睡眠来修复自己，恍惚睡着，里奥几乎要有种再也醒不过来的感觉了。他几次在梦中感觉到有股力量拖住他，不让他醒来，四天后头脑才终于清醒了些。

醒来后里奥注意到了队友和施魏因施泰格的来电，他和德国人正生气，于是也没回电话，给伊涅斯塔和内马尔打回去，发现他们已经各自回了家，他错过了队里的圣诞聚会。

里奥收拾好行装回了阿根廷，他至少不会错过那里的国家队聚会。回到家后里奥和家人们团聚，之后又参加了国家队的聚会。大人和孩子们尽情玩乐，里奥也很开心，只是觉得身体仍没恢复好，不想喝酒，队友们并不勉强，递给他果汁和茶，喝着没有酒精的饮料他们仍旧玩得很尽兴。

蒂亚戈和阿奎罗的儿子本哈明相处得很好，本哈明比他大两岁，很会照顾人，所有的孩子都围着他，蒂亚戈也不例外。聚会结束后蒂亚戈抱着本哈明的胳膊不肯走，阿奎罗干脆同意本哈明去里奥家住了。里奥带着两个孩子开车回家，原以为他们会很吵闹，两个孩子却只是在后排安静地聊着天，大人似的。

里奥把蒂亚戈和本哈明一起带回去，父母对于他又带回来一个宝贝很开心，多准备了几道小孩子爱吃的菜。两个孩子一边吃一边聊天，后来蒂亚戈耍赖了，盘子中还剩下一点饭时不肯吃了，里奥习惯了他时常剩饭，也没在意，本哈明却拿过他的盘子和勺子，把饭和剩下的一点菜和肉都扫进勺子里，递给蒂亚戈。

“别剩下呀，快把这个也吃了。你看，一共就这么一点儿。”

大概是因为有人鼓励，每次都推拒的蒂亚戈觉得这次吃掉也没关系，于是张着嘴让本哈明把勺子喂了进来。本哈明把勺子从他嘴里拿出来的时候用手在蒂亚戈下巴上接着，怕饭粒掉出来，但蒂亚戈把勺子上的饭都吃掉了，一粒也没带出来。

“好听话啊，今天这么乖。”里奥说。

“你平常也不让他打扫干净盘子，”赛莉亚说，“他都习惯剩饭了。”

里奥耸耸肩：“我就常剩饭……你也不管，所以说回来，这件事其实也不怪我……”

“还说，”罗德里格捅了下他的胳膊，“孩子们都在桌子上呢，你就不能有个大人样？”

里奥笑了，桌上的孩子们也跟着笑。本哈明和蒂亚戈吃好了饭，一起去玩玩具了。晚上睡觉时两个小家伙也要睡在一起，他们一起玩了很久，困得睁不开眼睛时才躺下。

“他们长得还有点像呢，”里奥看着睡着的孩子说，“都是大眼睛，深色头发，脸上没多少肉……”

“都是阿根廷人，”母亲笑道，“Kun会再要孩子吗？本哈明自己一个人，总觉得有点孤单，在爸爸这住几天，妈妈那住几天。”

“没听他说过，”里奥答道，他和母亲一起给孩子们盖好被子后离开房间，“还是现在这样比较好吧，要是有了孩子，也不可能是和吉安妮娜的，那就成了同父异母的兄弟了。”

“我差点忘了这回事，那还是继续当独生子好了……”母亲说道。两人一起回了客厅，继续和家人们聊天。

圣诞节前的时光本哈明都是在里奥家度过的，他和蒂亚戈一起玩，聊着小孩子的话题，满院子踢球，跑得浑身是汗，节日到来后他被接去了妈妈和外公家里，阿奎罗则回家去和母亲一起过节了。

假期结束前里奥先回了巴塞罗那，蒂亚戈的假期很长，他在阿根廷还能和本哈明多玩一段时间，于是也不急着回来，里奥自己回到西班牙的家里，等待着接下来的训练和比赛。

独自在家时里奥花了许多时间打游戏，坐得时间久了，他开始觉得难受，破天荒在训练之外也到健身房里锻炼起来，但好几天过去了，他仍感觉身体沉沉的。他给队医打了电话，队医问了几个问题，都被里奥排除了，他没有过度劳累，也没有吃太多，更没有喝酒，身体就是忽然沉重起来了，站久了也会觉得腿酸，十分麻烦。队医也没有头绪，只得说过几天看看情况有没有好转再做打算，里奥挂了电话，自己揉着胳膊和腿，奇怪着怎么忽然会有这样的感觉。

他认真想了好半天，不同于十九岁那年的迟钝，这次里奥想到了怀孕的可能。里奥被当年的意外惊吓，一直都如惊弓之鸟般防着怀孕这件事，房子中也一直备着验孕棒和试纸，他偶尔害怕保护措施没做好时会试一次，每次都为上面出现的减号和单杠线松一口气，这次他仍像以前一样为自己检查，却没再看到让自己放松的符号。

每次他都会用其中的两种试，两种都显示并未怀孕他就放下心来，这次不同，他试过常用的两种后，把另外三种不常用的也拿出来试了，但无论新还是旧，验孕棒还是试纸，上面都显示着许多年没看到过的符号。他怀孕了。

没了十九岁的慌乱，里奥把一堆验孕用品和包装袋都收起来，放在垃圾袋里，封好口之后穿上大衣，丢到离家很远的地方。他是开车出去的，回来时看到苏亚雷斯家的宝贝德尔菲娜在路边向他招手，里奥停车让她上来。

“怎么自己出来了？”

“我的猫跑出来了，”小女孩答道，“我来追它，但它还是跑得没影了。”

“你爸妈知道你出来了吗？”

德尔菲娜摇头：“他们以为我在院子里玩儿呢。”

里奥让孩子上车，然后把车开到苏亚雷斯家，刚到门口，就看见夫妻两人带着他们的小儿子站在门口张望，都穿着厚厚的大衣，似乎正要出去找女儿。

里奥停下车，为德尔菲娜打开车门，把她抱了出来。

“我正好碰到她了。”里奥说。

夫妻俩紧张的表情立刻缓和了，苏亚雷斯接过德尔菲娜抱着：“你去哪了，宝贝？别再这样自己跑出去好吗？”

“我们的小果酱不见了，我去追它……”德尔菲娜说，“抱歉……”

“谢谢你，里奥，”索菲亚道谢说，“幸好你碰到她了，我们正要分头出去找。”

“准备吃饭的时候忽然发现她不见了，她本来在院子里玩，一抬头就找不到了……你吃饭了吗？和我们一起吧，刚做好。”苏亚雷斯说。

他们都知道里奥独自住着，与一家四口一同吃饭相比，回到自己的房子里对着再次怀孕的事黯然神伤十分缺乏吸引力，里奥点点头，进了乌拉圭人的房子。

饭菜已经在餐桌上摆好了，他们加了把椅子，里奥坐在德尔菲娜对面，比蒂亚戈小一岁的本哈明有些害羞，他总是偷偷看里奥，里奥对他笑时他又会低下头去。

东道主夫妇做了地道的乌拉圭菜，和阿根廷菜虽有差别，但也是纯粹的南美风味。外面天寒地冻，里奥喝着热汤，吃着冒着热气的食物，饭菜暖着胃，他忽然感觉幸福起来。他暂时抛却怀孕的焦虑，此刻只在这家人温暖的餐厅里和他们共享晚餐就好。

饭后他在苏亚雷斯家里呆了一会儿，德尔菲娜和本哈明坐在地毯上玩拼图，里奥看着德尔菲娜发呆，脑海中不经意出现了另一幅孩子玩耍的画面——一个女孩，他的女儿，穿着漂亮的小裙子，蒂亚戈抱着她……说不定这一次会是女孩。

里奥耽在那画面中好半天，继而想到之前蒂亚戈和本哈明相处时的融洽场景。两个孩子也不错……像路易家这样就很好……

回到家后里奥调高了温度，不让自己有机会生病，然后靠着壁炉坐下。

事情突然，虽然他后悔不迭，但他起码不会再像九年前那样慌乱了。他知道这要耽搁他差不多一整个赛季，他知道许多比赛和训练他都要缺席了，这固然可惜，但……既然是为了孩子，那也只好这样了。

经过蒂亚戈的到来，与皮克婚姻的反复，以及和施魏因施泰格的交往后，里奥已经不再执着于计划得完美无缺的未来。生活中有意外，蒂亚戈是其中最为美好的一个。里奥不会忘记第一次怀孕时那段长久、黑暗的日子，但蒂亚戈给了他更多快乐，如果再次选择，他还是会选择怀孕，选择蒂亚戈，尽管那让他消沉、阴郁，尽管那耽误了比赛、训练、甚至改写了人生，但他仍旧无法忍受蒂亚戈的缺失。

这一次，堕胎的想法干脆没出现在里奥脑海中。他已经二十八岁了，到了这个年纪，Omega的流产会比生育需要更长时间恢复，或者干脆就再也不能恢复到原本的样子。他的身体不能承受这样的风险，而且养育了蒂亚戈许多年，他已经不能忍心流掉一个活生生的孩子了。

 

 

第十九章

 

尽管已经决定会生下孩子，但这并不耽误他再次迎来消沉的情绪。他知道生活要再一次被改变了，意料之外地，毫无准备地。而且竟还是在同一个人身上栽了两次，哪里还有比这更让人恼火的事？

在彻底接受这个事实之前，里奥恼火了好一会儿。不过是一次没能避孕就立刻中招，这种几率简直是故意和他过不去，哪里有这么凑巧的事？两次都是意外，两次都是那德国人。

生着气，发着火，恼怒他又一次扰乱自己的人生，里奥越发不想和他联系了，虽说怀了孕，但他还是那个倔强又一根筋的里奥·梅西，如果不是他，自己今天也不必烦扰这些事，虽说决定了孩子会生下来，但这并不意味着自己就要原谅他之前的冒失和粗暴。

这是我自己的孩子。里奥生着气想到。他或她，完完全全是我自己的，和德国人无关，也不会和德国人长得相像。他已经自己生育和抚养过一个孩子，再重复一遍又有什么大不了？

这样想着，里奥还是心虚了。怀孕时的极度不适和生育时的痛苦回忆忽然浮现，几乎让他头皮发麻。这次，宝贝，这次你不要这样折磨爸爸了，他摸着肚子想到，现在不比当年，你再那样折腾一遭，我还能恢复过来吗。

回忆着身体和精神的双重不适，里奥想到他也该考虑怎么和俱乐部以及国家队解释了。又怀孕了，这可怎么说呢，又要耽误训练和比赛。里奥叹了口气，房子空旷，他的叹气声显得特别大。还有爸妈呢，这次要怎么和他们说？他们会不会又一次觉得难过？看到自己的孩子又一次怀了孕、父亲不知身在何方，他们会怎么想？

一想到父母可能会伤心，里奥立刻没了力气。他捂住脸，长长地叹着气。这次不能再让他们难过了，至于该怎么不让他们难过，过几天再考虑吧，反正刚怀孕，时间还多得是……那么这次又要让外界以为罗德里格多了个孩子、自己多了个侄子或侄女？

麻烦事太多了，里奥刚想抛却这堆心烦事去睡觉，忽然想到自己既然怀了孕，那么就要开始吃Omega孕期的药物了。但药不能乱吃，他需要尽快去看医生，从医生那里拿到处方药。一想到又要告诉别人自己怀了孕，里奥浑身都不舒服起来，如果这件事只有自己知道该多好，他不想让自己之外的任何人知情，同一个地方摔了两次，简直没有更丢脸的了。

 

接下来的两天连降暴雪，根本没办法开车出门，雪终于停下后，道路的清理工作做得极慢，开车仍然不安全，里奥也不敢贸然坐出租车，大雪天的，还是在家闭门不出比较安全。

听闻他自己在家，布斯克茨冒险开车过来了，他说路况还好，只是要十二万分小心，开起车来比平常累了一倍。

布斯克茨在来的路上去了超市，买了许多食物。和他预料的一样，里奥家中没有多少存货了，里奥只步行去了附近的杂货店买了些东西，店中东西不全，食品有限，里奥这几天挑食得严重，不顺眼的东西一概没看，只买了很少几样就回来了。

 

布斯克茨从天而降，带了大量新鲜水果蔬菜和肉类，当然也按照里奥的喜好买了许多零食。

“我来看你没关系吧？听说你和施魏因施泰格和好了。”他一面说一面向冰箱里放着柠檬。

“哦……”里奥站在一旁帮他递东西，“没事，其实我们生气了，好久没联系了。”

“冷战了？”布斯克茨问，“等你们和好了，可告诉他对我别多心，我就是自己在家里呆着没意思，跑过来和你一起打发时间的。”

“谁知道能不能和好。”里奥说，不愿去想这件事。

“那好，不说这事了，”放好了水果，布斯克茨拿出袋子里的一盒肉，“你想怎么做？煎还是烤？”

里奥看着那块牛肉，想到它们油滋滋的样子觉得很倒胃口，说道：“做汤吧，不想吃油腻的，这个我拿手，我来做。”

“那其他的呢？这儿还有些牛尾和培根，猪排我也买了一块，你想吃哪个？”

里奥听见肉就心烦，说道：“我有肉汤就够了，你想吃什么随意做吧，不用带出我那份。我想再拌个荷兰豆……你买了鱼，太好了，蒸了之后浇柠檬……”

“教练又没在这儿，你怎么吃得这么听话？”布斯克茨问，还四下看了看，好像期望能看到恩里克忽然在房子里出现似的。

“这两天不想吃油多的。”里奥答道。

两人很快做好了晚饭，吃饭时布斯克茨开了瓶酒，递给里奥时候他说今天不想喝酒，自己拿着果汁喝着，布斯克茨觉得奇怪，但也没说什么。

 

微微睁开眼时，里奥透过窗帘看到外面闪耀到刺眼的白色。覆盖城市的大雪带来了冷风和雾，房子被雪包围，被雾隔绝，从窗中望出去而不见一物，仿佛只剩下自己和房子陷落在白色的末日边缘。

道路上积雪未清，空气中雾气不散，小小的房子像是成了孤岛。里奥翻了个身，右手护在肚子上。似乎什么都没有了，只有自己和这个一声不吭的小生命。

身后的被子动了动，发出窸窣的声响。里奥忽然想到他并非独自一人，也并非只有肚子里没出世的孩子。

“爸爸……”

软软的声音从身后传来，里奥翻过身来，拉开被子，让蒂亚戈滚到自己怀里。孩子昨天回来了，他和布斯克茨缓慢地开着车，经过被雪淹没的城市去机场接他。他刚刚从阿根廷回来，对西班牙的大雪带来的阻碍和不便一无所知，他在院子里又跑又跳，在雪堆上钻来钻去，满心欢喜地欢迎这场雪。刚一回来，他黏着里奥不放，晚上睡觉前还跑到里奥的房间里，滔滔不绝地说着他和本哈明玩了什么、聊了什么，说的里奥都困了才停下，然后就顺势在这里睡下了。

蒂亚戈挨着里奥，树枝般细瘦的胳膊和腿搭在他身上，被子中暖暖的，里奥满足地抱着他。

“爸爸你醒了吗？”他咕哝着问。

“醒了，宝贝，怎么了？”

孩子“咯咯”地笑了起来，抱着里奥的脖子在他脸上亲了好几下：“我好久没见到你了，想亲你……但你脸上都是胡茬，太扎嘴了。”

“一会儿爸爸去刮胡子。”里奥答应着。蒂亚戈又揉了会儿眼睛，从床上一骨碌爬起来，穿着小睡衣和里奥聊着。

“我去本哈明家住的时候，我们俩一起睡在他的床上，半夜的时候我差点掉下去，后来他妈妈把床推到墙边了，本哈明睡在外面，他说他不会掉下去……他妈妈说因为本哈明不常在他外公家住，所以睡的是单人床。我们吃了特别好吃的火腿，好像是别人送给他们的，不知道在哪能买到……”

里奥望着他，听他说各种零碎的小事，眼睛不由弯了起来。不知道这样的时光还能有多久，等到万恶的青春期到了，蒂亚戈很有可能会变了性格，到时他回到家里，书包一甩、一言不发、拒绝和家长交流，那画面倒是很可怕。想到这儿，里奥又把蒂亚戈抱了过来，让他躺在自己旁边，不知道以后蒂亚戈会变成什么样，反正珍惜现在的时光就对了。他还会有个弟弟或妹妹呢，以后蒂亚戈就再也不是独生子了，这让里奥为蒂亚戈短暂地难过了几秒钟，但无论是不是唯一的孩子，他对蒂亚戈的爱都不会减少。

过了一会儿，父子俩起床了，各自去洗澡。里奥摸着平坦的小腹，想到自己的境况已经和当年不同了，他要和蒂亚戈好好聊聊这件事，让他接受自己将会有个弟弟或妹妹的事实。小孩子依赖父母，他要让蒂亚戈知道即使有了另一个孩子他也会一样爱他，小宝宝也会爱他……现在后悔自己不善言辞为时已晚，里奥组织着朴素的语言，希望让蒂亚戈以最好的心态迎接这个宝贝。

布斯克茨先起床了，他向壁炉里添了木头，然后就在厨房里忙着做早餐。壁炉的火烧得很旺，蒂亚戈下楼后在壁炉旁的沙发椅上坐下看电视，里奥给他倒了牛奶，自己走进厨房和布斯克茨做早饭。

布斯克茨煎好了一份火腿，里奥看了就觉得没胃口，原本爱吃的东西现在看了都厌烦，他翻着厨房的柜子找其他食材。想到蒂亚戈也爱吃甜的，里奥做了香蕉煎饼，加上放了玉米和淡奶油的粥，吃饭时也没动过泛着油的煎火腿。饭后三人在沙发上看新闻，蒂亚戈和里奥闹了起来，里奥原本陪着他闹，但在蒂亚戈扑倒自己身上时忽然拦住了他。

“慢点儿，宝贝，你这样忽然扑过来会吓人一跳的。”

蒂亚戈听了他的话，不再动作幅度那么大，他开始咬里奥的耳朵和他闹着。里奥陪着他玩，不自觉地用左手护着小腹，习惯性地搭在上面。

午饭前布斯克茨去外面转了转，回来时说路上的雪清理得差不多了，开车出门应该已经没问题了。

“那正好，我下午想出去，”里奥望着窗户外面，“能麻烦你在家照看一下蒂亚戈吗？”

“我倒是没问题，”布斯克茨说，“但我能问一句吗……你最近身体不舒服？”

里奥的表情微妙，有些尴尬。

“嗯，需要去医院看看。”他应着。

布斯克茨打量着他，压低声音问道：“怀孕了？”

里奥摸着耳朵，懊恼地“嗯”了一声。布斯克茨心细，里奥也没想能瞒过他。

虽然已经料到，听里奥这样说布斯克茨还是很惊讶，他原以为自己可能想多了，或许里奥只是身体不适，没想到真的怀孕了。里奥窝在沙发上玩手机，布斯克茨坐到他身边去。

“怎么会……是有意要的吗？”

里奥又挠了下头发：“不是，但既然有了，就生下来吧。不想做流产，舍不得送走孩子，也担心恢复太慢。给蒂亚戈个弟弟或妹妹，不是也挺好的。”

沉默一会儿，布斯克茨问道：“还和施魏因施泰格生气呢？他还不知道？”

里奥摇头：“一点儿也不想理他，虽说是好事，但这次又是因为他……又要耽误赛季，还让生活整个都变了。一想到训练开始后要告诉卢乔我要戴护具了，简直有种觉得自己脸皮很厚的感觉，俱乐部还不知道怎么说呢……”

“别想那么多，卢乔会搞定的，”布斯克茨安慰道，“俱乐部也不用担心，他们总不会拦着你生孩子。下午你要去医院吗？我陪你去吧，自己去感觉怪孤单的。”

“那蒂亚戈呢？”里奥问，自己立刻想到了解决办法：“送到路易家里？”

布斯克茨点点头：“送到他家吧，我们先吃饭。”

“哎，说不定没怀呢，”里奥叹道，“万一验孕棒都过期了、或者我只是其他反应，肠胃不适什么的……”

下午到了医院，检查过后医生下了结论：里奥百分之百怀孕了，不用妄想是肠胃不适了。

他们去的还是里奥上一次怀孕时的医院，私密性有保障，不用担心消息外漏。里奥庆幸有布斯克茨陪着他，这样比独自跑医院要好很多。布斯克茨在里奥检查时接过他的大衣，抱着衣服坐在椅子上等着，里奥做过检查后医生把布斯克茨也叫进去，对两人说了各种注意事项，并开了几种Omega孕期服用的药，两人拿着检查报告，取过药后回家了。

 

训练和比赛已经开始，眼下正是忙碌的时候，但施魏因施泰格还是又抽空飞到巴塞罗那来了。冷战后他一直心情低落，节日过得也颓唐，打不起精神。即使冷战他也一直想念里奥。原本不是什么大不了的事，气过了也就算了，他在机场匆忙买了礼物，急匆匆来到里奥家看他。

下了计程车后，施魏因施泰格吃了闭门羹，想给里奥打电话，却发现手机不知什么时候已经没电了。他在门外的树丛旁一言不发地来回踱步，借着树木的影子躲在后面，以免邻居们或任何人发现他出现在里奥家门前，他一面走着一面想到应该问里奥要一副钥匙，他们是要结婚的人，钥匙也应该配两份。

等了好半天，施魏因施泰格终于看到一辆车开了过来，并停在里奥家门口。这辆车他不认识，也就没敢贸然从树后面走出，而见到车上下来的人是布斯克茨后，他更打消了走出去的念头——不过是赌气了，里奥已经这么快又和他在一起了吗？

里奥从副驾驶上下来，布斯克茨去扶他，里奥推开他笑道：“这才刚怀孕，哪用得着人扶啊。”

“我已经不知道怎么办才好了，”布斯克茨笑道，“你吓了我一跳，忽然就有了……”

“好了，别说啦。”里奥说。两人一起走到车后去拿背箱里的东西，布斯克茨只让里奥拿着一个纸袋，其他的他都自己拎着了。

“我又不是什么都不能干，快给我，别都自己拿着。”

“路上滑，别拿那么多东西了，你看着路。”布斯克茨说，他锁好车，把手搭在里奥肩膀上和他一起走到房门前并拿出钥匙开门。

施魏因施泰格呆滞地站在树木的阴影中。两人的对话让他血液倒流。布斯克茨的那句“你吓了我一跳，忽然就有了”让他全身都冷，他们忽然复合、并有了孩子？脑海中西班牙人搂着里奥的肩膀走进房子的画面在眼前不肯散去，施魏因施泰格在阴影中伫立着一动不动，似乎也变成了树。他在惊愕中缓慢思考着。他几乎不能想象更彻底、更无法逆转的破裂，里奥与布斯克茨有了孩子，听布斯克茨所说，他们大概也不是故意的，但他们的样子像是已经决定要留下这孩子了。

不能犯错，不能疏忽大意，片刻不留神，未来的模样就彻底变了。只不过是一次赌气和冷战，事情怎么会这样快就失控、冲到无可挽回的那条路上？

施魏因施泰格试着移动，脚步沉重，腿也仿佛有千斤重，过了好一会儿他终于拖着沉重的脚步从阴影后走出，沿着冬日冷清的街道独自离开了。

曾经幸福如此简单，唾手可得，却在转瞬间溜走。之前他和里奥讨论着如何劝说俱乐部，如何公开他们的关系，甚至结婚，可幸福被毁坏得如此轻易，里奥又和布斯克茨有了关系，或许他只是一时兴起，但孩子已经到来，他们决意留下孩子，自然会光明正大地在一起。他们都是巴萨的球员，他们的结合没有阻力，俱乐部会乐于见到这一幕，大肆宣扬他们的婚姻。忽然间里奥与皮克宣布订婚时电视上的画面又出现了，大屏幕上播放着两人的视频，红蓝纸屑在巴塞罗那大街小巷肆意飞舞。如今那情景又要重演一遍了。只不过这一次结婚对象不是心性不定的巴萨后卫，而是沉稳安静的布斯克茨，他不会像皮克那样做出仓促的决定和不加思考的荒唐事，他和里奥的婚约一旦宣布就不会改变。这俨然已经变成事实了。

原本他应该拥有这一切的。施魏因施泰格想到，在路上大步走着，胸中满腔怒火，有生之年他第一次这样后悔，他亲手毁了一切，不过是一次争执，一次冷战，他就让事情毁坏到无法修复的地步。

不想当天就坐飞机折返，施魏因施泰格住进附近的酒店中。原想第二天再离开，但第二天整整一天他什么都没做，没去机场，也没想过订机票，从早上刚一睁眼开始他就想着这件事会不会有其他解决办法，任何解决办法，里奥有没有可能与布斯克茨分开，与自己复合。一整天他滴水未进，食物让他反胃，酒水色味尽失，他感觉不到饥饿，只不断思考着这件事。但他看不到未来，看不到任何可行性。

 

皮克去英国和法布雷加斯住了两个星期，回来后觉得一个人在家冷清，张罗着要聚会，他第一个电话就打到里奥家来，得知里奥和布斯克茨都在，立刻敲定里奥家为聚会地点，风风火火地带着一车酒水和食物赶来了，其他队友也在号召下纷纷跑来凑热闹，在训练开始前好好热闹一番。

里奥不想宣扬怀孕的事，他打算等和教练说过之后让他通知大家这件事，聚会上他什么都不公布，只要留心着不喝酒就好了。那天的聚会从下午就开始了，众人一直疯到半夜才睡。里奥家卧室不够，房子中温度调的很高，大家在客厅之类的宽敞地方将就着住下了。

给每个人都安排好了地方后，里奥关掉灯回去睡觉，忽然听见敲门声响了起来。最初他还以为是幻听，以为是某个队友敲了桌子或地板什么的，但第二次敲门声从门口确切无疑地传了过来，声音清冷干脆，刚刚躺下的队友中也有人听到了。

“这谁啊大半夜跑来……”内马尔嘟囔着。皮克坐了起来，琢磨着要是情况不对他就马上过去，毕竟已经凌晨了。

里奥走进门厅，问了声是谁后，外面响起声音：“是我，里奥。”

听错这个声音的可能性太小。里奥怀疑着自己的清醒程度，他并没喝过酒，可施魏因施泰格怎么会大半夜出现在这里？现在已经两点钟了。里奥疑惑着拉开门，德国人站在门口，浑身冷气，绒毛似的白色雪花落在他的头发和肩上，他的衣服厚而笨拙，让他的肩膀看上去比平时更宽。

“怎么这时候过来了？”

德国人走进来关上门，和里奥站在黑漆漆的门厅里借着仅有的月光对望。

“我来告诉你一件事。”

寒气沾了他的衣服，也沾了话语。他将门外霜冻的世界带了进来，表情也如被冷冻般严峻，他的眉毛上还沾着雪花。仅仅是看着他，里奥就觉得冷了。

“什么？”里奥问。

“我一直喜欢你，”他说，“比你所能想象的还要多。”

夜晚安静，刚刚的话像是幻听。房子一直寂静无声的可能性比德国人刚刚说了话更有说服力。

话语出口的瞬间，世界忽然变成了荒唐的模样，好像他们走错了维度，在另一个空间里。

施魏因施泰格大概是地球上最后一个会这样行事的人——在半夜时分来到喜欢的人家中，对他坦白自己的感觉。在清醒时、在并未被激情控制时说出这样的话几乎是不可能的，那会让他窘迫，让他脸红，他不适合告白，也羞于说出情话，对他来说，这样自然和坦诚地对另一人告白在任何时候都是无法想象的，他应该吞吞吐吐、神态窘迫，但这次不同。

里奥望着他。施魏因施泰格站在自己面前，在凌晨，在西班牙，在落雪的夜里。他是什么时候来到这里的？他来了只是为了说这样一句话吗？

“你特意来告诉我这些？”里奥的声音发着抖。或许是德国人身上的凉气，可温度带来的震颤远不至于让他无措。

“我想告诉你更多，”他神情严肃，眉眼像化不开的冰雪，藏着无望和痛苦：“我想和你在一起，”他停下来，言语从他嘴边消失，“……就像你说的，人们会变，会离开，什么都会发生，我知道什么都不会顺利，我知道，我们就是这样走过来的，我们在一起，分开，复合，又冷战，还有俱乐部的压力……我们有时甚至都不能互相理解，所以才有那么多矛盾。我知道什么坏事都会发生，我知道事情不会顺利……可是我爱你。”他的嗓子紧了，每个字都咬得很重，以此阻止自己情绪失控。

“我没有办法，我不能撒谎，我爱你。”

里奥发着抖，他的嘴唇颤着，面无血色。

“这不是我的本意，”施魏因施泰格轻声说，眼睛望着地板，“我没打算爱上任何人，但我控制不了……我没打算喜欢上谁，”他的声音越来越轻，眼眶湿润，仿佛自言自语，“我原本没打算要这么喜欢你的……我不知道会这样，不知道会爱上你。”

他们带着蒂亚戈露营的那个晚上忽然浮上里奥脑海中，他们亲吻后在目光交汇时感受到的震颤、恐惧和欣喜，他们的世界早已纠缠连结。

“我们重新开始，好吗？”他问。

里奥第一次感觉到德国人已经不再年轻了。他似乎还是原来的模样，只是在这样的夜里，光芒晃过他的金发时像是把那颜色染白了，他又这样看着自己，眼眶泛着泪水，眼中也仿佛有了斑驳。

没等里奥回答，施魏因施泰格忽然低下头去与他接吻。他还没等来一个答案，一句同意或拒绝，在那之前他唯一拥有的就是此刻，或许这是最后一次亲吻，或许在几分钟后他就要永久性地远离里奥的世界，但无论结果如何，这一刻他要抱着他，末日般亲吻他，铭记这沉默的、漆黑中的片刻柔情。

他原本没打算让任何人侵扰他的世界。他曾经独自一人，享受孤独宽容强大的力量，他爱着独行的自己，他不需要爱情与温柔。让世界一直这样运转就好，秩序井然，循序渐进，他可以缺乏激情而理所应当地与另一人成婚，养育孩子，度过余生，后来一场意外，一个插曲短暂地扰乱了他，但生活很快回归正轨，他仍是原本的自己，直到七年后与里奥的重逢打碎一切。他曾为此困惑，甚至难过，他就那样失去了理性且不为所动的自己，他为里奥乱了阵脚，他的世界早已破碎、等待重组，他知道自己有力量重建一切，但那与里奥共建的未来无法比拟，他只能循规蹈矩地建造一个有序的世界，可那里没有里奥。世界失去了重心。

“我知道你和布斯克茨的事，我知道你怀孕了，可如果你……如果你因为任何原因、不想和他一起生活，我都希望你能和我在一起，我不介意孩子是他的，我只想和你一起生活，一起帮你养育孩子。”

客厅中巴萨的众人在半暗的夜色中把目光齐刷刷地射向无辜的西班牙后腰。

看到里奥的表情微微呆滞，施魏因施泰格立刻补充道：“上一次你怀孕时我没能陪着你，让你受苦了，我一直很后悔，里奥，我不想这样，不想让这种事再有第二次，你的孩子就是我的孩子，我想照顾你，想和你在一起……可以吗？我们一起生活，好吗，里奥？我们结婚，就像之前说的……我们结婚，再也不分开。”

低了头，里奥沉默着。过了半晌，他的声音沙哑地响起。

“我以为我会恨你，如果能恨你，大概我会好受很多……但我做不到……孩子是你的，巴斯蒂安。”

德国人惊讶太过，感觉胸口鼓胀得难受。一秒钟前他还如置炼狱，听到这句话竟有种恍若重生的感觉，瞬间身体中的沉重与消极被冲洗得干干净净。他想起上一次和里奥没有保护措施的性爱，他竟然傻到忘了去想里奥怀着自己的孩子这一可能，只凭几句话就以为他和布斯克茨复合了。

“是我的？是我们的孩子吗，里奥？你说的是真的？”他紧握里奥的手臂，一时间夜晚也仿佛如白昼般被万丈光芒笼罩，里奥点了头，但忽然间施魏因施泰格冷静下来，一种慌乱的恐惧席卷了他。

“你会留下他吗，里奥？你想要他吗？”他记起里奥曾说过不想要孩子，对怀孕和生产都深恶痛绝，惊恐之间，他脑海中甚至浮现了里奥去医院做流产的画面。他害得里奥十九岁就怀孕，错过训练和比赛，耽误前途和未来，在里奥的回忆中那段过去永远是黑色的，他恨自己，他本能地抗拒怀孕，上一次怀孕让他几近崩溃，他说他宁愿死去以免再经受那样的痛苦……

“留着他，里奥，这次留着孩子，好吗？”施魏因施泰格攥紧他的胳膊，“留下他，求求你，里奥，留下他，不要去堕胎，那会毁了你的身体，我知道是我不对，两次都是我的错，可我在乎你、也在乎我们的孩子，里奥，让他留下，我会照顾你，生下孩子之后我也会照顾他，我会哄他，喂他吃饭、帮他穿衣服，我什么都愿意做，里奥，求求你留下他，不要送走我们的孩子……”

“我没要做流产，巴斯蒂安——”

“我保证我会寸步不离照顾你，除了不能替你生孩子我什么都会帮你做，只要你留下他，别让他走，里奥，我再也不会惹你生气……”

“我说了我会留下他——”

“这次让我照顾你们，里奥，对不起，之前所有的事都对不起，但以后不会再这样了，留下我们的孩子吧，里奥，生下他……”

“我会生下他……”

“这次我会尽到做父亲的责任，给我这个机会，留下他好不好，里奥，别生我的气，孩子没有错……”

“巴斯蒂安！”里奥提高声音，这次施魏因施泰格终于停下了。

“我说了我会留下他，我会把他生下来。”

施魏因施泰格看着他，仿佛从没见过他似的，他花了好几秒钟来吸收这个信息，忽然露出狂喜的笑容要去拥抱里奥，却立刻想起他怀孕了，不敢大动作去抱他，只在里奥脸上连连吻着，声音大得二楼都听得清清楚楚。

“谢谢你，里奥，谢谢你！我们的孩子……我们的第二个孩子……”

德国人高兴得要发疯了，一阵猛亲过后又抱着里奥不松开，好一会儿脑子才转回来，想到他们不应该站在门口，里奥可能会着凉。

“我们快进去，里奥，我高兴得什么都忘了，这里有点冷……我忘了问，你家有客人吗？门口停着好多车，是……”

他刚要问是不是邻居家的客人开的车，就感觉到客厅中似乎和平常不同。

“是我的队友们……”里奥几乎想捂住脸了，“他们今天在这儿聚会，刚躺下……应该还没睡着。”

施魏因施泰格忽然呆滞了，他们还没打开灯，这时他看见客厅中一个高大的身影忽然从地上跳起，叫道：“来啊兄弟们我们上！”

皮克从地铺上跳起来，打算给施魏因施泰格终身难忘的一顿暴揍，伊涅斯塔握着他的脚踝把他拽住。

“这又不是自己家，你收敛点儿，”伊涅斯塔换了加泰罗尼亚语问道：“里奥，你希望我们现在揍他一顿吗？”

里奥能听懂加泰罗尼亚语，答道：“别了，还是睡觉吧，安德烈。”

“不行，为了巴萨他必须挨揍，让他害得你怀孕——呸！还是两次！怀了孕还独自养孩子好几年，不打他怎么对的起你！今天你同意也好、不同意也好，这头猪挨揍是跑不了了！你给我记着我是代表所有拉玛西亚球员揍你的，你算哪根葱来勾引里奥——”

眼见着杰拉德黑乎乎的一大团身影扑了过来，里奥立刻躲开了，施魏因施泰格还懵着，加之理亏，他也不好还手，只抬着胳膊去挡，房子里忽然乱了套，似乎有人在拉架，但黑漆漆一片也看不清什么，里奥也感觉拉架的人都是在做样子。

“哎，差不多就行了吧……”

“轻点儿吧，杰拉德，别太过火了……”

在不温不火的拉架声音中，有人开了灯，这时皮克才停手，施魏因施泰格看上去被打得不轻。他睁开眼，看见巴萨半个球队都在里奥的客厅里，再一抬头，发现楼上住着另外半支球队。

“记着这是我代表拉玛西亚揍你的，”皮克仍旧气势汹汹，“敢抢我杰拉德·皮克的男朋友，你早就该有今天了！”

施魏因施泰格尴尬极了，周围一圈巴萨的人都在看他，他也不知道说什么反驳才好。里奥赶快过来挡在他们中间，对皮克说道：“好了，已经过去了，别生气了。”

“怎么可能不生气？”皮克对里奥说道，声音柔软了许多，“你可是我们的里奥·梅西，护着你都来不及，谁想到忽然就被莫名其妙的家伙害得怀了孕……”

“都过去了，Geri……”

皮克抬头看了看施魏因施泰格，说道：“别以为里奥选了你你就可以嚣张了，我们所有人都对他视若珍宝，如果你对他不好，有许多人排着队想取代你的位置。”

他的话说得太强硬，施魏因施泰格也不知怎么接话。皮克缓和了态度，叹气似的说道：“好好对待里奥。”

“我会对他好的。”施魏因施泰格说，脸涨得发红。他的告白所有巴萨球员都听到了，他尴尬得恨不得马上消失，前一刻还在想自己太幸福了、简直要为这幸福觉得不安，后一秒钟就挨了揍，还被二十来号人听到自己的深情告白，幸福太多带来的不安立刻消失了。

“等一下，你怀孕了？”伊涅斯塔问。

里奥只得点头，脸上的颜色也好看不到哪去，队友们都明白他会耽误这个赛季的训练和比赛，战术也不得不因此改变，他们如果对此有怨言也怪不得他们……

伊涅斯塔用力拥抱了里奥，欢喜的样子几乎不像是平常的他：“恭喜你，里奥，这太棒了。”

“派对！”阿尔维斯跳了起来：“下星期我们还要举行派对，庆祝里奥怀孕！”

“这种事还是别……”

里奥微弱的抗议被淹没了，阿尔维斯带动了队友们的情绪，大家欢呼着，欢迎又一个小生命的到来。

“好了好了，折腾了半宿我们也该睡觉了，”伊涅斯塔说，众人安静下来，各自要回到原本的位置上时，皮克忽然搂过里奥，在他脸上用力亲了一下。里奥还没反应过来，皮克已经冲着施魏因施泰格威胁起来了：“看清楚了，我才是里奥的青梅竹马、官配、男朋友和未婚夫，敢对他不好，我不费吹灰之力就把里奥抢回来。”

施魏因施泰格脸上青一阵白一阵，生气又不能发作，脸色微妙地绿了。

内马尔忽然捂住脸：“天哪，好尴尬，我都不敢看下去了。”

“我开始觉得他可怜了。”苏亚雷斯望着德国人，怜悯得好像想去拍拍他的肩膀，但他身边的西班牙众人不以为然。

施魏因施泰格原本应该睡在里奥房里，但那里已经被巴尔特拉、罗伯托和拉基蒂奇三人抽签抢去了，里奥睡在沙发上，施魏因施泰格就在沙发旁的地上铺了被子躺下了。住在一群巴萨人中间，他这半夜睡得都不踏实，迷迷糊糊醒来好几次，以为自己会遭受群殴。

 

第二天队友们在早饭后纷纷撤离，施魏因施泰格在生活中时常粗心大意，也没留心早饭时巴萨众人给他的花样怒视和漠然目光，他坐在内马尔和巴尔特拉中间，吃着吃着还一副邻家大哥的样子和内马尔聊起来了，甚至帮他添了一次菜，还和巴尔特拉聊了几句球赛，他自己心无城府、忘了处境艰险，也就没留心别人对他有什么看法，仿佛一个屋檐下过了一晚就能一睡泯恩仇，众人离开时他甚至站在门口和他们挨个拍后背道别，俨然老大哥一般。

“你想把蒂亚戈接回来吗？”临走时苏亚雷斯问，“我们今天要带孩子去游乐园，你们要是没别的安排，我们就带蒂亚戈一起去了。”

“那当然好，呆在家里总不如去外面玩开心，”里奥说道，“但你们就两个大人，带得过来孩子吗？”

“你竟然以为我连这点事都办不到，”苏亚雷斯叹道，“我和索菲亚在一起什么都能办成，你不用担心了，好好热恋一会儿吧。”他在里奥身上拍了拍，里奥笑了，为孩子的事又对他道谢，施魏因施泰格也跟着一同说着。

“回来的晚我就让蒂亚戈还住在我家了！”苏亚雷斯说着离开了。

送走了所有人，施魏因施泰格关好门，一回身就抱住里奥。

“我再也不想走了。”

“你后天就要训练了。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格仍是抱着他不放开，“我想陪着你。”

“还没到小题大做的时候，现在什么都能自己做，你别白白耽误了训练。”里奥在他后背上拍着。

“我只是不想走。”施魏因施泰格说，两人走到沙发旁，他把里奥拉到膝盖上坐下，里奥为这姿势别扭了一会儿，拧了半天才习惯。两人没说破，但都想到这是他们第一次用这样亲密甚至有些肉麻的姿势坐在一起。若是在从前，里奥会觉得这样太夸张，施魏因施泰格也觉得这都是年轻人甜腻起来的模样，对他们不适用，可现在偏就有了这样的时候，他忽然明白了那些腻在一起的情侣——这是没办法的事，根本控制不了，他就是想抱着他，在沙发上坐一会也想让他坐在自己腿上、搂进怀里。

宽大的沙发深深向下陷去，施魏因施泰格环着里奥的腰亲吻他，暖热的手覆在他肚子上。

“宝宝在哪？”

“当然是下面，你在摸哪啊，”里奥把他的手往下移，“但现在还没成型呢，什么也感觉不到。”

“我知道，但他就在这儿。”施魏因施泰格说，宽大的手掌在里奥的腹部摩挲着，“我想留在这儿陪你。”

“我又不是什么都不能干，”里奥皱眉，“我不想这样兴师动众，你还有训练有比赛，现在还早着呢。我还能在场上踢几个月，我们是职业球员，身体没那么娇惯。”

“还是想什么都不让你做，什么都替你来。”他又低头去吻里奥，从嘴唇到脖颈。他发现里奥的身体确实和从前有些不同，看不出变化，吻起来却觉得里奥脸颊比从前鼓了，也不知道是不是心理作用，为了确定，施魏因施泰格轻轻咬着他，里奥挣扎起来。

“在干什么……”

“这里好像不一样了，脸上的肉都软了。”施魏因施泰格认真地看着他。

“只有你才会研究那些奇怪的事，”里奥抹了抹脸，“什么都没变。”

“再确定一下。”他说，低头吻着里奥的脸颊，然后撬开他的嘴唇不住吻着。他的手覆到里奥胸前，动作急促了些，里奥知道他动情了。

“我没有别的意思，”过了一会儿施魏因施泰格也觉得不对头了，他松开里奥，手也从他的衣服里拿了出来，捋着里奥的头发对他道歉，“我知道这时候不能，我也没想的……”

他的脸又染了红。里奥暗笑：十二个小时内几次看到施魏因施泰格脸红的模样真是难得。

“我听说这个时候和Omega上床也可以，我是说，孕期Omega，但我不想你冒险，也怕对孩子有影响。我绝对不会的，里奥，我保证。”

里奥点点头：“我也觉得这样稳妥些。上一次孕期也是这样过来的，说不定身体习惯了。”

“昨天皮克说他们对你视若珍宝，我不也是一样。”施魏因施泰格说，把头埋在里奥脖子上。

中午详细问了里奥的饮食偏好，施魏因施泰格花了小半天的功夫做饭，并去超市买了许多食物，有一些做了处理后冷藏或冷冻，让里奥在接下来的几天也能简单加热后就吃掉，下午里奥习惯性午睡，醒来后不出意料地发现自己躺在施魏因施泰格怀里。

“你睡了吗？”里奥问。

施魏因施泰格摇摇头：“我刚才打了几个电话，俱乐部同意我结婚了。”

“俱乐部？”里奥瞬间清醒过来：“你……你忽然和俱乐部说了这件事？”

“我都处理好了，宝贝，”他吻着里奥，把他搂紧臂弯里，让他贴在自己身前，“只要巴萨也同意，我们就可以准备好证件去民事登记了。你想要什么样的婚礼？”

“等一下，巴斯蒂安，等一下，”里奥从他怀中挣扎出来，拉开些距离看着他，“你怎么忽然想起这件事了？我们上次谈过之后就没下文了，我还没来得及想……”

“因为这是早就该做的事，我早想和你在一起了，等了好久，再说你怀孕了——”

“因为有了孩子所以赶快结婚吗？”里奥问。

“不，因为我想和你在一起，而且还有件着急的事——我们要告诉你爸妈。他们不能第二次以为自己的孩子又被人骗了、又要一个人辛苦带孩子了，我还没和他们好好说过话，去了之后总不能满嘴空话，我想我们应该先结婚，这样你爸妈也放心些。如果你不想大张旗鼓，我们可以只去办手续。虽然简单，但婚姻是真的。”

里奥诧异，从床上坐起来看着他。

“你已经计划好了？”

“实在想和你结婚，想得不得了，”施魏因施泰格笑着说了句，隔着衣服去吻里奥的肚子，一边环着他的腰，“我们早该这样做了，宝贝。”

事情竟然这么快就走到这步了。里奥知道施魏因施泰格认真了，但他还没来得及去想德国人认真到了什么地步，他刚发现怀孕，脑子中只想着保护好孩子和训练时如何对球队解释，刚刚施魏因施泰格这样一说他才想到这些事确实要提上日程了，而他已经先自己一步把事情都想妥当了。

 

训练很快会开始，施魏因施泰格只能在里奥家住一晚，第二天就要走，那天他到底什么也没让里奥做，恨不得吃饭也不让他伸手，晚上还帮他洗了澡。里奥说没这个必要，可施魏因施泰格非这样不可，放好了水后还帮着里奥脱衣服，像对待小孩子一样。

里奥躺在浴缸里和他聊着天，施魏因施泰格问他上次怀孕的情况，把各种禁忌一一记下来，一面细心地为里奥擦拭着身体，之后又为他涂着浴液，正擦着，他忽然想起之前从没想过的问题。

“宝贝，你上一次怀孕的时候……”他支吾着。

“怎么了？”

“你上一次怀孕的时候是谁帮你洗澡的？”他问，脑海中哈维、皮克等人的面孔轮番飘过。

“我自己，”里奥说，“洗个澡干嘛让别人帮？”

“可那样不是很不方便吗？尤其在肚子很大的时候。”

“将就一下就好了，”里奥说，想到那时施魏因施泰格不在身边、自己挺着大肚子从浴缸里小心翼翼迈出来的情景，故意说道：“哈维帮过我几次。”他没详细说，其实只是有两次他从浴缸中站不起来，哈维过来拉他一把而已。他向来不爱麻烦人，这样的事情上更不想小题大做。

听了这话，施魏因施泰格心中立刻升起一股火来，一想到那个粗眉毛的西班牙人也这样触摸过里奥的身体，他恨得连牙都咬紧了。

“没办法啊，谁让你也不在这儿，”里奥故意逗他，“哈维整天来这儿照顾我，醒着睡着的时候都能看见他在身边，觉得安心不少。”

“你们睡在一起？”施魏因施泰格瞪大眼睛。

其实他们并没睡在一起，他所说睡前醒后都能看见哈维，不过是自己白天在客厅睡午觉的情景罢了。

“我们还是别说这个了。”里奥故作神秘说道。

施魏因施泰格着急了，嫉妒的眼睛都快红了，他闷头不说话，一副受气的样子，小心又委屈地用热乎乎的湿毛巾擦洗里奥的肚子。

“你这是怎么了？”里奥笑出声来，“不逗你了，我说的只是睡午觉的时候。我和哈维是朋友。”

施魏因施泰格的脸色好看些了，声音还是闷闷的：“你就是在故意惹我吃醋，你的朋友和队友都让我吃醋，他们都围着你转，都宠着你。”

“我们只是为了球队！”里奥抗议道，“没有谁围着谁，都是战术需要，也不是我要求的。”

里奥的声音略微提高，施魏因施泰格以为他不高兴了，松手把浴球丢在水里，握着里奥的手腕赶快道歉：“我不是在说你不好，宝贝，别激动，我不说了，抱歉。”

“你是在为什么道歉啊？”里奥气得笑了，“你忽然变得好奇怪。”

德国人喃喃说着自己只是不想他不高兴。用花洒为里奥冲洗后又细心地擦干他的身体，裹好浴袍直接抱回卧室，塞进被子里去。

“说真的，巴斯蒂安，我现在和平常人没区别，你这样太夸张了，就好像我行动不能自理了一样。”里奥躺在床上玩着手机说。

“我就是想对你好，”他从另一边上床，搂着里奥：“想变着花样宠你，什么都不让你做。”

“可惜我已经不是小孩了，不然这样和你过家家还是挺有趣的。”里奥笑了，他放下手机，施魏因施泰格关了灯，把里奥抱进怀里，自然地抚摸着他的肚子。

窗帘被严丝合缝地拉上，夜晚透不进一丝光亮，月光或街灯，冷白和暖橙色的光线，从前它们经常顺着窗帘的缝隙溜进来，今天窗帘是施魏因施泰格拉上的，他担心里奥睡不好，特意把窗户挡得严严实实。

“我什么都看不见了。”里奥忽然自言自语般说道。

“怎么了，宝贝？”德国人的睡意沉，困意来得也快，这时的声音已经有些迷糊了。

“不，没事。”他说，翻过身去和施魏因施泰格拥抱着睡了。

里奥从不把窗帘拉得这样紧，他总是会让一些光亮透进来。那是刚到西班牙之后养成的习惯，他拉好了窗帘去睡觉，却觉得房间中太黑，像是在集装箱中或某个密封的地方被关起来似的，十三四岁的里奥觉得心慌，于是拉开些窗帘，有了光亮他会安心些。今晚还没睡着时习惯性地盯着窗户和天花板，却发现卧室中没有半分光亮，这原本会让他感觉憋闷，但这一次，黑暗变成了抚慰人心的东西。他会睡得很好，没有什么可担心的。

清早醒来时，里奥发现自己的右手一直放在肚子上，已将那里捂得热热的，他睁开眼，却诧异地看到施魏因施泰格跪在自己床榻边。

“在干什么啊？快起来，”里奥问，“你在擦地板吗，还是什么？”

他打着哈欠，施魏因施泰格笑了：“我在向你求婚，你却以为我在擦地板，没有比这更不浪漫的事了。”

里奥揉了揉眼睛，问道：“你说什么呢……求婚？”

“是，求婚，”他微笑着，表情郑重，“向你求婚，我们一起生活。”

“可你也不用跪着……”里奥还没清醒，他刚要坐起来，施魏因施泰格又把他按到床上。

“躺下，里奥，这和我们的第一个早上一样。”

里奥还奇怪着“第一个早上”说的是什么，立刻就反应过来他们现在和九年前第一次滚床后的早上一模一样，那时施魏因施泰格也是这样跪在里奥的床边，他垂着头，和里奥一样惶恐，后悔不迭，现在他们重复了那日的画面，情形却不同了。

“我想起来了，”里奥笑了笑，“但没有人躺在床上被求婚，我至少要起来。”

“不，不不，躺在这儿，里奥，我就是要这样求婚，这是我们的方式，”他单膝跪在床边，双手握着里奥的左手，“你还记得那天早上？”

“想忘也忘不掉，”里奥叹道，“那是件……完完全全没办法逆转的事，再也不能变成事情没发生之前的自己。”

“你是说上床还是怀孕？”

“我不知道，只是有种很强烈的感觉。别人都觉得这样的事没什么所谓，只有我自己知道，一切都变了。”

“那天是我占了好处，但其实我也吓坏了，”施魏因施泰格回想着，“感觉这辈子再也忘不了你大哭的样子，每次想起来都觉得心里一酸。我一直想补偿你，可那个画面怎么也忘不掉，想起来就难过，一直到现在都是这样。”

“已经过去了。”

“对我来说并没有，”施魏因施泰格望着他，“早上醒来时我总会想起当时的样子……还是想对九年前的你说抱歉，如果可能，我希望在另一种情况下认识你，和你相处，和你在一起，不是用那么粗暴的方式。”

“巴斯蒂安——”

“没办法回到那时候，但至少我还有第二次机会，我不会说好听的话，但我会一件件去做，”施魏因施泰格笑了，他用力攥了下里奥的手：“我，巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格，向里奥内尔·安德烈斯·梅西求婚。让我照顾你，照顾蒂亚戈和没出生的宝宝，我想和你一起生活，一起老去，”他紧握里奥的手、将它贴到自己唇边，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”

望着他，里奥笑了。施魏因施泰格看着那双眼睛，它们和九年前一样澄澈、坦荡，锋利不减，温柔更甚。

“好。”

攥紧他的手，施魏因施泰格搂住里奥和他接吻。

“我总是忘了这个又忘了那个，”他笑着，“谈好了结婚之后发现还没求婚，求婚了之后发现没给你戴戒指，”他拿出一个黑色的盒子打开，“早上的时候我出去了一趟，联系了好几个熟人，把他们从梦里搅和起来，终于找到一家可以帮忙的店，他们提前开门让我选了戒指，选好了我才匆匆忙忙回来，在你床边一直等着你醒过来。”

他将没有花纹和图案的戒指戴在里奥左手上。

“你大清早跑去出选这个……”里奥叹着，“谢谢你，巴斯蒂安。刚醒来就被求婚，还戴上了戒指，感觉像梦一样。”

“这是现实，”施魏因施泰格站起来坐到床上，抱住里奥：“现实也可以很美好。”

他们亲吻着，施魏因施泰格为里奥脱掉睡衣，找来他的衣服。清早时分的阳光慷慨地落在他们身上，里奥懒洋洋地靠在床上，由着他为自己穿上衣服。

 

早饭后蒂亚戈被苏亚雷斯送回来了，孩子见到施魏因施泰格分外惊喜，对着他又亲又抱，里奥想着事情不宜再拖下去，告诉蒂亚戈他很快会有一个小弟弟或者小妹妹。

“在哪里呢？”蒂亚戈疑惑不解，在屋子里来回看着。

“在这里，”里奥摸了下肚子，“再过几个月他就能陪你玩了，他会很喜欢你，就像我和巴斯蒂安一样喜欢你，你高兴吗？”

蒂亚戈有些困惑，但他不介意有个小家伙喜欢自己，答道：“那还是挺高兴的。”

“你记不记得马蒂亚斯叔叔家的宝宝？以后我们也会有那样的小宝宝，你可以抱着他。”

里奥说道自己刚出生没多久的小侄女、同时也是蒂亚戈的妹妹，蒂亚戈将“小宝宝”这个词和一个具体的存在联系到一起，脑海中的形象立刻鲜活了很多。

“我们也会有小宝宝？”蒂亚戈问，“大眼睛、整天睡觉、胳膊上都是肉的小宝宝？那真好……我想要。”

“我们还不知道他会不会是大眼睛，”里奥笑道，“他有可能和你长得很像。”

施魏因施泰格把蒂亚戈拉过来抱在膝盖上：“到时候我抱着你，你抱着小宝宝。”

“好！”蒂亚戈笑着答应。见他很快接受了，里奥也松了一口气。

抱着孩子玩了一会儿，施魏因施泰格试探着说道：“蒂亚戈，如果你愿意的话，以后也可以叫我‘爸爸’。”

他和里奥谈过这件事，里奥并不反感，只是有种落寞又幸福的感觉，他不再是蒂亚戈唯一的“爸爸”了，但这意味着完整，蒂亚戈身边缺失的位置终于有人补上了。

“可那样我就有两个……哦，同学也有很多都是两个爸爸或妈妈，”他琢磨着，“但这样对爸爸不公平，我只叫他爸爸的，叫了好久了，你这样……也叫你爸爸的话，爸爸会吃醋。”

这话说起来绕嘴，但两人还是听懂了，施魏因施泰格想了想说道：“那这样，你可以偶尔这样叫我……比如里奥在睡午觉或者出门的时候，你在他听不见的时候这样叫我，他就不会不开心了，我们俩也不会搞不清你叫的是谁。”

蒂亚戈想了想，转向里奥：“可以吗？”

里奥耸耸肩：“我不介意。”

“那好吧。”蒂亚戈答道，他犹豫地看了看里奥，然后搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子、贴在他耳朵上，用很小很小的声音叫道：“爸爸。”

施魏因施泰格立刻搂紧了蒂亚戈，他已经等这一天等好久了。

“我在这儿，蒂亚戈。”他答道。

 

 

第二十章

 

尽管施魏因施泰格很想留下，里奥还是催促着让他回英国去了。这不过是怀孕初期，里奥知道这时候只要自己多加小心就好。施魏因施泰格离开后，里奥提前给主教练打了电话，恩里克似乎从哪个队友嘴中听到了消息，并没有很惊讶，他来到里奥家里，详细问了他上一次怀孕时俱乐部的安排，然后大包大揽告诉里奥安心踢球就好，俱乐部那边他会去沟通。

去训练时，里奥发现他的护具已经在更衣室里准备好了，队友们见了他还是嘻嘻哈哈，恭喜他有了宝贝，并真的在筹划庆祝里奥怀孕的聚会，这让里奥尴尬，也让他开心。他本来自己能戴护具，但苏亚雷斯好奇，一定要好好研究下这东西，并主动提出帮他戴上，内马尔也跑来看，跟着捣乱，好一会儿才让里奥好端端戴上护具。

“报告教练！我也想要戴这个！”内马尔叫道。

恩里克笑了笑：“你又没怀孕，队友们会借此机会狠命铲你的。”

那可不太愉快。内马尔放弃了这念想，和苏亚雷斯一起跟着里奥分组训练了。

怀孕初期里奥没有任何反应和不适，他和大家一起训练，并按照队里的安排每天进行额外半个小时的力量训练。因为考虑到里奥的年纪，俱乐部希望他能在怀孕生产期间也让身体达到最好的状态，以免后期不适宜运动的时候身体过于倦怠。

恩里克和管理层谈好了，不知道他是怎么谈的，反正结果很好，俱乐部接受了这件事，并为里奥安排体检，重新制定他的健身计划、饮食管理、训练强度及比赛安排。

俱乐部不仅安排队里的营养师为里奥准备新的食谱，还直接准备好食物送到他家里去了。他们没有只考虑到里奥，还想到了蒂亚戈，也带来了他那一份的食物还有玩具，不让他感觉有了小宝宝自己就被冷落。

在巴萨和曼联的多次联系与制定计划后，他们终于在二月份情人节到来时公布了这个消息。双方俱乐部共同发布新闻，祝贺他们的球员找到了意中的伴侣，称此为天作之合，并带头祝福了他们。两家俱乐部从各自的角度撰写了两份不同的新闻稿，并准备了第三份新闻稿发给各大媒体。稿子上的内容大同小异，都是声称两人在零六年有过短暂交往，因为压力分手，里奥·梅西抚养了他们的孩子蒂亚戈，直到今年他们才苦尽甘来，并迎来了第二个孩子。两个俱乐部在公关上花费了大量时间精力，调动了许多人手才完成了这件劳民伤财的事，让他们曝光的恋爱脱离了丑闻性质、变成了一桩值得庆贺的喜事，球迷用品店甚至为了庆祝这件事而打折三天。双方的国家队也提前得知了消息，情人节当天在网上发文恭喜他们。

“‘俱乐部证实两人已于今年一月在巴塞罗那民事部门登记，因为双方都是外国国籍所以登记过程十分繁琐，但如今手续都已办理完毕，里奥·梅西与巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格已经是合法的婚姻关系，据悉因为巴萨前锋怀孕，两人决定推迟婚礼……’”拉姆呆滞地读着报纸上的报道。

德国队在情人节假期举行了一次聚会，他们包下一家餐厅，先来的几人正围坐在餐桌旁等着还没来的队友。

“活见鬼！”波多尔斯基重重地把杯子砸在桌上。

穆勒神情呆滞，他几次想要开口，但都因为不知道说什么而作罢。

“这太夸张了，他们竟然要结婚。”拉姆看着报纸上的文字。

“不，他们已经结婚了，只是还没办婚礼。”厄齐尔一本正经地纠正道。

“卢卡斯……”拉姆看向波多尔斯基。

“这怎么可能是真的！”波多尔斯基吼道，第一次在队友面前情绪失控：“他们不过是闹着玩的，不过是三天两头上床罢了，这算是什么！竟然还有了孩子……这么久——过去了这么久，孩子都八九岁了他竟然都不告诉我们！”

“这件事挺奇怪……”厄齐尔琢磨着，“他们在有了孩子之后分手，接下来卢卡斯和巴斯蒂安在一起好几年，都打算结婚了，可忽然就分开了……”

“里奥·梅西一叫他他就跑了，”波多尔斯基咬着牙说道：“我才不信他们零六年恋爱过，见了鬼，那时候巴斯蒂安是什么样我还不知道？他一直都是原来的样子，前年放假时被梅西一个电话叫走，然后就和我分手了，在那时候就变成现在这幅德行，看见梅西就魂不守舍，我都不相信孩子是他的……”

“这不至于吧？巴斯蒂安也不傻……”拉姆说。

“也不一定，谁的话他都信，被人骗了也不奇怪。”波多尔斯基说。

厄齐尔正要安慰他，这时施魏因施泰格和几个队友一起进了餐厅，大家都盯着他看。虽然谁也没说出口，但所有人都注意到了施魏因施泰格与往日不同，他大步走来，面露微笑，神采奕奕。

他和后来的队友们一起坐下，大家打了招呼，片刻尴尬后，厄齐尔替波多尔斯基问道：“听说你要和里奥·梅西结婚了，打算和我们分享一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“尤其是你们什么时候弄出了个娃？”克罗斯赶快接上。

“零六年有的，零七年生的，”厄齐尔答道，“你看报纸都不仔细看。”

“我上次不是说了吗？”施魏因施泰格回答厄齐尔的提问，“和阿根廷友谊赛的时候，我早说了我喜欢他，我是认真的，他和我都同意结婚，我们就结婚了，网上不是说得挺清楚？”

“这孩子长得还挺好看，”克洛泽看着手机，打量着网上曝光的仅有两张蒂亚戈的照片说：“耳朵和嘴都像你。”

“幸好其他地方不像我，不然就不好看了，”施魏因施泰格笑了，眼睛弯着，声音轻柔：“我们马上要有第二个了。”

“问题的重点不在这，你们别转移话题，”穆勒忽然开口，像是受了委屈后忽然开始发作一般：“问题在于你怎么能和他在一起？还把我们队里搞得乱七八糟，把你自己都弄得离开拜仁了，你还不明白这件事的严重性吗？竟然还想要和他结婚？”

“他和我们的队伍、或者我离开拜仁的事都没有关系，你知道的，别这样说话，一副小孩被欺负了的样子。”施魏因施泰格回答。

“你这样很对不住卢卡斯。”拉姆说道。

“我们只是不能当恋人，但永远是朋友。”施魏因施泰格看着波多尔斯基，两人斜坐着，隔了几个座位。波多尔斯基并没看他，他的火气酝酿着，在施魏因施泰格走进餐厅时本该发作，他甚至想质问他和梅西的孩子到底是怎么回事，但施魏因施泰格精神焕发的样子让他吃了一惊，讽刺的话还没出口，他忽然间觉得累了，疲倦不已，他在这件事上花费了太长时间和太多精力，可自己早就输掉了。他没说话，默默喝了杯酒。

“你们竟然还有一个孩子，”克罗斯叹道：“我看新闻上说他没和你姓。”

“我很高兴他姓梅西。”施魏因施泰格答道。

“第二个会跟你姓吗？”拉姆问。

“我们还没讨论过这个问题。如果姓两个姓氏会让他们看起来不像亲兄弟……或许还是随里奥。”

“我永远都没办法相信他对你是真心的，”穆勒的眼睛闪着光，找到了更多反对阿根廷人的证据：“连孩子都不跟着你姓。”

“当时的情况很复杂，孩子没办法姓施魏因施泰格，再说我不在乎这些，无论怎么说那都是我们的孩子。哪怕只是他的孩子，也足够了。”施魏因施泰格微笑，想起自己误会里奥和布斯克茨的时候。

“你有更多他的照片吗？网上找不到几张。”克洛泽问。施魏因施泰格拿出手机，找出蒂亚戈的照片，几个队友围过来看，然后传递着他的手机。照片上施魏因施泰格蹲在蒂亚戈身旁，握着他细瘦的胳膊，蒂亚戈穿着巴萨球衣，手里抱着一个足球，正对镜头笑着。

“他真好看，第二个什么时候出生？”克洛泽问。

“大概在九月份。”施魏因施泰格笑眯眯答道。

“看看你，已经有了奶爸的样子了。”克洛泽笑他。

“你是我们的队长，”穆勒说，这一次口气真的像孩子了，他在‘我们的’这词上加了很重的音调，好像他的队长不是结婚而是被人夺走了。“怎么能和阿根廷人在一起。”

“我不喜欢他们。”格策小声说。

“我也是。”诺伊尔说。

“要和我结婚的是里奥不是阿根廷队，”施魏因施泰格说，“你们不喜欢里奥也没关系，但事实已经摆在这里了，我们要结婚了，我喜欢他，零六年遇见他之后我就是他的人了，对这件事的讨论到此为止吧，但如果你们有祝福的话要说，我很高兴接受。”

餐桌上沉寂了一会儿，特尔施特根正好坐在他旁边，他端起酒杯、歪着身子凑到施魏因施泰格耳边，压低声音说：“恭喜你，队长。”说完，他用自己的酒杯碰了下对方的酒杯，他偷偷摸摸的样子让施魏因施泰格笑了起来。克洛泽没说话，也拿起酒杯和他轻轻碰了一下。众人都看着他们，不知道该和他碰杯还是继续沉默。尴尬了一会儿，拉姆说道：“好了我们还是干一杯吧，庆祝队长结婚，不管对方是谁，这都是巴斯蒂安的喜事……”

尽管没兴致，众人还是给了队长面子，端起酒杯一饮而尽。过了一会儿，大家喝过几轮后都放松下来，也忘了刚刚的苦大仇深，喊着“新婚快乐”对施魏因施泰格又打趣又灌酒，波多尔斯基也和施魏因施泰格喝了一杯，他苦笑着一饮而尽，施魏因施泰格拥抱了他，结结实实地拍了几下他的肩膀。

 

婚讯宣布后，里奥在巴萨的队友们响应俱乐部的建议，同时也是出于个人意愿对他表示支持，纷纷在社交网络上发文对他表示祝贺，国家队的队友们则有些困惑，觉得自己立场奇特，被夹在中间不知如何是好，阿奎罗当然第一时间表示了支持，在他的带动下，迪玛利亚、伊瓜因、加戈、罗霍等人也纷纷加入，全队都装作不知道对方是谁一般只字不提施魏因施泰格，只说祝里奥新婚快乐。施魏因施泰格面临的情况差不多，俱乐部队友们还都肯做个表面功夫，但国家队队友中却鲜有人表态。

对于能收到多少祝福里奥并不在意，网上有许多人表示怀疑或困惑，他花很多时间玩手机，想不去注意也难，但从未有人说过过激的话，他也就没放在心上。

现在蒂亚戈多了新任务，每天他都会花些时间在拆箱子上，施魏因施泰格买了许许多多东西送来，一箱箱东西太多，拆也拆不完。

“又找到一个写着‘蒂亚戈’的卡片！”孩子拆开一个赛车玩具说道，“这个也是给我的……巴斯蒂安给我们买了好多东西啊。”

“再这样下去要换房子了，都放不下了。”里奥说。

施魏因施泰格买东西堆满房子的方式看似简单粗暴，实际上买来的东西都经过精挑细选。里奥感激施魏因施泰格的心意，他们两人的性格中都有粗心大意的地方，里奥在第一次怀孕的时候其实并没很好地照顾自己，他不知道该怎么做，于是便顺其自然，听之任之，他会忽略自己，但施魏因施泰格不会，他难得地细心起来，问过许多怀孕生子的朋友和熟人，问他熟悉的医生和营养师，在几十家商店里买了各种东西送到里奥家中。其中一个巨大的箱子是一种专门为怀孕的人设计的床被，像一个巨大的空心抱枕一样，在侧躺时可以让鼓起的肚子靠在抱枕上，身后还有一个连接在一起的枕头托着腰部，这样一来里奥再也不用像上次一样难熬地睡在躺椅上了。

早告诉施魏因施泰格不用花心思在食物上，俱乐部都会准备好送到家里，但他还是不放心，仍买了许多贵得离谱的东西，那些食材打着孕期时可以放心食用的旗号卖得特别贵，施魏因施泰格生怕里奥嘴馋、不能随心所欲吃东西，一旦见到看顺眼的就要买来，可就算有蒂亚戈帮忙、里奥也吃不过来，多出来的他只好分给队友们，这让多数巴萨成员对只见过一两次面的德国人好感倍增，看到他对里奥关怀备至，连皮克对他的态度也改观了不少。

家里的浴巾、毛巾、床单、被罩等生活用品都换了一遍。施魏因施泰格来到巴塞罗那的时候每次都带着好几个巨大的旅行箱，明明可以在当地买到，他都要亲自去选，自己人肉快递带给里奥。来了之后他把已经清洗过一次的床单、被罩、枕头套甚至床垫都换好，然后拿着吸尘器把房子打扫得干干净净。虽然他只能每周过来一次，但里奥确实感觉家里到处都有他的踪迹，他来一次家里就要多出许多东西。他向朋友打听两个孩子的抚养禁忌，得到了最为实用的“千万不要忽略第一个孩子”的建议，于是每次买东西他都特意带出蒂亚戈的那份，衣服、玩具或是零食，时间久了，蒂亚戈越来越觉得有个弟弟或妹妹是件很开心的事了。

晚饭后蒂亚戈自己拆着一箱箱东西，里奥抱着肚子躺在沙发上。他仍旧有许多不适，身体酸胀疼痛，肌肉软而无力，骨头都没了硬度似的，但与那时不同的是这次他不再感觉抑郁了，也不再有那么多担心，他不再是独自一人，他有蒂亚戈，也有施魏因施泰格，他们的关心足以让他放松下来。他已经有生养蒂亚戈的经验，知道自己可以很快恢复，这对他的体能不会有改变，他仍会是原本的自己。

 

过了四个月，里奥的睡眠糟糕起来。一夜在睡着时他的胳膊压着了胸口，做了噩梦，在梦中回到了九年前，他蜷缩着身体在床上哭，窗外刮着大风，似乎还有雨水落进来，将他浇得浑身湿透，他的床像沼泽一样湿滑、黏腻和冰冷，他什么也做不了，只有不住地哭着，这是只有他一人知道的软弱和痛苦，这是他自己的错误，他唯有自己承担，痛苦也好，孤单也好，折磨也好，都自己一个人承受且不能言说。他就在这样的梦境里哭着，眼泪连衣服都沾湿了，可他就是停不下来，世界上没有事情需要他去做，他只要哭下去，只能无止无休地哭下去。

忽然醒来的一瞬间，里奥睁眼望着一片漆黑的房间，以为自己还在梦中，心脏狂跳不止，他混淆了现实和梦境，一瞬间只以为自己回到了过去，仍在初次怀孕的无望中。

这时一双手伸了过来，它们刚刚触碰到里奥的时候甚至吓了他一跳，他条件反射地躲了一下，但立刻就被拉进一个结实的怀抱里。

施魏因施泰格睡得死，最近却总能在里奥半夜醒来的时候也跟着醒来。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

“没事，巴斯蒂安，睡吧。”他应着，被对方更紧地搂住了身体。原本这样的拥抱会让里奥不适应，但现在，在刚从噩梦中醒来的时刻，他只想安心地睡在这个人怀里。

这不是九年前了。他再也不是独自一人背负着属于两人重量的里奥·梅西。

施魏因施泰格暖热结实的臂膀搂住他，仿佛可以将噩梦、将一切阴霾都抵挡在臂弯之外。

现在施魏因施泰格只在放假时过来，里奥无论如何不同意他耽搁训练，不能每天都陪在这里，他源源不断将更多东西送到里奥家中，也让商店送来一批又一批实用的生活用品和食物，家中一直保持着被堆满的状态。

“巴斯蒂安一定很爱你，爸爸。”吃着饭，蒂亚戈忽然说道。

里奥拿着勺子的手一僵。

“为什么这么说？”

“因为他……这么这么爱你。”蒂亚戈放下刀叉，挥着双臂画了一个圆，把整个家包起来似的。他是在说每次施魏因施泰格来为他们重新布置和打扫家里，又为他们带来那样多的东西，他在房子中来回忙着，围着里奥和蒂亚戈忙来忙去。

“他很爱我们。”里奥说，低头拨弄着盘子里的菜，一阵暖流涌遍全身。

中午吃过饭后里奥陪蒂亚戈看动画片，广告空隙时他拿起手机刷着，蒂亚戈也趴在他肩上看。

“是莉亚——”见到法布雷加斯女儿的照片，蒂亚戈叫道。

“她长大了好多啊，头发也长了。”里奥说。

“她真好看……”蒂亚戈指着照片下的留言说：“下面那个人说希望塞斯克能带女儿去自己的餐厅，说她的餐厅有西班牙菜和冰激凌……她在邀请他们呢。”

“莉亚和塞斯克叔叔都受欢迎，”里奥笑道，手机上的通知弹了出来，里奥习惯性点开查看，蒂亚戈念道：“肮脏的阿根廷……咦？”

里奥立刻把手机背对蒂亚戈，蒂亚戈不认识脏话，读不出下面的句子。里奥仓促看了一眼，那是句恶毒的留言，对方说了很长一串，都是对里奥的辱骂和对蒂亚戈的人身威胁。

“爸爸，那个人说了什么？是不好的话对吗？”

里奥点头：“他说了不好的话，但这和我们无关，我们没做错什么。不要理他们，接着看电视吧。你想要酸奶吗？”

蒂亚戈摇摇头，他感觉到事情很不好，爸爸被人用很难听的话说了，他又没做错什么。

“你不高兴吗，爸爸？那个人说了难听的话。”

“网站会解决的，蒂亚戈，我们不用管。我确实不高兴，但过一会儿就好了，别担心。”

“他不知道你不是那样的人，”蒂亚戈说道，忽然委屈起来，“我爸爸很好。”

“别这样，蒂亚戈，”里奥赶快把孩子抱到腿上，“他什么都不知道。”

“他为什么要说你不好……我们都不认识他……”蒂亚戈哭了起来，低声说着：“你还有小宝宝呢……”

“那个人什么都不知道，蒂亚戈，不要理他，那只是疯话。”里奥的手在蒂亚戈胳膊和后背上滑着，他原本没生气，可他惹哭了蒂亚戈，这让里奥恼火起来。

“他只是在乱说，我们不会因为别人说我们是什么样就真的变成那个样子，所以那些话无关紧要，别难过了，好吗？”

蒂亚戈似懂非懂：“可我还是不喜欢他那样说你。”

“他说的话不对，会有人处理的，我这就把他的留言提交给网站，他们不会让他再继续胡说了，”里奥在蒂亚戈脸上亲了亲，“所以别哭了，好吗？”

孩子点点头，里奥继续抱着他看电视，一面把那人的留言提交给网站去处理。蒂亚戈在他腿上坐了一会，想到他现在有了小宝宝，不能累到，于是从里奥膝盖上下来了，靠在他怀里继续看动画片。

这件事很快被眼尖的媒体发现了，不过一两个小时，“梅西及家人遭遇极端球迷威胁”的消息就在社交网络上刷开了，那人一连发了好几条评论，网站很快删掉了，但早有其他网友截了图，媒体也借着这些截图大做文章。十几分钟后，施魏因施泰格立刻打过电话来。

“不过是有人在乱说罢了，网站会处理的。”里奥说。

“我认为我们需要报警，”施魏因施泰格说，“我不管他是出于什么原因说出这样的话，但他不仅侮辱了你，还威胁了你和蒂亚戈的安全，总是有人说他们要伤害别人、但没人理会，最后酿成大祸，这样的事太多了。”

手机震动了一下，里奥看了眼信息。

“巴斯蒂安，我们不用报警了……巴萨已经这样做了。他们还说一会儿会来接我和蒂亚戈去俱乐部，说要谈论一下安保的问题。”里奥说。

俱乐部的忽然表态让施魏因施泰格松了一口气：“太好了，里奥，听听他们的意见，我很担心你，怕会忽然冒出一个疯子做出什么荒唐事，如果有必要的话，我会马上赶过去。”

“别这样大张旗鼓，没事的。需要你过来的时候我会告诉你的。”

挂了电话，里奥和蒂亚戈刚刚穿戴好衣服，俱乐部的车就到了。车在巴萨的办公区停下，里奥和蒂亚戈被工作人员带去恩里克的办公室，那里已经有三个人正在交谈了。

“快坐下。”恩里克看到他后招招手，并让工作人员带着蒂亚戈去房间另一边玩。

里奥在椅子上坐下，四个人围坐在桌子旁。

“我以为不用这么兴师动众。”里奥说。

“这是俱乐部的疏忽，我们必须弥补，”戴眼镜的女士说道，“何况你现在身体情况特殊，我们不想让哪怕是受到惊吓这样的事发生。”

“你被侮辱，就是巴萨被侮辱，我们不能允许有人这样对待你。”她身旁的那位先生附和。

“俱乐部打算怎么做？”

“我们已经报警，会有专人与警方配合，时刻汇报他们的进展。我们知道你的住宅区安全有保障，但俱乐部希望我们可以为你的房子增强一下安保措施，比如更新监控设备……你的房子也买了不少年了是吧？”那位女士继续说道。

里奥和她聊了一会儿，他一直住在单身时买下的老房子中，确实需要加强安保措施了，何况家中还有蒂亚戈，里奥不想让他遭受惊吓。

商讨过后，里奥同意了巴萨负责安保这件事，巴萨立刻让人着手去办，里奥带着蒂亚戈回家了。

几个星期后，球迷威胁的风波似乎已经平息，巴萨为他更新了监控设备，里奥的生活和从前无异，孕期满六个月之前他都能正常训练和比赛，Omega体质让他在怀孕的前半段时间肚子都不会有明显的鼓起。

戴好护具，里奥正常上场，都知道孕期Omega可以如常踢球，所以对手们也和从前一样铲他、阻断他带球，他一如既往地躲避和戏弄对方，有些动作现在做起来有些吃力，但还没达到吃不消的地步，他仍旧和球队一起取得胜利。每每有了漂亮的进球，球场上都是一阵阵高喊“梅西”的呼喊声。人们并不在乎他是否结婚或怀孕，他们爱着自己的球队和球员，胜利失败，荣辱与共，永远支持他们的俱乐部。

恩里克走进赛后的更衣室，里奥刚从浴室出来，他裸着上身，汗水从脖颈滑到肩上和锁骨上，肌肉上也覆了薄薄的一层汗，他的小腹微微鼓起，看起来只像是晚饭多吃了些而已。

“你还好吧？”恩里克问。

里奥点头，从他身旁走过、坐在自己的柜子前。

 “一会儿吃完了跟我去做体检，你现在情况特殊，我得多注意点儿。”恩里克说。

里奥吃着饼干一面点头，内马尔在他肚子上摸了摸说道：“小宝宝好厉害啊，这么懂事，一点儿也不给你添麻烦。”

“踢不了多久了，赛季结束之后就要休息了。”里奥咽下饼干，换好衣服跟着恩里克去体检了。

今天的比赛时间是在下午，体检过后队医证实一切正常，恩里克也放下心来。离开俱乐部，里奥去学校接了蒂亚戈一起回家了。

“巴斯蒂安昨天说他还要给我们买东西呢……”下车后蒂亚戈背着书包跳到门口。

“再买真要堆不下了。”里奥打开门，进去后他觉得屋子中特别冷，继而发现家中一片狼藉，门厅处都是泥巴，茶几翻倒，沙发被划破，巴斯蒂安买来的还未拆封的东西也被划坏，家中的各种物品都乱丢在地上。

里奥立刻抱起蒂亚戈回到车上，直接开车去了住宅区的管理处。

“爸爸，家里为什么……有人闯进来了是吗？”蒂亚戈问，脸色发白。

“对，有人闯进去了，我不确定他是不是还在房子里，我们不能呆在那儿。”里奥很快开车到了管理处，在那里报了警，一面安慰受到惊吓的蒂亚戈。警察在几分钟后赶到，他们检查了房子，里面并没有人，房子中的物品有很多都被恶意损坏了，窗户也被打破了一扇，看上去像是有人在里奥回家之前闯了进去。物品没有丢失，盗窃的可能立刻被排除了。警方调取了家中的监控录像、开车调查。

在警察局走过了报案的程序后，里奥带着蒂亚戈回到他和皮克同居时的住处，他买下了那栋房子，一直闲置着。现在居住的地方遭到了破坏，他不想让蒂亚戈看见家中到处都被恶意损坏的场景——甚至有一些蒂亚戈的玩具也被毁坏了，这让里奥尤其恼怒。见到家中的狼藉场面后蒂亚戈有些害怕，他不敢独处，总是要呆在里奥身旁。

媒体在三个小时内就得知并公布了这个消息，并说警方已经锁定了嫌疑人，施魏因施泰格当天晚上就赶来了。

敲门声响起时蒂亚戈吓得一哆嗦，在沙发上抱紧了里奥。

“没事，应该是巴斯蒂安，我去看看。”里奥走过去，蒂亚戈跟在他身后，拉着他的衣服。

“里奥，是我。”门外的人大声说道。里奥立刻打开门，门刚一开，施魏因施泰格就用力抱住他，蒂亚戈也扑了过来，抱着他的腰。

“我担心你们，”他吻着里奥，然后抱起蒂亚戈：“吓着你了吗，宝贝？没事的，别害怕。”

“有人弄坏了我们的家……”蒂亚戈说，害怕地搂着施魏因施泰格的脖子，“还有人说爸爸不好……”

“他们已经逮捕那个人了，”里奥锁好门，和施魏因施泰格一起走进屋子，“他就住在巴塞罗那，顺着监控的线索很容易就找到了。”

“可我还是担心你们，我吓坏了，他没伤害到你和蒂亚戈是万幸，如果你们回来得早一点和他碰上面……”

“就算碰面我也不会让他伤害任何人，”里奥答道，看上去意外地平静，却带着分怒气，“我是职业球员，也是父亲，该害怕的不是我们。”

他的手搭在小腹上，神情严峻。施魏因施泰格在他脸上狠狠亲了一下：“我的里奥……你总是这么倔强。看到了吗，蒂亚戈，我和里奥都在这儿，没什么好害怕的。”

蒂亚戈像只刚出生的小奶猫一样点了下头，把头埋在施魏因施泰格怀里。

“我留下来，”坐在沙发上，施魏因施泰格怀中抱着蒂亚戈，右手臂揽着里奥，“队医让我在家好好养伤，可事情都变成这样了，我也没办法在家里继续呆下去了。你吓着了吗？”

“我还好，只是生气那个人吓着了蒂亚戈。”

“我没事，爸爸。”蒂亚戈埋头在施魏因施泰格怀里对里奥说。

施魏因施泰格摸着蒂亚戈的头发、轻拍他的后背安抚他。

“你身体还好吗？”

“一紧张都忘了难受了，”里奥说，“这半天都没吐过，浑身紧绷绷的。”

“我帮你放水，先去洗澡吧，还能好受点。”施魏因施泰格起身去了浴室，蒂亚戈又扑到里奥身上抱着他。

 

在里奥的家遭遇破坏的新闻曝光后，有很多人认为偏激球迷的行为过火，但也有很多人说这是梅西和施魏因施泰格自讨苦吃的结果，原因显而易见，他们身处的国家队中都有很多狂热球迷，球迷们彼此厌恶对方，他们宁愿看到双方队长决一死战、哪怕流血受伤，也不想看到他们皆大欢喜、天长地久，网上由此展开又一轮争论，甚至也有些体育和新闻界的知名人物说他们公开恋情实属考虑不周。

“不公开难道偷偷摸摸一辈子？孩子都有了，他们又不是看不见，”施魏因施泰格扔下周刊，又拿起来看了眼封面，“这什么东西，以后不要订了……”

“留着，”里奥说道，“他们的比赛评论还能看，就是胡说八道多了点儿。”

“我怕你看这些东西生气，宝贝。”

“几年前会生气，现在不会了，何况还带着孩子。或许生了孩子之后我会找他们算账，如果有人造谣就等着传票吧。”

“我不敢相信竟然有那么多人支持那种言论，说的好像我们在一起就应该遭受这样的事。”

“人们什么都会说，我们听得还少吗？”里奥摇头，“每次国家队的比赛之后都没有好听的话，人们想说什么就说什么，随他们去吧。”

在看到里奥怀孕的不适后，施魏因施泰格又一次后悔起来，他开始想到公开恋情是否确实是个不明智的决定，这影响了里奥，给他原本就带有争议的生活添了更多麻烦。

一天晚饭后两人在还未收拾的桌子上谈起这件事。里奥想了想，问道：“你怎么会想得这么多？”

“我在想你会不会后悔。”

里奥摇摇头，斟酌着词句。

“我有很长一段时间都在追求没有打扰的生活，让我只管去踢球，其他事什么都不用想。最初打扰我的事都让我深恶痛绝，后来……也忘了是什么时候，那种想法消失了。只要和别人接触，只要和社会发生联系，我们都不可能只活在自己的世界里，如果没有家人朋友，身边空无一人，倒有可能一心一意只做自己喜欢的事。但在蒂亚戈之后，我已经不想再回到那种生活中了……有很多事比足球更美好，比如蒂亚戈。”

施魏因施泰格看着他，脸上浮现钢铁融化般柔软的笑意。

“还有你，还有它。”里奥说，指着自己的肚子。

“我不会让你为任何事担心。”施魏因施泰格搂过里奥吻着他说道。

恶毒的流言和破坏没有让里奥消沉，反倒给了他力量。这一次他不再只有自己，蒂亚戈和巴斯蒂安都在他身边。他已经结婚，不再是秘密地怀着孩子，有人陪伴他，整个世界都知道了这件事，无论他们给的是不是祝福，他都感觉自己从未有过地强大起来。

怀孕的不适感仍在，但现在里奥不需要为任何事忧心。他知道有人爱着他，有人在为他承担除了怀孕生产之外的一切，尽力消除他的不适和消沉。

让怀孕变的不同的另一个存在是蒂亚戈。最初他被陌生人闯入和破坏房子一事吓得不轻，但几天后他又忽然勇敢起来，觉得自己有义务要保护和照顾爸爸，就像爸爸和巴斯蒂安照顾自己一样。他常会主动帮忙做许多事，帮里奥跑腿，拿这个取那个，甚至试着做简单的三明治。他不知道多出一个弟弟或妹妹的生活是什么样的，但他已经喜欢上这个没出生的小家伙了。

里奥在睡午觉醒来时，发现蒂亚戈在他身旁，他小心地摸着里奥微微鼓起的肚子，嘴唇动着。里奥仔细去听，发现他在对没出世的孩子说话。

“你在说什么，宝贝？”

蒂亚戈转过头来看着他：“我说我好想见他，想让他快点出来。”

他跪在地上，脑袋挨着里奥的肚子。

“他也很想见你。”里奥伸出手抱住蒂亚戈。如果这个宝贝能让蒂亚戈这样快乐……留下它的决定到底还是正确的。

 

恶毒的留言或闯入家门的破坏再没发生过。随着巴萨这个赛季以双冠王画上尾声，里奥正式开始了休息。预产期在九月，Omega体质恢复得快，十一月时里奥就可以继续上场踢球了。

六个月一过，里奥的肚子立刻吹气球般鼓了起来。身体笨重起来，他什么也做不了，施魏因施泰格包揽家中大小事务，一有时间就陪在里奥身边。里奥自己并未特别在怀孕这件事上分心，但施魏因施泰格却看重得不得了，到了后期，他果然什么也不让里奥做了，除了每天例行的运动外，恨不得动也不让里奥动一下，生怕累着他。

他之前为里奥买的孕期腰枕和抱枕都很适用，却改不了里奥的失眠和烦躁。他贪睡，孩子又闹得他睡不着，有一段时间睡觉成了顶折磨人的事，施魏因施泰格不是会安慰人的类型，他也不知道该说什么，只是那几句话翻来覆去说着，后来没了办法，干脆去吻里奥，哄着他安静，里奥被吻得累了，也就少了些脾气，不再闹了。施魏因施泰格老老实实地抱着他，轻轻揉着他身上，一面低声说话哄他睡觉。

肚子越来越大后，里奥的体重也增加了。无论里奥在家里要去什么地方，施魏因施泰格总喜欢抱着他，并说他的肌肉足可以支撑抱着里奥做训练。里奥对于这种运动兴致不高，他总是懒懒的，施魏因施泰格把他抱到阳台上去让他晒太阳，一回身把蒂亚戈也抱过来了，两人一左一右坐在里奥旁边，剥水果给他吃，把饮料喂到他嘴边。

“没有人这样过日子，这太不正常了。”里奥躺在椅子上晒着太阳，略微不安，施魏因施泰格答道：“以后只会比这更夸张，你还是赶快适应吧。”

他的话没错，在那之后他对里奥宠得更多了。假期的第二个月，里奥的家人都来了，忽然间父母、两个哥哥、妹妹都挤进房子里，还带了家中的小狗来，施魏因施泰格忙碌地为他们安排着住宿和饮食，把家中打理的井井有条。

在家人之外，也常会有队友三三两两地过来看他。那时施魏因施泰格会给他们准备好茶水和点心，然后便在房子中忙着其他要做的事，或者陪蒂亚戈写作业或踢球。

里奥在预产期时住进医院，孩子推迟了两个星期才出生，那段时间施魏因施泰格每天都心惊胆战，里奥稍有不适他就以为孩子要出生了。他等得焦急，担心推迟的出生会对里奥或孩子的身体有影响，而等到孩子到来那天他的心慌没有丝毫好转，他想要进产房陪着里奥，但立刻被里奥拒绝了，他自己知道那场景很吓人，更不想在自己无法控制情绪时让施魏因施泰格在场。

这一次生产和上次一样难熬，好在时间减少了很多。里奥在三个小时的折磨后出了产房，他们的第二个宝贝也是男孩，长着和里奥一模一样的大眼睛。

护士先把婴儿抱给里奥看，他累极了，上次生产耗尽了眼泪，这次里奥只会笑了，他无力地、微笑着看孩子，点了点头，护士在确定婴儿一切正常、不需要放进保温箱后，把孩子抱给门口等待的施魏因施泰格。里奥的家人和自己的父母都在旁边，他却忽然不争气地哭了，他的孩子，这一次他没错过任何事。他亲手接过刚出生的儿子，在他头上印下第一个亲吻。他的眼泪落到小宝宝的鼻尖上，婴儿忽然响亮地哭了起来，他笨拙地抱着孩子哄着，一边抹着自己的眼泪。他蹲下去，让蒂亚戈也看看小宝宝，蒂亚戈吻走婴儿眼旁的泪花，并亲吻了施魏因施泰格，低声说着“爸爸不要哭啦”，这并没让他止住眼泪，施魏因施泰格搂过蒂亚戈抱着，眼泪大滴大滴地落在婴儿的襁褓上。

里奥昏睡着被推回病房，施魏因施泰格在床边守着。他过了很久都没醒过来，施魏因施泰格劝说双方的家人先回酒店了，病房里只剩下他们和刚出生的小宝宝。

施魏因施泰格坐在床边的一把椅子上，婴儿被放在里奥的床上，现在正酣睡着，他皱着浅淡的眉毛，撅着小嘴。

里奥终于自漫长的睡眠中醒来，他刚要习惯性去摸腹部，就发现自己的手被攥住了。

“巴斯蒂安……”里奥轻声叫道，施魏因施泰格正在出神地看着孩子。

“你终于醒了，”他说，抓起里奥的手用力吻了一下，“我都快等不及了，怎么睡了这么久？缓过来了吗？”

“感觉没那么糟，”里奥轻声说，“比第一次好。”

“不要有下一次了，我再不能看着你这样受苦了……这太折磨人了。”

里奥点了下头。

“我想看看宝宝。”

施魏因施泰格抱起孩子给里奥看，里奥摸了摸他的脸颊，恍惚间好像回到蒂亚戈出生那天，他对神祈祷，以为神抛弃了自己，然后在昏暗的病房里面对父亲的哀愁和眼泪，哄着他说自己很高兴，让他给孩子取名字。

“他和蒂亚戈不太像，”里奥说，“蒂亚戈在哪？”

“你爸妈带着他回去了，他们等了好几个小时，太久了。明天早上他们会过来的。”

摸着孩子柔嫩的脸颊，里奥红了眼眶。

“这和之前不一样了，你知道吗……”没了力气，里奥垂下胳膊，施魏因施泰格抱着孩子，吻了吻里奥的额头。

看着施魏因施泰格，里奥有些恍惚。他抬起手，在德国人脸上摸了摸，说道：“多么奇怪……你只个喝醉酒的陌生人，我们却变成了现在这样。有两个孩子，变成一家人……”

里奥的说话声低了，消失在窗外低低的、轻微的虫鸣声中。病房中的灯关了，只剩下床头的夜灯开着，散碎的光芒落在两人身上。灯罩上带着些蓝色，蓝白相间的光影映在房间中。他曾为之拼搏的一切，他生活中的一切。他记得第一次为巴萨一队出战时的喜悦，蓝白球衣穿上身时的欣喜，蒂亚戈成长带来的快乐，他曾以为这是生活中所有幸福的来源。

“最开始我以为你对我没那么重要，”里奥轻声说，“我错得太离谱了……不只是你的，我的世界也变了。”

他伸出手臂，环住施魏因施泰格，泪水夺眶而出。

 

在错过了蒂亚戈的出生和成长后，施魏因施泰格寸步不离地见证了马代奥的每次欢笑和眼泪。有时午睡后醒来，看到里奥和蒂亚戈、马代奥分别躺在自己身边时，他都会有恍惚的感觉，仿佛他没有这样的好运来拥有这一切。他亲吻里奥和两个孩子，在恍惚中再度睡去。

马代奥比蒂亚戈更活泼，也更爱哭闹，他常在夜里大哭起来，几乎每一次都是施魏因施泰格下床去哄，他不让里奥起床，自己披上睡衣，睡眼朦胧地抱起孩子哄着，摇晃着，哼着歌，有时会在孩子睡着时自己直接抱着他横在床上睡过去。有一段时间孩子尤其爱哭闹，他一整个月都没安睡过一个晚上，但即便如此他也不让里奥下床。

“你已经独自养过七年了，这不算什么。”

那似乎成了他宠爱里奥的借口，无论什么事，无论什么时候，他把里奥要做的事扛在自己身上时总是这样说。

里奥在十一月时复出，他和施魏因施泰格在巴塞罗那举行了简单的婚礼仪式，只邀请了双方亲友参加。在错过七年之后，他们的生活与世界终于长久地重叠在一起。

 

时光以随心所欲的方式流转着，他每一次踏上球场时仿佛都和第一次踩上诺坎普草坪的那天无7异。

里奥穿好队服，戴上队长袖标上场。球场仍旧嘈杂，人声鼎沸，沸反盈天。

与在巴萨首秀那天相比，他接受的掌声和欢呼更多，接受的敌意和嘘声也在增加。他改变了太多，从进攻的终端变成组织者，从跟在罗尼身后的小孩变成球队的队长之一；与那时相比，他身边离开了太多人，但永远有新鲜血液注入，永远渴望胜利。

与首秀那天相比，他的名字被更多人所熟知，一朝夺奖人们把他拥上世界之巅，一朝失利立刻将他推下深渊，看他征服世界，看他铩羽而归，看着他打破数个记录，猜测他的极限和终点，他们无数次预言这是他下滑的开始，但他没给任何人机会，仍在创造纪录，改写足球。

没了当初孩子气的面容，一改当年青涩幼稚的模样。他拥有自己的家庭，成为两个孩子的父亲，另一人的伴侣。戴上队长袖标，背负重量，带着蓝白与红蓝的球队一次次冲击极限。许多事改变得彻彻底底，但有些事永远不会变。

走出球员通道，接受人们的呐喊，无论欢呼还是嘲笑。

为一场又一场胜利勇往直前。

 

END


End file.
